


Unhealthy Love

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Español | Spanish, Final no feliz, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tragic Love, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Love, Unrequited Love, codependent relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 129,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn y Niall han ido a la misma escuela durante tres años sin ni siquiera conocerse. Una noche, en una gran fiesta, todo cambia.</p><p>O aquel en el que sus amigos le advierten, pero Niall no puede mantenerse al margen, Zayn es como una droga: adictivo y destructivo. (Y luego está Harry…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unhealthy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114176) by [Miraal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraal/pseuds/Miraal). 



> **ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un fic seriamente angustioso. Es necesario aclarar que no se está a favor de relaciones como esta y que debe de ser evitada a toda costa. **NO LEAS SI NO TE SIENTES CÓMODO CON EL SEXO EXPLÍCITO, AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y CONSUMO DE DROGAS** (y muchas otras cosas más). 
> 
> Si estás por leer esto y odias los finales no felices, entonces por favor, no comiences a leer. No malgastes tu tiempo imaginando que Zayn y Niall se subirán en un unicornio y volarán hacia la puesta del sol porque no va a ser así. A veces la vida no es un cuento de hadas y esta historia trata de reflejar eso. Un gran artista dijo una vez: “Gracias por la tragedia, porque la necesito para mi arte” (Kurt Cobain).

  
La fiesta estaba a la altura de los rumores. Era una gran fiesta debía de admitir Niall, y estaba contento de que Louis finalmente estuviera en su último año, por lo que pudo invitarlo a él, Liam y Harry.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo; la música estaba a todo volumen, las bebidas eran bastante buenas, la gente reía y bailaba. En general, estaban pasando un buen tiempo.

Niall estaba hablando con una chica muy bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño y hermosos ojos marrones, una linda voz, era un tono que no le molestaba. La chica le gustaba, concluyó mientras le escuchaba hablar.

—Eres tan lindo, Niall —dijo ella y el rostro de Niall cayó un poco. Por supuesto, nunca había sido algo más que el lindo chico irlandés con acento raro y el pelo teñido de rubio. Le gustaba a las chicas, pero no de la manera que él quería. Para ellas, no era material más que para amigo.

Cuando la chica —Camila— jugó con su pelo, le pellizcó las mejillas y lo arrulló, supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella. Realmente quería llorar, porque él era un estudiante de preparatoria y todavía no había perdido su virginidad. Quizá no era tan grande, pero a Niall le gustaba pensar que lo era. Especialmente cuando Harry, quién era más joven que él y Liam, el sensible, ya no lo eran. Por supuesto, Louis tampoco, por lo que él se sentía dejado de lado. Además, él era un adolescente y sus hormonas hablaban por él.

Suspiró mientras se excusó con la chica y se alejó para que pudiera llorar sobre el hombro de Liam, o tal vez para encontrar a Harry y que él pudiera hacerle compañía. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, tratando de no derramar su bebida sobre la gente y encontró a Liam en un rincón. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Estaba de pie junto a su novia, Danielle.

Niall no quería entrometerse así que caminó hacia otro lado para buscar a su compañero de pelo rizado. No tuvo suerte, y supuso que Harry estaría en algún lugar con alguna chica, porque Harry tenía mucho más suerte con las chicas que él. Pero sin embargo encontró a Louis, pero él estaba en la cocina en medio de un partido de beer pong con sus compañeros. Niall se sintió un poco irrelevante y solo, la música estaba demasiado fuerte y de repente el lugar era demasiado estrecho para su gusto.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontró en la parte delantera de la casa disfrutando de la brisa fresca. Cerró los ojos y suspiró en voz baja, pero el sonido de unas risitas llamó su atención. Sus ojos azul zafiro se dirigieron a la dirección del sonido.

Dos chicos estaban presionados uno contra el otro. Estaba oscuro y Niall estaba un poco lejos, pero se las arregló para reconocer a uno de ellos. El que presionaba al chico contra la pared no podría ser otro más que Zayn Malik: el llamado “chico malo” de la escuela. Él también era de su edad, pero Niall no tenía ninguna clase con él. Todo lo que sabía acerca de ese tipo eran los rumores que circulaban a diario por la escuela. Al parecer, él era el tipo de hombre con el que no querías meterte o involucrarte. Su mala fama no detenía que chicos y chicas babeaban a sus pies; su misteriosa aura los atraía.

Actualmente, él estaba en acción con otro chico y los ojos de Niall se ampliaron cuando su mano desapareció bajo los pantalones de su acompañante. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado cuando Zayn liberó la boca del otro y deliberadamente volvió sus ojos hacia él. Deseó haber mirado hacia otro lado, y entonces no habría visto la sonrisa en los labios de Zayn y el guiño que le envió.

…

Niall había encontrado finalmente a Harry, y los dos ahora estaban tomando una bebida tras otra y generalmente tratando de superarse uno al otro. Tal vez no era un juego limpio debido a que Niall era irlandés.

Después de un rato, los dos estaban borrachos, Harry mucho más que Niall.

—Te amooooo, Nini —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras mientras colocaba besos descuidados en la cara de Niall, y el rubio tuvo que inclinar un poco su rostro para que los labios del muchacho más joven no terminaran en los suyos—. Yo también te amo, Harry —se rió Niall entre dientes, sus palabras eran más coherentes que las de Harry—. Pero deja de agarrar mi pene —dijo y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Harry. Así era cuando Harry bebía, no conocía fronteras.

—Hey Nialler, Hazza. —Liam apareció junto a ellos con Danielle a su lado. Él echó un vistazo a sus dos amigos más jóvenes y de inmediato supo que tenían suficiente por esta noche—. Me voy, y creo que es mejor si los llevo a casa —sugirió.

—¿Qué hay de Boo-oo? —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras, y Niall sabía que si Louis lo escuchaba llamarlo con ese apodo en público, él no dudaría en matarlo.

—Supongo que va a quedarse —dijo Liam y Harry lo agarró por el brazo y se levantó—. ¿Vas a venir, Niall?

Niall negó con la cabeza. —Nah —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que me voy a quedar un poco más, no te preocupes por mí. Me iré con Louis o con alguien más. —Liam frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para objetar, pero la volvió a cerrar—. Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

—¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero irme sin Nini! —exclamó Harry y se aferró a Niall, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Niall rodó los ojos cuando se desenredó del muchacho más joven y les tomó mucho esfuerzo y persuasión para finalmente arrastrar al chico más joven sin Niall.

Una vez que se fueron, Niall se preguntó por qué se había quedado. Suspiró mientras bebía otra copa. El alcohol hacía mucho tiempo que había hecho su efecto y Niall se sentía mareado, pero más que nada, necesitaba ir al baño.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, un poco inestable mientras trataba de subir hacia el segundo piso, donde asumió que estaba el baño. No se le ocurrió en su borracha cabeza que quizá había un baño en la planta donde había estado.

Resultó ser una tarea realmente difícil llegar arriba. Niall tenía miedo de caerse y romperse la cabeza; y no era aficionado a la idea, apenas había visto algo del mundo. Subió las escaleras sin tener ni un golpe en su cabeza, pero a su vez tenía una mejilla roja. Había recibido una bofetada cuando golpeó a una chica, y su cara de alguna manera había terminado en los pechos que sobresalían de su blusa escotada.

Murmuró obscenidades en voz baja mientras se tambaleaba por el pasillo. Finalmente encontró el baño y con un suspiro de alivio, su mano se cerró alrededor de la perilla de la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Miró hacia un lado y se tensó un poco. Allí, apoyado contra la pared y fumando un cigarrillo —¿se les permitía hacerlo dentro de la casa?— no era otro más que Zayn Malik. Lo peor era que estaba mirando directamente hacia él. Sus oscuros ojos estaban clavados en los azules de Niall.

Niall no comprendía del todo por qué entraron en un concurso de miradas aparte de que sentía que no debía de mirar a otro lado. Zayn fue el primero en romper el contacto mientras sus ojos recorrieron sin rodeos el pequeño cuerpo de Niall. Cuando Zayn lo estudió desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie, Niall se sintió como un pedazo de carne. La forma escrutadora y calculadora en que Zayn lo miraba hizo que Niall se sintiera como cuando el león estaba por cazar a su presa. El sudor se hizo presente en la frente de Niall y sus manos se sentían extrañamente húmedas; él estaba sintiéndose muy nervioso, y realmente quería preguntarle a Zayn por qué diablos estaba mirándolo. Estaba muy cerca de hacer precisamente eso, pero luego Zayn sonrió absorbiendo de su cigarrillo. Aspiró el humo y Niall miró un poco, ya que se arremolinaba y flotaba en el aire por debajo del techo. Por fin volvió la mirada hacia él y tropezó en el cuarto de baño.

Una vez que Niall salió del baño, Zayn seguía de pie en la misma posición. Niall se sorprendió un poco ya que había estado demasiado tiempo en el baño porque pensaba que Zayn debía tener algo mejor que hacer aparte de estar en el pasillo. Él se encogió de hombros y se volteó para alejarse, dio un paso cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar a Zayn a un par de metros de él.

Otra competencia de miradas fue garantizada y Niall estaba empezando a pensar que esto era demasiado ridículo. Y se volvió más ridículo cuando Zayn estaba repentinamente invadiendo su espacio personal. —Hola. Su voz era profunda y su aliento era caliente cuando golpeó el rostro de Niall; sí, él estaba tan cerca. Después de ese breve saludo, todo lo que pasó fue demasiado rápido para que el cerebro de Niall fuera capaz de manejarlo.

No sabía cómo acabó empujado contra la pared, con las manos puestas sobre su cabeza. Desde luego, no sabía qué diablos estaban haciendo los labios de Zayn presionando de manera exigente los suyos.

Cuando Niall miró hacia atrás en ese momento, deseó haberse apartado. Deseó haber apartado a Zayn y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara, gritar y luego buscar a Louis y exigirle que lo llevara a casa. Le habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

Pero no lo hizo.

Niall podría echarle la culpa al alcohol, podría echarle la culpa a la forma en que los labios de Zayn se sentían tan cálidos, perfectos y agradables contra los suyos, podría echarle la culpa a la forma en que el olor de Zayn, a humo y colonia, drogó sus sentidos. Realmente, podría echarle la culpa a muchas cosas, pero cuando llegó a ello, no había nada a quien culpar sino a sí mismo.

Lo que pasó y los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron su total responsabilidad.

Zayn seguía besándolo y besándolo hasta que los labios de Niall se sentían doloridos. La situación no se detuvo ahí porque el segundo siguiente su boca caliente estaba contra la piel sensible del cuello de Niall. Él estaba chupando y mordisqueando y haciendo cosas que nadie le había hecho antes y Niall no sabía qué hacer. Él sólo tomó todo lo que Zayn le daba y lo recompensó con gemidos y quejidos, y Niall se avergonzó cuando el pantalón se convirtió demasiado apretado para su gusto.

Sabía muy bien que Zayn iba a marcarlo, pero aun así no lo detuvo. Simplemente se quedó sin aliento cuando los dientes de Zayn se hundieron en su piel, y él se retorció un poco cuando Zayn lamió el punto de dolor y le dio un último beso antes de continuar.

Zayn soltó sus muñecas, porque no había ninguna razón para seguir sosteniéndolas. Las manos de Niall se enredaron en sus cabellos negros, y al rubio le encantó la sensación sedosa entre sus dedos. Pasó los dedos a través y tiró de él y retorció las manos en este, y Zayn simplemente lo dejó hacerlo. Él presionó a Niall más cerca dejando que el rubio sintiera contra su muslo la evidencia de su excitación. Un gemido ahogado escapó de Niall, y no fue mejor cuando Zayn deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas.

Las manos de Zayn eran un poco frías y provocaron un jadeo cuando se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Niall. Se deslizaron sobre la piel suave, desde su vientre hasta el pecho. Rozaron los duros pezones haciendo que el pequeño rubio se estremeciera. Viajaron a su espalda, deslizándose suavemente. Entonces bajaron a su trasero y lo acarició, y Niall gimió sobre la parte trasera de la garganta de Zayn.

Niall no lo detuvo cuando él lo levantó con un firme control sobre sus muslos. En todo caso, le animó envolviendo con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. No protestó cuando Zayn comenzó a moverse. Estaba demasiado ocupado intercambiando saliva con Zayn para notar que ahora estaban en una habitación vacía. No se dio cuenta cuando fue arrojado a la cama.

Niall miró la cara de Zayn; él no podía ver mucho. La única fuente de luz era la de un poste del exterior que se filtraba por la ventana. Los ojos de Niall estaban borrachos y vidriosos de lujuria, alcohol y excitación. Se ajustó a la oscuridad y pudo ver a Zayn mirándolo fijamente. Él nunca había conocido el color exacto de sus ojos, lo único que sabía era que en este momento eran bastante oscuros.

En ese pequeño momento de contacto físico, Niall pensaba que Zayn era muy bonito, tal vez, incluso hermoso. La forma en que su cabello oscuro estaba en mal estado a causa de los dedos de Niall, sus altos pómulos, sus labios carnosos de color rosa y la mandíbula perfectamente en ángulo.

Todos los pensamientos dejaron su mente cuando los labios de Zayn lo trajeron de nuevo a un borroso y confuso lío. Niall podría haberlo dejado cuando su dedo se deslizó debajo de la camisa, pero no lo hizo. Se movió a una posición medio sentado, levantando los brazos para ayudar a Zayn a deshacerse de la camisa. Escuchó vagamente susurrar a Zayn: —Buen chico.

Cuando Zayn estuvo sobre su pecho, mordisqueando su clavícula, lamiéndole los pezones y sintiendo su estómago, el placer trastornó el juicio de Niall. Estaba jadeando y la lengua húmeda de Zayn se sentía maravillosamente sobre su piel; tan hábil. Nadie había tocado a Niall así, y no fue una sorpresa que él estuviera tan sensible ante el tacto de Zayn.

Niall estaba demasiado ido para hacer algo cuando los dedos de Zayn jugaron con su cinturón. Niall se estremeció, porque los dedos de Zayn estaban tocándole el muslo, pinchando la piel suave. El chico de cabello oscuro se movió hacia abajo desde la cara de Niall, y Niall estaba todavía borracho que no podía sentir los besos calientes y húmedos.

—¡Ahhh! —en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, estaba avergonzado por ese fuerte gemido, pero no podía pensar en nada al tener los labios de Zayn contra la parte interior de su muslo. Él cambió entre los muslos dejando marcas rojas sobre la pálida piel.

El pene de Niall palpitaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones. Quería que Zayn lo tocara donde ardía, pero no pudo encontrar la voz para decirlo. Terminó lloriqueando con impaciencia, tirando suavemente el pelo de Zayn cuando el latido se hizo demasiado.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Zayn sobre su muslo antes de levantar la cara. Sin previo aviso, torció los dedos bajo el dobladillo de su bóxer, tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Dolorosamente, el pene de Niall saltó libre y golpeó contra su desnudo abdomen. Niall gimió profundamente, y vagamente oyó el gruñido de Zayn.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron profundamente y un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando los largos dedos de Zayn se envolvieron alrededor de su longitud. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro ante el contacto, pero Zayn quitó de repente su mano. Las protestas de Niall fueron amortiguadas por la boca de Zayn. La lengua de Zayn se zambulló en la boca de Niall, convirtiendo al pequeño niño en papilla.

Cuando Zayn se alejó de Niall para que sus pulmones pudieran recibir un poco de aire, Niall se dio cuenta de algo que lo golpeó duramente.

Estaba completamente desnudo. Se ruborizó de un escarlata profundo.

Fue como si Zayn hubiera leído sus pensamientos, porque se había detenido totalmente para mirar a Niall. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado como en este largo y doloroso momento en que los ojos de Zayn recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo. Él podía ver el gran bulto en los pantalones de Zayn; parecía bastante doloroso.

—Hermoso.

Esa palabra le hizo algo a Niall, algo que no debería. Todo se volvió demasiado insoportable, demasiado abrumador, y un poco más superior. El alcohol, los besos y los toques quemaban su cuerpo. La manera en que Zayn lo miraba, su desnudo estado, el olor de Zayn. La realidad de hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto.

Todavía podía detenerlo.

No lo hizo.

La única forma de lucha que Niall mostró esa noche fue cuando el dedo de Zayn se abría paso entre su trasero; un lugar que Niall nunca pensó que iba a dejar que alguien lo tocara. Se quedó sin aliento y se retorció incómodo ante la intrusión cuando la punta del dedo de Zayn empujó a través del apretado anillo de músculos. Trató de alejarse del desconocido sentimiento, pero Zayn ahuecó su mejilla y le dio un largo y profundo beso.

Niall se fundió en los brazos de Zayn. El dedo de Zayn empujó más adentro, pero Niall estaba tan apretado, que era casi imposible. Niall estaba empezando a sentirse más incómodo, y se sintió aliviado cuando Zayn se retiró. Recibió un casto beso antes de que el moreno desapareciera de su línea de visión.

Niall inmediatamente extrañó el contacto. Oyó a Zayn mover algo. Él estaba de vuelta, y se abalanzó sobre Niall al siguiente segundo.

Un momento después, su dedo estaba de vuelta en la entrada de Niall, pero esta vez era resbaladizo y húmedo; tenía lubricante, pensó Niall inconscientemente. No era tan incómodo, pero el sentimiento desconocido se mantuvo. Zayn le dio un beso y el dedo se deslizó totalmente hacia adentro, Niall gimió cuando él comenzó a moverlo.

La sensación de incomodidad se convirtió en placer y antes de que Niall pudiera disfrutar de ello, Zayn añadió otro. Los dedos de Niall se clavaron en el hombro de Zayn y mordió su labio.

Zayn gimió profundamente.

—Estás apretado. Demasiado apretado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Niall estuviera tartamudeando, enrojecido y gimiendo sin locura. Trató de moverse hacia abajo en los ahora tres dedos dentro de él. Zayn ángulo los dedos un poco, logrando enviar sacudidas de placer a través del pequeño cuerpo de Niall y haciéndolo aullar un poco.

—Ahí… ahh… no te detengas.

Y Zayn no se detuvo. Continuó dándole placer a Niall con sus dedos durante un tiempo antes de retirarlos, dejando a Niall hecho pedazos.

Niall se quejó, pero Zayn estaba besándolo y susurrando suciamente en su oído.

Zayn se quitó la ropa y Niall se deleitó con su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. En algún lugar entre el babeo y la sorpresa, Niall pensaba que no podía ser justo que Zayn fuera tan hermoso. Los ojos de Niall recorrieron cada pequeño detalle de la clavícula tatuada, del tonificado pecho hasta su estómago. Siguieron hasta el pene de Zayn y Niall sintió una sensación de miedo.

Era demasiado grande; demasiado grande para caber en el pequeño cuerpo de Niall.

Zayn leyó la expresión de Niall.

—Voy a hacer que encaje.

Sin embargo, todavía dolía. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas pálidas de Niall, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Zayn lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlo sangrar, y se estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas cuando Zayn se enterró profundamente dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

Zayn esperó para ajustarse. Le besó las lágrimas y trató de distraerlo besándolo profundamente en los labios.

No ayudó mucho.

En algún momento, Zayn había comenzado a moverse. Lentamente al principio, y el dolor muy lentamente se desvaneció. En su lugar había placer, y pronto, los gemidos de Niall llenaron la habitación.

Niall estaba perdido, y se enteró de un vergonzoso hecho de sí mismo: Era un gritón.

Sus gritos eran una mezcla de palabras incoherentes y el nombre de Zayn. Lo que lo avergonzó más profundamente fue cuando comenzó a gritar lo bien que se sentía.

Zayn gruñía por encima de él, gimiendo y besando a Niall. Él susurró palabras en el oído de Niall haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara hasta la punta de las raíces del pelo.

No fue una sorpresa que Niall no duró mucho tiempo. La enroscada tensión en su abdomen inferior se rompió, y una vez que llegó, llegó con fuerza. Gritó el nombre de Zayn. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sobre la almohada, su mente estaba aturdida con el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su corta vida.

Las embestidas de Zayn se estaban volviendo más descuidadas, y cuando las uñas de Niall recorrieron sus omoplatos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, él se vino. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de Niall mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo, gimiendo y llenando el interior de Niall con sus semillas.

Él finalmente se derrumbó encima de Niall casi aplastando al niño más pequeño. Niall estaba jadeando y trató de regresar de sus alturas, y todo lo que podía oler, gustar y oír era a Zayn. Una vez que estaba de regreso a la tierra, una fuerte ola de fatiga cayó sobre él.

Lo último que registró fue que Zayn le susurraba algo y besaba su sudorosa frente antes de que saliera como una luz.

Nunca llegó a saber por cuánto tiempo Zayn se quedó con él. Si él realmente se metió bajo la manta que Niall encontró para envolverse la mañana siguiente. Pero esa sería la última de las preocupaciones de Niall;

… Porque ese fue el inicio para que su vida se viniera hacia abajo como un espiral.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall se despertó sintiéndose demasiado caliente para su gusto y la fuerte luz del sol se posó sobre sus sensibles ojos haciéndolo gemir ligeramente. Parpadeó rápidamente tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la habitación demasiado clara. Una vez que los puntos negros no estaban perturbando su vista, lentamente miró a su alrededor. Su primera observación fue que: no estaba en su propia cama. La siguiente fue que: la razón por la que estaba tan caliente era porque estaba envuelto en una manta.

Gimió cuando levantó una mano y se rascó la parte detrás de su cabeza tratando de recordar. Lo último que recordaba era que Liam había pasado por él para traerlo a la fiesta. Louis los había invitado, eso lo recordaba. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza: entonces es donde tenía que estar ahora, en la casa donde se había hecho la fiesta. Pero, ¿por qué diablos no se había ido la noche anterior?

Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo mientras su cerebro trataba de dar sentido a los confusos recuerdos. Debió de haberse emborrachado y se desmayó. Ahora que pensaba en ello, recordó la gran cantidad de alcohol que él y Harry habían tomado. ¿Pero qué había pasado después de eso?

  
Pequeños pedazos de lo que sucedió ayer por la noche regresaron a su mente: la brisa, la luz exterior, dos chicos contra la pared, una sonrisa, ojos oscuros, un guiño. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron cuando un nombre vino a su mente:

_Zayn._

El nombre del chico misterioso de pelo oscuro provocó una gran cantidad de imágenes que destellaron en la mente de Niall en un tiempo récord: labios contra labios, lenguas enredadas, cabello, piel, manos, toques.

Niall se sentó de golpe en la cama, tan rápido que volvió a marearse, y su visión quedó borrosa. —¡Ugh! —maldijo en voz baja mientras se agarraba la cabeza, esperando que el mareo desapareciera. Palideció, y sus ojos se hicieron cada vez más grandes y su aliento se quedó estancado en su garganta por un momento.

 _Estaba desnudo_.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —dijo mientras empuñaba su pelo, sus ojos miraban violentamente alrededor. No había nadie más en la habitación, y su corazón se hundió cuando vio su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación.

Esto no era bueno; se había despertado en una desconocida habitación, bajo una manta y desnudo. Lo peor era que todo lo que podía recordar era el maldito rostro de Zayn Malik.

  
No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y cuando más pensaba en ello, las imágenes volvían más claras. Cuando la imagen de Zayn apretándose contra él, el recuerdo de su cuerpo y su persistente calor volvieron a su mente, lo hizo enloquecer.

Y gritó.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No lo podía creer. No lo haría. No podría haber dormido con un hombre al que sólo conocía de vista. No pudo haber perdido su virginidad con el maldito Zayn Malik.

Sin embargo, todo apuntaba en esa dirección y no pasó mucho más tiempo antes de que Niall recordara todo con claridad; o lo más claramente que podría recordar cuando estaba borracho. Recordó a Zayn empujándolo contra la pared, y diablos, recordaba no haber hecho nada, sólo regresarle sus besos.

Niall comenzó a hiperventilar porque,  _carajo_ , había dormido con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela; y mierda, había perdido su virginidad en una fiesta mientras estaba jodidamente borracho. Había dormido con un chico.

Había dormido con _Zayn_.

Niall pensó que iba a desmayarse justo ahí. Había tantas cosas mal con esa imagen. Primero, había pensado que estaba bien conectar con extraños —Zayn era literalmente un extraño— en fiestas estúpidas. En segunda, no quería pensar en ello, pero tenía una persistente sospecha de que había —se atrevió a decirlo— _disfrutado_ lo que había sucedido. La sola idea hizo que Niall se estremeciera.

Y lo peor de todo: ¿Por qué dormía con chicos cuando era _heterosexual_? ¿Qué pasaba si la gente se enteraba? ¿Qué dirían?

 _Mierdamierdamierda_. Niall tuvo que darse una palmada, literalmente, para calmarse. Esto pasaba todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Las personas se enganchaban y no era nada del otro mundo. No debería de pensar en ello, y si fingía que nunca había sucedido durante el tiempo suficiente, pudiera que lo olvidara.

—Me quiero morir… —gimió mientras caía en la cama. Se sonrojó de un rojo brillante cuando una imagen no tan inocente de Zayn entró en su mente—. ¡Vete a la mierda! —maldijo en voz alta mientras enterraba su cara en la almohada y trató difícilmente de no llorar a gritos—. No es gran cosa, Niall… no es gran cosa —se repitió.

…

Un poco más tarde, Niall se movió sigilosamente a escondidas por la casa tratando de no pisar la cara de alguien. Las personas estaban literalmente por todo el piso de la planta baja, así que no era fácil salir desapercibido; o tal vez lo haría, ya que todos estaban jodidos.

—¿Niall? —una aturdida voz lo llamó cuando estaba caminando de puntillas más allá de la sala. Se puso rígido, sus latidos aumentaron a medida que lentamente se dio la vuelta. Era Louis, que estaba medio sentado, medio tumbado en el sofá. Estaba mirando a Niall con la cara en mal estado. Tenía el pelo despeinado, los ojos inyectados de sangre, y Niall resopló ante el bigote que alguien había dibujado con un marcador sobre su labio.

—Pensé que te habías ido anoche a casa —bostezó mientras se rascaba la barbilla y lo miraba con curiosidad. El rubio se sonrojó profundamente antes de que pudiera detenerse y comenzó a tartamudear miserablemente—. Uh—eh… y—sí… yo… ¿me quedé? —Niall se hubiera abofeteado a sí mismo si no lo hubiera hecho parecer más retardado. Cuando Louis lo miró fijamente, sentía como si el chico mayor estuviera mirando directamente hacia su alma, viendo las imágenes de lo que había sucedido con Zayn —tengo una terrible reputación— Malik.

Su corazón amenazaba con estallar y sentía que estaba sudando como un loco cuando Louis le envió una perezosa sonrisa. —Ahh… veo que tuviste un poco de diversión —él sonrió mientras indicaba un lugar en su propio cuello—. Mi pequeño muchacho irlandés, finalmente, se ha convertido en un hombre.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Niall se movieron hacia un espejo que convenientemente colgaba en la pared. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo y sus ojos se salieron de su cráneo cuando miró su cuello más de cerca. Había marcas oscuras esparcidas sobre su pálida piel, todo el camino desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Se tocó con locura, y casi podía sentir los labios de Zayn contra su piel. ¡Ese maldito bastardo lo había marcado!

—¿Tuviste acción? —dijo Louis desde el sofá con una amplia sonrisa creciendo cada segundo—. ¿Quién es ella? ¡Vamos, dime todos los sucios detalles!

Niall sabía que si Louis no hubiera estado cansado y con resaca, él lo habría atado a una silla y no lo hubiera dejado en libertad antes de que obtuviera cada pequeño detalle de lo que había sucedido.

  
Este era otro problema. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirles a sus amigos que había perdido su virginidad con un hombre, y menos que había sido con Zayn?

No podía decirles. Bueno, no antes de que él se calmara, lo que no sería en un década, más o menos.

—Uh… nadie… una chica —Niall sabía que sonaba sospechoso, por lo que decidió escapar antes de que sucediera algo más. Y se volvió sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la casa dejando a Louis gritando su nombre.

Conocía a Louis, él no se rendiría y probablemente estaba enviando mensajes de texto a Harry y a Liam. Niall ya podía sentir su vida cada vez más miserable.

 

* * *

 

El lunes por la mañana, Niall estaba caminando a través del complejo con la cabeza gacha, intentando ser invisible. Siempre se había sentido resentido de la escuela y tenía un montón de razones. El factor número era probablemente que todos eran falsos, y Niall estaba seguro de que nunca iba a encontrar en su vida tanta gente falsa como lo haría en sus años de escuela.

Un grupo era peor que otro: los deportistas, los fumadores de marihuana, las chicas chismosas. Niall estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado algunos amigos confiables.

Ahora, él tenía una razón más para resentir la escuela: se había acostado con un chico popular. Los rumores viajaban rápido, pero por lo menos estos primeros minutos de la mañana nadie sabía lo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta.

Hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió ser extremadamente paranoico. Cada vez que oía algo de risitas, saltaba un poco y sus latidos se incrementaban llegando a tener las palmas sudorosas. En este momento, estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a un grupo de chicas que se reían de algo y aunque sabía que no era de él, no podía calmarse.

Negó con la cabeza y aceleró el paso.

—¡Niaaaall!

Niall saltó y giró sobre sus talones con los ojos aún más amplios que antes, lo que lo hacía lucir como un ciervo encandilado por la luz. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que eran Harry y Hannah. No sabía lo que había estado esperando, pero enserio, necesitaba calmarse de una buena vez antes de que tuviera un ataque al corazón.

—Síp… —asintió con la cabeza hacia sus dos amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa y Harry sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. Después de que Harry lo soltó, Niall se volvió hacia Hannah y le dio un rápido abrazo también. Como por lo general, la chica tartamudeaba y se enrojecía por el contacto, Niall no pudo evitar sonreír. Hannah era la persona más tímida que había conocido.

—B—buenos días, Niall —saludó tímidamente y jugó con un mechón de cabello oscuro, apartando sus ojos oscuros hacia el suelo.

—Buenos días, Hannah.

Niall se sintió un poco más cómodo mientras caminaba entre sus dos amigos hacia la entrada de la escuela. Por supuesto, Harry tuvo que traer a la conversación el hecho de que Niall había ignorado todas sus llamadas de ese fin de semana, indicando que él hubiera ido a verlo si no hubiera tenido una tarea de historia en la cual trabajar. —Así que, ¿por qué no contestabas tu teléfono?

Niall se atragantó un poco. Después de la revelación de que había dormido con Zayn, había pasado la mayor parte de su fin de semana volviéndose loco y perforando las paredes. Había estado tan asustado que había ignorado todas las llamadas por el miedo de que pudiera contarlo todo. —Uh… mi teléfono no funcionaba —mintió y Harry levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Por lo tanto, ¿no pasó nada cuando te quedaste en la fiesta? —preguntó Harry despreocupadamente mientras empujaba algunos libros en su casillero, y los ojos de Niall se ampliaron un poco. A pesar de que Harry estaba actuando como si no supiera nada, probablemente lo sabía. Con lo cercano que era de Louis, ese idiota probablemente ya le había dicho.

—Uh n-nada —murmuró Niall y se encogió de hombros, tratando de imitar el tono indiferente de Harry—. Bebí demasiado y me desmayé.

—Niall, n-no deberías de beber t-t-anto —dijo Hannah y aunque ella lo estaba regañando, su voz era como siempre, suave y apacible. Niall se preguntó cuándo iba a superar su tartamudez, ¿Por qué enserio? Ella había sido tartamuda desde sexto grado. Él sonrió y asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo: el alcohol lo había metido en este lío.

Harry cerró la taquilla y se volvió para mirarlo. —¿En serio? —no hizo nada para ocultar su tono escéptico y no pasó desapercibido cómo sus ojos estudiaban el cuello de Niall. En ese momento, Niall pensó en elogiar cada método que había encontrado en internet. Lo primero que había hecho después de haber regresado de la fiesta había sido buscar en google los métodos para deshacer los moretones de la manera más rápida posible. Había terminado con algunos consejos útiles y todos sus moretones se habían ido por la tarde del domingo.

—Hmmm… mis fuentes me han dicho otra cosa —sonrió mientras se abrían camino hacia el casillero de Niall. Niall rodó los ojos y le dio a Harry una mirada que decía: ¿en serio? Para su alivio, no pudo hacer frente a cualquier otra pregunta más porque Liam y Danielle se unieron a ellos.

Niall estaba casi a gusto, pero luego sus ojos se cruzaron con el muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules que venía por el pasillo: Louis. Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Louis y Niall ya podía sentir el interrogatorio.

—¡Hannah! ¡Se nos hace tarde para llegar a clase! —exclamó sorprendiendo a la chica mientras agarraba su muñeca y corrió por el pasillo haciendo caso omiso de su desconcierto y de los gritos de Louis pidiéndole que regresara.

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

 

* * *

 

La primera mitad del día había sido buena, muy buena en realidad. Niall no tuvo que hacer frente a las preguntas molestas de Harry ni Louis ya que no estaban en el mismo grado. Liam tuvo la amabilidad de no preguntarle nada y la timidez de Hannah era una bendición, de verdad. Lo mejor había sido que no había a visto Zayn durante todo el día y una parte de él deseaba que hubiera dejado el país o al menos la escuela.

Pero todo llegó a su fin y en algún momento tuvo que dejar de correr y hacer frente a sus demonios: en este caso, Louis. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Niall tuvo la tentación de comer en el baño. Él podría haber hecho exactamente eso si Louis no lo hubiera encontrado antes y lo hubiera arrastrado a su habitual lugar en la ruidosa cafetería.

Louis lo había obligado a sentarse en el incómodo banco junto a Danielle antes de que él se sentara a su lado. —Ya no puedes correr, Niall —dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras miraba a Niall y frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar ningún moretón—. ¡Dinos a quién te follaste el viernes por la noche!

Cuando los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia él, Niall se ruborizó con una sombra impresionante de rojo que desafió incluso el rubor de Hannah cuando ella se avergonzaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lou? —miró Liam confundido entre Louis y Niall con los ojos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Nuestro pequeño duende perdió su tarjeta-V en la fiesta de la otra noche —informó Louis con una amplia sonrisa y Niall se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse.

—¡No lo hice! —él susurró.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! —replicó Louis—. ¿Vas a negar el hecho de que te vi cuando salías a escondidas con el pelo revuelto y moretones después de haber tenido sexo salvaje?

Niall quería esconderse en un agujero y morir cuando los demás parecían mucho más interesados. Danielle le dio un codazo en el costado. —Vamos, nos puedes decir —dijo ella con dulzura.

—Él n-no nos lo t-tiene que decir s-si n-no quiere —lo defendió Hannah con su asustada voz y Niall le envió una agradecida mirada.

—Sí es cierto, ¡yo quiero saber! —exclamó Harry con sus ojos verdes clavados en Niall—. En serio, cuéntanos todo. ¡Vamos! ¡Dinos!

—¡No hay nada que contar! —gritó Niall y se encogió de hombros cuando los de una mesa cercana se volvieron hacia él.

Louis pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Niall y lo atrajo hacía él. —Oh, vamos, Nialler —susurró en su oído—. Puedes decirnos y sin duda te ayudaremos a buscar más de lo que tuviste esa noche.

  
Niall se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba y empujó a Louis. —¡Chicos! Déjenlo, estoy casi seguro de entendiste algo mal, Louis —vino Liam a su rescate, pero Niall no podía dejar de notar la incertidumbre en su voz. Él gimió, incluso Liam sospechaba.

Los otros parecieron escuchar a Liam, después de todo, Louis tendía a exagerar las cosas por lo que no era una sorpresa si esto hubiera sido una exageración. Harry parecía tener algo que decir pero para alivio de Niall su atención fue reivindicada por un grito proveniente de las puertas que conducían a la cafetería.

El alivio duró poco y Niall se atragantó con su jugo cuando vio quién era el centro de la conmoción. En las puertas estaban nada menos que Zayn con otros dos chicos que Niall reconoció como sus amigos. Estaba de pie mirando bastante indiferente a una chica —posiblemente era quien había gritado— ella estaba de espaldas a Niall, pero a partir de lo que podía distinguir por los hombros temblorosos, seguramente estaba llorando.

Toda la cafetería se congeló y algunos incluso se quedaron sin aliento cuando la niña le dio una bofetada a Zayn antes de salir. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron lo más ampliamente posible, porque esa bofetada debió de haber dolido demasiado si la forma en la que resonó en la cafetería era alguna indicación.

Zayn, sin embargo, no parecía impresionado o afectado. Sus amigos incluso tenían una reacción peor porque soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —susurró Harry con un bufido de fastidio cuando seguían a Zayn con los ojos mientras se dirigía a través de la cafetería como Pedro por su casa.

—Oh, esa fue Cassie —informó Louis, y en la honesta opinión de Niall, era peor que cualquiera de las chicas chismosas de la escuela—. Se acostó con Zayn y aparentemente pensó que eran exclusivos hasta que él se acostó con otra persona en la fiesta de este viernes.

Niall se ahogó literalmente con su propio aliento y todo el mundo se volvió para darle una mirada de preocupación. —¿Estás bien?” —Danielle le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda. Niall asintió a pesar de que estaba tratando de respirar con regularidad—. ¿Estás seguro? Te has puesto pálido —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien —murmuró en voz baja e inclinó la cabeza, evitando los ojos de todos. Los otros se encogieron de hombros pero para horror de Niall continuaron hablando de Zayn.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién se acuesta ahora? —preguntó Harry con voz de disgusto y Niall podía sentir su piel de gallina y cómo se endurecía su pecho. Le temblaban las manos de manera terrible y él sólo quería esconderse. Pero esperó con ansiedad la respuesta de Louis.

—Nadie lo sabe —Louis se encogió de hombros mirando sin interés cuando tomó un gran bocado de su sándwich y Niall se relajó visiblemente—. Ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela todo el día.

—Él no debería de tratar así a las chicas —comentó Liam en un gesto de desaprobación y Niall tragó. Danielle le dio a su novio una sonrisa cariñosa y se estiró entrelazando los dedos—. Estoy contenta de tenerte —Liam sonrió brillantemente con amor hacia ella. Niall se sintió enfermo.

—Es su propia culpa —respondió Louis—. Quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a dormir con él sabiendo cómo es? —Niall estaba moviéndose incómodamente en su silla y realmente podía sentir las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente. Las palabras de Louis habían sido una puñalada en su corazón.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry y Niall deseó que cambiaran de tema—. Sin embargo, me siento mal por toda esa gente que cae en la cama con él.

Niall quería vomitar.

—Sólo esas chicas fáciles dormirían con él, supongo —continuó Harry sin darse cuenta de cómo el rubio enfrente de él se ponía más verde con cada segundo que pasaba.

Hannah sin embargo lo notó.

—N-Niall, ¿e-estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada, y todo el mundo se volvió para mirar al chico irlandés. Niall no respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas por parte de sus amigos salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Un minuto más tarde, tenía la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando el almuerzo o por lo menos intentándolo. Podía sentir las lágrimas presionando sus ojos y no hizo nada para impedir que se arrastraran por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que acababa de arruinar su vida con ese estúpido desliz. Era bastante obvio lo que sus amigos pensaban de él y cualquier pensamiento de contarles lo que había sucedido desapareció.

Ya lo habían juzgado sin darse cuenta. Chicas fáciles, fue lo que Harry había dicho y Louis había dicho que era su propia culpa.

—Mierda… —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿En qué me he metido?

 

* * *

 

Niall no estuvo de buen humor, por razones obvias, el resto del día. Realmente sólo quería desaparecer de la superficie de la tierra, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo: Si nadie había descubierto todavía lo que había sucedió, entonces tal vez nunca nadie se enteraría.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Niall estaba en la biblioteca tratando de ahogar sus miserables pensamientos garabateando notas de su clase de inglés. Tenía una hora libre. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando todos los demás se habían disculpado por creer en Louis y pensó que tal vez todo estaría bien.

Ese pensamiento fue destruido cruelmente cuando vio a la fuente de su miseria: Zayn. Niall estaba seguro que no era el tipo de venir a la biblioteca y fue simplemente suerte que Zayn decidió hacer lo contrario cuando Niall estaba allí.

Niall hizo todo para hacerte invisible mientras enterraba su cabeza en su libro. Esperaba que Zayn se hubiera olvidado de él, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Un par de minutos más tarde alguien dejó caerse en la silla junto a Niall y el fuerte olor a cigarrillo y perfume flotó debajo de su nariz.

Niall no tuvo que mirar para saber quién era. De hecho, no levantó la mirada y la mantuvo intensamente en su libro. Tal vez si lo ignoro va a desaparecer, pensó para sí mismo. Sin embargo, nunca ocurrió y la sensación ardiente de los ojos del chico clavado en su persona lo desconcertó con rapidez. A este punto, Niall estaba escribiendo cualquier cosa en su cuaderno y no podía darle sentido a las palabras de su libro. Su corazón iba a un ritmo rápido pero saludable. Su mano, alrededor de la pluma, comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Qué? —gritó cuando su pluma cayó al suelo y se volvió para mirar a Zayn. Su respiración se detuvo un poco, porque carajo, Zayn era un poco más atractivo de cerca. Esos labios perfectamente rosas que se curvaban en una sonrisa inundaron la mente de Niall con los recuerdos que haría que cualquier se incendiara, y esas pestañas, ¿en realidad usaba una maldita máscara? Siendo un hombre, debía de ser ilegal tener esas largas pestañas.

—Hey —dijo simplemente en voz baja y tranquila y Niall no estaba seguro si estaba hablando de esa manera porque estaba en la biblioteca. Para su horror, Zayn se inclinó un poco más y llevó una mano a su nuca y sus dedos jugaron con su pelo—. Sólo quería decirte que disfruté de nuestra noche juntos.

Niall se puso rígido, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo cuando vio un par de chicas cerca. Estaban ocupadas discutiendo sobre otra cosa. Niall agarró la muñeca de Zayn y apartó la mano de su cabello antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrar a Zayn con él. Los llevó alrededor de una estantería donde no había nadie.

Niall lanzó a Zayn lejos y después de que estaba seguro de que no había realmente nadie para crear algún rumor, se volvió para mirar al muchacho de cabello oscuro. Zayn lo miraba con curiosidad y Niall estaba a punto de decirle algo pero el otro chico se adelantó.

—Si querías estar a solas, entonces todo lo que necesitabas era preguntar —Zayn sonrió con aire de suficiencia y Niall realmente odiaba el hecho de haberse sonrojado. Cuando Zayn se acercó un paso, Niall dio otro hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

—Escucha —silbó Niall—. Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que pasó, nadie tiene que saberlo. —Él podría estarlo hablando, pero estaba convencido de que le rogaría si Zayn se negaba. Porque lo último que necesitaba era que toda la escuela supiera sobre su desafortunado desliz, además probablemente perdería a sus amigos.

Zayn enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a Niall con algo parecido a la diversión y suspiró dramáticamente. —La cosa es —comenzó acercándose más a Niall—. No podría olvidarlo incluso si quisiera. —Estaba prácticamente en su cara—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Niall se sonrojó, parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en Hannah. Miró a los brillantes ojos color ámbar de Zayn que estaban demasiado cerca para su comodidad y realmente quería pegarle—. Todo lo que estoy pidiendo —dijo—. Es que no se lo digas a nadie.

—Ya veo —Zayn ahora lo había acorralado contra una estantería y Niall estaba empezando a entrar en pánico—. _Sabes, Niall —s_ usurró y por la forma en que su nombre salió en esa voz ronca, la piel de gallina apareció en los brazos de Niall—. Para haber sido tu primera vez, fuiste bastante bueno en la cama —Niall podía sentirse mareado; ¡¿cómo diablos sabía Zayn que había sido su primera vez?!—.

—Estás tan infravalorado —continuó Zayn, ¿y qué estaban haciendo sus dedos en el pelo de Niall?—. No entiendo por qué la gente no se te echa encima —él sonrió ante la evidente incomodidad de Niall—. Pero estoy feliz, porque entonces te tengo para mí solo —su aliento era caliente cuando abanicó la cara de Niall—. Tu acento es lindo, realmente, cualquier cosa sobre ti es linda, especialmente cuando gritas mi nombre, todo sudoroso y retorciéndote debajo de mi.

Eso fue el colmo y Niall le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo tambaleó hacia atrás. Niall estaba un poco sorprendido porque lo había hecho por impulso; él no era del tipo que golpeaba a la gente. Pero a medida que Zayn levantó lentamente su rostro, con su mano sosteniendo su barbilla, lo miró aún más divertido y entretenido.

—¡Ay, eso duele, Niall!

—Vete a la mierda —balbuceó Niall apretando sus puños—. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente olvidarlo? ¿No tienes otra chica con quien entretenerte?

Zayn se rió de él, y eso enojó más a Niall.

—¿Así que quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada acerca de nuestra _increíble_ noche?

Niall trató de luchar contra el rubor mientras asentía enérgicamente.

—Bien.

Niall dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pero no duró mucho ya que Zayn había invadido de nuevo su espacio personal. Niall se sentía atrapado cuando Zayn puso sus manos sobre el estante a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

—Malik —silbó Niall—. Espacio personal.

Zayn lo ignoró mientras lo estudiaba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos ámbar. Niall se sentía cada vez más nervioso, porque con Zayn tan cerca, estaba despertando sus recuerdos. Trató muy difícilmente no pensar en un sudoroso, jadeante y desnudo Zayn cernido sobre él.

—Sabes, me gustaría algo a cambio —dijo Zayn con una malévola sonrisa y Niall tragó—.

—Si quieres dinero, no tengo —gruñó, cada vez más irritado. Miró a su alrededor; sería muy mala suerte si alguien los viera en esta posición engañosa. ¿Por qué Zayn estaba tan malditamente cerca? Podía sentir su maldito calor corporal.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando el pulgar de Zayn de repente estaba jugando con su labio inferior. Niall se olvidó de cómo funcionaba la respiración cuando los ojos ámbar de Zayn se centraron en sus labios. —Eres gracioso ¿sabes? Pero no necesito tu dinero —Zayn sonrió un poco—. Podría pensar en tantas cosas que podrías ofrecer, Niall.

Al rubio no le gustaba a hacia dónde se dirigía esto. Se sentía como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo. Esperaba que Zayn no quisiera que él hiciera su tarea o algo por el estilo ya que Niall no era la pera más brillante.

No había esperado las siguientes palabras de Zayn. El moreno levantó la mirada de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos y Niall nunca admitiría que la intensa mirada de Zayn le cortó la respiración por un momento.

—Sé mi pequeño y sucio secreto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
> Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
> Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
> A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again
> 
> Clarity - Zed (ft Foxes)


	3. Chapter 3

Niall no supo cómo terminó en el asiento trasero del coche besándose sin parar con Zayn.

O tal vez lo hizo.

Después de que Zayn le había dicho que toda la escuela iba a saber sobre lo suyo si no se convertía en su “ _pequeño y sucio secreto”,_ Niall había dejado de pensar conscientemente lo que era más adecuado hacer. Obviamente, él no quería que toda la escuela se enterara, ni tampoco quería ser la prostituta personal de Zayn.

Había sido una elección entre dos males.

Había pensado sus opciones: ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? La chica que Zayn había “engañado” probablemente esparciría el rumor por toda la escuela y sus amigos estarían disgustados con él. Esto último era lo que le daba más miedo. No podía dejar de pensar en el disgusto en la mirada de Harry cuando había hablado de las personas que dormían con Zayn, además de ya imaginar la cara de decepción de Liam.

Él no estaba preparado para quedarse solo cuando todavía tenía que sobrevivir un año y medio en la escuela. Si le decía que sí a Zayn, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Zayn era un poco, bueno, era ridículamente guapo y Niall obviamente estaba confundido acerca de su sexualidad; ¿entonces por qué no aprovechar la situación para averiguar si realmente le gustaban los hombres?

Niall había estado en un tipo de monólogo interno cuando Zayn había presionado sus labios contra los suyos y de pronto lo había convertido en papilla. Por eso, antes de darse cuenta de ello, se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto de Zayn con su trabajo olvidado en la biblioteca.

Zayn debió de haber sentido que su atención se había desviado porque empuñó el pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza de Niall y tiró de él. Niall gimió en el beso y la lengua de Zayn se metió en su boca acariciando la lengua de Niall con la suya. Se habían besado por un largo tiempo, hasta el punto donde los labios de Niall estaban empezando a sentir dolor.

Zayn se apartó cuando sus pulmones protestaron por la falta de aire. Niall jadeó ligeramente mientras miraba los intensos ojos de Zayn, que eran una sombra oscura. —Yo no sé tú —respiró Zayn y se lamió los labios—. Pero podría hacer esto por siempre.

Niall se sonrojó, pero de pronto recordó que tenía una clase. Empujó a Zayn y tiró el teléfono de su bolsillo sólo para descubrir que la clase comenzaba en menos de cinco minutos. El salón se encontraba en el edificio de ciencias que estaba a diez minutos a pie; parecía que tenía que correr.

Zayn se inclinó de nuevo pero Niall lo empujó. —¿Qué pasa? —Zayn frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Niall, o más bien, sus labios hinchados—.

—Tengo una clase —respondió Niall secamente y trató de salir del coche. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, Zayn le había tirado contra su cuerpo, con sus labios presionando los suyos. El corazón de Niall casi saltó de su pecho y suspiró con alegría en los labios de Zayn. Zayn se alejó después de un minuto de la deslumbrante boca de Niall y le acarició el cuello. A Niall no le gustó la forma en su corazón se estaba comportando.

—Ya nos veremos entonces —le susurró al oído y Niall se estremeció ligeramente. Evitando los ojos de Zayn y un poco abrumado, por una razón que no entendía, salió del coche con la mirada de Zayn clavada en su espalda.

Entró a su clase de biología, literalmente, segundos antes que su maestro. Se sentó junto a Liam como de costumbre, jadeando presadamente debido a la carrera que había tenido que hacer. —Hey —saludó a Liam de manera cortante, evitando su mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Niall? —susurró Liam, y Niall lo miró rápidamente.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Liam sonrió y se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención al profesor. Él no hizo comentario sobre los labios hinchados de Niall o de su pelo ligeramente flexionado hacia arriba.

 

 

* * *

 

—¡Niall! ¿Quieres dejar de soñar? —la voz de Harry sacó a Niall de sus pensamientos y él parpadeó desconcertado, antes de volverse a mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Harry levantó una ceja y señaló la libreta sin tocar delante de Niall. El rubio siguió su mirada y gimió cuando descubrió que había estado atascado en la misma pregunta durante veinte minutos.

—Tienes bastante tiempo ido, ¿qué estás pensando? —Harry lo miró con curiosidad y Niall miró hacia abajo para ocultar el tenue color rosa arrastrándose sobre sus mejillas.

—Nada —murmuró y se quedó mirando la ecuación en su libro de matemáticas tratando de comprender la pregunta—. Hannah, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto? —le preguntó mientras giraba sus ojos a la muchacha que estaba sentado al lado de él. Interiormente, suspiró de alivio cuando Harry regresó a su propio trabajo, renunciando a esperar una respuesta.

Él, Harry y Hannah se encontraba actualmente en su casa haciendo un poco de tarea juntos. Era algo que hacían de vez en cuando porque estudiar solos se sentía demasiado aburrido. Sin embargo nunca estudiaba con Louis, porque él era simplemente demasiada distracción.

Hannah levantó la vista de lo que había estado leyendo y sonrió suavemente mientras se acercó más a Niall. —¿Qué‒es? —preguntó ella con su voz suave y su tartamudeo acostumbrado. Niall señaló la ecuación y trató muy duro para concentrarse en la explicación; realmente lo hizo.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus pensamientos volvieran a la deriva. Hannah estaba sentada lo suficientemente cerca como para que Niall pudiera oler el dulce aroma de lavanda y algo más que no podía distinguir; realmente olía muy bien, pensó inconscientemente. Pero era tan diferente al olor de humo y colonia característico de Zayn, aunque cuando el humo no estaba impregnado en él, olía a manzanas y jabón por más extraño que sonara.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Zayn, una vez más, como si no lo hubiera visto hacía uno o dos días. Después de sus pequeños besos en el asiento trasero del auto de Zayn, Niall lo había visto solamente por los pasillos. No había sido molestado por él durante dos días enteros y se preguntó si había olvidado todo el asunto. Fue desafiante para Niall, pero nunca admitiría ‒ ni siquiera a sí mismo ‒ que sentía un poquito de decepción. Distraídamente tocó sus labios, recordando la sensación de los labios de Zayn.

—¿N‒Niall? —la suave voz de Hannah lo volvió a la realidad y cuando él la miró a los ojos, lo golpeó lo que había estado pensando. Se sonrojó intensamente y aparentemente le produjo la misma vergüenza a Hannah porque ella también se sonrojó. Era un poco incómodo ya que los dos se habían quedado mirando el uno al otro con las mejillas rojas,preguntándose por qué el otro estaba avergonzado.

Un fuerte resoplido por parte de Harry los sacó de su competencia de miradas. El más joven parecía divertido al verlos. —¿En serio? ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? —preguntó con un brillo descarado en sus ojos y Niall gimió sabiendo lo que venía—. ¿Ha pasado algo que yo debería saber?

Niall estaba seguro de que Hannah estaba a punto de desmayarse y miró a Harry frunciendo el ceño. —No, sólo estoy un poco distraído —suspiró mientras pasaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo su mano en la espalda de Hannah, tratando de evitar que realmente se desmayara—. No creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto. Voy por “Kite Runner" —dijo Niall mientras se ponía de pie para conseguir el libro que estaban leyendo en la clase de inglés; porque era un buen libro y estaba seguro de que podría quitarse de la cabeza a cierta persona.

Él caminó hacía las escaleras. —Hola mamá —saludó a su madre cuando se la encontró por el pasillo.

—Hola cariño, les hice unas galletas, ¿por qué no vas por ellas a la cocina? —preguntó ella, y él asintió.

—Gracias mamá, sólo voy por un libro a mi habitación.

Entró a su habitación, encendió la luz y se acercó a su escritorio para tomar su libro. Su mano apenas se había cerrado entorno al libro cuando un sonido salió de su closet. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al closet entreabierto, preguntándose si el sonido había sido un fragmento de su imaginación o si había sido alguna rata. La decisión de revisar creció en él, así que se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Jadeó ruidosamente cuando una mano salió disparada y apuñó la parte delantera de su camisa. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar estaba dentro del closet, el libro se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo. Trató de gritar cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y algo se empujó contra su pecho. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, porque una mano se apretó contra su boca, ahogando su grito.

—Shhh… soy yo —susurró una voz muy familiar y los grandes ojos de Niall amenazaron con salirse del cráneo cuando la reconoció.  _Zayn._  Se quedó quieto pensando porque diablos Zayn estaba en su closet.

_—Zayn —s_ iseó molesto e intentó encender la luz pero Zayn se lo impidió—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi closet? Mejor aún; ¿cómo diablos entraste? —preguntó Niall en un susurro y miró a Zayn, o intentó ya que no podía ver su rostro.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió a Zayn presionarse contra él y su aliento contra su cara. —¿Me extrañaste? —le susurró mordisqueando suavemente su oreja. Niall se estremeció.

—No —contestó con frialdad e ignoró esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le recordaba que había estado pensando en Zayn los últimos dos días.

—Aww… —se burló Zayn con voz decepcionada y Niall estaba casi seguro de que él estaba haciendo pucheros.

—Bueno…  _yo_ te extrañé mucho —Niall suspiró enormemente cuando la boca de Zayn estaba besando su cuello, su pelo le hacía cosquillas y el ligero olor a champú flotaba debajo de su nariz.

Niall apuñó el pelo de Zayn y le levantó la cabeza de su cuello. —Nunca pensé que te gustaba rudo, Niall —él dijo y Niall apenas podía distinguir la sonrisa en los labios de Zayn—. No puedes entrar en mi casa, colarte a mi closet y provocarme —susurró Niall, con miedo de que alguien pudiera oírlo: no importaba que no hubiera nadie en la habitación.

—Quería darte un sorpresa —respondió Zayn simplemente y luego su boca se presionó contra Niall. Los ojos del rubio revolotearon y se olvidó de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Un segundo después, la lengua de Zayn estaba lamiendo a lo largo de su labio inferior antes de que sus dientes se hundieran en la delicada piel por lo que Niall jadeo de sorpresa. Zayn se aprovechó de su boca abierta y metió su lengua en ella y cuando sus lenguas se unieron, rozando y acariciándose una a la otra, Niall gimió en su boca. Las manos de Zayn serpenteaban alrededor de su espalda y se posaron en la parte baja de ella durante unos segundos antes de moverse hacia abajo y tomar audazmente el trasero de Niall. Niall se quedó sin aliento ante el inesperado contacto, seguido por otro gemido reprimido cuando Zayn lo apretó contra su pecho.

Las manos de Niall todavía estaban apuñadas en el cabello de Zayn cuando el rubio le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión. Él gimió cuando el chico de cabello oscuro chupó con fuerza su lengua y sintió bastante vergüenza cuando sintió el tirón familiar en sus pantalones.

El hecho de que se estaban besando en secreto en un oscuro armario, con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en cualquier segundo sólo hizo que todo el asunto fuera mucho más caliente y emocionante para ambos.

De hecho, estaba besándose con un chico en un armario cuando él pensaba que era recto.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para Niall.

El entusiasmo de Niall fue rápidamente evidente cuando el muslo de Zayn se deslizó entre sus piernas, rozando contra el creciente bulto en sus pantalones. —¿Estás duro? Qué lindo —sopló Zayn contra sus labios, y Niall estaba muy feliz de que estuviera oscuro, así Zayn no podría ver sus mejillas rojas.

—C‒Cállate —tartamudeó.

—Cómo sea —dijo Zayn y apretó sus labios contra Niall.

Niall tuvo que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido vergonzosamente alto cuando Zayn aumentó la presión contra su entrepierna.

—Lindo —tarareó Zayn—. Y caliente.

El aliento y el corazón de Niall se aceleraron mientras Zayn salió de sus labios para dispersar suaves besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Todo se sentía demasiado caliente, como si la temperatura de repente hubiera aumentado. El calor del cuerpo de Zayn era vertiginoso, y el de su ingle era aún peor. Estaba totalmente duro y Zayn no había hecho otra cosa que moverse contra él y besarlo.

—No marcas —dijo Niall con menos voz de lo que pretendía. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Zayn contra su piel.

—Por supuesto que no.

Niall no podía asumir la pérdida de los calientes labios de Zayn contra los suyos por lo que una vez más tiró del cabello de Zayn. Zayn captó la indirecta y levantó su rostro, presionando sus labios profundamente contra los del rubio. Niall suspiró de felicidad pura y abrió la boca, invitando a la lengua de Zayn a atrapar la suya mientras el beso se volvía más húmedo y descuidado. Las regiones inferiores de Niall estaban ardiendo, necesitaban algún tipo de fricción por lo que comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra Zayn.

El gruñido feroz que Zayn dejó escapar ante la deliciosa fricción hizo crecer el pene de Niall al máximo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Zayn lo pegó casi contra la pared opuesta y gimió profundamente cuando sintió la evidencia de la excitación de Zayn contra su muslo.

—Vete a la  _mierda…_ ¡Zayn! —gimió Niall cuando los dedos de Zayn se clavaron en sus caderas mientras se frotaba sensualmente contra él, lo que hacía que sus protuberancias chocaran—. ¡Oh! —exclamó cuando la mano de Zayn de repente desapareció bajo la cintura de sus pantalones y Niall dejó escapar un gemido cuando agarró su longitud palpitante.

—¿Así? —susurró Zayn acaloradamente en su oído mientras lo acariciaba a través de la delgada tela de sus boxer. Niall echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zayn y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Vete a la mierda…  _sí…_ aah —Niall mordió el lóbulo de Zayn y el otro muchacho gimió.

—¡Niall!

Zayn y Niall se tensaron cuando el sonido de alguien entrando a la habitación llegó a sus oídos. —Harry… —susurró Niall en total shock con los ojos abierto por el horror.  _Mierda._ Harry no podía verlo así; en su closet con el chico malo de la escuela —a quien Harry odiaba— con las manos metidas en sus pantalones. Diablos,  _no._

Niall apretó la palma contra la húmeda boca de Zayn y lo hizo callar mientras agudizó el oído. —Niall, ¿estás aquí? —a juzgar por la voz de Harry, el chico estaba en algún lugar en medio de la habitación. Niall podía sentir su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho,  la formación de sudor en su frente. Si tuviera un poco de suerte, entonces Harry dejaría la habitación en silencio. No iba a revisar el closet sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Niall podía sentir el alivio filtrándose en él cuando escuchó como Harry se retiraba, pero luego Zayn decidió llevar su boca a su cuello y lamer la piel sensible de ahí. Antes de que Niall pudiera detenerse, dejó escapar un gemido.

—¿Niall?

_Diablos._

Niall empujó a Zayn y el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Niall se dio la vuelta. Abrió el closet y se deslizó fuera de él, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrarlo cuando salió. Miró a Harry, quien estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿Niall? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el closet? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Niall.

—Uh n‒nada, ¿sólo buscaba algo? —salió como pregunta y Niall tragó cuando Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado y…? —los ojos de Harry viajaron sin rodeos a su entrepierna—. ¿Por qué carajos estás duro? ¿Estabas masturbándote? —exclamó Harry con una expresión divertida mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar con curiosidad a Niall.

Niall se sonrojó varios tonos más mientras intentaba balbucear una justificable razón de por qué había salido de un closet con una furiosa erección sin mencionar al chico de pelo oscuro que estaba allí. —Uh… ugh… ¿Qué quieres? —espetó Niall mientras trataba de ocultar su “pequeño” problema con las manos y miraba débilmente a Harry.

Harry levantó las manos en derrota y rodó los ojos. —Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu… —se calló e hizo un gesto a la entrepierna de Niall— … sólo quería pedirte prestado un marcador.

—¡No tengo! ¡Ve a preguntarle a Hannah! —exclamó Niall y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del chico más joven, lo empujó hacia fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la puerta mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Esto iba a terminar  _muy_ mal, lo sabía.

_Ese hijo de puta._ Niall regresó al closet con una peligrosa mirada. Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de exigirle a Zayn que se fuera, pero fue jalado una vez más hacia adentro. Chocó contra el pecho de Zayn y los brazos del moreno se cerraron firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Niall.

—Eso estuvo cerca —rió Zayn mientras acariciaba su cuello. Niall ignoró el rápido aumento en los latidos de su corazón mientras se esforzaba por salir de las garras de Zayn para prender la luz.

Y lamentó hacerlo.

Zayn parecía hacerse más atractivo con los días y hoy no era la excepción. Él lo miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa con sus labios rojos y sus brillantes ojos oscuros por la excitación. Su pelo — _mierda—_ Niall había hecho un trabajo decente en despeinarlo y se veía tan sexy. Llevaba una simple camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta del equipo universitario y un par de pantalones de mezclilla rasgados.

_Caliente, atractivo, peligroso. Mierda._

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí —respondió Niall antes de que su cerebro pudiera recapacitar y se sonrojó mientras la sonrisa de Zayn crecía. Zayn tenía una muy buena capacidad para voltear  de cabeza el mundo de Niall antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de ello.

Niall se olvidó completamente de patear a Zayn cuando él atacó con avidez sus labios. Se separaron en busca de aire y un fino hilo de saliva los mantuvo conectados. Los ojos de Zayn eran hermosos concluyó Niall inconscientemente mientras miraba las oscuras profundidades enmarcadas por pestañas largas y gruesas. Zayn le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de que de repente se pusiera de rodillas. Niall no tenía ninguna posibilidad de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que de repente se encontrara con la cremallera abierta y su dura longitud a la intemperie.

Dejó escapar un grito de vergüenza cuando intentó ponerlo de nuevo dentro de su ropa interior. Zayn no se lo permitió y golpeó su mano, y Niall dejó escapar un gemido cuando la mano de Zayn se cerró alrededor de su eje. —Déjame encargarme de esto, ¿sí? —Zayn miró hacia él y las cuerdas vocales de Niall se paralizaron.

Zayn al parecer tomó su silencio como un sí y con confianza dio un par de golpes al eje del rubio haciendo que Niall hiciera todo tipo de embarazosos ruidos.

—Niall —dijo Zayn mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. He estado queriendo probarte desde aquella noche.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina dorsal de Niall ante las palabras de Zayn y su pene tembló en la mano del moreno. Otro agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Niall cuando el caliente aliento de Zayn abanicó sobre su palpitante miembro.

—¿Puedo?

_—Sí…_ diablos, sí Zayn —dijo Niall con voz ronca, demasiado lejos de ser un poco racional; ¿quién en su sano juicio podría ser racional en una situación así? Nadie—. ¡Ahh! —Niall respiró duramente cuando Zayn beso su miembro muy suavemente, pero no duró demasiado antes de que estuviera besándolo descuidadamente.

Y luego hizo lo más maravillo que Niall había experimentado; puso su boca caliente alrededor de su pene.

_—Mierdamierdamierda —_ Niall soltó una sarta de maldiciones mientras la lengua de Zayn lamió fugazmente desde su base y de regreso. Zayn posó sus labios alrededor de su eje y comenzó a chupar y Niall fue lanzado al éxtasis.

Retorció sus dedos en el pelo de Zayn cuando un revoltijo de palabras y maldiciones salieron de su boca. —¡Oh dios, Zayn! —exclamó cuando el chico de cabello oscuro lo llevó más profundamente en su boca. Niall vio  _estrellas_ cuando Zayn lo tragaba sin dificultad, era tan obvio que él tenía experiencia en esto.

Niall no podía estarse quieto por más tiempo y sus caderas se trasladaron a su propio récord cuando arqueó la espalda. Los dedos de Zayn se clavaron en sus caderas para evitar que lo ahogara mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza, y Niall podía sentir el engrosamiento de su miembro, la tensión en crecimiento de la parte baja del abdomen era insoportable.

—Zayn… ah… dios… ugh —gimió Niall mientras agarraba el cabello de Zayn—. Yo… ahhhh… —Niall trató de advertirle a Zayn sobre su inminente orgasmo, pero su lengua era incapaz de formar palabras. Miró hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que Zayn levantó la mirada y pudo haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundos.

Los ojos de Zayn eran de un tono negro, nublados por la lujuria y miraba a Niall debajo de sus largas pestañas de manera sexy y eso fue suficiente para que Niall fuera arrojado al borde.

_—Zayn —g_ ritó el nombre del moreno. Zayn continuó chupando. El cuerpo de Niall finalmente dejó de temblar y de estremecerse mientras lentamente bajaba de las alturas.

Su cabeza cayó débilmente hacia atrás, contra la pared cuando Zayn dejó que su pene saliera de su boca con un húmedo y excitante pop. Zayn se puso de pie y se acercó de nuevo a Niall para besarlo acaloradamente en los labios dejando que Niall degustara el sabor amargo de sus propias semillas; que francamente, era horrible.

—Sabes muy bien —dijo Zayn una vez que finalmente se apartó y Niall se ruborizó a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Zayn todavía estaba como una roca y pensó que por lo menos podía corresponder el gesto. No se sentía cómodo en darle sexo oral, así que deslizó rápidamente la mano en los pantalones de Zayn.

Zayn gruñó de sorpresa cuando la mano fría de Niall se cerró alrededor de su pene. —Diablos, Niall —susurró contra su cabello mientras Niall comenzaba a acariciarlo un poco vacilante. Pero cuando el aliento de Zayn salió en duras bocanadas, sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Sus lenguas se mezclaban mientras Niall hacia su trabajo, aumentando el ritmo de su mano. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Niall mordió el cuello de Zayn, él se vino con un gemido gutural recubriendo de blanco la mano de Niall.

Cayeron uno contra el otro, jadeando mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. —Esto… —dijo Niall mientras sacaba la mano de los pantalones de Zayn—. No puede convertirse en un cosa regular.

—Hmmm…—tarareó Zayn sin ninguna respuesta.

Estuvieron besándose durante otros “pocos” minutos y probablemente no lo hubieran dejado de hacer si Harry no hubiera golpeado a la puerta. Niall acompañó a Zayn y luego descubrió que había entrado por el balcón.

—Lo cerraré la próxima vez —silbó Niall mientras empujaba al moreno. Zayn simplemente sonrió mientras le robó un último beso a Niall antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Niall se le quedó mirando todavía aturdido por lo que había pasado. Los gritos de Harry para que abriera la puerta eran un sonido de fondo para los latidos de su corazón. Todavía estaba tratando de convencerse en creer lo que había sucedió.

—Esto no terminará bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why
> 
> Zedd - Clarity (ft Foxes)


	4. Chapter 4

Niall realmente necesitaba tener control de sí mismo si no quería ser descubierto antes de que realmente comenzara. Desde que Zayn le había dado su primera mamada, el chico de cabello oscuro había dominado sus pensamientos. Era frustrante, de verdad, y no era bueno que se sonrojara mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Harry no había dejado de burlarse de él con sus estúpidos chistes de lo que había sucedido en el clóset y le había dicho muy descaradamente que si en algún momento tuviera alguna duda, él iba a estar dispuesto y se ofrecería a experimentar con él.

Actualmente, estaban sentados en la cafetería disfrutando de su habitual almuerzo. Louis estaba quejándose de otra chica y nadie estaba escuchando. Niall dejó que sus ojos se perdieran por la cafetería hasta que terminó en una mesa en el otro extremo.

La mesa de Zayn y sus amigos.

Incluso la forma en que Zayn comía era extrañamente atractiva para Niall. Él debió de sentir los ojos de Niall sobre él, porque de repente, estaba mirándolo directamente. Él le sonrió y entonces hizo algo con los ojos: los movió tímidamente y de pronto le envió a Niall una mirada sexy. Niall sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las raíces del pelo  pero no se calmó porque de repente, Zayn tenía una zanahoria en la mano. Poco a poco se la metió en la boca, manteniendo el contacto visual con Niall todo el tiempo antes de que él inflara sus mejillas y asintiera con la cabeza varias veces. Niall se atragantó con el bocadillo que había estado comiendo cuando su temperatura corporal subió y se ganó la atención de todos mientras tosía violentamente.

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda, preocupado y le preguntó si estaba bien. Por supuesto que él estaba bien si no contaba con el creciente problema en sus pantalones y los pensamientos no tan inocentes provocados por el pequeño show de Zayn.

Cuando Niall miró hacia atrás, Zayn no lo estaba mirando y estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos.

 

* * *

 

El viernes por la noche llegó y era la noche en que se reunirían en la casa de Harry. Los padres de Harry estaban fuera, por lo que tenían el lugar para ellos solos.

Estaban en medio de Iron Man dos, estaban viéndola por enésima vez gracias a Louis. Cada vez que le tocaba el turno de escoger la película siempre escogía Iron Man, por Robert Downey Jr., era bastante obvio que estaba enamorado de él.

Liam y Louis estaban sentados en uno de los sofás y Harry y Niall estaban abrazados. Niall había estado un poco sorprendido cuando Harry había ganado el lugar habitual de Liam y rápidamente lo había abrazado. Por lo general, Harry y Louis se abrazaban ya que eran lo más cercanos entre ellos y Louis ciertamente no había cubierto su decepción cuando Harry había preferido los brazos de Niall. —¡Tú no me quieres, Haz! —había dicho Louis dramáticamente poniendo una mano en su corazón—. Estoy —Harry no le había hecho caso y solo sonrió.

Durante la película, Niall no sabía si era solo él, pero Harry estaba siendo muy sentimental. Jugaba con su pelo, movía su pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo y después enterraba su nariz en el pelo del rubio. Niall no estaba seguro, pero le parecía que esto estaba cruzando la línea de sus fronteras pero no podía negar que de todos modos se sentía muy bien. Harry era cálido y olía a fresco y a ropa recién lavada por eso mismo Niall no protestó y dejó que Harry lo abrazara.

A mitad de la película, el pensamiento de Niall se sumió en Zayn y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. ¿También estaría pasando tiempo con sus extraños amigos? O ¿estaría por ahí haciendo lo que los chicos malos hacían hoy en día? Ahora que Niall lo pensaba, todavía no sabía nada de Zayn y eso que había hecho con él más de lo que nunca había hecho con nadie. La experiencia en el clóset aún permanecía en su mente y fue suficiente para que lo hiciera sonrojar como Hannah.

Miró a sus amigos alrededor que estaban profundamente absortos en la película y él sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlos. El pensamiento hizo que su corazón doliera. Él los conocía desde la secundaria y todos eran excelentes chicos. Las chicas también; Hannah y Danielle eran un excepción entre todo el mar de chicas maliciosas y de plástico. Él los quería mucho y perderlos por lo que había pasado con Zayn sería una tontería.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —el aliento caliente con olor a menta de Harry aterrizó en su cara y se volvió para mirarlo para encontrar los ojos de Harry cerca, muy cerca. Harry siempre había sido condenadamente curioso, casi tanto como Louis que siempre quería saberlo todo.

—Hmmm…. en ustedes —susurró Niall y sonrió suavemente, por lo menos no era una mentira.

—Aww, que dulce —susurró Harry en broma y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Niall parpadeó sorprendido, pero Harry se acurrucó de nuevo contra él. Niall se encogió de hombros y volvió de nuevo su atención a la pantalla, donde Iron Man estaba pateándole el trasero al villano.

 

* * *

 

Niall nunca soñaba, y si lo hacía, se olvidaba de ello al segundo en que despertaba. Sin embargo, la noche del domingo su sueño era muy realista porque algo realmente agradable se presionaba contra sus labios, algo cálido y suave.

—Mmm… —tarareó con admiración, y aspiró profundamente cuando los suaves toques se arrastraron del estómago hasta su pecho. Tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que era demasiado realista para que fuera un sueño.

Mierda,  era real.

Los cristalinos ojos azules de Niall se abrieron para mirar directamente a un par de orbes ámbar. —Ah, por fin despiertas —Zayn sonrió hacia él, su hermoso rostro estaba iluminado por la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

Niall tardó unos cinco segundos para comprender lo que estaba pasando. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Zayn Malik se movía sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo, solo Dios sabiendo a qué hora de la noche, lo hizo enloquecer.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó mientras se sentaba de golpe y evitaba tocar su nariz con la de Zayn. Niall miró sin habla y completamente atónito al chico que estaba sentado encima de él, tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual estaba allí. Zayn estaba sonriendo hacia él como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Los ojos de Niall huyeron hacia el despertador que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche y se sintió un poco mareado al ver los grandes números rojos.

Eran las 3:20 de la mañana en un maldito día de escuela.

—¡Zayn! No puedes colarte en mi habitación en medio de la maldita madrugada y menos si es un día de escue—mmm. Las palabras de Niall fueron amortiguadas por los labios de Zayn. Realmente, pero realmente, Niall odiaba el efecto que los labios de Zayn tenían sobre él y estaba seguro de que podía convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa; tal como permitir que Zayn permaneciera en su regazo devorando sus labios.

La lengua de Zayn re—exploró la boca de Niall antes de regresar y tirar de su labio inferior entre los dientes. Niall perdió el aliento y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

—… o tal vez puedes —respiró mientras agarraba la parte posterior del cuello de Zayn y tiró de él para otro beso. Esta vez fue la lengua de Niall la que lamió el labio de Zayn tentativa e inquisitivamente y el rubio pudo haber jurado que sentía como Zayn sonreía antes de concederle la entrada. La lengua de Niall desapareció en la caliente boca de Zayn, lamió cada pequeña grieta tratando de hacer un mapa mental. Zayn sabía a… bueno a Zayn y quizá con un mínimo asomo de canela y Niall se preguntó brevemente qué sería lo que había comido antes de venir.

Niall gimió en protesta cuando Zayn se apartó del beso. —Por mucho que me encantaría seguir besándote y haciendo este tipo de cosas a tu pequeño cuerpo…—Zayn reprimió una risa cuando Niall enrojeció; porque era demasiado lindo para su propio bien—. Tenemos un lugar en el que estar.

Niall frunció el ceño.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó sorprendido cuando lanzó otra mirada al reloj—. Es demasiado temprano para ir a alguna parte.—Niall no estaba dispuesto a dejar su cama caliente, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Zayn todavía. Se acercó a él y lamió el labio inferior—. Quédate aquí, ¿sí? —le susurró en lo que pensaba era su voz persuasiva. En realidad, Zayn parecía que iba a cambiar de idea, pero luego se bajó de Niall.

—No, ¡levántate! —ordenó y para horror de Niall, le quitó la manta que lo cubría. Niall se ruborizó a pesar de que llevaba ropa interior y agradeció que se le hubiera ocurrido, no había dormido desnudo como lo hacía de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh!, yo esperaba que no llevaras nada —reveló Zayn descaradamente con un rostro realmente decepcionado.

—¡Pervertido! —balbuceó Niall avergonzado y arrojó una almohada a Zayn y quedó satisfecho cuando lo golpeó en plena cara.

—Eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado, Niall —sonrió Zayn—. Avergonzarte es mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Niall mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba un pantalón que yacía en el suelo. Encontró una sudadera con capucha, se la puso y se volvió hacia Zayn—. No podemos ir por la puerta principal. ¿Qué pasa si mis padres se despiertan? —La idea asustó a Niall.

En respuesta, Zayn caminó hacia el balcón y Niall se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había olvidado cerrarlo. —Vamos a salir por aquí —dijo Zayn y Niall se acercó a él con escepticismo.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—¿Realmente, Horan? —dijo Zayn mientras señalaba el gran árbol al lado de la terraza—. No me digas que nunca has tomado ventaja de esto.

Niall no respondió, porque no, él no era Zayn, quien se colaba en la casa de la gente en horas inapropiadas de la mañana.

Niall no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para seguir las instrucciones de Zayn para bajar por el árbol sin romperse la cabeza o una pierna. Niall admitió a regañadientes que encontró todo esto de irse a escondidas en medio de la madrugada un poco más emocionante de lo que debería.

Zayn era realmente impredecible y lleno de sorpresas.

Hablando de sorpresas, Niall se quedó mirando la moto que estaba en la acera. —Yo no me subiré a esa cosa —afirmó rápidamente haciendo un gesto hacia la moto como si fuera un monstruo. Zayn se burló en un grito de espanto.

—¡No la llames así! ¡Es mi bebé!

Niall resopló ruidosamente y encontró todo esto un poco más divertido de lo que debería. —¿En serio? ¿Eres de los chicos que tienen una obsesión enfermiza con sus vehículos?—dijo en broma y sonrió a Zayn.

—Como sea, Horan —respondió Zayn fríamente mientras se subía a la moto y se volvía para mirar a Niall—. Sé un buen chico y no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Niall nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había algo en Zayn sobre esa motocicleta que gritaba ¡sexy!  y ¡caliente! La forma en que estaba sentado sobre la moto, llevando una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones vaqueros y botas oscuras hacía que su imagen de chico malo resaltara en todos los sentidos y Niall se dio cuenta de que podría ser un poco más aficionado de todo esto más de lo que admitiría.

De alguna manera Zayn lo convenció y se encontró pegado a la espalda del moreno mientras sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de la cintura. Nunca se había montado en una motocicleta, pero diablos, era emocionante. La forma en que las calles y las casas se mezclaban al pasar, la velocidad en que el viento mordisqueaba su piel y su cabello envió una descargan de adrenalina a través del pequeño cuerpo de Niall.

—¿Estás bien ahí atrás? —gritó Zayn sobre el desagradable ruido de la moto y Niall asintió.

—¡Sí! —estaba mejor que bien, porque en realidad era divertido.

En poco tiempo el olor a sal y mar flotaban bajo la nariz de Niall y se dio cuenta de que estaba de camino hacia la playa. No preguntó nada a Zayn antes de bajar de la moto. Zayn se bajó y ayudó a Niall a bajar a pesar de que realmente no necesitaba ayuda; pero, había sido un dulce gesto.

—¿La playa? ¿Realmente? —preguntó confundido mientras miraba hacia el agua que lamía la arena antes de retirarse de nuevo. Niall no estaba seguro si le gustaba la sonrisa en los labios de Zayn mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Alguna vez ha intentado nadar desnudo?

Si, definitivamente no le gustaba el sonido de eso. —¿Estás hablando en serio? —Niall miró con incredulidad a Zayn—. ¡Está jodidamente frío!

Bueno, tal vez no es era el frío que hacía en mitad de primavera. Sin embargo, Niall estaba aún convencido de que era demasiado frío para hacer lo que Zayn tenía en mente. La idea de ambos desnudos lo hizo ruborizarse.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido —Zayn lo besó en la oreja y Niall se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto—. Será divertido.

Y con eso, Zayn no perdió el tiempo en desnudarse.

Niall estaba a punto de gritar para que se detuviera pero otra parte de él estaba gritando para que continuara. Éste último aparentemente ganó porque se encontró mirando a Zayn con los latidos de su corazón cada vez más fuertes por cada pedazo de ropa despojada. Primero había sido por la chaqueta y —santa mierda— ahora estaba sin camisa y ahora Niall podía ver los tatuajes en todo su esplendor. Niall se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos recorrían el tonificado pecho de Zayn. Tragó saliva cuando Zayn comenzó a trabajar en su cinturón y, por supuesto, tenía que mirar directamente a Niall mientras lo hacía. Bajó la cremallera y después el pantalón. Zayn se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y Niall quería gritar por alguna razón de la que no estaba seguro cuando Zayn comenzó a jugar con su ropa interior. Él sonrió a Niall mientras sus dedos se cerraron bajo su cintura y Niall quería mirar hacia otro lado; realmente lo quería, pero le resultó materialmente imposible. Los boxers cayeron y —santa mierda— Zayn estaba gloriosamente desnudo.

Niall pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Zayn era jodidamente precioso; cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo era pura perfección. Sus pómulos, la mandíbula, la clavícula, el pecho, el estómago, Niall podría seguir y seguir, y ahora sólo quería una foto.

—Niall, por la forma en que me miras me haces sentir excitado y molesto —dijo Zayn en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Niall quería darse la vuelta y correr, porque no estaba seguro de que su mente se mantendría en control durante mucho más tiempo. Estaba como congelado mientras miraba a Zayn acercándose a él y si Zayn no dejaba de mirarlo de esa manera él no se iba a poder contener.

Zayn estaba delante de él ahora y Niall tenía que recordar como respirar. —Zayn… Magnífico. 

Esa palabra había estado en la punta de su lengua y se deslizó fuera de su boca sin su consentimiento. Zayn le dio una sonrisa de medio lado. —Halagador —sopló y Niall estaba que podría morir; porque tenía a Zayn —maldito— Malik desnudo delante de él y si esto no era el cielo, entonces no sabía que lo era.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda para salir de esa ropa —dijo Zayn y Niall no estaba realmente en control de su cuerpo así que asintió en silencio. Zayn sonrió y deslizó la mano debajo de la camisa de Niall; el rubio se estremeció ante el contacto. Cuándo las manos de Zayn viajaron hasta el estómago y trajeron la camisa hacia arriba, el pánico se apoderó de Niall.

Nunca había tenido confianza sobre sí mismo y seguro que no confiaba que su cuerpo era una obra de arte como lo era el cuerpo de Zayn. —E‒espera… —tartamudeó y Zayn detuvo sus movimientos y miró inquisitivamente a Niall. El rubio no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Su boca se sentía un poco seca y no sabía qué decir.

Entonces Zayn dijo algo que volvió loco el corazón de Niall.

Llevó la boca hacia la oreja de Niall y exhaló aire caliente, provocando otro escalofrío del chico más pequeño. —Eres hermoso; ya te  he visto.

Una sensación de calor se filtró en Niall y calentó su cuerpo mientras avergonzado colocaba su mejilla en el hueco del cuello de Zayn.

—G‒gracias —susurró con voz débil.

Después de eso casi le permitió a Zayn hacer lo que quisiera. Levantó los brazos para ayudar a Zayn a deshacerse de la sudadera y después de su pantalón mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Niall se estremeció cuando su pantalón, rápidamente seguidos por su bóxer, cayeron al suelo y el viento mordisqueó su piel desnuda.

Estaba desnudo.

Mierda.

Zayn lo estaba mirando.

Doble mierda.

—Así como lo he dicho; hermoso”. Zayn rió entre dientes, antes de que hiciera un gesto hacia Niall.

—¡Vamos!

Niall dudó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tan pronto como estuviera en el agua por lo menos se cubriría un poco; pero también lo haría Zayn y no estaba seguro de si eso sería una buena cosa.

Niall se estremeció cuando el agua tocó su pierna; no estaba terriblemente fría, pero tampoco era cálida. El estremecimiento sólo aumentó cuando caminó hasta que el agua llegaba a su pecho.

—¿Zayn?

Su mirada voló desconcertada alrededor del oscuro mar iluminado por la luna, pero  no podía ver ningún indicio del moreno.

Niall se asustó un poco porque Zayn no podía haberlo dejado. Eso era imposible, Niall hubiera escuchado si Zayn se hubiera ido y además la moto todavía estaba de pie en la playa desierta. Niall gritó cuando algo le agarró las caderas y fue sumergido en el agua.

Contuvo el aliento mientras estaba debajo del agua salada, se dio la vuelta y miró directamente hacia los oscuros ojos de Zayn. Bueno, Zayn se veía más sexy bajo el agua; ¿cómo demonios lo hacía? Para sorpresa de Niall, Zayn se adelantó y los besó plenamente en los labios.

Era diferente pero definitivamente no en un mal sentido. Como no podían hacer mucho bajo el agua, terminaron el beso. Zayn le lamió el labio inferior, y Niall ya estaba sin aliento. Él se apartó y salió a la superficie, jadeando en el aire. Zayn le siguió, y Niall se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo, con el pelo pegado a la frente enmarcando su hermoso rostro. Sus ardientes ojos miraban hacia él bajo esas enmarañadas pestañas y las gotas de agua dispersas en el cuello y el pecho parecían brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

Era hermoso; tan jodidamente hermoso.

Niall aplastó sus labios, apuñando su cabello. Zayn dejó escapar una risa cuando le regresaba el ferviente beso a Niall. Su mano serpenteaba detrás de la espalda del rubio, presionando sus cuerpos desnudos. Niall gimió profundamente ante el contacto de sus entrepiernas, y podía sentir la acumulación de sangre en su pene.

La mano de Zayn bajó por su cuerpo, calentando su piel en el agua fresca. —¡Oh, Zayn! —Niall graznó contra sus labios cuando él apretó su trasero y masajeó la suave piel—. Oh… mmmm —respiró Niall cuando Zayn tiró de su labio inferior y lo chupó. El beso se volvió rápidamente más húmedo cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse.

Ambos muchachos se estaban excitando rápidamente y podían sentirse el uno al otro a medida que se presionaban entre sí. Niall de repente sintió un impulso de coraje mientras deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos y tomaba el pene de Zayn en la mano. Zayn respiraba con dureza sobre su boca.

—Diablos, Niall.

Niall comenzó a bombear su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin vacilación, acariciando la polla de Zayn. Movió la mano desde la punta hasta la base aumentando gradualmente su velocidad. El ronco gemido que Zayn soltó cuando frotó la hendidura de Niall le hizo preguntarse al rubio cómo era que todavía estaba vivo.

—Niall… —Zayn jadeó y depositó besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula por debajo del cuello del rubio. Niall inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso y se estremeció cuando la caliente lengua de Zayn le lamió la piel.

Esto era increíblemente caliente y Niall pensaba que su cerebro se podría sobrecargar; su mano alrededor del eje de Zayn, los dedos de Zayn clavados en su trasero, la boca de Zayn contra su cuello y el cuerpo húmedo de Zayn presionado contra el suyo. La mente y el juicio de Niall se difuminaron rápidamente por pura lujuria cuando su polla creció más y más.

Después de un momento Zayn retiró la mano de Niall de su polla y Niall estaba a punto de protestar pero luego Zayn hizo algo que provocó que Niall abriera su boca debido al asombro. Zayn agarró sus dos pollas en una mano y las comenzó a frotar. —¡AHH! —los ojos de Niall se abrieron ante la insoportable fricción que el contactó creaba y el placer recorrió todo su eje—. Dios… Zayn —él gimió cuando enterró su rostro en el cuello húmedo de Zayn.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —respiró Zayn acaloradamente en su oído y Niall lamió las gotas de agua sobre su piel como respuesta. A pesar de que Niall estaba en el agua, estaba en llamas, su cuerpo ansiaba a Zayn en ese momento.

Él levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios; tranquilamente admitió para sí mismo que amaba los labios de Zayn, se sentían tan maravillosos.

Las mano de Zayn soltaron sus longitudes pero eso no impidió que Niall siguiera restregándose contra el mayor; frotando sus caderas con desesperada necesidad de algún tipo de fricción. Niall se quedó sin aliento cuando los dedos de Zayn se deslizaron entre sus nalgas y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él comenzó a moverlos sobre su entrada.

—¡Zayn! —exclamó Niall, porque eso era una verdadera tortura—. ¿Hmm? —zumbó Zayn en broma sobre sus labios y Niall quería pegarle.

—Ugh… sólo… uh —Niall se sonrojó y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Zayn.

Zayn no parecía tener misericordia de él cuando frotó un par de dedos sobre el anillo de músculos. Niall jadeó y gimió con fuerza, aferrándose fuertemente a Zayn. Sus dedos se sumergieron dentro de él unos centímetros y luego los retiró de nuevo. Niall movió sus caderas y habló con voz entrecortada.

—Z‒Zayn… n‒no te burles de mí… —gimió Niall y rodó sus caderas hacia abajo, tratando de que el dedo de Zayn se deslizara hacia atrás. En respuesta, Zayn suprimió una risita en el cuello de Niall.

—Lo siento… es que eres demasiado lindo —Zayn hundió su dedo medio en él hasta el primer nudillo, sintiendo como los músculos se afianzaban firmemente y Niall gimió mientras envolvía sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Zayn—. Diablos, Niall. —dijo Zayn con sorpresa y empezó a empujar el dedo—. Sigues estando jodidamente apretado. —Zayn gimió y mordió el lóbulo de Niall.

—Mmm —tarareó Niall comenzando a rodar sus caderas hacia abajo cuando el dedo de Zayn dentro de él rozó su próstata. Él jadeó cuando una oleada de placer lo recorrió. Dios, no recordaba sentirse tan bien—. Más —susurró débilmente, dejando que sus caderas se sacudieran esporádicamente cuando el dedo de Zayn se detuvo.

—No seas codicioso, Niall —Zayn se rió en su oído, pero Niall estaba demasiado ido como para responder.

—Mierda, mierda —se agarró el hombro de Zayn para poder moverse con más libertad.

—Tan ansioso… tan jodidamente caliente —Zayn lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Otro dedo se unió al primero y Niall gimió meciendo sus caderas hacia abajo.

—Sí —susurró, una de sus mano dejó el hombro de Zayn y la llevó hacia el pelo para jalarlo—. Fuerte.

Zayn añadió un tercer dedo y Niall no supo más de sí. —Oh Zayn… —se quedó sin aliento sobre la boca de Zayn y el moreno tarareó en respuesta. Su trasero estaba ardiendo por la forma en que los largos dedos de Zayn lo estiraban pero era el dolor más exquisito que jamás había sentido.

Zayn continuaba empujando sus dedos, pero Niall se quejó cuando los sacó. —Mierda Niall… —respiró Zayn—. Te quiero tan desesperadamente —Niall gimió en respuesta.

—… Soy todo tuyo, Zayn… Todo tuyo —declaró Niall y se sintió un poco avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Zayn pensó que Niall no tenía ni maldita idea de lo deseable que era; tan lindo cuando se frotaba desesperadamente contra él y cómo su voz se había hecho toda rasposa y ronca. No podía esperar sentirlo apretado alrededor de él, pero haría que Niall lo pidiera primero; que rogara por ello.

—¿Qué es, Niall? ¿Qué quieres? —sopló en la oreja del rubio y Niall no podía creer que en realidad quería que lo dijera.

—Ugh… Zayn por favor, sólo… hazlo… —dijo sin convicción, pero sabía que no era lo que Zayn quería.

—Dilo y voy a dártelo —Niall gritó cuando Zayn extendió sus nalgas y su polla estaba empujando en su entrada.

Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales por segunda vez con Zayn Malik.

Mierda.

Niall se tragó su orgullo y levantó los ojos para satisfacer a Zayn; tuvo que recuperar el aliento por un segundo, porque los ojos de Zayn acababan de hacer algo con él. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Te quiero a ti, Zayn. Necesito que me folles —Niall estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera salido con naturalidad, pero eso no le impidió sonrojarse con locura—. Oh Dios.

Casi sollozó por la vergüenza cuando escondió su rostro en el hombro de Zayn.

—Niall… no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer —la voz de Zayn era pesada y gruesa y Niall no pudo pensar más allá de eso, porque Zayn empujaba contra él.

Fue doloroso; tan jodidamente doloroso. Niall hubiera pensado que el agua habría actuado como una especie de lubricante, pero no fue así. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Zayn y mordió con dureza su cuello y Zayn silbó.

No recordaba que fuera tan doloroso.

Finalmente Zayn se hundió en su interior por completo, llenándolo. Zayn detuvo sus movimientos para dejar que Niall se ajustara pero lo estaba volviendo loco al quedarse quieto. Niall se encajaba en él de manera tan perfecta y era tan delicioso, apretado y caliente.

Después de un tiempo que Zayn pasó susurrando dulcemente al oído de Niall y su mano frotando con dulzura por su columna vertebral, Niall dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y le dio el visto bueno a Zayn.

—Muévete —susurró y Zayn no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces.

Él gimió mientras dejaba sólo la punta dentro de Niall antes de empujar de nuevo. Un jadeó fue expulsado de la boca de Niall cuando Zayn se enterró profundamente en su pequeño cuerpo.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos y los gemidos en gritos y los gritos en llanto de pasión cuando Zayn aceleró el ritmo y llevó a Niall hasta el final.

—¡Oh Dios, Zayn! ¡Zayn! —gritó Niall mientras se movía hacia abajo y Zayn gimió clavando los dedos en la suave piel del trasero de Niall.

Niall dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zayn y gimió sabiendo que tendría contusiones pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Lo único que le importaba era la placentera quemadura cuando Zayn se estrellaba contra él. Nunca se había sentido tan completo en su vida.

—Te sientes tan jodidamente bien Niall —gimió Zayn—. Tan jodidamente apretado.

Las manos de Niall se enredaron en el pelo de Zayn y él arqueó la espalda. —¡Zayn! —gritó Niall empapado por el aire de la noche tranquila mientras se agarraba a Zayn. El agua saltó alrededor, salpicando contra sus cuerpos por cada empuje.

El vocabulario de Niall se redujo al nombre de Zayn, sus gritos se extendían sobre el oscuro mar. Abrió las piernas un poco más, invitando a que Zayn se introdujera más en él y Niall quería llorar ante lo increíble que se sentía.

—Dios, Niall… fuiste hecho para ser follado, lo juro —gruñó Zayn en su oído, chasqueando sus caderas con más fuerza. Niall no estaba seguro si debía tomar eso como un cumplido—. Los sonidos que haces son los mejores que he escuchado.

—Oh, por e‒el amor de Dios, cállate —se quejó Niall por la vergüenza—. Oh Dios…. Diablos… oh mierda… ZaynZaynZayn —despotricó Niall mientras subía más y más alto. Estaba volando, estaba viendo estrellas. Podía sentirse a sí mismo acercándose a su orgasmo y los empujes de Zayn fueron convirtiéndose más cortos y más rápidos mientras sus caderas se contrajeron, rompiendo hacía adelante.

—Sí —gimió Niall cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás—. Zayn… eres tan bueno… ugh.

Zayn gimió posesivamente contra el cuello de Niall. —Mierda… Niall.

Otro golpe y Niall gritó el nombre de Zayn. Ola tras ola de placer cayó sobre él hasta que estaba tan mareado que los bordes de su visión se pusieron blancos.

Los empujes de Zayn eran descuidados y fuera de ritmo, y gruñó cuando las paredes de Niall se apretaron a su alrededor. —Ugh… —graznó Niall débilmente y después de otro empuje, Zayn mordió el cuello de Niall.

Los dos muchachos soltaron fuertemente el aire que estaban conteniendo, lo único que los mantenía por encima del agua era la fuerza de voluntad de Zayn por mantenerse de pie. Niall era un peso muerto sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

—Esto... —jadeó Zayn— debe convertirse en algo normal.

Dijo imitando las palabras que Niall utilizó la otra noche, y Niall débilmente le dio una bofetada.

En algún momento desenredaron sus cuerpos y regresaron a la orilla. Niall no sabía por qué de repente se sintió tímido pero se lanzó a tomar su ropa. Para su sorpresa, Zayn se dejó caer en la arena y encendió un cigarrillo. Niall estaba a punto de decirle que probablemente deberían de regresar; si tenían suerte podrían, tal vez, tomarse un par de horas antes de ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo terminó vertido al lado de Zayn con la cabeza apoyada cariñosamente sobre su hombro. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras miraban al horizonte; no se necesitaban palabras. Niall se limitó a escuchar a Zayn exhalar una nube de humo.

Nunca supo muy bien por qué estaba un poco decepcionado cuando Zayn terminó su cigarrillo. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Niall había anticipado que se quedarían a ver el amanecer, ¿verdad?

El trasero de Niall dolía pero no se quejó. Se besaron por última vez antes de que Niall se arrancara a sí mismo fuera de Zayn y se introdujera de nuevo a su habitación.

Él no volvió a dormir esa noche. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a un par de ojos de color ámbar y a unos labios carnosos de color rojo y Niall no se quitó su sudadera; el ligero olor a humo se había quedado en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
> It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense
> 
> Zedd - Clarity (ft Foxes)


	5. Chapter 5

A Niall realmente, pero realmente no le caía bien a su profesor de matemáticas. Había maestros que su meta en la vida era hacer que la experiencia escolar de sus alumnos fuera un infierno. Bueno, el Señor Powell era el torturador personal de Niall.

Tal vez Niall iba un poco tarde, ¿pero es que realmente era una razón suficiente como para gritarle en el pasillo? Niall se quedó mirando al hombre delante de él; todo alto y delgado. Siempre llevaba la misma sopa a la escuela; un jersey marrón y pantalón negro de vestir.

Niall se perdió en sus reclamos y su mirada recorrió todo el pasillo vacío. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando se postraron sobre Zayn que estaba caminando por el pasillo adyacente. El chico de cabello oscuro se detuvo momentáneamente, sus ojos se movieron entre el maestro que seguía despotricando a Niall. Niall miró hacia otro lado y, cuando se arriesgó a mirar en la antigua dirección, Zayn se había ido.

Finalmente su maestro le permitió unirse al resto de la clase y se sentó entre Liam y Hannah. Asintió en silencio a los dos en señal de saludo. No se atrevía a hablar por temor a su maestro lo despellejara vivo.

Sólo cuando les dijo que hicieran algunos ejercicios, Niall pudo respirar libremente. “¿Qué pasa, Nialler?”. Dijo Liam mientras lo miraba un poco preocupado.

“Ugh… odio esta clase”. Murmuró Niall.

“Has estado muy distraído últimamente”. Dijo Liam con el ceño fruncido y Niall se tensó un poco.

“¿Tú crees?”.  Preguntó nerviosamente y Liam asintió.

“Sí, ese libro que estás hojeando es de economía”.

Niall se ruborizó cuando notó que Liam estaba en lo cierto, y gimió profundamente. “Sólo estoy… estresado, supongo”. Murmuró y le preguntó a Hannah si podía trabajar con ella.

“Si hay algo más, ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo”. Le recordó Liam con una suave sonrisa, y Niall se sintió culpable. Se volvió hacia él y le apretó el hombro. “Lo sé, Li y gracias”.

Tal vez podría hablar con Liam de todo, pero desde luego no podía hablar de Zayn.

…

Finalmente la clase había terminado, y Niall quiso salir con suficiente rapidez. Sin embargo, su maestro tenía, por supuesto, otra idea en mente.

“En detención mañana, Sr. Horan”.

Niall tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultar al hombre y a regañadientes salió de la clase. Las palmaditas que Liam y Hannah le dieron para reconfortarlo no sirvieron de mucho.

La vida a veces apestaba.

 

* * *

 

Niall no vio a Zayn durante un par de noches, y nunca admitiría que eso lo hizo sentirse ansioso. La tercera noche, cuando Zayn se escabulló en su habitación a la medianoche, Niall estaba despierto.

Tal vez Niall lo saludó con demasiado entusiasmo —y ni siquiera lo había regañado por colarse por la ventana, otra vez— cuando agarró a Zayn y tiró de él para darle un caliente beso. Después de unos minutos de besos y toques, Zayn se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Alguien me echaba de menos”. Bromeó, y Niall sonrió de nuevo. “Apuesto a que me extrañaste más”. Le dijo en respuesta y le dio a Zayn una descarada sonrisa. “Estás en lo cierto”. Confesó Zayn y se lanzó hacia abajo, apoderándose de los labios de Niall con otro beso.

“Vamos, tenemos un sitio a donde ir”. Dijo Zayn mientras ignoraba la propuesta de Niall. “¿En serio? ¿Y ahora qué?”. Gimió Niall a pesar de que ya estaba saliendo también de la cama. Tal vez todavía ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero en este momento, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Zayn le dijera.

“Es un sorpresa”. Dijo Zayn con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. “Ah, me gustan las sorpresa”. Respondió Niall sin entusiasmo mientras seguía a Zayn fuera del balcón después de ponerse algo de ropa. Esta vez Zayn había traído su coche, y Niall se decepcionó porque ahora no podría aferrarse a Zayn en su motocicleta.

“¡Vamos! Dime hacia dónde vamos”. Dijo Niall tan pronto como se pusieron en camino. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta y terminó haciendo un mohín en el asiento delantero, con los brazos cruzados. Zayn le envió una divertida sonrisa.

“Lindo”.

“Cállate”. Niall ladeó la cara para que Zayn no pudiera ver sus rosadas mejillas, pero a juzgar por la pequeña risa, sabía que tuvo efecto sobre él. El rubio miró por la ventana, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el centro de la ciudad. Niall estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaban haciendo allí, pero decidió no hacerlo, sabía  que Zayn de todos modos no le iba a decir.

.…

Niall no sabía cómo había terminado en un club de striptease. Cuando Zayn lo había arrastrado a lo largo de la larga fila,  ingenuamente pensó que era un club habitual. Tendría que haber echado un vistazo más de cerca a la señal roja con luces parpadeantes que decía: “World Class Topless Girls”, y debería de haberse dado cuenta que la línea estaba formada únicamente por hombres. La primera vez que comenzó a sospechar fue cuando Zayn le había dado una identificación falsa, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Niall parecía un niño pequeño perdido mientras sus grandes ojos azules barrían con terror el club. Las luces intermitentes eran vertiginosas, la música era ensordecedora, y las chicas en topless eran demasiadas abrumadoras. Se aferró fuertemente a Zayn cuando un hombre de mediana edad pasó junto a él. Niall estaba seguro de que su corazón dejaría de latir, y clavó los dedos en el brazo del moreno.

“Zayn”. Susurró desesperadamente, con su voz llena de malestar. “¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Hay que irnos”. Le rogó. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en toda su vida, pero la forma en que Zayn maniobró pasando a los demás jóvenes nerviosos y por cómo seducía a las mujeres, lo hacían pensar en que había estado aquí antes. Niall tenía una pequeña sospecha de que realmente no le gustaba esa idea.

“Quiero mostrarte algo”. Le dijo Zayn con una misteriosa sonrisa, y para horror de Niall se sentó en un taburete del bar. “Zayn”. Gruñó Niall mientras miraba a un par de hombres lanzando dinero a una mujer que saltaba arriba y abajo en una piscina. “Relájate, Niall”. Dijo Zayn y empujó una copa en su mano. Niall quería gritar de frustración; estaba en un club de striptease con hombres pervertidos y mujeres desnudas, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a relajarse? ¿Qué dirían sus padres si supieran donde estaba su único hijo?

Niall realmente sólo quería dar media vuelta y correr. Estaba más allá de él pensando cómo Zayn podría tomar con tanta calma su bebida y mirarse a gusto en un lugar como este.

“¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, chicos?”.

Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron al ver una stripper cerca de Zayn. Estaba casi desnuda —que en realidad no debería de ser una sorpresa— la tanga rosa que llevaba parecía más de cuero sintético que tela real y el sujetador era un poco pequeño; al menos ella llevaba uno. Su cabello fluía alrededor de su frente, y en realidad tenía una cara bonita; que pena, pensó Niall. Abrió la boca para decir que no, pero Zayn se le adelantó.

Él le dedicó una seductora sonrisa. “Bueno, eso depende…”. Dijo arrastrando las palabras con indiferencia, y la boca de Niall cayó cuando le puso una mano en la cadera. “…. En que puedas ayudarnos”. La mirada de Niall quemaba a Zayn, y el moreno lo ignoró. La mandíbula de Niall se apretó con fuerza mientras miraba la mano en la cadera de la chica.

Ella se rió de manera un poco falsa cuando se echó el pelo sobre un hombro y se deslizó en la silla junto a Zayn. “Bueno chico bonito, ¿qué necesitas?”. Le preguntó colocando seductoramente una mano en el muslo de Zayn. Niall ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el vaso con demasiada fuerza. Una sensación de ardor se plantó la boca del estómago de Niall, y todo lo que realmente quería era arrancar la mano de encima de Zayn.

“Él no necesita nada”. Espetó Niall, antes de que Zayn tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. Sus ojos marrones cambiaron de Zayn a él, y ella lo miró amargamente. Zayn rió de buena gana cuando apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica.

“Eres muy guapa”. Sopló, y el pecho de Niall de repente se sintió un poco más pesado. “… Pero como dijo Niall; yo no necesito nada en este momento”.

“Está bien”. Dijo la joven y parecía reacia a irse, y Niall tuvo que usar un poco de autocontrol cuando ella se inclinó más cerca de Zayn. “Voy a estar por allí si necesitas algo”. Y con eso se fue.

“¿Qué demonios fue eso?”. Gruñó Niall tan pronto cuando ella se fue, y Zayn se volvió hacia él con una mirada genuinamente confundida. “¿Qué quieres decir?”. Preguntó y cuando hizo la pregunta, Niall no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. Todo lo que sabía era que él no había estado muy a gusto con esa stripper colgada de Zayn y se había sentido aún peor cuando Zayn la tocó tan íntimamente.

Un pensamiento lo golpeó como un rayo de luz, y sus ojos se abrieron; no podía haber estado celoso  de una stripper. No era como si Zayn y él estuvieran juntos, por lo que no tenía derecho alguno de sentirse de esa manera.

Niall sacudió un poco la cabeza para deshacerse de los confusos pensamientos y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor y estaba a punto de preguntarle qué demonios era, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Zayn mirando una chica con una mirada apreciativa.

Niall se mordió el labio, porque ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de ardor. No estamos juntos, no me importa. Se recordó, pero esa pequeña voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

Se sintió deprimido por razones que no estaba seguro, por lo que se bebió rápidamente su copa como si fuera a sentirse mejor. Parpadeó sorprendido cuando sintió inmediatamente el efecto de la bebida. No había manera de que fue a emborracharse en un club de striptease con Zayn viendo chicas en topless.

“Me voy”. Anunció con amargura mientras se levantaba, pero Zayn lo detuvo acaparando su mano y tirando de él lo sentó en su regazo.

“Mira hacia allá, a las nueve en punto”.

La mirada de Niall siguió las instrucciones de Zayn, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que había encontrado. Parpadeó rápidamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba observando.

En la esquina, en un sofá, no estaba otro más que el Señor Powell con una chica en topless haciéndole un baile. El hombre parecía disfrutar de ello si el bulto evidente en sus pantalones era un indicio, y Niall nunca pensó que vería a su maestro en esta circunstancia. Eso de ver a tu profesor en ese estado era simplemente erróneo.

“Santa mierda”. Jadeó Niall con incredulidad, incapaz de apartar los ojos. El aliento de Zayn le hizo cosquillas en la oreja mientras reía. “Mira que secreto tan sucio tiene tu maestro”. Niall movió su rostro para mirar a Zayn. “¿Cómo diablos supiste”. Dijo y se veía un poco más sorprendido de lo que debería. Zayn se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. “Tengo mis contactos”. Dijo crípticamente y para horror de Niall sacó una cámara de bolsillo.

“Zayn”. Susurró Niall con miedo. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”.

Zayn sostuvo la cámara con una sonrisa. “Él te estaba molestando esta mañana, ¿no es así?”. Dijo e hizo un gesto para que Niall tomara la cámara. “Ahora puedes vengarte de él”.

Niall se sintió mareado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo Zayn pretendía. “¡No!”. Exclamó en voz alta y empujó la cámara. “¡No podemos hacer eso, Zayn!”. Dijo y el moreno miró confundido a Niall. “¿Por qué no?”. Realmente sonaba como si no entendiera por qué no deberían de hacerlo. Niall tuvo que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse. "Mira”. Dijo con voz controlada. “Es erróneo. Sólo porque me hubiera molestado, no significa que tengo que hacer algo para vengarme”.

La expresión de Zayn le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que debía de hacer. “Si no te defiendes, entonces la gente te va a pisotear”. Dijo mientras levantaba la cámara. “Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo; de ninguna manera dejaré que esto se desperdicie”. Antes de que Niall pudiera detenerlo, Zayn tomó varias fotografías, y Niall sintió que iba a desmayarse. Esto iba a terminar muy mal.

“Zayn”. Le rogó. Zayn miró hacia arriba y hacia la derecha, más allá de él y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Niall ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar detrás de él por temor a que otra cosa iba a ver. “Vete a la mierda, tenemos que irnos”. Murmuró Zayn mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba la muñeca de Niall, tirando de él en la dirección opuesta. Niall desconcertado lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y se aterrorizó al ver un par de gigantes guardias de seguridad ir hacia ellos.

El corazón de Niall brincaba en su pecho mientras su pequeño cuerpo se llenaba de miedo. Sólo podía imaginar cómo acabaría esto si fueran atrapados.

“Diablos, Zayn”. Gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de Zayn y de no golpear a las chicas semidesnudas.

De alguna manera se encontraron con la puerta trasera, y Niall se quedó sin aliento. No dejaron de correr antes de que estuviera a una buena distancia del club. Después de correr varias aceras, se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire, y Niall estaba tratando de comprender lo que acaba de suceder.

Zayn rompió el silencio cuando estalló en risa, y a pesar de que Niall no encontró todo esto divertido había algo contagioso en la risa de Zayn que lo hizo unirse y pronto estuvieron riendo como idiotas en el medio de una calle desierta.

Niall se acercó más a Zayn y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Disfrutaba la vibración del pecho de Zayn mientras su risa se calmaba.

“Diablos”. Respiró Niall. “Nunca volveré a salir contigo”.

Zayn le sonrió.

“No estés tan seguro”.

Niall estaba de acuerdo: no estaba tan seguro.

“¿No eres un chico malo?”. Bromeó y sonrió mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Zayn, lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su aliento en los labios. “En realidad no”. Respondió Zayn, apoyando las manos en la cadera de Niall. “Sólo soy incomprendido. Soy inocente, de verdad”.

Niall miró a Zayn por un segundo, antes de que echarse a reír. Zayn e inofensivo no pertenecían a la misma frase, porque el moreno era todo lo contrario. Él lo había arrastrado a un club de striptease para vengarse de su profesor de matemáticas, sólo porque era un maldito con él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta  de que Zayn había hecho esto por él, y una sensación de calor brotó dentro de su pecho; no importaba cuán equivocado y jodido había sido el acto.

“Sí, eres un perrito inofensivo”. Niall rió entre dientes mientras rozó sus labios ligeramente. Él sonrió ante el gruñido que Zayn hizo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Zayn lo empujó contra la pared y atacó agresivamente sus labios. Niall se quejó en voz alta mientras sus manos se alzaron y tiraron de pelo de Zayn.

De algún modo terminaron de nuevo en el coche donde Zayn empujó a Niall en el asiento trasero y se subió tras él. Abrió las piernas y se deslizó en medio de ellas, antes de volver a conectar sus labios mientras se besaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Las cosas rápidamente se pusieron más calientes, y Niall arrancó desesperadamente la chaqueta de Zayn y tiró con impaciencia de su camisa. Zayn se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y se la quitó; Niall miró asombrado cómo se flexionaron los músculos de Zayn cuando se estiró. No consiguió mucho tiempo para apreciar el pecho de Zayn, antes de que el moreno estuviera de vuelta en sus labios, tirando, chupando, lamiendo.

Niall pronto se sintió demasiado caliente para su gusto, y Zayn pareció sentirse como él porque lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa. Zayn presionó sus pechos desnudos juntos, y el rubio gimió de placer. Niall empujó su lengua a  la boca de Zayn. El moreno la mordió y Niall gimió por el dolor que le causó. En venganza, apartó su lengua y mordió el labio de Zayn, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia del mayor.

Zayn movió sus caderas hacia abajo, y dejó escapar simultáneos gemidos por la fricción que creó. Niall rodó sus caderas para aumentar la sensación. Sus dedos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, comprendiendo lo familiarizados que estaban con el cuerpo del otro en tan poco tiempo. Sus lenguas bailaban juntas, pero Niall perdió un poco de aliento cuando Zayn se apartó.

Niall miró fijamente a Zayn y su eje se hizo más grande al ver lo sexy que Zayn se veía sin camisa, con los labios hinchados y el pelo desordenado.

Zayn dejó los labios de Niall para arrastrarse por el cuello hasta el pecho, esparciendo besos húmedos en su suave piel. Llegó a un pezón y arremolinó su lengua alrededor por un rato, mientras tomaba el otro con su dedo. Los gemidos de Niall fueron como una droga para él. Después de torturar los pezones del rubio por un tiempo, él siguió adelante.  Continuó besando hacia abajo y juguetonamente sumergió su lengua en el ombligo de Niall; el rubio suspiró profundamente. Zayn siguió su camino y metió los dedos debajo del pantalón de Niall, tirándolo un poco hacia abajo. Niall se retorció cuando lo besó suavemente en la piel expuesta.

“Z‒Zayn…”. Susurró sin aliento. Zayn no pudo mantener el ritmo lento y tiró hacia abajo el pantalón y los calzoncillos de Niall. Sonrió cuando la longitud dura del rubio salió de sus confines y Niall dejó escapar un gemido. Después de sacarle la ropa de encima, Zayn se quedó mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Niall.

“O‒oh Dios, por favor no me mires así”. Se quejó Niall avergonzado y escondió su rostro detrás de su mano. Zayn encontró cariñosamente lindo lo avergonzado que estaba Niall, y sospechó que el rubio lo hizo para seducirlo; o por lo menos ese era el efecto que había tenido. Tomó un buen momento para guardar mentalmente la imagen, antes de que quitara la mano de Niall que cubría su rostro y lo besó profundamente.

“No puedo evitarlo”. Admitió. “Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es en hacer todo tipo de cosas y corromper tu pequeño cuerpo, incluso más de lo que ya lo tienes”.

Niall se ruborizó profundamente y gimió.

“Tantas cosas que quiero hacer”. Continuó Zayn, disfrutando de la obvia incomodidad y vergüenza de Niall. “Quiero jugar con tu cuerpo hasta que lo único que quieras es que te folle”.

“Ugh…”. Niall escondió su rostro de nuevo, y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando los dedos de Zayn se envolvieron alrededor de su dura longitud. Zayn la acarició un par de veces, antes de lamerla, y Niall arqueó un poco la espalda, jadeando.

“Oh sí… Zayn…”. Gimió cuando Zayn cerró su boca alrededor de la punta  y gimió con fuerza; Niall maldijo en voz alta. Después de pasar un poco de tiempo lamiendo, chupando y besando el pene de Niall  —y haciendo que Niall derramara gemidos y blasfemias— lo soltó.

Niall se quejó en voz alta en protesta, pero se ahogó con su propio aliento cuando Zayn separó sus nalgas.

Zayn miró con lujuria el apretado círculo de músculos que se encontraba expuesto ante él. Posó su cara entre las piernas de Niall y no pudo evitar reírse cuando Niall farfulló en vergüenza.

“Z‒Zayn, ¿qué‒estás‒Ah!”. Niall se quedó sin aliento cuando Zayn echó un poco de aire en su entrada, y se estremeció positivamente ante la desconocida sensación. “Ohhh…”. Gimió cuando Zayn besó su entrada, y sus ojos azules se abrieron cuando lamió alrededor de ella. “¡A la mierda!”. Gritó y arqueó la espalda, jadeando mientras el placer lo atravesaba. Zayn hizo explotar su mente cuando asomó la punta de su lengua más allá del estrecho anillo de músculos. “¡Zayn!”. Gimió Niall y empujó sus caderas más cerca de la cara de Zayn, desesperado por conseguir que el músculo caliente se introdujera más profundo.

La palma de Zayn se presionaba contra la parte interior del muslo de Niall mientras lo extendía para conseguir un mejor acceso. Empujó más adentro su lengua y Niall enterró sus dedos en el pelo del moreno mientras exhaló un poco de aire y arqueaba la espalda con un fuerte jadeo.

“¡Uhhh! ¡Ahhh!”. Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos apretados fuertemente cuando Zayn comenzó a empujar la lengua dentro y fuera de su entrada. Niall gritó de placer mientras se movía hacia abajo con mucha más fuerza y sus dedos masajeaban la parte posterior del cuero cabelludo del moreno.

“Zayn… yo‒se siente tan bien… diablos… ugh”.

No podía creer que la lengua de Zayn estaba dentro de él, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Niall ansiara algo mucho más grande dentro de él.

“Z‒Zayn… ugh... Por favor… yo‒ te necesito dentro de mí”. Graznó Niall cuando sintió el ardor familiar en el abdomen inferior.

“Por supuesto”. Dijo Zayn sin pensar.

Niall miró cuando Zayn volvió a su posición anterior para cernirse sobre él. Cuando los ojos de Zayn se pusieron oscuros e intensos debido a la lujuria, Niall dejó escapar el aliento; saber que la causa de todo esto era Zayn le produjo algo que no podía explicar. Niall se lamió los labios y se estremeció cuando los ojos de Zayn siguieron el movimiento. Como era de esperar, Zayn se sumergió y golpeó sus labios en un duro beso.

“Apenas puedo esperar para golpear ese pequeño cuerpo, Niall”. Él gruñó contra sus labios y el pene de Niall se crispó, todo su cuerpo se llenó de anticipación. “Diablos Zayn, ¿Qué estás esperando?”. Niall gimió y levantó un poco sus caderas.

Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con Zayn por tercera vez, y diablos, no se arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo. Él miró con avidez como Zayn se quitó rápidamente el pantalón, y el rubio mordió su labio cuando la dura longitud de Zayn apareció.

Niall gimió con impaciencia cuando Zayn de repente se movió y buscó algo en la guantera del coche. Volvió a su posición con un bote de lubricante en sus manos. El rubio lo había olvidado completamente, porque él necesitaba ahora mismo a Zayn. “Déjame entrar”. Dijo Zayn y le entregó el lubricante al rubio. Niall vertió el líquido fresco en sus manos, antes de envolver la mano alrededor de la longitud de Zayn. Zayn gimió cuando fue cubierto por la resbaladiza sustancia.

“Aquí tienes”. Sonrió Niall inocentemente hacía Zayn.

El rubio respiró hondo cuando Zayn alineó su eje en su entrada, pero el aliento fue eliminado rápidamente cuando Zayn entró en él. Niall gritó cuando el dolor se disparó a través de su columna vertebral y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Sus dedos se enredaron sobre la cintura de Zayn y lo atrajo hacia sí, apoyando la cara en su hombro. Zayn gimió. “¿Estás bien?”. Preguntó con voz ronca, y Niall asintió en silencio.

“Fóllame Zayn”. Sopló Niall con vehemencia en el oído del moreno. “Fóllame con tanta fuerza para que no sea capaz de sentarme sin pensar en ti”.

Ahí fue cuando Zayn se perdió totalmente.

Entró y salió de Niall haciendo que el rubio gritara su nombre. Empuñó el pelo de Niall mientras presionaba sus labios mientras golpeaba contra él sin descanso. Se introdujo profundamente en el cuerpo de Niall, deleitándose en el calor y la forma en que se apretaba a su alrededor. Las caderas de Niall se movían hacia atrás y adelante, ante la estocada rápida y profunda de Zayn. Los gritos y gemidos se derramaban sobre los pálidos labios de Niall.

A Niall le encantaba; le encantaba la sensación de tener a Zayn dentro de él. Le encantaba la mezcla de dolor y placer que corría por su cuerpo.

Él amaba el sexo con Zayn.

Zayn agarró la pierna de Niall y la lanzó por encima de su hombro para entrar más profundo. Niall tiraba de los cabellos de Zayn. “¡Zayn! ¡Por favor no te detengas!”. Gritó y Zayn concedió su deseo de muy buena gana.

La tensión creció cuando los dos chicos se balancearon hacia atrás y adelante juntos, el coche se movía junto con ellos. La mano de Zayn se deslizó entre sus cuerpos y se cerró alrededor de la longitud de Niall. Niall no duró mucho más tiempo después de eso. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció y tembló mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Fue hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando tomó un poco de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

No mucho después, Zayn llegó a su límite y se derrumbó encima de Niall. Niall pasó los dedos por el cabello de Zayn y besó su sien.

“Eso…”. Zayn respiró en el cuello de Niall. “… Fue el paraíso”.

Niall simplemente se rió sin aliento.

 

* * *

 

Niall tuvo que decir un montón de excusas al día siguiente cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de la mueca que hizo cuando se sentó, y tuvo que reprimir varios sonrojos durante el transcurso del día. Todo esto con Zayn lo estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un buen mentiroso; Niall no estaba seguro si debía sentirse orgulloso o avergonzado.

Uno de los peores momentos de ese día fue cuando Harry decidió sorprenderlo dándole un golpe en su trasero cuando estaba abriendo su casillero. El muchacho más joven no había entendido por qué Niall había gritado tan fuerte, y ahora el trasero de Niall estaba lastimado aún más.

El día no llegó a ser mejor, ya que en el almuerzo todo la escuela estaba conmocionada. Era evidente el chisme que circulaba, y cuando Niall llegó a su acostumbrada mesa, sus amigos estaba mirando unos papeles. Niall frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro de Louis; un grito de terror se le escapó.

Era una foto del Sr. Powell en el club de striptease.

“Wow… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?”. Silbó Louis mientras miraba la imagen. “¡Esto es tan inapropiado! Me pregunto quién tomó la foto”. Liam apartó los ojos de ella. “Quienquiera que fuese, ciertamente obtuvieron lo que querían”. Comentó Danielle.

“¿Q‒qué quieres decir?”.

“El Sr. Powell fue despedido”. Informó Harry. “Pero tal vez sea lo mejor desde que fue tan malo contigo, Niall”.

“¿N‒Niall? ¿Estás bien?”. Preguntó Hannah preocupada, pero él no respondió. Su mirada buscó a Zayn, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Se sentó con cuidado, porque su trasero aún le dolía. Sin embargo, no era nada en comparación con la culpa que crecía dentro de él. Tenía la garganta seca.

No podía creer que Zayn hubiera hecho eso. Él nunca pensó en para qué quería las fotos Zayn. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podría Zayn hacer esto? No importaba cuán mal lo hubiera tratado el Sr. Powell, pero no merecía perder su trabajo.

“Incluso he oído que esto fue enviado por correo a su esposa”. Murmuró Louis. “Ella lo echó”.

Niall se sintió débil y se apoyó contra Harry. El muchacho más joven pasó un brazo alrededor de él y lo observó con preocupación.

“Niall, ¿estás bien?”.

Él negó.

“No”. Dijo con voz ronca.

* * *

 

Al final del día, Niall llegó a su detención; otra de las que cosas que había que añadir a este jodido día. Además de que no había sido capaz de encontrar a Zayn por ningún lado.

Al parecer, él era el único que había sido castigado y el maestro lo dejó a su suerte. Estaba mirando por la ventana, sus pensamientos estaba a la deriva cuando la puerta se abrió. Miró hacia arriba esperando que fuera su maestro, pero se sorprendió al ver a Zayn.

Niall gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó, empujando a Zayn contra la puerta ahora cerrada, con la mano empuñando su cuello. Zayn parecía divertido con la situación.

“¡Maldito idiota”. Balbuceó Niall, sintiendo hervir la sangre. “¿Por qué hiciste eso con las fotos?”.

Zayn arqueó una ceja.

“¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer con ellas?”. Preguntó y Niall negó. “¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¡Acabas de arruinar la vida de alguien!”.

Zayn suspiró mientras quitaba la mano de Niall de su camisa.

“¿A quién le importa?”. Se encogió de hombro descuidadamente, y Niall se sintió peor.

“¡Me importa!”. Niall estaba a punto de gritar. “¡Él no se lo merece!”.

Los ojos de Zayn se estrecharon un poco y dio un paso más cerca de Niall. “Está hecho, Niall”. Dijo en voz baja. “¿Qué se puede hacer al respecto?”. Niall miró atónito al moreno; ¿estaba desafiándolo?

“Vete”. Dijo Niall y lo empujó, pero Zayn le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él. Cuando le dio un beso, Niall realmente trató de resistirse, pero se encontró respondiendo después de una pequeña lucha. “Ugh… Te odio”. Niall siseó contra sus labios, y Zayn sonrió. “Sí, sigue diciéndote eso”.

Se separaron en busca de aire, y Zayn se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Niall lo seguía con curiosidad. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”. Preguntó.

“Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía”. Dijo Zayn. “Ya sabes, soy un chico bueno”.

Niall resopló.

“Sí, sigue diciéndote eso”. Replicó Niall secamente, imitando a Zayn.

Zayn rodó los ojos.

“Hey, vamos a hacer algo divertido”. Dijo y le dio una sugerente mirada a Niall. “Vamos a jugar al profesor y al alumno”.

Niall lo ignoró, pero eso no detuvo a Zayn.

“Vete a la mierda, Zayn”. Gruñó molesto por lo que hizo.

“Estás siendo un mal estudiante”. Dijo Zayn y le dio un gesto de desaprobación, pero la sonrisa malévola que siguió le dio un poco de miedo a Niall.

“Parece que tengo que castigarte”.

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
> If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you
> 
> Clarity - Zedd (ft Foxes)


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn observó la astilla de miedo en los ojos de Niall y eso lo excitó aún más; él era tan lindo. “Ven aquí, Niall”. Llamó al rubio. “Sé un buen chico”.

“¿Crees que esto es una película porno o algo así?”. Gruñó Niall mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Zayn. Si él supiera que su mirada era inofensiva, porque esos grandes ojos azules no podían estar cerca de intimidar a Zayn.

“No lo hagas peor para ti”. Zayn se burló y le hizo señas. “Vamos”.

Niall suspiró y se acercó lentamente a Zayn. Tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante cerca, Zayn lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró hacia él.

“¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Sr. Malik?”. La voz de Niall estaba llena de sarcasmo, y Zayn se echó a reír. “Podrías comenzar con llamarme Zayn”. Él sonrió mientras Niall rodó los ojos.

“Por supuesto, Zayn”. El rubio sonrió con dulzura y de repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empujó su labio inferior hacia afuera en un puchero exagerado. Zayn respiró profundamente; podía sentir la tensión en su pantalón. “Por favor, no seas demasiado malo conmigo”. Declaró Niall.

Niall estaba jugando con fuego y Zayn estaba tan cerca de tirarlo sobre la mesa y golpearlo hasta que llorara por misericordia; sin embargo, se contuvo.

“No tengo ninguna otra opción”. Se burló Zayn mientras acariciaba el rostro de Niall. “Has sido un chico malo”. Sonrió cuando Niall le dio una mirada diciendo: “¿en serio?”.

“Ponte de rodillas, Horan”. Ordenó sin aliento, y Niall pareció dudar, pero al final se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y levantó la vista hacia Zayn. “Buen chico”. Lo felicitó y acarició el pelo de Niall, sonriendo cuando el rubio se acercó más a su toque.

“Ahora, saca mi polla”. Ordenó y Niall vaciló una vez más, pero terminó haciéndolo. Sus dedos temblaban cuando aflojó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera. Zayn podía oír cómo su respiración se aceleraba, y se puso de pie con la espalda recta para que Niall pudiera bajarle el pantalón y sus calzoncillos. Zayn estaba semi‒desnudo.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?”. Niall lo miró con ojos grandes, y Zayn maldijo entre dientes. “Comienza a acariciarlo”. Dijo, y Niall no perdió el tiempo envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de él. Zayn gimió cuando Niall movió su mano. “Un poco hacia abajo”. Instruyó y Niall obedeció. “Buen chico”. Zayn le acarició el pelo en recompensa.

“Ahora sé un buen chico y envuelve esos hermosos labios de color rosa alrededor de mi polla”. Esta vez Niall dudó por un tiempo más largo, y Zayn se empujó contra los suaves labios del rubio. Niall finalmente abrió su boca y lentamente la cerró alrededor de la punta. Zayn gruñó y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

Niall comenzó a lamer muy lentamente, y Zayn gimió de placer. Eso pareció darle más confianza a Niall y pasó su lengua por la base. Él miró hacia Zayn con sus grandes ojos como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de aprobación. Ahora que los ojos de Niall eran todos inocentes e ingenuos le hizo sentir mucho más placer al moreno; él no podía dejar de sentir que estaba corrompiendo al rubio.

“Eres bueno”. Aprobó y se empujó un poco más adentro, amando la caliente y húmeda boca que estaba a su alrededor. “Tu boca es tan caliente”. Tarareó y Niall asintió mientras continuaba con su trabajo. “Cuida tus dientes, cariño”. Instruyó Zayn.

Zayn apuñó el cabello en la nuca de Niall y le ladeó la cabeza un poco. “Déjame ver esos bonitos ojos tuyos; mírame”. Exigió, y Niall cumplió;diablos, a Zayn le encantaba lo dispuesto y flexible que estaba. Llevó sus caderas un poco más cerca mientras mantenía el contacto visual con Niall y le puso un pulgar sobre la sonrojada mejilla para poder sentirse dentro de la boca del rubio. “Buen chico”.

Momentáneamente perdió el control y casi se metió por completo en la boca de Niall, golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta. Niall se apartó mientras las lágrimas se asomaban en sus bonitos ojos; Zayn probablemente no debería, pero lo encontró increíblemente caliente. “Lo siento”. Mintió y masajeó la cabeza de Niall. “Tómalo de nuevo”. Niall lo miró, pero no dijo nada mientras se lo llevó de nuevo a la boca. Después de disfrutar de la lengua caliente de Niall por un tiempo, le ordenó detenerse.

“Ponte de pie”. Niall arrastró sus pies, y Zayn admiró cuán hinchados y rojos estaban sus labios y cuán aturdidos tenía los ojos. “Eres un buen chico”. Dijo y lo besó. Su mano viajó hacia abajo y casi agarró el bulto en el pantalón del rubio. Un gemido golpeó la garganta de Niall. “No te he dado permiso para endurecerte”. Bromeó, y Niall gruñó. “¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio?”.

“No maldigas”. Lo regañó Zayn y Niall se mordió el labio, probablemente conteniéndose de decir algo que no debía. “Ahora, desnúdate para mí”.

Niall abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Zayn lo observó con atención mientras se quitaba lentamente la camisa, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su pecho y su plano vientre. Luego procedió a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero cuando llegó a la cremallera la bajo tan jodidamente despacio que Zayn gruñó. Luego vio el brillo juguetón en los ojos de Niall y se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

“No hagas eso, Niall”. Advirtió Zayn. “O podría ponerse peor para ti”.

“Lo siento”. Niall hizo un mohín y tiró de la cremallera. Salió de sus vaqueros y metió los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos y siguieron el camino de sus vaqueros. Zayn se humedeció los labios, los ojos le brillaban al ver el glorioso marco que era ver a Niall completamente desnudo.

“¿Y ahora qué?”. Dijo Niall y se retorció bajo los ojos ardientes del moreno. Zayn sonrió mientras una idea lo golpeó. “Siéntate en la parte superior de ese escritorio detrás de ti”.

“¿Por qué?”. Preguntó Niall sospechosamente, pero Zayn le envió una mirada diciendo “sólo hazlo”  y suspiró mientras lo hacía. “Ahora separa las piernas y muéstrate en todo tu esplendor”.

Niall se sonrojó profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

“Pervertido”. Escupió y Zayn reprimió una carcajada. “Haz lo que digo; sé un buen chico”.

Niall sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

“No me obligues a hacerlo”.

Los ojos de Niall estaban fuera de órbita mientras abría las piernas.

“Tócate, Niall”. Ordenó Zayn con voz ronca, sus ojos brillaba con oscura lujuria. Se sorprendió cuando Niall hizo un pequeño sonido parecido a un gemido. Pero se sorprendió  más cuando Niall se metió tres dedos en la boca y los llenó de saliva, antes de sacarlos con un excitante sonido. Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban oscuros mientras miraba directamente hacia los de Zayn. Su ensalivados dedos bajaban por su cuerpo, y la longitud de Zayn se crispó cuando el rubio retorció  un pezón entre sus dedos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un pequeño gemido.

Zayn estaba paralizado mientras miraba el dedo de Niall moverse por su vientre. Respiró ásperamente cuando los dedos de Niall alcanzaron su agujero y el rubio gimió mientras frotaba el área sensible alrededor de su entrada. “Ahhh…”. Jadeó Niall mientras experimentalmente metió un dedo a través del apretado anillo de músculos.

“Oh mierda”. Zayn se mordió los labios y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para mantenerse quieto y no reemplazar los dedos de Niall con su polla. Zayn se excitó más cuando Niall comenzó a follarse a sí mismo produciendo pequeños gemidos y quejidos.

“Añade otro dedo”. La voz de Zayn era rasposa. Niall hizo lo que le dijo y empujó otro dedo dentro de él. “Eso es, nene”. Niall gimió cuando se tendió, y los ojos de Zayn se congelaron cuando los dedos del rubio aparecían y desaparecían en el apretado anillo de músculos. “Otro”. Mandó Zayn después de unos momentos y gruñó cuando Niall enterró un tercer dedo dentro de sí mismo. “Buen chico”. Dijo con voz ronca, sintiendo como si estuviera perdiendo la voz. “Sigue así… prepárate para recibirme, Niall”.

Fue alucinante ver los dedos de Niall entrar y salir de su agujero. El rubio estaba temblando, con la boca abierta y los ojos revoloteando. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Zayn deseó haber traído su cámara, porque estaba presenciando un glorioso espectáculo. 

Zayn quizás hubiera durado un poco más si Niall no hubiera de repente gritado por él. “Oh Zayn… ugh”. Empujó sus dedos dentro y fuera de él cuando levantó sus ojos vidriosos. “… Yo… ah… por favor… fóllame. Te necesito…”. Gimió, y el control de Zayn resbaló.

“Diablos, Niall”. Siseó. “Ven aquí, bebé”. Dijo, y Niall sacó sus dedos y con dificultad se puso de pie. Zayn disfrutaba verlo caminar hacia él con pasos inseguros. Se veía tan malditamente delicioso que era increíble; su pene estaba dolorosamente duro contra su estómago, sus mejillas estaban rojas, los labios hinchados y los ojos aturdidos.

Niall casi se derrumbó contra él cuando llegó. Su respiración se elevó contra la oreja del moreno. “Por favor, Zayn… te necesito en mí”. Zayn gimió y besó su cuello suavemente.

“Inclínate en el escritorio, nene”. Ordenó Zayn y Niall respondió ansiosamente.

Zayn se acercó y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Niall, respiró sobre su cuello y amó el temblor que le causó al rubio. Empujó la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada de Niall y el rubio se estremeció. “Z—Zayn…”. Suplicó. “Dime, Niall”. Susurró. “¿No estás adolorido por lo de ayer?”. Zayn no pudo evitar darle una palmada en el trasero al rubio y se sorprendió gratamente ante el gemido del rubio. “… S—sí”. Gimió Niall… “Pero… no puedo esperar más”.

Zayn pensó en que hacía 24 horas habían estado en la misma situación con la única diferencia que había estado haciendo esto en su coche, y pensó que quizá hubiera sido mejor haber traído un poco de lubricante. Pero, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía mantener su cordura con Niall rogándole así? “Haz sido un buen chico, Niall; aquí está tu recompensar”. Antes de que Niall pudiera responder Zayn se estrelló contra él, y Niall dejó escapar un grito. Zayn se preguntó si alguien los estaba escuchando, pero luego decido que no le importaba.

Comenzó con un ritmo más rápido, y Niall se estremeció debajo de él. La mesa tembló durante cada embestida y el aula se llenó de los gritos de Niall y Zayn, y con gruñido de las bofetadas de que producían el golpe de piel contra piel además del ruido hecho por el escritorio raspando contra el suelo.

“¡Ohhhh, eres tan bueno, Z‒Zayn. Ahhh!”. A Zayn le gustaba el hecho de que Niall fuera tan fuerte.

Zayn siguió hasta que Niall alcanzó el punto máximo, y otra cosa que Zayn adoró fue que mientras Niall estalló debido al placer, gritó su nombre. Y eso era increíblemente caliente.

Niall se apretó alrededor de él, y eso provocó su orgasmo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras descansó su rostro contra el omóplato de Niall.

“Buen chico”. Murmuró Zayn y besó su piel. “Creo que esto fue mejor que cualquier película porno”. Sonrió.

Niall suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su corazón. Se sentía tan en paz y completo con Zayn todavía dentro de él. Pero la paz se hizo rápidamente añicos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Niall se puso rígido, su aliento se atascó en su garganta y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el horror, cuando volteó hacia la puerta.

“H‒Hannah…”.

Los ojos de la chica parecía que iban a salirse de su órbita debido al shock. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió nada. Su rostro estaba empapado de cenizas grises, antes de que se sonrojara profundamente. Y prácticamente se sintió como Niall; como si pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento.

Niall se sentía como si su mundo se deslizara bajo sus pies. Ninguna cantidad de vergüenza se podía comparar con este momento cuando su amiga lo había encontrada en una posición tan comprometedora.

“¡Hannah! ¡Espera!”. Gritó cuando la chica giró sobre sus talones y se echó a correr. Ella no lo había escuchado. Niall quería llorar y se irguió, para que Zayn saliera de él. No miró al otro chico mientras recogía su ropa interior.

“Niall—“.

“Cállate”. Espetó Niall mientras se subió la cremallera de su pantalón y agarraba su bolso.

“Wow, no hay necesidad de que me hables así”. Dijo Zayn y Niall lo miró a través de las lágrimas en sus ojos, sin decir una palabra antes de salir.

 

* * *

 

Esa misma noche Niall estaba llamando a la casa de los Cromwell con un nudo en el estómago. Miró nerviosamente alrededor de la casa de la familia de Hannah, o mansión era un término más apropiado. Hannah provenía de una familia rica.

Necesitaba hablar con ella o, más específicamente, rogarle que no le dijera a nadie lo que había presenciado. Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, él había sollozado en su almohada durante una hora antes de calmarse. Debería de haber sabido que alguien lo descubriría con el tiempo, pero  nunca pensó que iban a ser atrapados en el acto —o en este caso justo después— adivinó que eso era lo que había obtenido por ser tan descuidado.  ¿Por qué había dejado que Zayn lo follara en la maldita escuela? Oh sí, él había suplicado por ello.

Sus pensamientos de auto—odio se vieron truncados por la apertura de la puerta y miró directamente a un par de ojos distintos a los que esperaba ver.

“H‒hey Nate”. Tartamudeó mientras miraba al chico más alto de pie delante de él. Nate era el hermano mayor de Hannah y era bastante intimidante. Era alto, musculoso y tenía el pelo largo recogido en la nunca de su cuello. Se graduó el año pasado y había sido un genio, había sido conocido como el prodigio de la escuela. Siempre llevaba una expresión que reflejaba que claramente tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hablar con alguien; cómo ahora mismo.

“Niall”. Saludó con sequedad y lo miró de arriba abajo. “Uh‒he venido a ver a Hannah”. Dijo Niall en voz baja, retorciéndose bajo la mirada de Nate.

“Obviamente”. Él respondió y Niall son sonrojó un poco. “Voy a llamarla”. Dijo, y dejó la puerta abierta mientras se retiraba.

Niall tropezó con nerviosismo mientras esperaba que Hannah llegara a la puerta. Ella apareció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. “NN‒Ni…”. Se calló, aparentemente incapaz de decir su nombre. Ella jugueteó con sus dedos, sus ojos hacían todo para no mirar al rubio y Niall, literalmente, podía ver el sudor formándose en su frente.

“Hannah”. Dijo en voz baja; él debería de haber esperado una reacción de este tipo. “Por favor, cálmate”.

Le tomó otros minutos antes de que ella finalmente tuviera el valor e invitarle a pasar. Niall inclinó la cabeza mientras seguía a la chica en la casa, subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

“¿Q‒quieres al‒g‒o?”.

“No”. Niall contestó y se sintió mal cuando ella se estremeció un poco. “Por favor, Hannah, no vayamos de puntillas en torno al tema. Creo que los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí”.

Ella se sonrojó incluso un tono más oscuro de rojo de lo que ya estaba y asintió temblorosamente. Miró horrorizada a Niall que la miraba desde la cama.

“¿Siéntate?”. Dijo Niall torpemente hacia ella, y ella obedeció, sentándose en una silla. Estaba rígida y tensa, mordiéndose el labio y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Niall suspiró.

“Lo que viste…”. Comenzó y ella se tensó aún más. “… No puedes decírselo a nadie”.

Hubo un silencio que inquietó a Niall mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, y Hannah se movió inquieta en su asiento.

“N‒Niall”. Tartamudeó y tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos. “N‒no entiendo… por q‒qué… yo…”. Su voz se desvaneció, y Niall estaba seguro de saber lo que ella estaba pensando. “Él no es… él n‒no es…”.

“¿… Una buena persona?”. Niall suspiró, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había estado a punto de decir. “Bueno, supongo que yo tampoco lo soy”.

“Tú sí lo e‒eres”. Hannah se mostró en desacuerdo con rapidez, y Niall sonrió con cierta tristeza. Hannah realmente no merecía tener esta incómoda conversación, y ciertamente no se merecía haber sido testigo de lo que fue. Se preguntó qué pensaba de él. “¿N‒No se lo vas a decir a l‒los demás?”. Le preguntó, y Niall gimió. “No, no puedo”. Murmuró y hundió el rostro en sus manos; se sentía tan perdido y frustrado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, antes de que Hannah se pusiera de pie y tímidamente se sentara junto a él. Ella tímidamente puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y Niall la sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en su cuello. “N‒Niall”. Balbuceó ella. “Necesito un abrazo”. Susurró el rubio y aunque el abrazo de Hannah no podía ser llamada un abrazo, no obstante, encontró un poco de consuelo.

“¿Por qué fuiste a mi detención?”. Murmuró en su hombro. Al parecer, ella y su grupo de teatro habían quedado en ensayar algunas escenas. Ella le dijo que había estado caminando por el pasillo cuando había escuchar ruidos y había decidió comprobar. Niall se quejó por la vergüenza.

 

* * *

 

Niall no supo nada de Zayn en el próximo par de días, y le frustraba. Odiaba cómo Zayn lo follaba y luego cortaba el contacto durante al menos dos días; una voz le dijo que Zayn no estaba obligado a permanecer en contacto con él o algo por el estilo. No están juntos, ¿recuerdas? Le recordó la voz.

Las cosas fueron un poco incómodas entre él y Hannah el primer día. Y había sido tan notorio que hasta Louis había exigido que le dijeran que habían hecho a sus espaldas, y la vergüenza de Hannah sólo pudo haber sido superada por la vergüenza que sintió cuando los encontró a él y a Zayn.

Al día siguiente que había estado caminando a casa con Harry de repente le preguntó si alguna vez lo odiaría si él hiciera algo que no le gustara; el miedo que Niall sentía se había transformado en palabras. Harry le había dado una sonrisa. “Nunca te odiaría, Niall”. Él había asegurado. “Puede ser que me enoje contigo, pero sería incapaz de estar enojado por mucho tiempo”.

Niall le había creído y lo abrazó con fuerza.

“Gracias, Harry”. Le había dicho y no estaba seguro si era algo que había imaginado, pero podría jurar que había sentido los labios de Harry presionando en su cabeza. Cuando Harry le había preguntado por qué, él se encogió de hombros. “Sólo por curiosidad”. Había dicho, lo que realmente no era una mentira.

 

* * *

 

Tres noches transcurrieron desde que Niall y Zayn habían sido descubiertos, y el rubio aún tenía que platicar con Zayn, pero no tenían clases juntos en la escuela. Niall pensaba que lo había visto una vez en el pasillo, pero no estaba seguro.

Todo eso estaba consumiéndolo. Lo admitió para sí mismo, y lo odiaba. Se preguntó si Zayn había roto su “acuerdo” después de que hubieran sido descubiertos, después de todo, se suponía que era un secreto, ¿verdad? Un secreto era entre dos personas, no entre tres. Niall tenía que preguntarse a sí mismo si le importaba si ese era el caso, y fue entonces cuando se encontró en un dilema.

Él no podría haber creado —ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello— algo más que una relación puramente sexual entre él y Zayn.

No fue una sorpresa que Niall estuviera de mal humor cuando Zayn decidió aparecer a las 8 de la noche; sorprendentemente temprano para sus estándares. El moreno inmediatamente se dio cuenta del mal humor del rubio.

“¿Es mal momento?”. Preguntó y dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás cuando Niall lo miró.

“¿Dónde has estado?”. Preguntó el rubio y Zayn levantó una ceja.

“¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que debía de estar aquí en algún determinado momento?”. La pregunta golpeó a Niall duramente, y una vez más se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho de hacer esa pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se tranquilizó un poco y suspiró.

“Así que…”. Zayn dijo y miró alrededor. “¿Qué dijo esa amiga tuya sobre nosotros?”.

Niall miró a Zayn y se preguntó si haría una diferencia para él lo que Hannah había dicho; tenía la sensación de que no lo haría.

“Va a mantener la boca cerrada”. Niall se encogió de hombros y se sintió un poco más alicaído.

“Bueno, eso es una buena cosa, ¿no?”. Zayn lo estudió, probablemente confundido por el estado de ánimo de Niall.

Niall no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy, muy triste. Él sólo quería conseguir que su mente se liberara de todos los pensamientos confusos. Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Zayn se acercó a él para darle un beso.

Terminaron en la cama, y si se dio cuenta de lo desesperados que eran los besos y toques de Zayn, Niall no hizo ningún comentario y solamente tomó lo que el moreno le dio.

Niall se estremeció contra Zayn un poco más fuerte, y le dio un beso mucho más largo, desesperado por borrar esa mala sensación en la boca del estómago. Arrancó la chaqueta y la camisa de Zayn y lo siguió besando profundamente en los labios. Por favor, esa era la palabra que caminaba a través de su mente, y Niall ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era por lo que estaba suplicando.

Zayn acarició su creciente erección a través del pantalón y las caderas de Niall se movieron contra su mano. “Quítamelos”. Pidió Niall sin aliento, y Zayn selló sus labios mientras sus dedos se enredaron en su cinturón. Una vez que el cinturón estaba suelto. Zayn metió las manos en los calzoncillos de Niall y agarró su longitud. Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte gemido.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió y todo se vino abajo.

Los ojos de Niall miraron directamente a un par de ojos marrones conmocionados.

“L—Liam”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn’t need  
> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don’t know why
> 
> Zedd - Clarity (ft Foxes)


	7. Chapter 7

Niall bien podría dispararse a sí mismo, porque no podía haber olvidado que Liam había dicho que el día de hoy iría a su casa. Quería pedirle prestado el libro de Español porque el suyo lo había olvidado en la escuela.

Y ahí estaba de pie en la puerta abierta con su rostro pálido, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos estaban pintados de horror mientras seguían la mano de Zayn, que desaparecía en el pantalón de Niall, y un sonido ahogado escapó de la parte posterior de su garganta. Su reacción casi podía desafiar a la de Hannah.

Por un corto segundo parecía que podría patear a Zayn fuera de él, pero luego se volvió sobre sus talones.

“¡Liam!”. Gritó Niall desesperadamente mientras empujaba a Zayn fuera de él y corrió detrás de su amigo. Nunca cruzó por su mente que estaba sin camisa y con el pantalón abierto cuando lo alcanzó en la puerta. Liam lo miró, con los ojos todavía amplios e incrédulos. Sus ojos barrieron el pelo despeinado de Niall y el rubio pudo ver como la manzana de Adán de Liam se movía mientras tragaba con dificultad.

“Vamos a hablar”. Dijo en voz baja con una pequeña mueca y allí estaba —Niall sintió un nudo en su pecho— la decepción en sus ojos. Niall odiaba esa mirada, y cuando Liam se alejó, se sintió morir; esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, no había rastros de Zayn, se desplomó en su cama, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 

* * *

 

Niall no cerró un ojo aquella noche, y gritó más de una vez. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, y tenía la sensación de que esto estaba por ponerse peor. Deseó que Zayn se hubiera quedado y que le hubiera dicho que todo iba a estar bien. Una parte de él deseaba que Zayn le hubiera dicho que no importaba lo que había pasado que nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Pero no supo nada del moreno, ni siquiera un mensaje y eso mató a Niall. Tuvo que preguntarse por qué le importaba tanto, y cuantas de sus lágrimas eran a causa de la indiferencia de Zayn.

En algún momento, temprano en la mañana, logró quedarse dormido. Lo despertó el teléfono. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio de quien era el mensaje.

**Liam: Hey Ni. Estoy afuera en el coche. Quiero hablar antes de ir a la escuela.**

Niall tragó. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que Liam ignorar todo el asunto y actuara como si no hubiera visto nada.

**Niall: Estaré allí en cinco minutos.**

Niall cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada con un profundo suspiro. No sabía lo que iba a decir, y ya podía sentir todas las preguntas que Liam le haría. Sólo tenía que terminar con esto.

 

…

 

Unos minutos más tarde, Niall estaba caminando fuera de la casa  y su estómago se retorció un poco cuando vio el familiar coche de Liam estacionado en la acera.

Niall se acercó tan lento como pudo, pero con el tiempo llegó. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó junto a Liam en el asiento del pasajero. Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando Liam le sonrió.

“Buenos días, Nialler”. Dijo suavemente.

“Buenos días, Li”. Mintió Niall con voz ronca; no había absolutamente nada bueno esa mañana.

Luego se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Niall se retorcía incómodo en su asiento. Entonces Liam suspiró, y el estómago de Niall cayó.

“Niall”. Liam estaba usando su cara seria, y Niall se reunió con su mirada. “¿Me lo puedes explicar?”.

Niall humedeció sus labios mientras su cerebro acomodaba las palabras en su cabeza; ¿Qué era lo que tenía que explicar? ¿Cómo debería de explicar que él y Zayn follaban sin que sonara como si fuera un prostituto?

“Nosotros… yo y Zayn”. Dijo Niall meneando nerviosamente sus dedos y se sintió como una pequeña niña admitiendo su amor platónico. “...Tenemos sexo”.

La cabeza de Liam se movió hacia él tan rápido, que el rubio tuvo miedo de que se hubiera roto el cuello. Había pensado que Liam se había dado cuenta, pero a juzgar por sus sorprendidos ojos , había sido un error; oh bien.

Liam abrió la boca, pero pareció cambiar de idea cuando la cerró de nuevo. Se volvió y miró hacia otro lado, y Niall pudo ver cómo sus manos se apretaron alrededor del volante.

“…Oh…”. Murmuró finalmente, y Niall estaba frustrado; había esperado y deseado una reacción diferente a un prolongado silencio.

“Sí”. Suspiró con cansancio.

“¿Pero por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?”. Liam se volvió para mirlarlo de nuevo, y Niall sabía que a Liam no le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

“…Un poco más de dos semanas”. Respondió y se dio cuenta de que había sido menos tiempo del que pensaba. Él y Zayn obviamente no eran buenos para guardar secretos.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”. Liam sonó herido, y Niall se sintió culpable.

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

“Ya sabía lo que ibas a pensar”. Le espetó, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Miró a Liam con los ojos muy abiertos, y Liam lo miró confundido.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?”. Liam frunció el ceño.

Niall se mordió los labios ligeramente. Bien podría decirle, el daño ya estaba hecho.

“Yo fui quien durmió con él aquella noche del viernes”. Dijo en voz baja como si estuviera esperando que Liam no lo escuchara. Vio cómo Liam se puso rígido y sus ojos se volvieron culpables.

“Niall, sabes que no pensamos eso de ti”. Dijo rápidamente y se acercó para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Niall. El rubio se alejó de su toque.

“Ustedes pensaron así de quien se acostó con él”. Dijo Niall en voz baja. “Quien paso a ser yo”.

“¡Es diferente!”. Exclamó Liam con desesperación.

“No veo la diferencia, Liam”. Niall miró su mano en su regazo; le dolían los ojos.

“Hay una diferencia”. Insistió Liam. “No pensamos en ti de esa manera”.

Niall no dijo nada; no creía plenamente en las palabras de Liam.

Liam suspiró suavemente.

“¿Estás pensando en continuar?”.

Niall sabía lo que Liam quería escuchar, sabía lo que él mismo quería decir, pero lo que de verdad quería era una cosa totalmente diferente. Luego se dio cuenta hasta qué punto se había encariñado con lo que él y Zayn compartían. No podía negar que el sexo con Zayn era genial, incluso increíble.

Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta, era obvio lo que significaba.

Oyó a Liam gruñir y el silencio que siguió se sintió tenso.

“Niall”. Rompió Liam. “Sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad?”. Niall asintió. “No quiero verte sufrir”. Él miró preocupado a Niall, y Niall odiaba cuando Liam estaba preocupado.

“Eso no va a pasar”. Aseguró Niall. “Es sólo sexo, eso es todo”. Se estremeció un poco ante sus propias palabras.

“Por ahora”. Liam estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. “Pero sabes, en este tipo de relación, al menos una persona comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por la otra”.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron un poco cuando él se tensó.

“¿Te gusta, Niall?”.

Niall hubiera dado su maldita alma al diablo a cambio de no oír esa pregunta. Si hubiera sido hace una semana, Niall se hubiera reído de eso; ¿gustarle Zayn? Claro que no. Pero ahora, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Pensó en cómo su corazón se volvía loco cuando miraba los ojos de Zayn. Pensó en lo decepcionado que se sentía cuando Zayn nunca se ponía en contacto con él después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. Pensó en lo asustado que había estado cuando había pensado que todo había terminado.

Sí, le podría gustar un poco, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

“No… me gusta el sexo”. Confesó y se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras; Dios, sonaba como una perra. Liam se retorció incómodamente junto a él y sus manos estaban abriéndose y cerrándose sobre el volante.

“Él no tiene la mejor reputación”. Los ojos preocupados de Liam estaban de nuevo en él. “Yo no creo que sea adecuado para ti. Sólo quiero verte feliz, Ni”.

Niall le dio una sonrisa.

“Tengo esto, no te preocupes, ¿sí?”.

Liam suspiró y volvió a guardar silencio. Niall casi podía sentir los pensamientos que daban vuelta en su cabeza. Cuando sus manos cayeron sobre su regazo, Niall sabía que había aceptado su decisión; aunque estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo.

“Hay que decirle a los demás”. Declaró Liam y al aliento de Niall se quedó atrapado en su garganta. “No quieres que se enteren por cualquier otra persona, ¿verdad?”.

“No”. Niall suspiró profundamente. Él no sabía que era lo peor que podía pasar en este punto. Realmente sólo quería acabar de una vez con esto.

“¿Significa esto que te gustan—…”. Liam hizo un gesto con la mano con cierta torpeza. “… —los chicos?”.

Niall se sonrojó enormemente.

“Uh… yo… no lo sé”. Tartamudeó.

“Está bien”. Liam sonrió y de repente le dio un abrazo. “No cambiaría nada”. Se apartó y estudió a Niall. “Pero, por favor, si alguna vez te trata mal entonces vienes conmigo, ¿sí?”.

“Sí, por supuesto, Li”. Niall suspiró mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de Liam y se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos la comodidad de Liam. Esperaba que los demás fueran tan comprensivos como Liam lo había sido.

 

…

 

Al parecer ninguno de los demás fueron tan comprensivos como Liam. Niall lo descubriría un par de noches más tarde. Todo ellos tenían una noche de cine en la casa de Liam y Niall había sido el primero en llegar. Liam entonces había insistido en que debía decirle a los demás y él lo apoyaría. Niall se había mostrado reacio, pero lo había pensado mejor porque por fin podría acabar con esto de una vez.

Harry llegó y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba Niall. Luego procedió a sorprender al rubio haciéndole cosquillas en todos sus puntos débiles, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Niall debía de admitir que había funcionado, porque en poco tiempo se estaba riendo histéricamente en el suelo tratando de defenderse del chico de pelo rizado. Una pelea amigable de cosquillas estalló con Liam como espectador y él se mantuvo neutral, no animando a ninguno de ellos.

En poco tiempo Niall y Harry se derrumbaron sobre sí, mientras trataban de calmarse. “Maldita sea Harry, estás tratando de matarme”. Resopló Niall y juguetonamente pellizco la nariz de Harry; él estaba tirado literalmente encima del rubio. El muchacho más joven sonrió mientras se movía hasta que su cara se apoyó en el cuello de Niall. El rubio no se dio cuenta de cuán íntima era su posición. “Si te hubiera matado, entonces me hubiera matado yo también”. Dijo Harry dramáticamente. “Yo no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, Nini”. Niall rió. “Dramático”. Bromeó. “Deja de salir con Louis. Te está pegando su forma de ser”. Niall pasó los dedos por los suaves rizos de Harry y sonrió cuando el rizado se acercó más al tacto.

“Hueles tan bien, Nialler”.Tarareó Harry mientras se acurrucó más cerca de él, envolviendo su brazo a la cintura del rubio. “Gracias, tú también”. Dijo Niall cuando el fresco aroma de jabón de ropa recién lavada llenó su nariz. Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Liam arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina.

 

…

 

Él había preparado lo que quería decir, pero cuando  había ganado la atención de todos, su cerebro se quedó en blanco. Liam estaba de pie solidariamente junto a él. Hannah debió adivinar de qué se trataba, porque ella le envió una pequeña sonrisa; como si estuviera tratando de decirle que iba a estar bien.

Danielle, Louis y Harry estaban mirando con curiosidad. Obviamente habían descubierto que algo estaba pasando con él, y ahora no podían esperar a escucharlo.

Las palabras no salieron como las había planeado.

“Zayn y yo estamos teniendo sexo”. Niall se sonrojó tan profundamente, que pensó que iba a explotar. Eso definitivamente no era lo que había planeado decirles que ya a juzgar por su expresión, estaban bastante conmocionados.

Un silencio de muerte cayó sobre ellos cuando Danielle, Louis y Harry lo miraron estupefactos.

Niall realmente, realmente quería esconderse detrás de Liam.

Louis fue el primero que habló.

“¿Tú qué?”. Gritó y Niall se estremeció. “No hay necesidad de gritar”. Lo regaño Liam, pero Louis apenas lo oyó.  Se estaba volviendo loco.

“¡Woah! ¡Woah!”. Exclamó y levantó las manos como si estuviera abrumado por ese pedazo de información. “¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? ¡Porque no me gusta en lo absoluto!”.

Niall se sentó y se quedó mirando a Louis con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

“¿Así qué están juntos?”. Louis hizo una cara como si eso fuera horrible, y Niall dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. “Mierda, Niall. ¿Dejaste que ese idiota de follara sin compromiso? ¡Si ese tipo no se compromete con nadie! ¿Y desde cuándo te gustan los hombres?”.

“Louis”. Gruñó Liam en señal de advertencia, pero una vez que Louis comenzó fue muy duro detenerlo; también tendía a no pensar en lo que decía, y obviamente no se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño a Niall.

“¿Sabías de esto?”. Louis miró con incredulidad a Liam mientras exageradamente señalaba a Niall. “¿Y estás de acuerdo con él? ¡Es Zayn por el amor de Dios! Y Niall, él es tan inocente… estúpido e ingenuo. ¡Él lo está usando!”.

“¡Es su elección!”. Liam dijo y miró con enojo a Louis. Echó un vistazo a Niall que parecía un poco más sacudido por el arranque de ira de Louis.

Las palabras de Louis fueron como una puñalada en el corazón de Niall y le dolían terriblemente. No podía soportar mirar a los ojos de Louis y cuando apartó la mirada, vio los ojos de Harry.

Niall no sabía cómo era posible, pero podría haber jurado que su corazón cayó de su pecho de un salto al ver la forma en que Harry lo estaba mirando.

Era una mirada de puro dolor. Los bonitos ojos verdes de Harry le estaban enviando una mirada que gritaba ¿por qué? y ¿cómo pudiste?

Niall quería apartar la mirada, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Por alguna razón Niall se sentía como que había hecho algo mal, muy mal; peor que dormir con Zayn. Louis y Liam estaban discutiendo en el fondo, Danielle estaba tratando de separarlos y Hannah se sentó allí con sus grandes ojos asustados mirando entre él y Harry.

Las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos, y Niall estaba muriendo por dentro.

Finalmente Harry miró hacia otro lado. El corazón de Niall brincó cuando el muchacho más joven se apresuró a ponerse de pie y sin mirar atrás, se marchó enfurecido.

“¡Harry!”. El grito desesperado de Niall ganó la atención de todos cuando se volvieron a mirar a Harry. Niall quería correr tras él, pero se quedó clavado en el suelo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”. Louis dijo mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada al exterior. “¡Está lloviendo!”.

Eso fue suficiente para Niall y se desmoronó; las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Todo el mundo se congeló cuando empezó a sollozar.

Todos se acercaron a él, pero Liam llegó primero. Se dejó caer junto a él y lo abrazó. Niall apuñó la parte posterior de la camisa de Liam mientras lloraba en su hombro.

“Creo que deben irse”. Dijo Liam con frialdad y los miró con el ceño fruncido en decepción; él había esperado, obviamente, una mejor reacción por parte de ellos.

El estómago de Louis se retorció por la culpa.

“Niall, no quise decir—”.

“Fuera”. Interrumpió Liam, y Louis se hundió en la derrota. Él murmuró una disculpa, antes de salir. La mirada de Liam se suavizó mientras miraba a las chicas. Captaron la indirecta, y Danielle le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir con Hannah.

Liam volvió su atención a Niall cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. “Shh…”. Él lo hizo callar con suavidad mientras le frotaba la espalda. “Vas a estar bien”.

“¡M‒me odian! Todos me odian”. Hipó Niall.

“No, no lo hacen”. Aseguró Liam. “Estaban sorprendidos, y Louis estaba siendo Louis”.

“No viste como H‒Harry me miró”. Niall lloriqueó cuando nuevas lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos.

“Él va a acostumbrase”. Lo consoló Liam. “No te preocupes. Te lo prometo, las cosas van a salir bien”.

Liam siguió sujetándolo mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras. En algún momento los ojos de Niall se secaron, y Liam le ofreció pasar la noche en su casa. Niall aceptó la oferta.

Ellos compartieron la cama de Liam. Niall estaba más que agradecido de no tener que dormir solo, a pesar de que pudo dormir muy poco esa noche.

La mirada de dolor en los ojos de Harry no lo había dejado tranquilo.

 

…

 

Lo primero que Niall hizo cuando salió el sol al día siguiente fue enviarle un mensaje a Harry.

**¿Me odias?**

Por lo general, Harry respondía rápidamente a sus mensajes, incluso cuando era la hora más extraña del día. Sin embargo, Niall no recibió una respuesta.

El corazón de Niall se sentía pesado cuando siguió a Liam fuera de la casa. Condujeron en silencio, y cuando llegaron a la escuela, Liam le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

“No voy a seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales con Zayn”. Espetó Niall con los ojos en blanco.

“¿En serio?”. Dijo Liam sorprendido y Niall podía escuchar el gusto en la voz de Liam. Por supuesto, esto era lo que Liam había querido que hiciera.

“Sí”. Niall susurró en voz baja y sin esperar a Liam, salió del coche.

Niall vio a Harry en su casillero, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia él. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el muchacho más joven lo vio, se dio media vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta. Esa acción le dolió profundamente al rubio.

Voy a terminar con Zayn y todo va a estar bien, se dijo, pero él no podía ignorar cómo el escozor de su corazón hacia juego con el de sus ojos.

 

…

 

Encontró a Zayn en la biblioteca, y Niall deseaba que no fuera tan atractivo, entonces tal vez habría sido más fácil. Lo miró con curiosidad, estaba vestido con una camisa de franela con los botones superiores desabrochados, revelando su clavícula tatuada. Sus vaqueros estaban muy ajustados, casi hasta el punto en los que Harry los usaba; el nombre envió una daga a su corazón.

Se aclaró la garganta.

“Zayn… tenemos que hablar”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
> If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you
> 
> Zedd - Clarity (ft Foxes)


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn se sentó en el reposabrazos de un sofá y se quitó los auriculares, antes de centrarse totalmente en Niall.

“¿Sip?”. Dijo con indiferencia, y Niall deseó que no sonara tan indiferente; ¿no podía al menos fingir que le importaba? Obviamente, él sabía de qué se trataba.

Niall lo miró por un momento. Realmente quería un abrazo antes de darse cuenta de que Zayn nunca lo había abrazado; ni siquiera después del sexo. Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza para conseguir que sus pensamientos fueran desviados.

“No puedo seguir con esto”. Le dijo; él no quería irse por las ramas, además de que estaban presionados por el tiempo. Tenían que volver a clase en diez minutos.

Estudió la reacción de Zayn y realmente quedó decepcionado cuando su expresión facial no cambió inmediatamente. Él se limitó a mirarlo durante un largo rato, y Niall odiaba que no pudiera saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

“¿Hacer qué?”. Dijo finalmente, y Niall deseó que no se hiciera el tonto. El rubio se movió frenéticamente al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo describir su relación. “… Esto…”. Se calló y pensó que no podía ni siquiera llamarlos amigos con beneficios, porque ni amigos eran.  “… Esto entre nosotros no puede continuar”. Dijo finalmente. “Se acabó”. Las palabras salieron de su boca fuertemente.

Los ojos de Zayn se clavaron en los suyos, y Niall se retorció un poco. El moreno inclinó su rostro un poco hacia un lado y arqueó una ceja.

“¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres, Niall?”. Preguntó, y Niall no contestó; por supuesto que no era lo que quería, pero era lo mejor. “¿O es algo que tus amigos decidieron por ti?”.

Niall humedeció sus labios, y no respondió. Se limitó a mirar fijamente al muchacho delante de él. Se sintió un poco inquieto cuando Zayn se puso de pie y lo miró fijamente, deseando una respuesta a pesar de que claramente lo sabía.

“… Es lo mejor”. Dijo Niall con una voz ronca y torpemente se aclaró la garganta. Dejó caer su mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Zayn y jugueteó con el borde de su camisa sólo para tener algo que hacer.

“¿… No te gustó?”. Preguntó Zayn, y los ojos de Niall se volvieron bastante grandes. Zayn lo miraba con una expresión en blanco y era imposible ver lo que estaba pensando. “Sí”. Dijo Niall honestamente.

Zayn había dado unos pasos más cerca, lo suficiente como para hacer que Niall se pusiera aún más nervioso. “No puedes dejar que la gente te diga que hacer, Niall”. Su voz era tranquila y Niall inhaló profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, inclinando su rostro hacia el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando Zayn estuvo cerca de él, y el rubio tropezó unos pasos hacia atrás, sólo para detenerse en un librero. Miró los ojos de Zayn y podía oler el leve olor a cigarrillo y la loción para después de afeitar.

“Dime”. Zayn dijo e intensamente miró los ojos de Niall. “Dime que eso es lo que tú quieres, y no me verás más”. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron un poco mientras miraba sorprendido hacia los grandes ojos de color ámbar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le hacía daño, y su respiración estaba acelerándose. El olor y el fuego que emanaba el cuerpo de Zayn le nublaban los sentidos.

“Zayn… yo…”. Su garganta parecía haber sido frotada con una lija; porque su voz se había vuelto bastante ronca. Él sabía cual era la respuesta, y no quería mentir. No quería que esto terminara, pero tampoco quería perder a sus amigos. No podía elegir, y parecía ridículo, porque apenas hace unas semanas hubiera elegido a sus amigos en un santiamén. ¿Cuándo se había infiltrado Zayn en su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que tener algo adictivo en él?

Niall trazó suavemente la mandíbula de Zayn, y la sintió lisa y suave bajo sus dedos; obviamente se había afeitado esta mañana. Sus manos cayeron un poco hacia abajo y se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, su pulgar acarició suavemente el lugar donde se reunía la mandíbula y el cuello y miró a Zayn con una mirada triste.

Apretó los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras dejaba caer sus manos a un lado.

“Es…”. Niall tuvo que tomar una profunda inhalación y abrió los ojos para mirar a Zayn. “Es lo que quiero”. Su corazón se retorció, porque era una mentira; quería a Zayn, lo quería de verdad.

Los ojos de Zayn no reflejaron sus pensamientos a medida que parpadeó antes de apartarse. Niall perdió inmediatamente el aroma y el calor de su cuerpo. Se quedó mirando mientras Zayn metía las manos en los bolsillos y asentía con la cabeza.

“Como quieras”. Esas palabras hicieron un hueco en el corazón de Niall y su aliento se enganchó en su garganta. No sabía lo que había esperado de Zayn, pero tal vez había pensado que el moreno al menos iba a intentar detenerlo.

Ni siquiera le importó.

Cuando Zayn se dio la vuelta para irse Niall podía sentirlo deslizarse a través de sus dedos, y sabía que Zayn había sido lo bastante serio cuando dijo que no volvería a verlo. El pensamiento mató a Niall. Podía sentir las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, y trató de controlar la respiración.

“Espera”. La palabra salió de su boca sin su permiso, y Zayn se detuvo. Él inclinó la cabeza muy lentamente hacia un lado y lo miró inquisitivamente. Niall abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. No me dejes. Quédate. Esas palabras bailaban en la mente de Niall. Una lágrima escapó de las esquinas de sus ojos, y los ojos de Zayn siguieron el camino de la gota por la mejilla de Niall.

Niall dio unos pasos hacia adelante y Zayn se reunió con él. Niall cerró los ojos —un par más de lágrimas cayeron— cuando Zayn acunó la parte posterior de su cuello y lo besó. Cuando los labios ligeramente agrietados de Zayn presionaron contra los suyos, él sabía que Zayn le gustaba; tal vez más de lo que podía manejar. Levantó sus manos y sus dedos se retorcieron en la parte posterior de la camisa de Zayn, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Zayn se separó de su boca y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Niall, y el rubio decidió seguir a su corazón. “Si dije eso”. Susurró. “Si dijera que no quiero volver a verte, que esto termine, entonces estaría diciéndome a mí mismo una mentira”.

Zayn no dijo nada; él simplemente lo besó de nuevo y los ojos de Niall revolotearon. Cuando Zayn inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para profundizar el beso; Niall sabía que no podría vivir sin el sabor de Zayn. Niall se retrasó hasta que su espalda golpeó un estante.

“Mm‒Zayn”. Niall jadeó un poco cuando el muslo de Zayn se deslizó en entre sus piernas y chocó de lleno contra su entrepierna. Envió una veloz mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente. “Tenemos clase. No podemos hacer esto aquí”. Niall respiró pesadamente mientras Zayn colocaba besos húmedos por la línea de su mandíbula.

“Al diablo la clase”. Respondió Zayn cuando lamió la longitud del cuello del rubio; sus ásperas manos se deslizaron detrás de la espalda hasta llegar hasta el trasero de Niall. “Z‒Zayn”. Niall protestó y trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movió. “No podemos faltar a clase”. Niall reprimió un gemido cuando Zayn le apretó las nalgas  con fuerza. “Relájate, es sólo una clase”. Dijo Zayn. “Además, no quieres ir a clase con una erección, ¿verdad?”. Zayn tenía razón, no quería algo de qué avergonzarse. “Además, he pensado en hacerlo en la biblioteca”. Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, y Niall se sonrojó profundamente.

Antes de que Niall lo supiera, sus pantalones estaban alrededor de sus tobillos y los labios rojos de Zayn envueltos alrededor de su pene. La preocupación por la clase y la escuela volaron fuera de la mente de Niall.

 

…

 

Una vez que fue el almuerzo, Niall había dejado de notar la marca de color rojo que Zayn le había hecho, pero sin embargo, sus amigos no lo hicieron. Liam le preguntó porque no había estado en su clase de Economía, pero luego se detuvo a media frase; había palidecido mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos al mirar el cuello de Niall.

“¡Dijiste que no volverías a dormir con él!”. Gritó Liam, y Niall se estremeció; él estaba contento de que hoy hubieran estado sentados afuera, en una especie de zona aislada.

Niall se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras se arriesgó a dar una mirada alrededor de la mesa. Hannah se había sonrojado y estaba evitando su mirada, Danielle estaba fingiendo que no se había sorprendido mientras comía, Louis parecía que iba a explotar y tenía dificultad para mantenerse en calma, y Harry.

Harry parecía que iba a voltear la mesa. Niall saltó sobresaltado cuando Harry se puso de pie y lo miró peligrosamente.

“¿Qué mierda hay mal contigo?”. Él gruñó y lo señaló frenéticamente con las manos. “¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con él en vez de ir a clase?”. La expresión del rostro de Harry fue una de puro asco, y el corazón de Niall se retorció.

“Harry”. Susurró Louis con urgencia y agarró al muchacho por el brazo, claramente sorprendido por el repentino estallido. Harry nunca se enojaba, y si lo hacía, era del tipo que hervía en silencio; casi nunca levantaba la voz.

Harry envió una mirada que acobardó a Louis e hizo que se sentara al costado de Hannah, antes de girar sus ardientes ojos al rubio. “¡Mírate!”. Gritó. “¡Él te está arruinando! Te está utilizando como si fuera una de sus…”.

“¿Una de su qué, Harry? ¿Putas?”. Interrumpió Niall con voz temblorosa y las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos mientras miraba a Harry profundamente herido. Sacudió su hombro para quitar la mano de Liam. “Sólo dilo”. Insistió Niall. “¡Dilo en voz alta, porque no puede doler más cuando dices lo que piensas acerca de mí en voz alta!”.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó fuertemente mientras miraba a Niall, y sus manos se apretaron en puños, temblando ligeramente.

“¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!”. Trató de explicar y sólo hablar de Zayn parecía dejarle un sabor amargo en la boca.

“¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!”. Él rompió y se puso de pie.

“¡Es obvio que no puedes!”. Objetó Harry. “¡O de lo contrario no fallarías con él!”.

“¡Es mi vida!”. Niall ahora estaba gritando, y las lágrimas fueron desdibujando su vista.

“Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Niall”.

“Chicos”. Dijo Liam desesperadamente y se puso también de pie, sus ojos parpadeaban frenéticamente entre Harry y Niall. Tenía miedo de que dijeran cosas que no pensaban del uno al otro si seguían con esto. “Haz, por favor”. Rogó Louis cuando se puso de pie al lado de Harry. Las chicas mantenían sus ojos entre Niall y Harry. Hannah parecía como si fuera a enfermarse, y Danielle puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Niall y Harry no hicieron caso de sus amigos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

“Entonces, va a ser sólo mi error”. Dijo Niall.

“Te vas a arrepentir”. Bufó Harry molesto.

“Lo único que voy a lamentar…”. Dijo Niall, bajando la voz hasta un susurro. “… Es haber confiado en ti”.

Harry fue sorprendido por sus palabras y se sintió culpable cuando una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Niall.

“¡Dijiste que no me odiarías, Harry!”. La voz de Niall sonaba agrietada, y la mirada de Harry se suavizó. “No te odio, Niall”. Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando a otro lado por un momento. “Pero no creo que alguna vez pueda aceptarte con él”. Harry dejó caer la mano a su lado y miró solemnemente a Niall. “Te mereces algo mejor; puedes hacerlo mejor”.  Susurró la última parte, antes de tirar su almuerzo en el bote de basura al alejarse.

Louis se miró desconcertado después de lo que Harry le dijo a Niall, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo después del muchacho de pelo rizado. Niall débilmente se desplomó en el banco antes de dejar que las lágrimas consiguieran caer. Liam lo abrazó, Hannah tomó su mano y Danielle le sonrió.

 

* * *

 

Liam y Louis caminaban por el pasillo; con una cosa fija en la mente. Louis chocó la mano con algunos de sus compañeros de clase que pasaban por el pasillo. Encontraron las escaleras que llevaban hacia el techo de la cafetería, y Liam tuvo que esperar un poco para que Louis lo alcanzara.

Llegaron a la cima y sus ojos inmediatamente cayeron sobre su objetivo. Zayn Malik se inclinaba sobre la barandilla, fumando perezosamente un cigarrillo con otros dos, presumiblemente, sus amigos. Un moreno que estaba jugando con un cachorro peludo —¿se les permitía traer eso a la escuela? Pensó Liam— y una chica con el pelo teñido de color rojo brillante que estaba mascando odiosamente un chicle mientras enredaba un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

Louis se aclaró la garganta y se ganó su atención. Zayn los miró de arriba abajo como si fueran una molestia. Liam podía sentir como Louis estrechó sus ojos.

“Hey perdedores”.  Dijo la chica pelirroja, arrastrando las palabras en un tono aburrido. Louis la reconoció de su clase de Cálculo y si estaba en lo cierto, se llamaba Cassandra. “¿Qué quieren?”.

Liam abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente el cachorro corrió, deteniéndose a sus pies. Liam lo miró fijamente, antes de mirar hacia su dueño. El moreno estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y fue entonces cuando Liam sintió algo húmedo contra su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó boquiabierto. El perro estaba orinándolo. Saltó hacia atrás, pero su tobillo ya estaba empapado.

“¡¿Qué mierda?!”. Exclamó Liam y miró al pequeño cachorro, y podría jurar que le envió una mirada malvada, antes de correr de nuevo a su dueño. Los demás se reían a carcajadas de él. El chico incluso elogió al perro, y Zayn se había dado la vuelta para enviarle una mirada divertida. Liam oyó como Louis detenía una risita detrás de su mano y Liam se volvió para mirarlo con incredulidad. Louis tosió y le envió a Liam una tímida sonrisa.

“Queremos hablar con Zayn”. Dijo Louis, y Zayn arqueó una ceja con curiosidad. Cassandra y el chico del perro les dieron una sospechosa mirada. “Entonces, habla”.

“A solas”. Dijo Liam con rigidez mientras trataba de no concentrarse en el hecho de que sus pantalones se aferraban a su pierna. Estaban a punto de protestar, pero Zayn los detuvo.

“Déjenos”. Ordenó y sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada antes de salir. La chica pelirroja no se fue sin susurrar sugestivamente en el oído de Liam, y él se ruborizó mientras Louis lo miraba curioso.

“Creo que ya sabes de qué se trata”. Habló Louis una vez que estaban solos. Zayn echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco arrogante cuando terminó su cigarrillo y lo pisó. “Sí”. Dijo mirándolos aburrido.

“Se trata de Niall”. Liam se hizo cargo y cuidadosamente estudió su reacción. Él no consiguió mucho, porque Zayn sólo parpadeó antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en la barandilla cruzando los brazos.

“No te atrevas a hacerle daño”. Advirtió Louis y Liam suspiró. Zayn no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlos. “No sé lo que él ve en ti”. Louis arrugó la nariz ligeramente, y eso obtuvo una reacción de Zayn; sus ojos ámbar se estrecharon. “Pero él se merece una relación completa. El hecho de que es un poco tonto e ingenuo no significa que tú puedas tomar ventaja de él”.

“Discúlpame si no entiendo, pero…”. Dijo Zayn mientras miraba entre Louis y Liam. “Pero, ¿cómo es que esto es asunto suyo?”.

“Somos sus amigos”. Razonó Liam. “Y los amigos se cuidan entre sí. Yo no quiero ser grosero, pero tú tienes una reputación y Niall no es como el resto de las personas con las que te has acostado”.

Zayn suspiró y parecía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se acercó a ellos. Se detuvo un metro antes, y Liam probablemente no debería, pero se sintió un poco amenazado. Bastaba con el aura que el chico exudaba; era oscura y peligrosa, y nada bueno para el inocente Niall.

“Mira”. La voz de Zayn era peligrosamente baja. “No es como si estuviera follando en contra de su voluntad”. Liam se estremeció ante sus palabras; Niall no debía de ser ‘follado’, debía de hacérsele ‘el amor’, ¿Qué era lo que su amigo veía en este tipo? “Si él quiere salir de esto, lo único que necesita es decirlo”. Los ojos de Zayn estaban un poco estrechos. “No voy a interponerme en su camino”.

“¿Y si quiere más?”. Dijo Liam la pregunta que lo había hecho sentirse preocupado desde que se había enterado de todo. Conocía mejor a Niall que la mayoría de la gente, y sabía que el rubio quedaba unido rápidamente. No era el tipo de persona que podía mantener un relación sin involucrarse sentimentalmente; él podría convencerse de que sí podría, pero iba a terminar herido. Liam no quería verlo sufrir, y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Zayn parecía un poco sorprendido, pero lo cubrió rápidamente. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

“No tengo nada más que darle”.

“Bastardo”. Gruñó Louis mientras se acercaba más a Zayn. “Niall no es un juguete. Te juro que te cortaré las pelotas y te obligaré a comértelas si le haces daño”.

Los ojos de Zayn se posaron en el rostro de Louis y se acercó al muchacho, y Liam podía sentir la tensión. Sabía que Louis estaba a nada de perder el control, así que nerviosamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

“Mira, Lewis”. Dijo Zayn con una voz superior, y Louis apretó los dientes. “Es Louis”. Él gruñó y Zayn se encogió de hombros. “Como sea”. Dijo. “No eres Niall así que metete en tus propios negocios y oh, ¿la chica con la que estabas hablando?”. Louis se puso rígido y Zayn sonrió mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de Louis. “Me la tiré”.

Louis habría golpeado a Zayn sin Liam no lo hubiera agarrado antes de llegar al moreno. “¡Suéltame Liam! Déjame quitarle esa petulante sonrisa de su cara”. Gritó Louis mientras se movía en los brazos de Liam; Liam nunca había estado más agradecido por todo el tiempo que pasaba en el gimnasio hasta este momento. “No lo hagas Louis, no te rebajes a su nivel”. Gritó desesperadamente mientras trataba de mantener quieto a Louis.

Zayn rodó los ojos y se alejó.

 “De ninguna manera voy a dejar que Niall se quede contigo”. Gritó Louis. “Lo voy a obligar a ver lo desagradable que eres, aunque sea lo último que haga”.

Liam suspiró profundamente.

 

* * *

 

Niall estaba acostado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y preguntándose cuándo su vida se había puesto en mal estado. No podía quitarse de encima la mirada de decepción de Harry.

Desde luego, no estaba de humor cuando su madre le dijo que Louis y Liam estaban ahí y querían verlo. Sabía que no iba a terminar bien cuando Louis tenía su portátil en sus manos.

“He escrito un montón de razones por las que no deberías de estar con Zayn”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
> Zedd - Clarity (ft Foxes)


	9. Chapter 9

Fue aún peor de lo que Niall había pensado, pero para nada como Louis había planeado que las cosas salieran. Desde luego, no había esperado que su ordenador terminara en el suelo con la pantalla agrietada. No había esperado que Niall llorara y les gritara que los odiaba.

Liam lo había esperado. Por supuesto que había sido una mala idea enumerar todo los aspectos negativos de Zayn —los cuales se podría decir que eran muchos— y lo que probablemente llevó a Niall ponerse aún peor fue cuando Louis le mostró todas las chicas con las que se había acostado; Liam casi estaba seguro que habían pasado más de 20 diapositivas.

Aquí estaba ahora, de pie y sintiéndose culpable al mirar a Niall gritar que se fueran. Louis estaba de pie junto a él, sosteniendo contra su pecho su portátil destruida; con los ojos muy abiertos debido al horror.

“¡Se supone que me tienen que apoyar!”. Gritó Niall a través de las lágrimas y Liam quería consolarlo, pero estaba clavado en el suelo. “¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes! ¡Váyanse al demonio!”.

Sus gritos llegaron hasta el fondo de la cocina, donde estaba su madre, porque segundos después interrumpió en la habitación. Ella echó una mirada entre ellos, antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran. Louis y Liam tragaron saliva; Niall era hijo único por lo que su madre era muy sobreprotectora con él. Se acercó, y Niall la abrazó.

“Creo que es mejor que se vayan”. Dijo ella y forzó una sonrisa. Louis y Liam asintieron, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Sus estómagos se retorcían mientras escucharon a Niall decirle a su madre que los odiaba; así, podían decir con seguridad que su plan había fallado.

 

….

 

A la mañana siguiente, Niall besó a Zayn y lo mantuvo apretado, diciéndose a sí mismo que esto era correcto; esto era lo que quería. Si sus amigos no aceptaban su decisión, entonces para empezar, nunca habían sido amigos. “Puedes almorzar conmigo”. Había dicho Zayn contra sus labios y Niall había aceptado la oferta.

Había ignorado la profundamente herida mirada de Harry cuando él lo había ignorado deliberadamente, y cuando no había tomado su habitual asiento entre Liam y Hannah en las clases. Era obvio que las cosas estaban bastante mal. Louis había intentado hablar con él, pero había ignorado cualquier cosa que el muchacho mayor había hecho. Él nunca lo perdonaría por mostrarle todas esas chicas con las que Zayn se había acostado, porque aunque no lo admitiría, le había hecho un profundo daño.

Una vez que fue tiempo del almuerzo, Zayn lo estaba esperando frente a la entrada de la cafetería. Una chica estaba colgada sobre él y Niall apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al recordar todas las chicas que Louis había nombrado. Zayn ignoró a la chica y le sonrió. La chica siguió su mirada y terminó en Niall; el rubio estaba un poco intimidado por ella y trató de evitar sus ojos. Cuando llegó a  Zayn se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que eran vistos juntos.

“Vamos”. Dijo Zayn y le hizo un gesto. Niall rígidamente ignoró todos los ojos que estaban sobre él y supo que probablemente se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo con Zayn; él realmente esperaba que no se enteraran. El pecho de Niall se apretó mientras sus ojos viajaban de forma automática a su antigua mesa. Todos sus amigos estaban sentados mirándolo. Harry lo miraba profundamente herido, y se apresuró a apartar la mirada.

Se acercaron a la habitual mesa de Zayn, y el nerviosismo en Niall sólo aumentó. Los amigos de Zayn parecían un poco intimidantes y extraños. La única chica en la mesa tenía el cabello rojo fuego con un flequillo lateral, un anillo en el labio y lentes de contacto violeta; daba un poco de miedo. Entonces había un tipo con un pequeño perrito blanco en su regazo; le daba de comer de su almuerzo y Niall se preguntó cómo lo había metido a la escuela. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos marrones y parecía un poco salvaje. El último tipo sentado en la mesa tenía el pelo castaño con un flequillo largo cayendo sobre sus inquietantes ojos grises.

Niall estaba incómodo cuando Zayn lo empujó al lado del chico de ojos grises, y le hubiera gustado ser invisible, cuando todos volvieron sus curiosos ojos sobre él.

“¿Quién es, Zayn?”. Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa e incluso el cachorro estaba mirándolo. “¿Tu juguete nuevo?”. Niall hizo una mueca.

“Es lindo”. Volvió a decir el chico junto a él, y Niall lo miró nerviosamente; deseó no haberlo hecho. El tipo lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio y sus recelosos ojos grises hicieron que Niall se sintiera desnudo. Tenía una paleta entre sus largos dedos y Niall miró hacia otro lado cuando se la llevó a la boca y le envió un sugerente guiño.

“Sí, es adorable”. Dijo la chica y sonrió con enfermiza dulzura antes de hacer estallar el chicle que estaba masticando. “¿Qué está haciendo aquí alguien como tú?”.

Zayn no dijo nada y sólo les dedicó una mirada que rápidamente los silenció. “Hola corazón, mi nombre es Chad”. Dijo el moreno y le tendió la mano. Niall miró nerviosamente a Zayn, antes de tomar su mano. “Uh… soy Niall”. Dijo sintiéndose un poco más incómodo.

“Oh, es irlandés”.  El interés de la chica pareció despertarse cuando ella se presentó. “Mi nombre es Cassandra. Puedes llamarme Cass; me llamas Sandra y voy a despellejarte vivo”. Niall asintió en silencio, con los ojos un poco más amplios. Saltó un poco sorprendido cuando el cachorro de repente saltó sobre su regazo y comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

“Le gustas”. Sonrió Chad ampliamente. “Su nombre es algodón”. Niall logró defenderse de alguna manera y sonrió débilmente. “Uh… está bien”. El cachorro era realmente lindo y le dio una última lamida antes de saltar de nuevo en el regazo de Chad.

“Soy Jerry”. A medida que el chico a su lado dijo su nombre, llevó la boca al oído de Niall y el rubio se estremeció. Este tipo le enviaba malas vibraciones y lo hacía sentirse increíblemente incómodo. Se deslizó lejos, casi presionándose en el costado de Zayn.

“Niall va a comer con nosotros”. Anunció Zayn y la forma en que lo dijo no dejó espacio para las objeciones. Los otros no parecieron preocupados y se encogieron de hombros. Pero Niall no estaba tan seguro de que realmente quería comer el almuerzo con ellos. Chad parecía agradable —haciendo caso omiso de su comentario de que él era el “juguete” de Zayn— aunque era un poco raro y Cassandra daba un poco de miedo. Era Jerry quien no le gustaba.

Hablando de él, ¿Qué hacía su mano en su muslo? Niall se tensó cuando sintió el peso en su muslo y sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo para ver la mano. Su mirada se levantó mientras miraba la cara de Jerry. Niall no sabía si los amigos de Zayn simplemente no tenían fronteras, pero esto era demasiado espeluznante. No pudo ser peor cuando Jerry movió su mano hacia arriba. “Zayn”. Susurró Niall con urgencia y miedo, pero cuando Zayn se volvió a mirarlo, Jerry había quitado la mano.

Zayn lo estaba mirando inquisitivamente y Niall se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Zayn debajo de la mesa y se aferró con fuerza. Zayn sólo le dio una sonrisa divertida, antes de continuar su almuerzo. Miró a Jerry y el chico le envió una pequeña sonrisa.

Niall envió una nostálgica mirada hacia la mesa de sus amigos, y se sintió un poco irrelevante cuando los vio convivir sin él.

Su corazón dolía; ¿y si los había perdido realmente para siempre?

 

* * *

 

El teléfono de Niall estaba explotando con mensajes de texto y de voz. Admitió que estaba más que aliviado de que sus amigos no habían seguido sin él. La mayoría eran de Liam y de Louis, pero había algunos de las chicas, y luego un par de Harry. Niall fue directo a escuchar los de Harry.

“Hey Niall… Yo sólo quería decir… que… ¿lo siento?... Nunca mentí… cuando dije que nunca te iba a odiar y… no quise gritarte… umm… Estoy… estoy preocupado por ti… me siento un poco raro en este momento… me gustaría mucho más hablar contigo en persona… tal vez… ¿podrías llamarme?”.

Niall suspiró al escuchar el resto de los mensajes de voz que en su mayoría eran disculpas de Louis, mensajes de preocupación de Liam, palabras de aliento de Danielle y algunos otros de Hannah, pero lo que él podía ver es que todavía apoyaban su decisión. Decidió que iba a hablar con ellos cuando se sintiera preparado.

No era más que feliz al saber que todavía había esperanza. Después de todo, él no esperaba que estuvieran de acuerdo; lo único que quería era que aceptaran su decisión.

 

….

 

Zayn se presentó poco después de las diez y arrastró a Niall a su coche. Se besaron durante un tiempo, antes de que Zayn se echara hacia atrás y le preguntara si alguna vez había intentado fumar. Lo primero que Niall pensó es que estaba hablando de cigarrillos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así. Negó con la cabeza.

“¿Quieres probar?”.

Niall sabía que probablemente no era una buena idea —ni siquiera era legal— pero Zayn lo estaba mirando de manera expectante, y temía que podría decepcionarlo si dijera que no. Sólo esperaba que los demás nunca se enteraran. Asintió con la cabeza.

“¿Por qué no?”.

Y así fue como terminó en el apartamento de Cassandra. El apartamento era pequeño y algunas fotos realmente extrañas estaban colgadas alrededor. Cuando Niall vio una pintura de esqueletos que tocaban instrumentos en una colina envuelta en llamas, se dio cuenta de que era un poco más que extraño.

“Vamos”. Ella los saludó con la mano, y los llevó a la sala. “Jerry tiene algunas cosas realmente buenas”. El nombre hizo que la piel de Niall se erizara y una vez más puso en tela de juicio lo bueno que había sido aceptar venir con Zayn. Se pegó a sí mismo al lado de Zayn mientras seguían a la chica.

Por sorprendente que pareciera, la sala parecía relativamente normal. Bueno, si no contabas la lámpara en forma de cráneo que descansaba sobre la mesa.

La pequeña mesa entre los sofás había sido dejada de lado para hacer espacio y era donde Chad —con algodón— y Jerry estaban sentados. Niall hizo todo para evitar la penetrante mirada de Jerry, pero podía sentirla en él; podía ser que era algo que su paranoico cerebro le estaba diciendo, pero podía sentir al chico desnudarlo con la mirada. No se dio cuenta de cómo agarró el brazo de Zayn con fuerza.

Cuando Zayn se movió y a Niall con él, el rubio se sintió aliviado de que era Chad y no Jerry quien estaba sentado a su otro lado. Sonrió cuando algodón saltó en su regazo y jugó un poco con él.

“¿Por qué has traído a Bambi, Zayn?”. Cuestionó Jerry, con sus ojos clavados firmemente en Niall y al rubio le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de él; maldijo para sus adentros cuando se sonrojó y Jerry rió.

Zayn le envió una mirada.

“Métete en tus asuntos, Jerry”. Él gruñó y el chico se encogió de hombros. Niall suspiró de alivio y se volvió para ver a Cassandra sacar una gran pipa de agua de su mochila con algunos pequeños paquetes de color amarillo y unos encendedores. Niall miraba fascinado, mientras ella colocaba una pequeña cantidad de marihuana en el cono del tubo de bronce que sobresalía de la pipa y después acercó el rabillo del encendedor. Colocó su boca sobre la abertura en la parte superior, y la chica ángulo el encendedor para quemar la marihuana. A medida que había empezado a arder, Chad puso su dedo a un lado de la pipa y comenzó a inhalar el humo blanco que se había acumulado en la tubería. El agua burbujeaba cuando Chad inhaló la mayor cantidad de humo que podía, se apartó de la pipa con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía la respiración, y exhaló después de siete segundos de espera. Sopló el humo en la cara de Jerry quien gruñó en respuesta, y Niall se encontró sonriendo por dentro.

Niall miró a Chad pasar el tubo a Cassandra, quien aspiró el humo y esperó unos segundos antes de soplarlo. Pronto el tubo llegó a Zayn y Niall lo observó intensamente; pronto se dio cuenta de que ver a Zayn fumando de una pipa era un espectáculo pecaminosamente caliente.

Zayn sonrió perezosamente mientras le ofreció la pipa. Niall la tomó nerviosamente, porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo y no quería parecer un tonto. Zayn pereció percibir su inseguridad, y se acercó más a Niall hasta que estuvieron cadera con cadera. “Déjame ayúdate”. Le susurró, y su caliente aliento se estrelló contra el rostro de Niall; el rubio ignoró el bufido de Jerry y asintió. Zayn le dio instrucciones y pronto los labios de Niall estaban envueltos alrededor de la abertura e inhaló; el humo llenó sus pulmones y contuvo el aliento durante tanto tiempo como pudo antes de exhalar.

Al pasar el tubo a Cassandra, Zayn tenía su mano presionada contra la parte baja de su espalda. “Diablos, Niall”. Sopló. “Te veías tan caliente haciendo eso”. Niall ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Zayn lo besara en los labios delante de sus amigos.

“Yo sabía que se lo estaba tirando”.  Oyó murmurar a Chad, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Zayn estaba tan cerca que todo lo que Niall podía sentir era su presencia.

Habían dejado la pipa de lado cuando Cassandra puso música, y Niall se sentía como si estuviera flotando. El tiempo parecía ir más despacio y todo parecía tan agradable; especialmente Zayn con sus no tan discretos toqueteos. Niall se fundió en el beso cuando Zayn presionó sus labios y exhaló el humo en su boca. Los otros tres en la sala se sentían tan, tan lejos, para Niall sólo existía Zayn; sus problemas se desvanecieron y quiso que esto nunca llegara a su fin.

Los sentidos de Niall se acentuaron; el mundo parecía mucho más brillante, la sala más colorida y los toques y besos de Zayn eran tan, tan abrazadores. Sintió un ardor en la boca del estómago que le recordaba el hambre, pero no tenía hambre de comida, tenía hambre de Zayn. Todo lo que podía pensar en era Zayn y Zayn… y Zayn. Rápidamente se olvidó de todo cuando volvió toda su atención a Zayn y se apretó más cerca; el calor era insoportable y gimió cuando Zayn mordió suavemente la piel de su cuello. Empuñó el pelo de Zayn mientras su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

“¡Hey! ¿De verdad van a hacer esto enfrente de nosotros?”. La voz de Chad sonaba lenta, y tan poco importante en el odio de Niall, porque había sido dominado por la respiración de Zayn contra su cuello. Zayn cerró un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más cerca. “No me importaría ver”. Dijo Jerry.

“Niall, ven conmigo”. Le susurró con urgencia, y Niall sabía que el ardiente deseo era mutuo. Él asintió con la cabeza y Zayn los puso de pie. “¡Malik! No te atrevas a hacerlo en mi cama”. Gritó Cassandra tras ellos, y Niall estaba realmente lejos de avergonzarse. Todo parecía poco importante, además de la sensación de los dedos de Zayn entrelazados con los suyos, y no podía importarle menos lo que los amigos del chico podrían pensar de él.

Estaban dentro de lo que Niall asumió era la habitación de Cassandra y las paredes de colores vivos lo marearon un poco. Zayn lo estaba besando de nuevo y todo lo demás desapareció en un instante. Se subieron a la cama donde Zayn se arrastró entre sus piernas. Todo se sentía un poco más lento de lo habitual y Niall no estaba seguro de si era lo que hacía la droga, pero le gustaba. Zayn le sacó la ropa, y Niall lo ayudó a salir de la suya.

Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido cuando la caliente boca de Zayn se cerró alrededor de su polla.

La boca de Zayn hacia su trabajo mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre el anillo de músculos. Niall gimió cuando el chico más grande lo abrió lentamente y agregó un dedo y luego otro. “Z‒Zayn… “. Susurró y se estremeció cuando Zayn alineó su polla contra su entrada. Por supuesto que dolió, pero Niall había aprendido a adaptarse y el dolor pronto se convirtió en placer.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Zayn mientras el chico se movía en un ritmo parejo y constante. El moreno no pudo mantener el ritmo lento por mucho tiempo, y pronto se movió con mucha más rapidez. Niall se quedó sin aliento, gritó y gimió cuando tomó lo que Zayn le daba.

“¡Oh mierda, Zayn!”.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente sabía que sus sonidos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchado en todas partes en el pequeño apartamento, y que los amigos de Zayn probablemente podrían oírlo con claridad; pero en este momento, no podía importarle menos.

Niall se sorprendió cuando Zayn lo levantó para que se sentara en su regazo. Cuando Zayn sacudió sus caderas hacia arriba, Niall dejó escapar un jadeo, porque este ángulo permitía que Zayn fuera mucho más profundo que antes. Sus dedos se retorcieron en el cabello de Zayn y él gimió cuando los dedos del moreno se rizaron alrededor de sus caderas. Zayn envolvió sus labios alrededor de los suyos en un apasionado beso y comenzó a empujar hacia arriba con fuerza, con la sonora bofetada del contacto de sus cuerpos haciendo eco en la habitación. Niall envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zayn y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. Ambos gimieron en éxtasis cuando la polla de Zayn se adentraba profundamente.

Niall podía ver los fuegos artificiales y los colores vibrantes que bailaban alrededor de ellos debido a su embriaguez, pero su atención se cerró sobre Zayn, sintiéndolo en todas las formas posibles.

Niall sintió la familiar tensión en su estómago y sabía que estaba cerca. Zayn lo empujó aún más cerca cuando agarró su polla y la acaricio. “Zayn…”. Él gimió y el moreno respondió besándolo. La sensación de tener a Zayn dentro de él fue lo que lo lanzó sobre el borde y con sus labios aun apretado en un desesperado beso, los dos gimieron, gruñeron y exhalaron cuando simultáneamente estallaron.

Zayn cayó hacia atrás y Niall se derrumbó encima de él, ya que jadeaban y se sacudían ligeramente por sus orgasmos. “No dejas de sorprenderme, Niall”. Jadeó Zayn y Niall sonrió mientras débilmente levantó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Zayn.

Niall se olvidó por completo de volver a casa esa noche mientras se quedaba con el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Zayn. En el bolsillo de su pantalón que estaba en el suelo vibraba su teléfono con llamadas de su madre y sus amigos; él nunca se fijó en ellos antes de la mañana siguiente.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el calor y el olor de Zayn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the way I’m feeling I just can't deny  
> But I've gotta let it go
> 
> Rihanna - We found love


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Niall se despertó la mañana siguiente no estaba seguro de dónde estaba, qué hora o qué día era. Los rayos del sol bailaban suavemente sobre su pecho desnudo y miró a su derecha sólo para concentrarse en Zayn mientras dormía. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y de inmediato se puso en posición vertical. La acción causó una ola de mareo y puntos negros en sus ojos y él gimió.

Se quedó mirando a Zayn con los ojos muy abiertos, porque ésta era la primera vez que lo veía dormido; y por primera vez, el moreno parecía inocente y vulnerable. Era alucinante ver ese lado de Zayn, y es que como siempre, era hermoso. Niall utilizó un poco más de tiempo de lo que debería en seguir mirando a Zayn, y de repente miró a otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo espeluznante. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de levantar la manta y mirar debajo de ella; se sonrojó con locura antes de distraerse en otra cosa.

Después de mirar las diferentes paredes cubiertas con afiches de varias bandas, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaron a él. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Zayn y sonrió con cariño; porque en realidad el moreno parecía inofensivo y muy lindo. Se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, antes de salir de la cama. Se puso sus calzoncillos y después el pantalón, antes de tomar su teléfono. Tras desbloquearlo, miró la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Se había olvidado de que era un día de escuela y sobre todo de ir a casa, y a juzgar por las cien llamadas de su madre, ella había notado su ausencia. “Mierda…”. Maldijo mientras suspiraba profundamente mientras su mirada encontraba el reloj. Sus maldiciones se incrementaron; estaba en exámenes finales.

Miró hacia Zayn, quien seguía pacíficamente dormido, y Niall decidió despertarlo, pero ya que vaciara su vejiga. Salió de la habitación y miró nerviosamente alrededor. El apartamento estaba mortalmente tranquilo y eso le dio un poco de miedo. De puntillas atravesó el pasillo y su mirada inspeccionó la sala cuando pasó por ahí. Cassandra, Chad y Jerry estaban tendidos en los sofás y en el suelo profundamente dormidos; ¿nadie en este lugar pensaba ir a la escuela? Niall negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta que encontró el baño.

Después de terminar su negocio en el baño y de improvisar un cepillo de dientes, salió. Sólo había dado un paso en el pasillo cuando se puso rígido. Jerry estaba de pie en la puerta de la sala con los ojos enrojecidos. Niall estaba a punto de regresar al baño; prefería estar allí hasta que los demás se despertaran en lugar de tener que pasar por un lado de Jerry.

Jerry lo vio, y Niall se estremeció cuando sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo. “Buenos días, Bambi”. Dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa, y Niall bajó su mirada. Se dijo que si no le hacía caso, tal vez él iba a dejarlo en paz. Pasó por delante de Jerry, pero se congeló cuando de repente el otro chico agarró su muñeca y lo acercó.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”. Preguntó Niall y se sentía un poco más intimidado de lo que admitiría. Trató de dar un tirón a su muñeca, pero Jerry estaba sosteniéndolo fuertemente; lo suficiente para dejarle marcas. Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron cuando el chico apretó una mano contra la parte baja de su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta que Niall pudo sentir su aliento en la cara. “¡Suéltame!”. Él miró los ojos grises de Jerry cuando presionó una mano contra su pecho para mantener la distancia entre ellos.

“Sólo quería hacerte saber algo”. Dijo Jerry en voz baja. “Anoche pude escuchar tus pequeños gritos y gemidos”. Niall se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando Jerry le sonrió, y él arrugó la nariz con horror y repugnancia; la imagen mental lo hizo estremecerse.

Cuando Niall iba a gritar para pedir ayuda Jerry no lo dejó, y el rubio no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo a la habitación de Cassandra donde Zayn seguía durmiendo. Niall caminó hacia él y lo sacudió con suavidad hasta que lo despertó.

“¿Niall?”. Él gimió y se movió lejos de las manos del rubio para enterrar su cara en la almohada. “¡Zayn! ¡Levántate!”. Resopló Niall con frustración  y estaba a punto de jalar la manta, pero se contuvo cuando recordó que Zayn estaba desnudo.

“No quiero”. Murmuró Zayn en la almohada y Niall estaba seguro que no se dio cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba.

“¡Tenemos que ir a la escuela! Seguro ya nos perdimos más de la mitad” gritó Niall. “¡Ya tengo una falta! No puedo permitirme una más en este semestre”. Estaba a punto de arrastrar a Zayn fuera de la cama cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

“Muy bien”. Murmuró con sarcasmo mientras sacó el dispositivo. Se mordió el labio cuando vio que era su madre.

“Zayn, ¡por favor, levántate!”. Le suplicó a Zayn quien apenas respondió con un gruñido y Niall rodó los ojos, antes de alejarse para hablar con su madre.

Niall tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja cuando su madre despotricó a través de él. Al parecer, ella había ido a buscarlo a su habitación sólo para encontrar la cama vacía. “¡Estás en graves problemas Niall Horan! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Es una chica? ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ¿Por qué te comportas como ‒”. Niall dejó de escuchar después de eso, y él suspiró; sabes que estás hasta el cuello cuando tu madre te llama por teléfono. Se disculpó profundamente y mintió acerca de estar en la escuela. “Yo estaba con un…” miró a Zayn. “… con un amigo. Se hizo tarde y me olvidé de llamar y eh… lo siento”. Niall dijo con convicción y se excusó, e ignoró cuando ella dijo que quería conocer  a ese nuevo amigo suyo. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Zayn conociera a su madre.

Cuando por fin colgó el teléfono, se sintió más culpable. En esos breves minutos le había dicho a su mamá más mentiras que en el último medio año. Decidió ignorar las llamadas y los textos de sus amigos.

“¡Zayn!”. Dijo molesto cuando se inclinó sobre el moreno. “Me voy a ir si no te levantas”. El moreno se asomó debajo de su flequillo antes de cerrar un brazo alrededor del rubio y lo jaló a su lado. “¡Zayn!” gritó Niall mientras Zayn lo acercaba y acurrucaba a su lado.

“Vamos a quedarnos. Un día de descanso no te hará daño” dijo persuasivo.

Zayn podría tener ese efecto en él, y Niall podría encontrarse a sí mismo un poco débil en cuanto a Zayn se tratara, pero de ninguna manera iba a saltarse un día entero de escuela. Aunque casi se convenció cuando Zayn le dio un beso, y se dio cuenta de que Zayn era plenamente consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él. Pero sin embargo se mantuvo firme, y fue cuando Niall se alejó, que Zayn continuó.

Niall se vio arrastrado al baño por la muñeca a pesar de sus protestas. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Zayn se volvió hacia él con una lasciva sonrisa, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que quería. Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron mientras retrocedía.

“Zayn… no”. Ahora Niall ni siquiera estaba seguro si iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad para formar una oración completa, la única explicación para esto era que estaba loco, porque ningún ser vivo podría decir que no a la criatura que estaba delante de él.

El cabello de Zayn era una maraña, estaba todo revuelto, y mierda no era justo que lo estuviera mirando ilegalmente sexy con sus ojos todavía nublados por el sueño. Estaba de pie, vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos y realmente no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Los ojos de Niall traicionaron sus palabras, ya que recorrieron la clavícula tatuada de Zayn, su tonificado pecho hasta su vientre plano y musculoso.

“Tus ojos están diciendo otra cosa”. Señaló Zayn con una sonrisa, y Niall se sonrojó. Entonces las palabras de Jerry lo golpearon. Niall giró sobre sus talones antes de que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo de su cerebro.

Pero no fue demasiado lejos, porque de repente Zayn estaba presionándolo contra su espalda. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir cada pequeño centímetro de músculos perfectamente esculpido en su contra. Los brazos de Zayn hacían círculos alrededor de la cintura de Niall mientras besaba su cuello y el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció de alegría.

“P‒por favor, Zayn”. Niall reprimió un gemido. “Ya‒vamos tarde y tus amigos nos pueden oír”.

“No me importa”. Zayn le susurró sensualmente al oído, y Niall pudo sentir el temblor en su regiones inferiores; esto no era bueno. “Lo único que me importa es sentir cada pequeño centímetro tuyo”.

“Diablos, Zayn”. Niall silbó desesperadamente y trató de zafarse del agarre de Zayn, pero era imposible.

“Vamos, Niall”. Zayn respiró seductoramente contra su cuello, y Niall se sentía más débil; maldito fuera el efecto que Zayn tenía en él. “¿De verdad me vas a dejar de esta manera?”.

Niall jadeó ruidosamente cuando Zayn se movió contra él y Niall pudo sentir su dureza contra su trasero.

“Rápido”. Dijo Niall tratando de no sonar desesperado. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los ojos oscuros de Zayn, antes de que sus labios se envolvieran alrededor de él. Gimió cuando Zayn lo levantó sin ningún problema.

Antes de que Niall lo supiera, agua caliente cayó sobre ellos cuando estuvieron debajo de la ducha. Todo esto resultó ser más excitante de lo que Niall había imaginado, porque carajo estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Zayn en la ducha.

Él gimió mientras el cuerpo de Zayn se interponía entre él y la pared del baño. Niall sentía cada sensación de placer cuando el cuerpo bien construido de Zayn se presionaba contra el suyo, tuvo que hacer una nota mental para ir al gimnasio con más frecuencia. Sin embargo todos los pensamientos desaparecieron con todo el placer que rasgaba a través de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Zayn estaba resbaladizo y mojado y se sentía tan, tan maravilloso en contra suya, y una vez más Zayn logró quitarle todo de la cabeza. Zayn se había aprendido su cuerpo tan bien que sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlo para volverlo loco.

Y Zayn parecía tan caliente con el agua corriendo por su tonificado cuerpo, con sus labios de un rojo brillante.

Niall se dio la vuelta y su ágil cuerpo se presionó contra la pared de azulejos cuando Zayn se apretó contra su espalda. Niall gimió lujuriosamente mientras sentía palpitar la polla de Zayn empujando en su entrada, y maulló cuando Zayn recorrió cada pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo con besos.

“Z‒Zayn…” su polla tembló. “¡Ohhh sí!” Niall arqueó la espalda mientras su boca se abría con fuertes gemidos cuando sintió la lengua de Zayn lamiéndolo. “¡Mierda! ¡Zayn!”. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Zayn metió el músculo dentro de él y lamió las paredes. Las rodillas de Niall se doblaron mientras respiraba con dureza y gimió en éxtasis.

Zayn apenas había comenzado, cuando Niall le rogaba que lo hiciera suyo; y Zayn realmente no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para negarse, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y se colocó en posición para penetrar a Niall, y él pensó que era ridículo que Niall estuviera todavía tan apretado a pesar de que habían tenido relaciones sexuales hacía menos de doce horas; pero en realidad le encantaba.

“¡Ohh… Zaaaaaayn!” jadeó Niall cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Zayn cuando la polla del chico estaba completamente dentro de él. Zayn besó y mordisqueó el ofrecido cuello mientras lentamente se retiraba antes de empujar de nuevo.

Los sonidos parecían ser diez veces más fuertes  en el pequeño cuarto de baño, rebotando en las paredes y llenando el aire. “Mierda… Niall…” Zayn se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos cavaban más profundo en la blanda carne de las caderas de Niall. “Siempre te sientes tan perfecto a mi alrededor; es como si estuvieras hecho para mí”.

Si sólo Zayn se diera cuenta cómo esas palabras afectaron a Niall. El rubio se sentía como si estuviera siendo envuelto en llamas, quemándolo de adentro hacia afuera. El calor alcanzó un nivel más alto, y Niall no supo más cuando Zayn se hundió profundamente en él, llenándolo hasta el borde con sentimientos indescriptibles.

Él no duró mucho, y Zayn cambió su posición cuando sintió que las paredes del rubio se apretaban alrededor de él. Le dio la vuelta y volvió dentro de él en un tiempo récord, con la mano enganchada bajo la pierna de Niall, levantándola para un mejor acceso. “Quiero ver tu cara cuando te vengas”.

Esa frase terminó con Niall y se vino con el nombre de Zayn en los labios. Zayn logró dar unos empujones descuidados y bruscos, antes de seguir a Niall a las alturas del orgasmo.

“Vete a la mierda… Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo” jadeó Zayn después de un momento.

Niall no podía estar en desacuerdo.

 

…

 

Cuando Niall y Zayn salieron, Cassandra y Chad habían despertado, y la chica no parecía divertida por el hecho de que Zayn y Niall habían tenido relaciones sexuales tanto en su baño como en su cama. Niall se sonrojó cuando ella en voz muy alta dijo que iban a estar obligados a limpiar las manchas si las encontraba. Chad se limitó a reír en voz alta y Jerry… Niall quería quejarse de la manera rara en que Jerry miraba a Zayn, pero luego decidió que no era gran cosa.

Niall sospechaba que habían hecho algo más que simplemente fumar marihuana cuando Zayn y él los habían dejado; ¿qué otra cosa explicaba sus ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel pálida? Estaba empezando a temer que eran unos drogadictos. Su sospecha no disminuyó cuando Chad le dijo a Zayn que se había ido antes de que trajeran “las cosas realmente buenas”. Niall ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería saber lo que eso significaba.

Al parecer, ninguno de ellos iba a ir a la escuela, pero Niall estaba más que dispuesto a salir sólo con Zayn. Por suerte, la mayoría de sus libros estaban en su casillero.

 

….

 

“Zayn, no”. Silbó Niall cuando Zayn de repente estaba encima de él en el coche. “Esto no es un momento para eso, ¿qué te pasa?”. Zayn frunció el ceño decepcionado, antes de conseguir un brillo maligno en sus ojos. “Bien, pero me dejarás hacer algo rápido”. Niall realmente no tenía opción de objetar, porque Zayn fue sorprendentemente rápido; el rubio no estaba seguro de cuando le había  bajado el pantalón y el calzoncillo.

“¡Zayn!”. Dijo Niall avergonzado y cruzó las piernas; o lo intentó, porque Zayn no se lo permitió. Sus rodillas fueron empujadas contra su pecho y aulló cuando Zayn metió un dedo a través de su todavía adolorida entrada. “¡Zayn!”. Él gimió, incómodo y trató de escabullirse fuera del tacto del moreno; Dios, este tipo era increíble.

“Tú también lo quieres”. Sonrió Zayn, y Niall se sonrió de un rojo brillante. “Y mi semen parece estar funcionando bien, supongo que no necesitare lubricante después de todo”.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”.  Gruñó Niall avergonzado y luchó por liberarse, pero Zayn era claramente más fuerte que él y tenía ventaja.

“Vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti mismo”. Bromeó Zayn, y Niall tuvo muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Algo pequeño y duro fue empujado en su entrada, los músculos se cerraron alrededor. El objeto estaba situado perfectamente frente a la próstata del rubio antes de que los dedos de Zayn se deslizaran fuera, y Niall soltó otro grito cuando una mano cayó a través de su nalga derecha.

“Perfecto”. Zayn sonrió, limpiándose las manos, satisfecho con su trabajo.

“Ve a clases te veré más tarde”. Zayn rió cuando Niall se apartó de su beso y salió del vehículo. Volvió a mirar a Zayn y entrecerró los ojos cuando el moreno le lanzó un beso juguetón. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio cuando la campana sonó.

Niall pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención de mucha gente y se desconcertó cuando algunos lo saludaron. Entonces se dio cuenta; había sido visto con el chico popular. Eso no lo divertía.

“Mierda”. Murmuró Niall mientras se abría camino hacia su casillero. El pequeño objeto seguía presionando contra su próstata, los pequeños movimientos de sus pies ya estaban dejando semi‒duro. No sabía lo que Zayn había colocado dentro de él, pero sabía que no podía ser bueno, y eso le dio motivos para estar nervioso.

En ese momento, esperaba no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos.

“Niall”.

Niall volvió deliberadamente su atención a su casillero y Liam y Hannah aparecieron a su lado. Sintió los ojos de Liam sobre su sien y suspiró cuando encontró el libro que necesitaba y se volvió hacia el muchacho mayor.

“¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti y nosotros también ¡No contestabas el teléfono!”. Liam lo estudió de cerca y después de cerciorarse de que no había daños visibles, los miró a los ojos.

Niall se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

“Uh…”. Su voz se desvaneció. “Yo estaba…”.

“Estabas con Zayn…”. Terminó Liam con una profunda toma de aire y frunció el ceño, y el rubio apartó la mirada. Liam suspiró profundamente. “Pasaste la noche con Zayn y te perdiste la primera clase y…”. La nariz de Liam se arrugó. “¿Por qué hueles  a humo?”.

Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron.

“Es… uh… el humo de Zayn”. Niall mintió, pero su voz no era muy convincente. Liam lo miró fijamente, y el rubio se estaba poniendo nervioso. “Niall”. Liam estaba claramente tratado de colocar sus palabras con cuidado, y Niall odiaba la forma en que lo miraba. “Esta es la segunda clase que te has perdido en una semana. Los finales son en poco más de dos meses. ¿Crees qué esto es bueno para ti?”.

Liam sonaba como un padre, y Niall sentía que lo estaba juzgando. Cerró el casillero, y se sintió un poco culpable cuando Liam y Hannah se estremecieron.

“Sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? No es gran cosa”. Gruñó antes de marcharse, dejando atrás a Hannah y a un conmocionado Liam.

“Él… él ha cambiado”. Susurró Hannah y siguió a Niall con ojos tristes.

“No puedo creerlo”. Resopló Liam frustrado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Esto no va a terminar bien; Zayn es una mala influencia para él”.

“¿Te‒te parece… que‒que ha fumado?”. Le preguntó Hannah con los ojos terriblemente anchos mientras miraba a Liam. Liam se mordió el labio, la idea le revolvió el estómago; la imagen mental de Niall fumando marihuana era demasiado para soportar. “No me sorprendería que Zayn lo convenciera de hacerlo”. Dijo en voz baja. “Sólo espero que él sea más inteligente que eso”.

 

…

 

Harry estaba poniendo su libro en su casillero, cuando recibió un mensaje de Liam. Respiró aliviado cuando leyó que Niall estaba bien y que había aparecido en la escuela. El muchacho de pelo rizado, no había sido capaz de concentrarse en toda la primera clase, sabiendo que aparentemente nadie sabía dónde estaba el chico de pelo rubio.

Le envió un mensaje a Liam, preguntando dónde había estado Niall; consiguió una respuesta con una sola palabra: Zayn, y sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. Conocía a ese idiota, y no era bueno para Niall, él no se merecía a Niall ni un poco. Sus ojos se alzaron y cayeron sobre el objeto de su resentimiento.

El casillero de Zayn siempre había estado justo al otro lado del de él, y lo fulminó con la mirada. Zayn al parecer era inconsciente mientras cargaba algunos libros. Harry lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras trataba de ver qué era tan especial acerca de este tipo; ¿por qué Niall incluso lo consideraba digno de su atención?

No encontró nada.

Harry sabía que probablemente no debería de hacerlo; probablemente debería de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero no lo hizo. Cerró su casillero, antes de hacer su camino hacia el chico de pelo oscuro. Se detuvo un poco detrás de él y esperó.

Zayn se volvió lentamente y lo miró de arriba abajo, antes de encontrarse con su mirada. “¿Necesitas algo, rizado?”. Dijo arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia, y Harry nunca había querido golpear a una persona; pero Zayn prácticamente estaba pidiendo ser golpeado.

“Soy amigo de Niall”. Escupió Harry.

“Gracias por avisarme. No voy a ser capaz de dormir con esa pieza de información”. Dijo Zayn, el sarcasmo goteaba en su voz. La campana sonó por encima de ellos, indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase. Zayn hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Harry le cerró el paso. Podía sentir las miradas de las personas, y se alegró de que la sala se estuviera vaciando lentamente.

“Tú no lo mereces”. Dijo Harry, su voz era lenta mezclada con repugnancia. “Se merece a alguien que lo ame, no a alguien que lo esté utilizando sólo para tener sexo”.

Zayn no parecía disuadido o intimidado por la mirada de Harry cuando él lo estudió de cerca, antes de sonreír ampliamente. “Espera un segundo”. Murmuró. “Tú eres diferente a los otros dos perdedores; realmente te gusta, ¿no?”.

Harry estaba tan conmocionado y sorprendido que se tambalearó unos pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada se precipitó alrededor y estaba agradecido de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el pasillo. Se quedó mirando a Zayn con los ojos abiertos cuando la sonrisa del moreno se convirtió en una maliciosa sonrisa.

“Interesante”. Él se rió un poco mientras caminaba peligrosamente cerca de Harry, y aunque era un poco más bajo que él, el de pelo rizado, se sintió incómodo. Los ojos oscuros de Zayn se clavaron en los suyos. “Eres realmente lindo, rizado”. Zayn respiró y los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. “Si quieres puedo dejar que lo folles”.

La boca de Harry cayó al oír las palabras del chico, antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. “Idiota”. Dijo con la voz llena de veneno. ¿Quién se creía que era Niall? ¿Quién se creía que era él?

“Niall es tan dócil y obediente; siempre dispuesto a aprender”. Zayn sabía que sus palabras estaban lastimando a Harry. “Es tan inocente; o ¿debería de decir era?”. Él sonrió cuando las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio a un maestro que se dirigía hacia ellos; probablemente para comprobar por qué no estaban en clase.

 “Vete a la mierda”. Escupió. En la mente de Harry, Niall siempre sería inocente. Sin embargo cada vez que pensaba cómo Zayn lo corrompía, su corazón se retorcía.

“Deberías de ver cuando él está debajo de mí”. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y su boca se secó; algo dentro de él se murió al imaginar a Niall debajo de este tipo. “Cuando deja que yo haga lo que quiera con él. Se ve tan lindo”.

Harry se abalanzó contra Zayn y le dio un golpe en la barbilla. Zayn se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe, y reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando probó su sangre. Levantó la vista para ver como Harry lo miraba con los ojos humeantes.

“¡Harry Styles! ¡A detención!”. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver al maestro a unos metros de ellos y le envió un vistazo a Zayn.  El chico lo estaba enviando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

* * *

 

 Niall entró a su segunda clase y se sorprendió al ver a otros estudiantes de tercer año. Hannah y Liam entraron justo detrás de él y se volvió a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

“El pro‒fesor de H‒Historia estará fu‒era durante unos meses”. Explicó Hannah. “P‒or eso ell‒os estarán en ‒nuestra clase”. Niall asintió lentamente mientras miraba alrededor. Había por lo menos treinta estudiantes. Se preguntó si Zayn tomaría la clase y justo en ese momento el moreno entró al aula.

Niall se dio cuenta de cómo todas las chicas e incluso algunos chicos voltearon su mirada hacia él. El rubio pensó que era un poco ridículo, o tal vez simplemente no le gustaba que Zayn tuviera la atención de tantas chicas. Aunque, podría admitir que estaba contento de que Zayn por lo menos tuviera una clase con él. Zayn sintió su mirada y le envió un discreto guiño. Las mejillas de Niall se tiñeron de color rojo mientras se alejaba con una rabieta; aún no lo perdonaba por lo de esta mañana y él todavía no sabía qué es lo que Zayn había metido en él.

El profesor estaba retrasado, y Niall estaba hablando con Hannah y Liam; agradecido de que no trajeran en la conversación a Zayn o cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Zayn había tomado asiento en un rincón, mirando por la ventana con expresión de aburrimiento.

Justo cuando estaba escuchando a Liam hablar de lo que amaba de su nuevo puesto de trabajo —había comenzado a trabajar en Starbucks— unas vibraciones estallaron en su trasero, enviándole placer por toda su columna vertebral. Se quedó sin aliento, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras su mano salió disparada, para caer sobre el brazo de Liam.

“¿Niall?”. Sus dos amigos lo miraron preocupados cuando su rostro se sonrojó por vergüenza y placer al darse cuenta de lo que Zayn había puesto en él; el pequeño objeto era un vibrador, sin duda, uno muy poderoso. Niall pensó que iba a morir. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Zayn y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el muchacho le envió una sonrisa.

“¿Qué está mal Niall? Tu rostro está todo rojo”. Preguntó Liam con preocupación mientras ponía su mano en la frente del rubio, preocupado de que estuviera enfermo. Estaba felizmente ignorante de la verdadera causa del enrojecimiento de la cara de Niall.

“Uhg… Nada, estoy bien”. Dijo Niall, se enderezó y envió una mirada fulminante a Zayn; el moreno simplemente le sonrió y Niall alcanzó a ver el pequeño mando a distancia en su mano. No llegó a prepararse a sí mismo, antes de que el vibrador zumbara de nuevo, y envió la misma sensación de placer a través de él.

“Diablos”. Niall dejó escapar un gemido reprimido mientras se apoyaba contra un Liam desconcertado. No vio cómo los ojos de Zayn se estrecharon cuando Liam le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo abrazó. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”. Liam preguntó confundido y Niall no confiaba en su voz y asintió con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y esto era más allá de embarazoso.

Cuando el profesor entró y los estudiantes se acomodaron en sus asientos, Niall sabía que ésta no iba a ser la mejor clase que había tenido. Se sentó lo más despacio que pudo, pero, por supuesto, el vibrador se movió dentro de él y él ahogó un gemido enterrando la cara en el escritorio. Liam y Hannah intercambiaron miradas confusas mientras Zayn miraba a Niall con una amplia sonrisa.

Los poderes de arriba parecían tener piedad de Niall cuando su maestro les hizo ver un documental. Niall suspiró de alivio cuando él apagó la luz, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. Por lo menos ahora nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que él se estaba retorciéndose y sonrojándose como un loco.

Envió a Zayn una mirada suplicante, pero el muchacho se limitó a sonreír inocentemente hacia él. Tomó una fuerte entrada de aire cuando el vibrador asaltó su próstata y cada vibración era más fuerte que la otra, aumentando la sensación de placer.

Durante los quince minutos que duró el documental, Niall estaba ahogando gemidos detrás de su mano. Estaba tremendamente duro, y tuvo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad de no caminar hasta Zayn y rogarle que lo follara.

Otros diez minutos pasaron con Zayn torturándolo, y Niall no podía soportarlo más; un minutos más y se pondría a llorar en voz alta. Discretamente le preguntó al maestro si podía ir al baño y se escabulló de la clase, ocultando su bulto con una mano

Zayn miró a Niall caminar hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño descontento; había estado perfectamente feliz observando la lucha de Niall por mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Él sonrió mientras movió el vibrador a todo su potencial y tuvo que morderse un labio cuando Niall tropezó y se agarró del marco de la puerta. Antes de que el rubio dejara la clase, le lanzó una fugaz mirada y aunque estaba semioscuro, Zayn podía distinguir el placer en sus ojos azules. Esto sin duda, había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

 

…

 

Cuando Harry había ido al baño, no había esperado ver la escena que encontró. Se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó mirando a Niall con los ojos muy abiertos. El rubio estaba de rodillas, agarrando el borde del lavabo con dedos temblorosos. Niall lo miró, y el aliento de Harry se escapó.

Los ojos de Niall estaban oscuros con una cosa que hizo que Harry se olvidara de respirar: Lujuria. Tenía la boca un poco abierta y sus mejillas de color rojo. Arqueó la espalda mientras respiraba con dureza y luego dejó escapar un sonido que fue directo a la entrepierna de Harry.

Él tragó con dificultad cuando vio el gran bulto en los pantalones apretados del rubio. “Mierda…”. Murmuró entre dientes, mordiendo su labio.

“¿N‒Niall?”. Harry se quedó quieto por un momento, sin confiar en sí mismo lo suficiente como para acercarse al rubio; él estaba completamente perdido al ver a Niall en este aspecto.

Niall estaba en un punto en donde no le importaba que Harry lo estuviera viendo en este estado tan vergonzoso; por lo menos no era otra persona. Todo lo que quería era sacar su dolorosa erección, y terminar con esto ya mismo. Lo único que lo estaba deteniendo era su confundido público.

Estaba a punto de perder el orgullo, pero por supuesto Harry decidió acercarse. El muchacho más joven se arrodilló junto a él, y le tocó el hombro; Niall realmente deseo que no lo hubiera hecho porque estaba extremadamente sensible.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando el rubio dejó escapar un gemido ante el contacto, y tragó saliva. Sus dedos temblaron un poco, y probablemente no debería —en realidad no debería— pero no podía evitarlo; movió un tembloroso dedo y acarició la mejilla de Niall. Niall tomó una fuerte entrada de aire y subconscientemente se acercó más. Harry respiró pesadamente cuando Niall dejó escapar otro excitante gemido.

“H‒Harry…”. La forma en que Niall dijo su nombre le hizo algo a Harry que no debería, y antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, la puerta se abrió. Tanto su mirada como la de Niall se levantaron, y la mandíbula de Harry se apretó con fuerza.

Zayn se quedó allí por un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras parpadeaban entre Harry y Niall, antes de acercarse. El corazón de Harry cayó cuando Niall se arrojó a los brazos de Zayn. “¿Te he hecho esperar por mucho tiempo?”. Dijo Zayn pero su mirada estaba en Harry. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Niall. Harry trató de acordarse de cómo respirar.

“Z‒Zayn… ah… no puedo… por favor”. Niall gimió mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Zayn. “Por supuesto”. Aseguró Zayn, y Harry estaba rígido y congelado, y su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando Zayn le envió una malévola mirada, antes de transportar a Niall a uno de los baños.

“¡Oh, Zayn!”.

Harry murió por dentro.

 

…

 

Louis estaba tratando de mantener sus propias lágrimas a raya, porque ver a Harry en ese estado lo mataba .Los sollozos de Harry estremecían sus cuerpos mientras se aferraba a él.

“No puedo Lou”. Exclamó Harry, las lágrimas caían sobre la camisa de Louis. “Él es… Estuvo con Zayn… en… en el… baño”. La mandíbula de Louis se apretó mientras sostenía a Harry cerca de su pecho. Quería darle un puñetazo a Niall por ser tan desconsiderado; por herir a Harry. No le importaba si sabía o no; lo que había pasado con Zayn nunca se comparaba con el valor que tenían las lágrimas de Harry.

Harry lloriqueaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas, sólo para volver a dejarlas caer. Miró a Louis con sus tristes ojos verdes y algo en el interior de Louis se rompió.

“¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?”.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Temprano esa misma tarde, Niall recibió la visita sorpresa de todos sus amigos. Todos estaban en el interior de su estrecha habitación, y estaba feliz de que ellos no estuviera ahí para hablar de porqué no debería de estar con Zayn.

“Lo hablamos”. Sonrió Liam. “Y todos queremos que sepas que a partir de ahora, te vamos a apoyar en lo que decidas hacer”.

“No podemos cambiar tu decisión”. Sonrió Danielle. “Además, no tenemos derecho a juzgar”.

“To‒todavía so‒omos amigos”. Dijo Hannah mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su camisa.

“Lo siento por comportarme como lo hice”. Dijo Harry en voz baja, y había algo diferente en él que Niall no pudo identificar de inmediato. “Yo debí comportarme más como un amigo”.

“Sí, si quieres ser el juguete de Zayn y luego…”. Louis se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos antes sus propias palabras —que definitivamente no había sido lo que había querido decir—  la sonrisa en el rostro de Niall cayó. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a Louis con incredulidad.

Louis miró a Harry, quien le estaba enviando dagas con la mirada.

“No quise decir eso, sabes que siempre digo cosas que no quiero decir, y eso fue sin duda una de esas cosas que no quiero decir. ¿He mencionado‒”.

“Louis”. Dijo Liam y lo detuvo. “Cállate”. Se volvió para sonreír nerviosamente a Niall quien parecía un poco herido. “Él no quiso decir eso”. Secundó, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y abrazar al rubio. Los otros pronto lo siguieron, Louis un poco más tarde que los demás y en poco tiempo estaban todos apiñados en un gran abrazo.

Niall podía sentir las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad mientras trataba de cerrar sus brazos alrededor de todos sus amigos.

“Gracias… Significa mucho”.

 

…

 

Después de que todos se quedaron en casa de Niall para hablar, reír y pasar un buen rato, decidieron que era hora de irse después de unas dos horas. El rubio estaba feliz y hubiera estado extasiado si no fuera por la repentina tensión que sentía entre él y Louis y luego parecía que había algo malo con Harry; tuvo la tentación de pensar que era algo que estaba imaginado, pero la sensación no se iba.

Él los siguió hasta la puerta y los abrazó como despedida; bueno, excepto a Louis que ni siquiera se molestó en esperar un abrazo porque ya había caminado hacia el coche. Harry se quedó un poco más cuando los demás se alejaron.

“¿Harry?”. Niall lo miró con curiosidad cuando el chico se quedó allí y la ligera brisa agitó sus rizos. “Ni…” Harry interrumpió con una sonrisa casi dolorosa, y fue entonces cuando Niall se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que se veían los ojos de Harry. Estaban soñolientos, sin vida y ahora tenían ojeras. La preocupación de Niall provocó que se acercara al rizado. “¿Harry?”. Dijo en voz baja y le tocó el brazo. “¿Estás bien?”.

Harry lo miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego decidió no hacerlo.

“Te he echado de menos”. Susurró y el corazón de Niall se derritió. Él se acercó y cerró sus brazos alrededor del chico más alto en un fuerte abrazo. Harry inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Niall. “Te he echado de menos a ti también, Harry”. Niall se rió un poco cuando los rizos de Harry le hicieron cosquillas en su cuello. Entonces tuvo una idea.

“¿Quieres salir mañana?”. Preguntó alegremente. “¿Sólo nosotros dos?”.

Harry se alejó un poco y lo miró.

“¿En serio?”. Sus ojos eran grandes y esperanzadores, y Niall no entendía la duda; no era como la primera vez que salían juntos. Él asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. “¡Sí!”. Sonrió. “Podríamos ir a ver una película. Creo que hay unas muy buenas en cartelera”.

Harry sonrió, sus hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas, y se veía tan joven.

“Me encantaría”.

“¡Entonces está decidido!”. Sonrió Niall, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. Niall no sabía por qué, pero había algo en los ojos verdes de Harry que lo mantenía pegado en su mirada. Niall miró los ojos verdes, tratando de entender las emociones que reflejaban. Los labios de Harry estaban un poco secos cuando abrió su boca.

“Niall… yo…”. Comenzó con voz ronca, pero fue interrumpido por el claxon de un coche.

“¡Haz! ¡Vamos!”. Gritó Louis desde lejos, y Harry lanzó una mirada hacia él. Niall quería mantener a Harry ahí y hacer que le contara lo que estaban a punto de decirle. Sin embargo, Harry se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa, se alejó.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Niall caminó por el pasillo, todo lo que realmente quería era correr a casa y esconderse debajo de su manta. Su corazón se aceleró a medida que escuchó a la gente reírse y hablar a sus espaldas, y de inmediato supo que todo el mundo lo miraba, ellos lo sabían, sabían lo de Zayn y él.

Por supuesto; ¿cómo podría Niall haber sido tan estúpido? Tendría que haber esperado que alguien los hubiera escuchado teniendo sexo en el baño. Él no había tenido éxito en ser particularmente tranquilo.

Ahora él era el tema de conversación de toda la escuela.

Mientras se dirigía a su casillero, pensó que no iba a sobrevivir a las miradas ardientes que sentía en la parte superior de su cabeza. Llegó a su casillero con los pies tambaleantes y hundió el rostro para ocultarse de las miradas y susurros. Su corazón se apretó en el pecho, porque a partir de lo que alcanzó a escuchar al parecer había sido etiquetado como una de las muchas prostitutas de Zayn. Sintió ganas de llorar; ¿dónde estaban los demás cuando los necesitaba?

Oyó que alguien pasó a su lado y suspiró de alivio, pero ese suspiro pronto se convirtió en un pequeño grito de asombro. Allí estaba nada menos que Jerry con una sonrisa y una paleta en su boca. Niall tragó con dificultad y trató de alejarse, pero Jerry le cerró el paso. Niall lo observó con nerviosismo. Jerry en realidad era muy guapo. Era una pena, su personalidad arruinaba completamente todo.

“¿Qué quieres?”. Susurró Niall en voz baja mientras sus ojos volaban alrededor, y él sabía que todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos; no necesitaba otro rumor en ese momento. Jerry sonrió mientras se acercaba y Niall tuvo que usar un poco de fuerza de voluntad para no dar un paso atrás debido al miedo.

“Buenos días, Bambi”. Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras sacaba la paleta de su boca y estaba lo suficientemente cerca que Niall pudo oler el aroma a cereza del caramelo. “¿Qué se siente ser el centro de atención?”.

Niall no respondió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse tan asustado como estaba; recordó que estaban en público y que Jerry no podía hacer nada espeluznante.

“¿Sabes lo que dicen de ti?”. Preguntó Jerry, y en sus ojos grises era evidente que estaba disfrutando cada pequeño momento de incomodidad de Niall. Niall no se molestó en responder, esperando que lo dejara en paz. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo; ¿dónde estaba Zayn? ¿Harry? ¿Los demás?

“Están diciendo que eres la puta personal de Zayn”. El corazón de Niall se torció y apretó su mandíbula. Jerry sonrió sádicamente. “Están diciendo que va a cansarse de ti muy pronto, y que eres poca cosa”.

“Cállate”. La voz de Niall temblaba y podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Las palabras de Jerry estaban haciéndole daño, y lo odiaba.

“¿Sabes lo que pienso?”. Dijo Jerry. “Creo que tienen razón”.

El pecho de Niall estaba abarrotado. Una cosa era estar escuchando a gente sin rostro hablar a su espalda, pero otra era escucharlo del amigo de Zayn.

“No creas que eres diferente a todos los demás que han estado con Zayn”. Continuó Jerry acosándolo sin descanso. “Podrás ser el que ha estado con él más tiempo. Te voy a dar eso, pero también te daré una semana más antes de que Zayn te tiré como si fueras basura”.

Los ojos de Niall estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras luchaba por contenerlas. Odiaba tragarse las palabras de Jerry porque una parte de él creía en ellas.

“Pero no te preocupes, Bambi”. Susurró Jerry. “Voy a estar allí cuando Zayn se aburra de ti, y entonces podré divertirme contigo”.

“Vete al infierno”. Escupió Niall, y Jerry se limitó a sonreír.

“No antes de disfrutarte”. Respondió él y miró a Niall de arriba hacia abajo. “Y te prometo que voy a tenerte. Tengo que saber si te sientes tan bien como te ves”. Niall se estremeció de asco ante las palabras del chico y no sabía porque esta clase de persona era amigo de Zayn. Jerry parecía querer decir algo más, pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con algo detrás de Niall.

“¿Niall? ¿Estás bien?”.

Niall casi sollozó de alivio ante la voz familiar y se acercó más al tacto de la mano que se cerró alrededor de su hombro. Miró hacía atrás para ver a Harry entrecerrando los ojos a Jerry.

“¿Te está molestando?”. Preguntó Harry mientras apretó más a Niall, y el rubio miró a Jerry quien parecía un poco molesto con la presencia de Harry.

“Te veré luego, Niall”. Sonrió engañosamente, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Niall dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sonrió débilmente a Harry.

“Estoy bien ahora”. Él dijo, porque no quería que Harry confrontara a Jerry; el tipo era peligroso y no quería que Harry saliera herido. “Gracias”.

Harry no parecía muy convencido, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Niall escuchó a alguien susurrando su nombre y se puso rígido mientras sus ojos se movían en cualquier dirección; era un grupo de chicas y se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado cuando ellas lo vieron mirándolo.

Niall sabía que Harry sabía que la gente hablaba de él, y el muchacho más joven volvió a enviar a las chicas una mirada que las hizo alejarse. “Vamos”. Murmuró y le pasó un brazo protector alrededor del hombro de Niall.

Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando Niall escuchó a alguien toser “puta”, y eso fue realmente todo lo que finalmente hizo que Niall se desmoronara.

“Harry…”. Gruñó cuando inclinó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Podría sentir que Harry estaba tenso y rígido a su lado. “No dejes que lo que estos perdedores digan te afecte”. Dijo Harry en voz alta mientras miraba alrededor.

“Nunca vas a ser lo que dicen”. La voz de Harry estaba temblando ligeramente.

“La gente de hoy en día es un decepción”. Liam de pronto apareció a su lado y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Niall; el rubio sin embargo podía ver lo molesto que estaba detrás de su tranquilizadora mirada. Él pasó un brazo por debajo del de Harry mientras cerraba la mano sobre el hombro de Niall.

Harry y Liam apretaron al rubio entre ellos como si estuvieran tratando de protegerlo físicamente de todos los susurros y comentarios; sus ojos ardían hacia cualquier persona que se atrevía a mirar a Niall más de lo necesario.

Harry realmente quería golpear a todos. ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar así de Niall? ¿Cómo podía alguien lastimar a alguien como Niall? Además no estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles para él al recordarle los acontecimientos de ayer.

Presionó a Niall más cerca, porque no importaba lo mucho que Niall le hubiera hecho daño; el rubio no se merecía toda esa atención negativa.

Niall se sentía amado y protegido por el gesto protector de sus amigos.

“Chicos… gracias”. Susurró y Liam y Harry le sonrieron significativamente.

 

…

 

Los amigos de Niall estuvieron pegados a su lado por el resto del día, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, y esa fue la única razón por la que Niall pudo sobrevivir a través del día. Ellos hicieron un gran trabajo al distraerlo de los susurros y de las palabras de Jerry que aún estaban en su cabeza.

Niall pasó el almuerzo con sus amigos pero todavía no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que Louis tenía algunos problemas con él, porque siempre fue fácil darse cuenta cuando algo no iba bien con Louis. Niall estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal cuando Louis no aparecía.

Debió de haber hecho algo mal sin darse cuenta.

Otra cosa que lo molestó durante ese día fue la ausencia de cierto chico de pelo oscuro. Niall no estaba seguro de lo que sentía acerca de Zayn faltando a la escuela; corrección, él odiaba que no apareciera. Terminarían pronto la escuela, así que Zayn debía tomarse estas cosas más seriamente.

Además, sentía curiosidad de la reacción que Zayn tendría al saber que toda la escuela había descubierto lo de ellos.

 

* * *

 

“¿Has traído toda la tienda en tu mochila, Niall?”. Rió Harry mientras se asomó en la mochila que Niall había llevado. Niall sonrió. “¡No es mucho!”.  Protestó y cerró la mochila. Harry rodó los ojos y cariñosamente le revolcó el cabello a Niall. “Sabía que dirías eso, Ni”. Dijo y sonrió cuando Niall resopló su despeinado cabello y trató de moverlo fuera de sus ojos; era tan adorable.

“¿Qué película quieres ver?”. Los grandes ojos azules de Niall miraron hacia lo carteles, antes de mirar interrogante a Harry.

“¿Me estás dejando elegir?”. Preguntó Harry sorprendido, porque la mayor parte del tiempo que él y Niall iban juntos al cine, los dos escogían películas diferentes  y luego argumentaban hasta el punto que en que terminaban eligiendo una tercera película.

“Sí, y elige sabiamente, Styles”. Bromeó Niall, y Harry sonrió.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que podía utilizarlo a su favor. Miró a través de los carteles, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en uno adecuado para los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

“Actividad Paranormal cuatro”. Dijo mientras señalaba el cartel. Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron. “¡De ninguna manera!”. Protestó y Harry hizo un mohín. “Aw, vamos, Ni. Realmente, realmente quiero verla”.

Niall lo miró sospechosamente. “¡Ni siquiera te gustan esas películas! ¡Todavía te sigues quejando que ver la primera fuera pura perdida de dinero!”.

Harry sonrió con dulzura.

“Sí, pero he oído que esta es especialmente buena”. Mintió.

“Pero… no me gustan las películas de terror”. Dijo Niall, y si él supiera que era la razón exacta del porqué Harry estaba eligiendo esa película. “No te preocupes, Nialler”. Dijo y aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar un brazo a su alrededor. “Yo te protegeré”.

Niall se sonrojó y se apartó.

“No necesito protección. ¿Realmente tenemos que verla?”.

Sí, sí lo hicieron.

Harry utilizó su encanto para persuadir a Niall, y el rubio finalmente cedió con un lindo chillido; Dios mío, no tuvo idea del efecto que tuvo sobre Harry. Afirmó que si se quedaba despierto toda la noche a causa de las pesadillas Harry se tenía que quedar con él; si él supiera lo dispuesto que Harry estaba para eso. Caminaron y compraron los boletos y estaban felices de que tenían buenos asientos además de que no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que abrieran las puertas.

Encontraron sus asientos en la última esquina de la tercera fila, y Harry estaba más que feliz de que no había demasiadas adolescentes porque sería un suicidio para sus oídos. Se instalaron en sus asientos, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Niall inmediatamente abrió la mochila para sacar los bocadillos cuando ni siquiera habían comenzado los comerciales. Tomó la bolsa de papas fritas que Niall lanzó hacia él y observó divertido como el rubio comenzó a comer.

A medida que la película comenzó y junto a ella las partes de miedo, la distancia entre Niall y Harry disminuyó. Muy pronto el delgado brazo que los separaba fue movido y Niall estaba presionado al lado de Harry, con sus grandes ojos fijos en la pantalla. Cada vez que una escena de miedo venía el rubio saltaba y se acurrucaba más cerca de Harry, y al rizado no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sostuvo a Niall más cerca de él, cerrando la mano alrededor de su hombro, acercándolo más.

En algún momento en la película, Harry había dejado de verla para ver a Niall en su lugar. Probablemente no debería resultarle tan fascinante como lo hizo, pero no podía evitarlo; la forma en que las emociones se reflejaban en la cara de Niall, cada una apropiada para cada escena que estaba en marcha. Sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos brillando por la luz de la pantalla, y su olor era tan agradable.

A Harry le encantó cuando Niall enterró su cara en su pecho como un niño cada vez que una escena especialmente espeluznante salía, porque Harry podía sostenerlo cerca. Esos momentos eran los que Harry apreciaba, porque le recordaba lo sensible e inocente que Niall era; Zayn —el nombre dejó una sensación amarga en el estómago de Harry— nunca podría ser capaz de quitarle eso al rubio.

“¿Ha terminado?”. Preguntó Niall después de tener la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Harry por un momento, y Harry se preguntó si el rubio podía oír su acelerado corazón. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Niall, ahora o en un futuro próximo. Él quería protegerlo de todas las maneras posibles; protegerlo de las crueldades del mundo, de los adolescentes sin corazón, de las malas noticias como Zayn y tal vez incluso de sí mismo.

Mientras estaban sentados, acurrucados estrechamente e íntimamente el uno con el otro, en el cine oscuro solamente iluminado por la pantalla, fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no quería dejar ir este momento. Deseó poder congelarlo y quedarse así con Niall por siempre.

Cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Niall y lo apretó con fuerza, inhalando su aroma; sabía que valía la pena luchar. En el mundo perfecto de Harry; Niall se daría cuenta de que él lo amaba más que Zayn.

Sí, él amaba a Niall.

Más de lo que Zayn nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

El viernes por la noche llegó y Harry decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que todos habían salido juntos, por lo que los arrastró a un club; incluso a Hannah. Las luces destellaban, la música hacía vibrar las paredes, y los cuerpos en movimiento era una maraña de brazos y piernas. El olor a alcohol era fuerte.

“¿Cómo ha podido convencer Louis a Hannah de ir a bailar?”. Niall se rió en su oído, y Harry siguió la mirada del rubio y sonrió. Louis y Hannah estaban en la pista de baile con el chico mayor tratando de enseñarle a Hannah los movimientos de baile más simples y el espectáculo era de risa.

“Es Louis”. Harry negó con la cabeza y se rió al ver que esa respuesta parecía ser suficiente para Niall. El rubio se hundió más en su asiento y tomó un trago de su bebida con una expresión relajada. Harry lo observaba discretamente; sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Harry deseó que nunca se apagaran.

De repente, algún otro chico se acercó a ellos, y los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron cuando vio que estaba mirando a Niall. “Hola guapo”. Dijo, mirando fijamente a Niall, y el rubio lo miró con sorpresa. “¿Puedo invitarte una copa?”.

Harry deslizó una mano sobre el hombro de Niall y fulminó con la mirada al chico. “No, él está bien”. Gruñó y el chico pareció entender la indirecta y se fue.

De repente, Niall se rió incontrolablemente en su oído, y el corazón de Harry hizo varios saltos. “Harry”. El rubio respiró acaloradamente en su oído, y a juzgar por el alcohol en su aliento, estaba un poco borracho. “Si no te conociera, diría que estabas celoso”.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Sonrió mientras se volvió hacia los ojos de Niall, que estaban muy cerca. “¿Qué pasa si te dijera que lo estaba?” le dijo y le sonrió. Niall le sonrió de vuelta. “¿Estás tratando de seducirme Styles?”.

“¿Está funcionado?”. Susurró Harry; mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Niall parpadearon sobre su rostro, y el aliento de Harry no llegó más allá de su garganta. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Niall y combinado con su propio calor, era un poco más que insoportable. El momento fue destrozado por Liam y Danielle deslizándose en el asiento frente a ellos, y Niall inmediatamente se inclinó lejos.

“¿Qué están susurrando?”. Danielle rio.

“Nada”. Sonrió Niall mientras volvió su atención a su bebida, y Harry tuvo que controlarse.

Entonces vio a Liam estudiándolo con atención, y se puso muy nervioso. Tenía miedo de que Liam supiera acerca de sus sentimientos por Niall, ya que tenía una extraña habilidad para descifrar todo. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando Danielle se llevó la atención de Liam; y sin importarles se comenzaron a besar en frente de ellos.

“Ugh, ¿de verdad chicos?”. Dijo Niall y arrugó la nariz ligeramente. Luego se volvió hacia Harry. “¡Vamos a bailar, Harry!”.

Harry probablemente no debería de estar de acuerdo, pero había muchas cosas que no debería de hacer, pero esto de todos modos lo hizo.

Harry no supo cómo su baile y el de Niall se convirtió en algo más en cuestión de segundos.

Agradeció que la pista de baile estuviera llena, porque se encontró con Niall apretándose contra él. Estaba seguro de que sus manos tenían mente propia, porque él no se acordaba haberlas puesto en las caderas del rubio. A Niall no pareció importarle y le sonreía mientras se movía al compás de la música.

“Vete a la mierda…”. Murmuró cuando las caderas de Niall se balancearon de un lado a otro, y un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando el chico de repente pegó sus caderas contra las suyas. Diablos, pensó, porque podía sentir la vida revolviéndose en sus pantalones. Niall podría haber bebido más de lo que había pensado.

Harry tiró todos los pensamientos a un lado y contrarrestó los movimientos de Niall, y en cuestión de segundos su baile se volvió demasiado íntimo para dos amigos. El aliento caliente de Niall  se estrellaba contra su rostro, y Harry se sintió mareado. Sus ojos se encontraron, y para Harry, parecía que todo el mundo era borroso por ese par de brillantes ojos azules.

El muchacho de pelo rizado podía sentir formándose el sudor en su frente mientras su mirada vacilante se dirigía a los brillantes y rosados labios de Niall; ¿Niall usaba brillo labial o algo así?

“¿Harry?”. Dicho muchacho había ido demasiado lejos para notar que los movimientos de Niall estaban desacelerandose, por lo que lo único que podía pensar era en degustar esos labios de aspecto suave. Toda la atención del mundo fue arrojado por encima de su hombro.

Él lo hubiera besado.

Ojalá.

Si el rubio no hubiera sido repentinamente arrancado de su lado en el último segundo. Los ojos de Harry se dispararon y emitió un gruñido cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con unos café humeante.

Zayn.

Increíble.

Dicho chico tenía la espalda de Niall apretada contra su pecho, sus brazos estrechamente apretados en la cintura del rubio. Harry nunca admitiría que la manera en que Zayn lo miraba le envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal; estaba furioso.

“¿Z‒Zayn?”. Niall parpadeó confundido cuando estiró el cuello para mirar hacia atrás. Zayn no miró a Niall, pero miró fijamente a Harry, como si estuviera tratando de asesinarlo con la mirada. Harry no se movió y se mantuvo firme, mirando de vuelta a Zayn.

Las chispas de tensión se podían sentir entre ellos, y Harry se sintió mal por Niall, que parecía confuso y hasta un poco asustado.

Zayn en realidad parecía que estaba a segundos de liberar a Niall y estrangular a Harry.

Louis apareció junto a ellos.

El chico mayor echó un vistazo a la escena, antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan en Zayn, su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente para proteger a Harry.

“No vale la pena, vamos, Haz”.

Harry se encontró siendo arrastrado lejos de Niall y Zayn en contra de su voluntad.

Niall se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los oscuros ojos de Zayn, y tragó saliva.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”. Zayn gruñó, y Niall pudo sentir un poco más de miedo. Él se encogió de hombros  y las manos de Zayn cayeron de ellos.

“¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estabas en la escuela?”. Preguntó Niall confundido. Él gruñó cuando alguien detrás de él accidentalmente lo empujó contra Zayn.

El brazo de Zayn se cerró alrededor de la cintura de Niall, y Niall lo miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas.

“No puedes aparecerte así de repente, Zayn”. Niall frunció el ceño. “Estaba con mis amigos y sabes que no les agradas”.

“Están celosos”. Dijo Zayn y lo besó.

Por supuesto, Niall se fundió en el toque, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del moreno. En poco tiempo estaban besándose en la pista de baile, sus cuerpos se movían al compás.

“No vuelvas a bailar así con nadie más. Sólo puedes hacerlo conmigo”. Gruñó Zayn contra sus labios, y antes de que Niall pudiera comprender sus palabras, atacó su cuello. “Ah…”. Respiró Niall pesadamente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a Zayn.

“Vámonos”. Zayn respiró contra su cuello, y Niall asintió débilmente; olvidando por completo el hecho de que había venido a pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

“Sólo tengo que ir al baño. Espera aquí”.

Después de ir al baño, Niall se lavó las manos y salió. Sin embargo, se tensó cuando Jerry entró justo cuando estaba a punto de salir. Cuando se enfrentó a sus ojos, Niall sintió escalofríos correr por su espina dorsal. Bajó su mirada y trato de caminar más allá de Jerry; palabra clave, lo intentó.

Gritó cuando los dedos del muchacho se cerraron aproximadamente alrededor de su brazo, y lo metió en una cabina. Tropezó y evitó por poco, caer en el suelo sucio. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jerry se quedó allí, bloqueando la puerta y sonriéndole.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Niall no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no creía que Jerry iba a llevar las cosas tan lejos. Si hubiera sabido que lo iba a molestar en un sucio baño de un club, él le habría dicho a Zayn hace mucho tiempo.

Pero parecía que era demasiado tarde.

“No pude ayudarme, Niall”. Sonrió Jerry y Niall se quedó sin aliento cuando su cuerpo se intercaló entre el firme cuerpo de Jerry y la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando los dedos del otro chico caminaban por su muslo. “¡Alto!”. Exclamó y golpeó con fuerza la mano de Jerry.

“No hagas esto más difícil”. Dijo y Niall encontró que sus muñecas habían sido puestas encima de su cabeza por una de las manos de Jerry. Estaba a punto de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero Jerry leyó su mente y deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas. “Tengo que saber lo que Zayn ve en ti”.

“¡Suéltame!”. Escupió Niall y se estremeció cuando el aliento de Jerry cayó sobre la piel de su cuello. La bofetada en la mejilla fue tan inesperada como toda esta situación, y las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Niall ante el punzante dolor.

“Cállate”. Gruñó Jerry, y Niall se quedó sin aliento cuando él colocó besos descuidados a lo largo de su cuello. Él gimió cuando el muslo de Jerry se movió contra su entrepierna. Niall trató de liberarse de su agarre.

“¡Basta!”. Gritó. “¡Ayuda! ¡Zayn!”. El resto de sus gritos fueron amortiguados por una boca contra la suya, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, las lágrimas escapaban sin control. La boca de Jerry se sentía tan mal, fría y repugnante, no era Zayn. Niall apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla cuando sintió los dedos de Jerry alrededor de su cadera.

“¿Por qué gritarle a alguien a quien no le importas?”. Dijo Jerry contra sus labios, y el corazón de Niall se hundió. “Para él no eres más que buen sexo; un muy buen sexo a juzgar por el tiempo que ha tenido tu maldito trasero alrededor”.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Niall, y no podía creer la cantidad de daño que las palabras de Jerry le producían. Él gimió cuando Jerry presionó su boca contra la suya y se estremeció cuando la lengua húmeda de Jerry se apretó contra su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, pero Niall mantuvo la boca cerrada en una fina línea. En su mente estaban las palabras: sólo Zayn. Pero luego estaba esa voz que le decía que a Zayn no le importaba.

“Ya sabes, sería mucho mejor para ti si cooperas”. Gruñó Jerry con impaciencia. “¿Por qué no pones en marcha esa imagen tan zorra que tienes y me das lo que quiero?”. Niall apretó los ojos, tratando de ignorar su apretado pecho. Jerry no se rindió y siguió besándolo.

Niall no había esperado que algunas de esas sucias manos se posaran en su trasero, por lo que jadeó en sorpresa. Jerry tomó sin descanso la ventaja de que su boca estaba abierta y hundió su lengua en las profundidades de la boca de Niall. Niall se sintió enfermo cuando la lengua de Jerry violaba su boca.

La lucha de Niall disminuyó y su ofensiva se desmoronó a una simple súplica cuando la mano de Jerry se movió a tientas en su cintura, y estuvo plenamente consciente hacia dónde se dirigía.

“Por favor”. Gimió Niall contra los labios semifríos del otro chico, dejando de lado su orgullo. “Para, te lo ruego”. Sólo la idea de cómo esto podría terminar hacía que Niall sintiera un agujero en su pecho.

Jerry levantó su rostro y la sonrisa cruel que le envió hizo que la sangre de Niall se helara, y él sabía que no se iba a detener. Un tembloroso sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando Jerry mordisqueó su cuello, y él se quedó sin aliento cuando lo mordió. Con una de sus manos desabrochó el cinturón de Niall y Niall oyó el sonido de la cremallera abriéndose.

“No”.

“¿Niall?”.

La esperanza de Niall se desató de nuevo mientras sus oídos se agudizaron ante la familiar voz.

“¡Harry! ¡Ayuda!”.

Jerry gruñó y Niall pensó que estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero luego la puerta se abrió de una patada. Los ojos llorosos de Niall no encontraron con el familiar verde, sino más bien con el ámbar.

Zayn estaba en la puerta cuando se congeló por un momento ante la escena delante de él, y luego Niall se dio cuenta que Harry estaba justo detrás, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el horror.

Los ojos de Zayn se movieron del cinturón y la cremallera hasta el rostro de Niall, antes de aterrizar sobre el del Jerry, quien nerviosamente sonreía.

“Uh… hola, Zayn. Sólo estábamos teniendo un poco de diversión”. Parecía tranquilo, pero el miedo era bastante claro.

“Jerry”. La mirada en los ojos de Zayn envió escalofríos por la espalda de Niall, porque era asesina.

Fue como si el tiempo comenzara a moverse de nuevo y todo sucedió muy rápido después de eso.

Zayn agarró a Jerry por la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo lanzó fuera del cubículo. “¡Niall!”. Gritó Harry y Niall antes de darse cuenta, fue tirado por Harry en un fuerte abrazo; casi hasta el punto de asfixiarlo.

“Shh… estás a salvo”. Susurró Harry mientras lo abrazaba, porque Niall estaba temblando incontrolablemente; las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos parecían no terminar. “Te tengo”.

Niall estiró el cuello para ver lo que pasó con Zayn y Jerry justo a tiempo para ver a Zayn agarrar a Jerry y darle un golpe en el estómago.  Jerry se quedó sin aliento cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones y se agachó ligeramente. Apenas tuvo el tiempo para recuperarse cuando el puño de Zayn se estrelló contra su cara. Se tambaleó y habría caído al suelo si Zayn no lo hubiera agarrado y sostenido para estar cara a cara.

“De toda la gente que pude esperarlo”. El veneno goteaba de la voz de Zayn y Niall no podía ver su rostro, pero a juzgar por lo asustado de Jerry, no podía ser algo bueno. “Vamos, ¿tú?”. Zayn no lo dejó terminar cuando de nuevo estrelló su puño en él, y Niall se estremeció ante la imagen de la nariz de Jerry rompiéndose y como,  en un grito de dolor, se derrumbó al suelo. Zayn estaba encima de él al siguiente segundo, y Niall se dio cuenta de que no se detendría.

“Z‒Zayn… detente”. Graznó débilmente y cuando se dio cuenta de que Zayn no podía oírlo, volvió sus grandes ojos hacia Harry. “H‒Harry… lo matará… Por favor, detenlo”.

En realidad, Harry no quería detenerlo; diablos, estaba contemplando unirse a Zayn y golpear a Jerry. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Niall? Pero Niall lo miraba tan asustado y Jerry se quejaba al recibir cada golpe. Harry apretó los dientes; aunque él quería que Jerry consiguiera su merecido, no quería ser testigo de un asesinato.

Apretó a Niall una vez más, y se acercó a los otros  dos. “Hey, es suficiente”. Dijo, pero Zayn siguió golpeando a Jerry, y el rostro del  hombre estaba cubierto de sangre. “¡Basta!”. Harry agarró el puño de Zayn, pero parecía que eso había sido un error. Harry definitivamente no esperaba que Zayn lo mirara con los ojos llenos de fuego mientras se levantaba y lo estrellaba contra la pared.

“Fuera de mi camino, rizado”. Harry nunca admitiría los escalofríos que viajaron a través de su cuerpo. Zayn levantó el puño, y Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a pegarle.

“¡Zayn!”. Niall estaba de repente al lado de ellos, con las manos temblorosas cerradas alrededor de la muñeca levantada de Zayn. Zayn se volvió para mirar al chico más pequeño, y Niall lo miró suplicante.

“Por favor, déjalo”. Le rogó, y la mirada rota en sus ojos desgarraron a Harry. Si Zayn incluso tenía la mitad de un corazón, él no sería capaz de hacer caso omiso a la petición del rubio y sus húmedos ojos. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Zayn a regañadientes lo soltó.

“Harry”. Niall le tocó el brazo, mirándolo con preocupación. Harry le dio una sonrisa temblorosa en respuesta.

La mandíbula de Zayn estaba apretada, y tuvo que contenerse de darle a Harry el mismo trato que a Jerry. Su mano se extendió y se enroscó alrededor de la parte interior del codo de Niall, tirándolo un poco lejos de Harry. “Vamos, vamos” dijo y realmente odiaba las lágrimas en los ojos del rubio.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando Harry agarró el otro brazo de Niall, y cuando Harry encontró su mirada con la suya, Zayn realmente pensaba que tenía agallas; en serio, ¿no acaba de ver lo que era capaz de hacer? “Él no está seguro contigo”. Dijo Harry, y Zayn realmente sólo quería arrancarle esos estúpidos rizos y luego golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente; él podría hacer eso cuando estuvieran solos.

Y ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? Él no había sido el que obligó a Niall. En todo caso, Zayn pensaba que estaba más seguro con él que con cualquier otra persona; especialmente con este molesto chico de cabello rizado.

“Paren, por favor”. Dijo Niall débilmente y tiró de sus brazos. Evitó los ojos de ambos. “Harry, me quiero ir a casa”.

Zayn dejó escapar un molesto gruñido y estaba a punto de agarrar a Niall, pero Harry lo jaló a su lado, cerrando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Zayn sintió un ardor en la boca del estómago, él estaba enojado, él quería vencer a Harry.

“Niall”. Susurró, con los ojos directamente en Harry. “Ven aquí”. Para su total frustración, Niall negó con la cabeza y lo miró. “Por favor Zayn… Yo sólo quiero irme a casa”.

Zayn estaba a punto de decir que él podía llevarlo a casa si eso era lo que quería, pero se mordió su orgullo. Su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba, y se contenía de pegarle un puñetazo a Harry, porque, ¿Por qué Niall lo escogería para llevarlo a casa? ¿Y por qué diablos le importaba?

Dio un paso atrás, sus rasgos perfectamente alisados y envió a Harry una mirada fría. “Hmn”. Gruñó. “Como quieras”. Niall lo miró por un momento, y ¿por qué lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Él odiaba esa mirada.

Cuando Harry y Niall se fueron, una burla llamó su atención, y se volvió para mirar a Jerry quien estaba tirado en el suelo; ensangrentado y magullado por todas partes.

“En serio, Zayn…”. Escupió un poco de sangre, antes de volver a mirarlo. “¿Cuánto te volviste tan patético?”.

Zayn se burló, y los ojos de Jerry se ampliaron cuando él se le acercó. Fuera del baño se escuchó un doloroso grito cuando Zayn golpeó a Jerry hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

 

* * *

 

 

 “C‒Cuando la gente te sigue diciendo lo mismo”. Dijo Niall y Harry le acarició el pelo para reconfortarlo. “… debes de empezar a creer en ellos…”.

“No”. Harry acunó la barbilla de Niall y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. “Ellos no te conocen ¿de acuerdo? Nunca serás algo sólo porque la gente lo dice”.

Niall no parecía convencido e inclinó la cabeza, enterrándola en el pecho de Harry. Estaban actualmente en la cama de Niall. Después de haber dejado el club, Harry no había estado cómo dejando solo a Niall en su casa desde que su madre no estaba allí.

“Él dijo que Zayn no se preocupaba por mí”. La voz de Niall era un poco baja y llena de lágrimas, pero Harry lo entendió. Apretó la mandíbula. “… dijo que iba a tirarme como basura… y… y… es que una… “. Niall de repente sollozó en voz alta, y el corazón de Harry se partió. El muchacho de pelo rizado acercó más a Niall a su cuerpo y lo mantuvo apretado. “… es que… una parte de mí… lo cree”.

Harry no podía soportarlo; no podía creer que Niall se preocupaba tanto por lo que Zayn pensaba de él. Por supuesto que él mataría a Zayn si realmente resultara que él estaba usando a Niall, aunque eso, eso aumentaría sus posibilidades con Niall. Dejando eso de lado, él realmente esperaba que Zayn hubiera terminado con lo que empezó con Jerry. Harry estaba seguro que lo golpearía si alguna vez volviera a verlo.

“Y… y si eso es… es cierto…”. Dijo Niall con voz ronca y sus dedos se retorcían en la parte posterior de la camiseta blanca de Harry.”… entonces yo moría por dentro”.

El corazón de Harry se rompió, y él no sabía cómo era posible que le doliera saber que Niall realmente se preocupara por Zayn. Le besó la parte posterior de la cabeza y le frotó la espalda. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada para asegurarse que Niall estaría bien con Zayn, porque él no lo creía o tal vez no quería creerlo.

“Déjalo”. Dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse, y sintió como Niall se ponía rígido. Había prometido dejar que Niall tomara su propia decisión. “Estoy diciendo que, estar con él te hace daño, Ni”. Trató de explicar. “Es gracias a él que en la escuela estás recibiendo tanta atención negativa, te olvidas de tus clases a causa de él, y él ni siquiera puede decirte o mostrarte que se preocupa por ti”.

El silencio que siguió fue inmenso, y Harry hubiera pensado que Niall se había quedado dormido, si no hubiera sido por sus inhalaciones irregulares y el agarre en la parte posterior de su camiseta.

“Nial…”. Susurró Harry con nerviosismo. “… Sólo estoy diciéndolo porque me preocupo por ti… significas mucho para mí”.

“…Yo sé…”. Susurró Niall, pero era obvio que no iba a responder nada más. Harry suspiró y le acarició el pelo una vez más, antes de tirar la manta sobre ellos. “Trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí?”.

Niall asintió contra su pecho, sus dorados cabellos cosquillearon la barbilla de Harry. Harry cerró los brazos alrededor del rubio y le plantó suavemente un beso entre ellos. Hundió la nariz en el pelo del rubio e inhaló su champú. Él no sabría lo que habría hecho si Jerry se hubiera salido con la suya, y estaba agradecido que hubiera llegado allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

“Te amo, Ni…”. Le susurró suavemente con su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. “Yo también te amo”. Respondió Niall en un santiamén, y Harry sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que Niall no lo decía en la forma que él lo quería.

 

* * *

 

 

 No sólo las palabras de Harry, sino las de Jerry, junto con lo que todo el mundo decía de él volvieron a la cabeza de Niall por el resto del fin de semana. Él no sabía lo que quería hacer, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Niall realmente no podía decir que algo positivo había resultado de todo lo que había vivido con Zayn. No podía negar el hecho de que su vida se había reducido desde que comenzó a dormir con Zayn y dormir con Zayn era lo que lo llevó a casi perder a sus amigos, a toda la escuela pensando en que era una puta barata y a Jerry a hacerle casi daño de maneras que no podía volver a pensar sin volver a sufrir.

Sí, lo que debía hacer era bastante claro, entonces ¿por qué no podía ponerle fin cuando aún podía? Debido a que había superado el punto de no retorno, eso era. Zayn ya lo tenía en su campo magnético, y su atracción sólo se hacía más fuerte y más adictiva por cada hora que pasaba.

Sonaba ridículo en la mente de Niall, pero era la verdad; se sentía como si no pudiera dejar físicamente a Zayn, y mucho menos mental y emocionalmente. Se había encariñado con su relación, con el sexo… con Zayn. Y se sintió estúpido al ser el único herido. Se sentía estúpido al ser el único aparentemente preocupado, y estaba cansado —tanto física como emocionalmente— de todo esto.

Pero la idea de dejarlo ir todavía le daba miedo.

Se sentía patético.

La verdad es que una parte de él aún se aferraba a la pequeña esperanza de que Zayn se preocupara. Se dijo que Zayn no hubiera golpeado a Jerry si no le hubiera importado, pero luego otra vez se decía que a Zayn no le gustaba compartir sus “juguetes” como Louis lo había dicho. Le dolió, porque no sólo los demás pensaban que Zayn no se preocupaba por él, incluso sus amigos pensaron lo mismo. Casi podía sentirlos preparándose para su inevitable caída.

En resumen, Zayn había creado su propio lugar en la vida de Niall, y Niall no sabía si podía llenar el vacío si lo dejaba ir.

 

…

 

La próxima vez que vio a Zayn, había esperado que hablara con él sobre Jerry, o al menos que se disculpara en nombre de su amigo. No lo hizo. Niall odiaba sentirse como si él hubiera sido el que había hecho algo mal.

“Dicen que no te preocupas por mí”. Le dijo cuando se subió al asiento del pasajero de su auto. “Dicen que soy… tu puta personal”. Niall se mordió el labio y se maldijo a sí mismo. No miró a Zayn, pero podía ver como sus dedos se cerraban alrededor del volante.

El silencio era insoportable.

Niall deseaba que Zayn le diera algún tipo de respuesta, que le dijera que no era verdad. Que él le dijera que los demás no sabían nada acerca de ellos, y que no debería de importarle lo que la gente pensara.

“¿No te he dicho que dejes de escuchar a otras personas?”. Zayn sonaba molesto, y Niall lo miró. Él estaba mirando hacia adelante, con los ojos ligeramente entornados. “Si comienzas a tomar tan en serio todo lo que la gente diga, entonces vas a joder tu vida”.

No era lo que Niall quería escuchar, pero le gustaba creer que estaba cerca. Le gustaba creer que Zayn le decía indirectamente que no era cierto, pero no fue suficiente para silenciar la escéptica voz en su cabeza.

Zayn debió sentir sus pensamientos, porque de repente suspiró. Su mandíbula definida se apretó ligeramente mientras tragaba y se pasó una mano por el pelo, con cuidado para no estropearlo.

“¿Qué esperas que diga, Niall?”. Dijo finalmente, y Niall miró hacia abajo. “¿Qué lo que están diciendo no es cierto? ¿Quieres que te lo diga de otra manera? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?”.

Niall no habló, porque no sólo Zayn sonaba frustrado, también parecía molesto. No quería decir nada, porque sabía que Zayn era de los que daban un paso atrás si se sentía acorralado.

“Yo no soy ese tipo de persona”. Dijo Zayn y finalmente miró a Niall con el ceño fruncido. “Yo no soy el tipo de persona que sabe qué decir para hacer sentir bien. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que piensa demasiado acerca de algo, y yo no soy el tipo que se preocupa demasiado por las cosas”.

Niall estaba un poco sorprendido, porque esto era lo más que Zayn había hablado con él; realmente hablado, y había algo en la forma en que esas palabras salieron que sonaban tan amargas que Niall realmente sólo quería darle un abrazo.

“Pensar en todo lo que haces complica las cosas”. Dijo Zayn y miró hacia otro lado. “No me gustan las complicaciones”.

“Yo no puedo hacer que… que te sientas especial”. Dijo Zayn después de una larga vacilación, y los ojos de Niall se ensancharon. Quería decirle que realmente no tenía que decir nada para que se sintiera especial. La forma en que lo miraba cuando tenían sexo era suficiente para hacer que Niall se sintiera en la cima del mundo; bueno, al menos hasta que alguien le recordaba que era temporal. “Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que te sientas bien”.

Niall no había esperado que Zayn girara hacia él y le diera un beso apasionado. Niall estaba sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos cuando él lo dejó en libertad, y Zayn sonrió. “¿Te sientes mejor?”. Niall sólo pudo asentir en silencio.

“Yo iba a hacerme un tatuaje nuevo”. Le dijo. “Puedes venir si quieres”.

Niall accedió rápidamente a pesar de que él quería darle a Zayn una charla acerca de cómo los tatuajes se iban a quedar en él para toda la vida, pero entonces recordó que él no era Liam.

 

…

 

“¿Te duele?”. Preguntó Niall con los ojos grandes mientras observaba el gran trabajo que hacía el artista. Zayn ya sabía lo que quería: un dragón justo encima del hueso izquierdo de la cadera. Él estaba acostado, y no se veía como si estuviera teniendo el más mínimo dolor. Sólo sonrió.

“En realidad, no”. Respondió, y Niall asintió mientras continuaba observando; estaba un poco más que fascinado. El color moca de la piel de Zayn se ponía de un feroz rojo, y Niall pensaba que no podía esperar para tocarlo y besarlo cuando estuvieran en la cama; y se sonrojó. Su rubor sólo se profundizó cuando Zayn estaba viéndolo divertido, y Niall sabía que él había leído sus pensamientos.

“No puedo esperar hasta que haya sanado”. Dijo Niall y le envió un sugerente guiño.

Finalmente el tatuaje del dragón estuvo terminado, y Niall debía admitir que el tipo había hecho un excelente trabajo. Se veía increíblemente caliente. La piel adolorida estaba vendada con un parche, y Zayn se puso cuidadosamente su camisa, antes de pagar y salir.

Apenas había dado dos pasos hacia afuera, antes de que Niall se detuviera. Zayn se detuvo y se giró dándole una confusa mirada.

“¿Por qué nos detenemos?”.

Los ojos de Niall eran brillantes y una sonrisa se arrastraba lentamente sobre su rostro.

“Quiero uno”.

Zayn lo miró sorprendido.

“¿Un tatuaje?”.

“Sí”. Niall sabía que su madre lo mataría, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Había esperado que Zayn no estuviera de acuerdo, pero el muchacho se echó a reír.

“Estás lleno de sorpresas, Niall”.  Él se rió entre dientes, antes de sonreír completamente. “¿Estás seguro?”.

“Por supuesto”.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Niall miró que Zayn estaba arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, y él sonrió mientras se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Zayn trató de profundizar el contacto, pero Niall se apartó. Zayn gruñó impaciente, y Niall sonrió hacia él.

Había algo diferente acerca de tener a Zayn en su propia cama, y Niall no veía la hora de aprovechar el hecho de que su madre estaba fuera. Niall estaba a horcajadas sobre el moreno mientras Zayn yacía debajo de él.

Niall le dio un beso más fuerte y empujó su lengua por sus labios entreabiertos. Sus dedos se arrastraron por debajo de la camisa de Zayn y lo acercó más. Zayn se sentó un poco, de modo que Niall tuvo el espacio suficiente para quitarle la camisa. Una vez que lo hizo, Niall empujó a Zayn hacia abajo y el  moreno lo miró con curiosidad cuando observó que Niall recorrió con la mirada su pecho.

Niall llevó sus labios a la mandíbula de Zayn y cubrió de besos el camino hacia su cuello. Le besó suavemente la unión del hombro y el cuello, pero después los besos fueron más insistentes, y Niall podía sentir a Zayn respirando pesadamente. Aspiró con fuerza sobre la piel y se mostró satisfecho por el gemido que recibió en respuesta. Él se echó hacia atrás y sonrió al ver como la piel enrojecía lentamente. Miró a Zayn sólo para ver sus oscuros ojos.

Continuó hacia abajo, desde la clavícula hasta el pecho, dejando húmedos besos hasta que llegó a su previsto destino: El reciente tatuaje de Zayn. Cerró la boca alrededor del dragón, y los dedos de Zayn se enhebraron a través del cuello del rubio mientras gimió cuando Niall lo mordió. Una cosa que Niall había descubierto era que este era un punto muy sensible de Zayn.

“Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes una obsesión con ese tatuaje” dijo Zayn, y Niall se rió cuando dejó de besar el tatuaje. “No” se opuso al levantar la cabeza, y Zayn sonrió. Niall rodo los ojos en respuesta. “Está bien, tal vez un poco”.

Zayn sonrió y Niall realmente tenía que borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su cara. Llevó sus labios contra los de Zayn y lo besó salvajemente y con valentía agarró el bulto que crecía dentro de los pantalones del moreno. Reprimió una risa cuando Zayn exhaló fuertemente por la sorpresa.

_“Niall”._

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron porque repentinamente Zayn cambió su posición. “Por mucho que me gustes por encima mío, me gustas mucho más debajo” dijo Zayn y su voz se tornó tan sensual que el corazón de Niall creció como loco.

Zayn bajó y estrelló sus labios contra los del rubio acariciando simultáneamente el muslo de Niall. Sus dedos rozaron juguetonamente su creciente erección, antes de tratar de quitarle la camisa; Niall se sentó y levantó los brazos para ayudarlo.

Una vez que ambos estaban sin camisa, Zayn se abalanzó sobre él, y Niall gimió ante la sensación de piel contra piel. “Yo podría estar obsesionado con tu tatuaje” admitió Zayn mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en las siluetas de tras pequeños pájaros sobre toda la caja torácica de Niall; la tinta hacia un fuerte contraste con la piel pálida. “Ya lo sabía” dijo Niall con aire de suficiencia, pero dio un grito ahogado cuando Zayn mordió la piel sensible. “Es lindo, igual que tú”.

Niall se movió contra él, desesperado por la fricción. Zayn prendió y rodó sus caderas contra Niall, haciendo que sus penes chocaran y los dos gimieron ante la deliciosa fricción.

“¿Niall? ¿Cariño? Estoy de vuelta en casa”.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron enormemente, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento mientras ambos se congelaron. Sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar el sonido de los pasos que se dirigían a su habitación. “ _Mierda”_ dijo Niall entre dientes mientras se sentó de golpe y gruñó dolorosamente cuando chocó contra la nariz de Zayn. “¡Ocúltate! ¡Rápido!” susurró frenéticamente mientras luchaba por ponerse la camisa.

Zayn se puso de pie y miró alrededor buscando un lugar para esconderse. Estaba a punto de ir al armario, pero se puso rígido cuando alguien llamó desde la puerta, antes de que el mango de la puerta se moviera, Niall estaba junto a él y Zayn no había esperado que el rubio lo derribara al suelo. “Debajo de la cama, _ahora_ ”. Con un poco de ayuda de Niall — bueno, con la patada del rubio — se deslizó debajo de la cama segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Niall se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre que estaba de pie con una amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo, ella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio todo sonrojado.

“¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?” preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras caía de nuevo sobre la cama, agarrando una almohada para ocultar debajo de ella el bulto de sus pantalones.

“La fiesta se canceló” su madre rodó los ojos con un suspiro y le sonrió, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en su camisa. “Cariño, tu camisa es demasiado grande” dijo y frunció el ceño. “¿Es tuya?”.

Niall palideció cuando se dio cuenta que era la camisa de Zayn la que traía puesta. “Eh… ¡Sí! La compré hace poco” estuvo realmente impresionado con lo bueno que se estaba convirtiendo a la hora de mentir.

“¿En serio?” dijo su madre, y Niall entró en pánico por dentro cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia él. “Sabía que tenía que comprarte yo la ropa. Está es demasiado grande para ti” dijo y Niall se sonrojó de vergüenza. “¡Mamá!” gimió, sin querer sonar infantil.

“Oh, vamos, cariño” su madre se rió un poco. “Sabes que siempre serás mi bebé”. Niall estaba seguro de que esto no podría ser más vergonzoso y él apostaría que Zayn se estaba riendo debajo de la cama. “Bueno. Voy a bajar. Te he traído dulces. Los dejé en la cocina” dijo ella, y Niall gimió para sus adentros; deseaba que su madre dejara de tratarlo como si tuviera cinco años. Ella removió su pelo cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de finalmente salir.

Niall dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. “Está bien, ya puedes salir” dijo y vio como Zayn salió debajo de la cama. Él no se veía muy feliz.

“¿Alguna vez limpias ahí abajo?” gruño y luego estornudó repentinamente. Niall sonrió porque había sido extrañamente lindo. Zayn le dedicó una mirada y sonrió tímidamente. “Ugh… para que lo sepas, creo que olvidaste tu almuerzo ahí abajo” informó Zayn agriamente. “Desde el  mes _pasado_ ”.

“Uh, lo siento” Niall se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza, porque él nunca había sido particularmente bueno en la limpieza de su habitación, porque por lo general sólo empujaba todo debajo de la cama. El teléfono de Zayn vibró en sus pantalones, y Niall vio como el chico contestó.

“Hmm… me invitaron a una fiesta” dijo Zayn cuando colgó. “¿Quieres ir?”.

Niall se encogió de hombros.

“Claro”

* * *

 

Después de mentirle a su madre diciéndole que iría con Liam, Niall se fue con Zayn. La fiesta era en la playa, más tarde lo descubrió y estaba un poco nervioso cuando vio a Cassandra y Chad; después de todo, sus dos amigos se habían peleado por él, pero el saludo que recibió fue completamente diferente de lo que había esperado.

“¡Oye, me enteré de lo de Jerry!” dijo Chad y en realidad parecía una disculpa. “Lo siento por eso. Nunca fue realmente nuestro amigo. Simplemente lo manteníamos junto a nosotros porque nos suministraba buena mierda”. Niall no quiso saber a lo que se refería con “buena mierda”. Ahí estaba también algodón, y el cachorro saltó a los brazos de Niall, lamiéndolo como si estuviera tratando de disculparse.

“Espero que no pienses que somos así” dijo Cassandra y Niall se preguntó si alguna vez _no_ masticaba chicle; ¿los músculos de su mandíbula no se cansaban? Él sonrío y negó con la cabeza. “Bueno. Puede que no seamos como los demás, pero tampoco somos extraños”.

“Todo está bien” Chad sonrió y levantó el puño. “¿Verdad?”. Niall parpadeó sorprendido y torpemente chocó su puño con Chad y sonrió; por fin se sentía como si los amigos de Zayn lo estuvieran aceptando. Él deseaba que sus propios amigos pudieran hacer lo mismo con Zayn.

“¡Divirtámonos entonces!” anunció Cassandra, y así lo hicieron.

Niall pensaba que la fiesta era buena y _amaba_ cada minuto de ella. El olor a sal y a arena, más el sonido de las olas mezcladas con el ritmo de la música, las personas ruidosas y el alcohol, sólo la hizo mucho mejor.

Estaba más que borracho y en algún momento en la fiesta, perdió de vista a Zayn y se había movido al bar junto con Chad y algodón. “¡Sabes cómo beber, Niall!” rió Chad desesperadamente, y Niall gritó que era un _muy_ buen borracho. “¿Estás seguro que debería de estar haciendo eso?”. Niall señaló hacia algodón que estaba lamiendo un poco de cerveza derramada. “Él va a estar bien” dijo Chad y acarició cariñosamente al perro.

Unos minutos más tarde Cassandra se unió a ellos, pero todavía seguía sin ver a Zayn. Niall no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando pero estaban siendo muy ruidosos, y Niall se dio cuenta de que Chad estaba asustado por Cassandra, como él: ella era de esas chicas con las que no querías meterte.

Cassandra estaba platicando de alguna otra cosa cuando de repente se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando miró algo detrás de Niall. “¿Qué sucede” él frunció el ceño. “¡Nada!” exclamó ella tratando de desviar su atención, pero fue demasiado tarde. Niall se había dado vuelta.

Lo que vio hizo que el mundo se viniera abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron y él ni siquiera notó que el vaso se resbaló de su mano y se estrelló contra la suave arena, derramando todo el líquido.

Zayn estaba besando a otra chica. Niall observó y observó y _observó_ como si estuviera esperando que fuera algún tipo de alucinación que iba a desaparecer, pero no lo hizo, porque Zayn aún tenía su lengua en la garganta de la chica.

Su corazón se _rompió ‒_ podía sentir el dolor ‒ sintió como su garganta se cerró, porque no podía _respirar_. Su vista se hizo borrosa, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

“No…”. Susurró e ignoró las insistentes peticiones de Cassandra de que apartara la mirada. Se sentía débil y se tambaleó un poco. Chad lo sujetó con una mano alrededor de su brazo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos aún fijos en lo que hizo que su mundo se convirtiera en cenizas. Él miró por unos segundos más de agonía, antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

“¡Niall! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?” lo llamó Chad mientras lo seguía. Niall apenas lo oyó. No sabía a dónde iba. Él sólo quería _desaparecer._ Hizo caso omiso de algodón, quien ladraba para que se detuviera. Estaba cerca de la carretera cuando tropezó con una piedra y cayó de rodillas. Enterró los dedos en la arena mientras cerraba los ojos y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Sintió a Chad arrodillarse junto a él, colocando una mano cautelosamente en su hombro.

“Oh, dios mío…” dijo Niall con voz ronca. “¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Niall! _Respira_ ” le pidió Chad frenéticamente. Porque el rubio no estaba _respirando_ ; todo lo que salía de su boca eran pequeños y dolorosos jadeos, y Chad tenía miedo de que él estuviera hiperventilando.

Niall lo intentó, pero no podía respirar; sus pulmones no aceptaban el aire. Su pecho estaba demasiado apretado, y _dolía_ tanto. “Soy tan… estúpido” susurró. Todo lo que podía escuchar en su cabeza era a la gente riéndose de él. “… tan estúpido…” podía oír muy claro en su mente el tan temido “ _Te lo dije”._

 “No, no lo eres” dijo Chad y le frotó la espalda. “Trata de concentrarte en mi respiración por un momento ¿de acuerdo?”. Niall realmente no quería hacerlo, pero sus pulmones estaban protestando por la falta de aire, por lo que exhaló temblorosamente.

“Ahí está” lo tranquilizó Chad. “¿Quieres ir a casa?”.

Niall asintió y de alguna manera se las arregló para sacar su teléfono y marcó el único número que se le vino a la mente. La llamada fue tomada al primer timbre.

“Hey, Ni. ¿Qué pasa?”.

“Harry…”.

“¿Niall? ¿Estás bien?”.

Niall negó con la cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía verlo.

“No…”.

“¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Estás solo?” la voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación, y Niall quería llorar porque se sentía tan, tan _estúpido._

“Estoy en… en la playa”.

“Voy a estar ahí en unos minutos”.

Cuando Harry llevó consigo a Louis, porque aún no podía conducir y encontraron a Niall, el rubio apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Estaba sentado en la arena con este tipo raro y un cachorro llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. Harry realmente no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar lo que había sucedido. Tomó a Niall en sus brazos y miró al muchacho y al perro sucio antes de llevar a Niall al coche.

Niall se acurrucó a su lado, y sus sollozos rompieron el corazón de Harry. “Por favor… no digas que me lo dijiste” dijo con voz ronca ente sollozos, y Harry no le preguntó nada. Louis lo miró con preocupación, y Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

“Yo me encargo de él” dijo y sostuvo a Niall un poco  más cerca. “Sólo llévanos a mi casa, Lou”.

Louis vaciló, porque en realidad había esperado golpear a Zayn. Pero miró al rubio, y su corazón le dolió; Niall definitivamente no necesitaba eso. Él asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a conducir.

…

Zayn no podía encontrar a Niall, y él no estaba donde lo había dejado. Se acercó a Cassandra, con un poco de miedo al ver la forma en que ella le fruncía el ceño, pero nunca lo admitiría. “¿Dónde está Niall?” preguntó y miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente no esperaba que Cassandra le aventara su bebida directamente a la cara.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué carajo le pasaba, pero antes de que incluso tuviera oportunidad, él recibió una bofetada en la mejilla. La fuerza detrás del golpe fue tan grande que su rostro se sacudió a un lado. Se quedó así por un momento, tratando de digerir el hecho de que Cassandra lo había abofeteado después de mojar su cara con licor. Finalmente se volvió para mirarla con ojos brillantes.

“¿Qué _carajo_ mujer?” gruño y tocó ligeramente su mejilla adolorida.

“No me preguntes que fue eso porque te lo tienes merecido por toda esa estupidez” gruño ella mientras lo fulmino con la mirada. “¿Dónde _crees_ que está Niall?” susurró ella. “Él te vio chupar la cara de esa chica”.

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron sólo lo más mínimo y mojó sus labios secos.

“¿Y?”

Cassandra levantó la mano para abofetearlo de nuevo, pero Zayn la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza. “No me presiones”.

“¿Por qué tienes que joderte todo el maldito tiempo?” dijo ella frustrada, y Zayn quería decirle que ella no lo conocía; ella no tenía derecho a hacerle tales preguntas. “¿Eres estúpido? ¿No ves lo que realmente _necesitas_? Zayn, Niall es _diferente_ ”.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con disgusto.

“Debiste de tratarlo diferente”.

“No me digas lo que debo hacer” dijo Zayn con los dientes apretados

“¿Qué estás tratando de demostrar?” se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. “¿Qué no necesitas a nadie?” ella dio un paso más cerca hasta que sus rostros estaban a pulgadas de distancia. “Adivina qué: no estás engañado a _nadie”._

“Cuida tu boca, Cass” dijo Zayn entre dientes, porque sabía a dónde iba esto, y él ya le había advertido. Ella negó con la cabeza y lo empujó. “Eres un idiota de mierda, Zayn. Un día te darás cuenta de que el amor es necesario en la vida. Buena suerte es lo que vas a necesitar para recuperar a Niall” lo miró por última vez, antes de irse.

La mano de Zayn cayó de su mejilla. “Maldita sea” murmuró entre dientes. “¿Qué está mal, amor?” la chica que había estado junto a él se acercó y él la miró con una mala sensación enrollándose dentro de él. “Vete a la mierda” gruñó mientras se alejaba.

Allí estaba, pero él no había hecho nada _malo_. Sólo quería saber si era un bueno besando, y ella había sido la que se le había ofrecido; además, ella ni siquiera le gustaba. No, él no vio lo que había hecho mal o tal vez simplemente se negó a verlo. _“Buena suerte es lo que vas a necesitar para recuperar a Niall”._ Zayn frunció el ceño, porque ¿por qué iba a tener que _recuperar_ a Niall? No era como si Niall iba a dejarlo… ¿verdad?

Zayn se subió a su coche y condujo. Se detuvo en la acera y miró hacia la habitación de Niall. Estaba oscuro, y se preguntó si Niall se había ido a dormir. Se bajó del coche y rápidamente subió el árbol. Abrió la puerta de la terraza y miró directamente hacia la oscura y _vacía_ habitación de Niall.

“Niall…” el nombre salió de su boca mientras se acercaba un poco a la habitación. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Niall. Podía sentir la frustración y la _desesperación_ acumulándose dentro de él cuando el teléfono sonó y sonó y sonó, pero nunca fue contestado.

Preocupación.

“Maldita sea”.

* * *

 

Niall dejó de llorar en algún momento. Todo lo que había dicho había estado acompañado de lágrimas y con su acento, con un poco de todo porque estaba borracho. Harry no entendió la mitad de lo que Niall dijo, pero él dedujo que había visto a Zayn besar a otra chica. Debería haberse quedado en la fiesta y haber pateado el culo de Zayn, porque él había _herido_ a Niall.

Estaban sentados en el borde de la cama de Harry cuando Niall había dicho las dos palabras:

“Quiero olvidar”.

Harry lo miró, y su corazón le dolió, porque los ojos de Niall estaban hinchados e inyectados de sangre, y parecía tan roto. Estaban tan cerca, que Harry podía sentir el olor a licor en su aliento.

“Ayúdame a olvidar”.

Harry tomó una profunda inhalación de aire, porque Niall estaba tan cerca y sus ojos eran tan suplicantes, y sus labios estaban a centímetros de los suyos. Sus ojos verdes parpadearon hacia abajo, y vio los labios de Niall tan suaves y atractivos que se dijo que no podía estar teniendo estos pensamientos. _Él no está borracho, está herido, y él no sabe lo que  está diciendo_ le gritó su lado racional, pero el otro lado le decía: _dale un beso, es lo que quieres ¿no?_

Harry no pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo se inclinó más y más. Niall le observaba, y una parte de Harry quería alejarlo. No lo hizo; Niall simplemente se sentó allí y lo miró con una expresión indescriptible y cuando Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que sintieran el aliento de cada uno sobre sus labios, sus ojos azules revolotearon; en invitación.

Harry le dio un beso, y él realmente _suspiró,_ porque los labios de Niall eran tan cálidos y suaves y mejor que cualquiera idea que había tenido. El beso fue tan suave al principio, pero entonces Niall estaba presionando más y Harry felizmente profundizó el beso. Él movió una mano y acuno la nuca de Niall, jugando con el suave cabello de allí.

Al principio se mostró contento con el simple beso, pero luego no lo estuvo,  quería más. Con cautela deslizó su lengua y lamió un poco en la parte inferior de los labios de Niall. Niall abrió la boca sin dudarlo, y la lengua de Harry entró en su boca.  Se encontró con la lengua de Niall, y él pensó que era mejor que cualquier otro beso que había compartido, porque Niall sabía tan _bien._

Harry realmente no había tenido la intención de que todo fuera tan lejos como lo hizo. Estaba empujando a Niall suavemente en la cama y arrastrándose sobre él. Los dedos de Niall estaban en su cabello mientras lo besaba más profundamente.

En algún momento había empezado a besar su cuello, y Niall dejó salir los más lindos y pequeños gemidos cuando él lamió suavemente la suave piel. Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta las caderas de Niall, y todo pareció demasiado abrumador.

Niall estaba tirando de su camisa.

Harry quería decir _no,_ pero su cuerpo le decía que _sí._ Quería detenerse, pero los labios de Niall lo estaban  dejando sin aliento. Estaba sin camisa, y los dedos de Niall se arrastraban hasta su pecho. Los latidos del corazón de Harry eran tan rápidos hasta el punto en que dolía.

Cuando Niall estuvo sin camisa, Harry supo que era el punto sin retorno, porque su cuerpo tomó el control total. Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el tatuaje en la caja torácica de Niall, ya que en realidad se veía tan _caliente._ Él podría haber prestado más atención de lo que debería.

Niall estaba moliéndose contra él, y el cerebro de Harry se derritió, porque podía sentir la evidencia de la excitación de Niall. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que se frotaran el uno contra el otro.

“Quítatelo”.

Harry probablemente debería de haber luchado contra sus propios deseos, pero no lo hizo. Desabrochó el pantalón de Niall con dedos temblorosos y lo deslizó fuera de él. La boca de Harry de movió de la boca hasta erección de Niall. Harry ni siquiera podía pensar ya con claridad, porque cuando él tocó el bulto de Niall sobre su boxer, Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo algo que Harry sólo se había atrevido a soñar: gimió su nombre.

En este punto, Harry podría haber estado tan borracho como Niall. Ebrio de amor, deseo y necesidad.

Fue tan natural para Harry, que podría no haber estado con otro hombre, pero eso no le había impedido hacer algunas investigaciones. Tenía lubricante y condones, y Niall recibió sus dedos tan bien, que lo estaba volviendo loco con los sonidos que estaba haciendo.

“Eres precioso”. Harry no podía respirar, porque no podía haber ningún espectáculo más hermoso  que Niall desnudo debajo de él. Pensar que Zayn lo había visto de esta manera tantas veces lo hizo sentirse tan _mal._ Esos pensamientos dejaron de tener importancia cuando Niall tiro de él y lo besó y le dijo: _por favor._

Harry sintió como si hubiera estado encerrado en el cielo, porque Niall se sentía tan _increíble_ a su alrededor. Harry bebió sus gritos y gemidos, y no sabía cómo todavía estaba vivo. Los ojos de Niall estaban inmóviles, y su flequillo estaba pegajoso y él era tan hermoso, Harry no podía apartar los ojos de él. Le dio un beso en la boca cuando entro por completo en él y le susurró lo mucho que lo amaba.

Niall se deshizo por debajo de él con jadeos y gemidos, y Harry no duró mucho más tiempo. Estaban sudorosos y jadeantes, y Harry acercó a Niall lo más que pudo, para besarlo sin aliento. Él susurró un último “Te amo” ante los ojos de Niall.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, Niall se había ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
>  Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of_
> 
> _One more night - Maroon 5_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
>  But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
> Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
> But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
> I love the way you lie x
> 
> "Love The Way You Lie"  
> (Eminemfeat. Rihanna)

Niall miró su propia imagen en el espejo, y nunca la había odiado más de lo que lo hizo ahora. No supo cuándo su vida se convirtió en esto. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esta patética y despreciable persona? ¿Realmente Zayn había matado cada pizca de autoestima que alguna vez tuvo? El nombre hizo que su corazón doliera, y era casi tan malo como pensar en Harry.

Se había acostado con su mejor amigo. Tragó el nudo en su garganta, y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del lavamanos. Cuando había despertado esta mañana desnudo junto a Harry, se había sentido la persona más miserable en la tierra. Había mirado el rostro de Harry mientras dormía y se veía tan joven e inocente, y la culpa había arañado sus entrañas. Definitivamente, la situación no había mejorado cuando Harry había murmurado su nombre en sueños. Si hubiera sido en cualquier otra situación, Niall lo habría encontrado lindo e incluso hubiera bromeado con ello, pero esto era diferente; uno simplemente no soñaba con su mejor amigo después de dormir con él. Después del hecho de que había utilizado a su mejor amigo para olvidarse de Zayn, no había tardado mucho en dejar la habitación; lo último que quería era que Harry se despertara porque entonces tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Él todavía era incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado tan lejos. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo; literalmente le había rogado a Harry, y supuso que el término “zorra” se aplicaba a él por una vez más. No entendía por qué Harry no se había negado; eran mejores amigos, pero había un límite en lo que un mejor amigo hacía por el otro. No quería pensar en ello y de lo único que estaba seguro era que las cosas nunca iban a ser iguales entre ellos.

Sintió como escurría su nariz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se mordió los labios con dureza, como si estuviera tratando de castigarse; castigarse por el tiempo que se apegó a Zayn y por destruir todo lo que él y Harry tenían.

Había durado mucho en llegar y ahora que había sucedido, se dio cuenta de que lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde un punto de vista técnico, Zayn no había hecho nada malo; él nunca le dijo a Niall que eran exclusivos, y además había dejado claro que estaba contento con cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Pero era mucho más complicado que eso, porque Zayn sabía que él había querido algo más que sexo pero fingió que no era la razón por la que Niall estaba sufriendo, fingió que no sabía que Niall se estaba ahogando lentamente.

Y ahora finalmente había tocado fondo.

Cuando todo esto llegó, la culpa era suya. Había sabido que Zayn era una mala influencia desde el momento en que se despertó después de su primera noche juntos, sin embargo, él había accedido a ese tipo de relación. Tuvo la oportunidad de romper con él cuando sus amigos se enteraron, pero había tenido demasiado miedo.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

Pero no podía, y todo lo que había pasado el último mes nunca podría ser cambiado; especialmente su lamentable situación con Harry. No podía creer que sólo había sido un mes cuando su vida era tan simple y fácil. Un mes antes de que Zayn hiciera que su mundo se derrumbara sobre él. Hacía un mes desde que Niall habló abiertamente con sus amigos.

Había peleado con sus amigos y había ignorado sus advertencias acerca de Zayn. Había actuado como si pudiera mantener este tipo de relación, pero al final se había equivocado; todo había llegado al punto en que ni siquiera podía respirar si Zayn miraba a alguien más. Había sido un error y todos los demás habían estado en lo cierto; no había sido más que un juguete para Zayn. Él había jugado con Niall y lo utilizó como un trapo, hasta que finalmente lo descartó como un juguete roto.

“Un juguete roto…”. Niall repitió en voz alta mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos llorosos. “Esa es una buena definición”. Cayó de rodillas y amortiguó sus sollozos con su mano.

 

* * *

 

Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en el teléfono que descansaba sobre su mano. Había estado sentado así durante una hora, rogando que el teléfono sonara, pero nunca lo hizo. Su mano tembló ligeramente mientras trató de controlarse a sí mismo.

“Vamos… Niall”. Rogó Harry en silencio. “Por favor… por lo menos atiende mis llamadas”.

Harry realmente había esperado despertar junto a Niall. Se había imaginado despertar con el desordenado e incontrolable cabello rubio de Niall extendido sobre la almohada, y él se imaginaba besándolo  y dándole los buenos días y sosteniéndolo cerca, preguntándole qué era lo que quería desayunar.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue una cama fría y vacía, sólo con el olor de Niall aún permaneciendo en la almohada.

Él tomó una inhalación, antes de llamar a Niall por enésima vez. Esperó, pero consiguió el mismo resultado y fue enviado al buzón de voz. Colgó antes del clic, porque no sabía qué decir.

Frustrado, limpió la lágrima que escapó de su ojo, porque esto no podía estar pasando.

“Lo arruiné”.

 

……

 

La mano de Harry hurgó dentro de su bolsillo, y finalmente logró sacar la llave de su ajustado jean. La metió en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta. Entró en el pequeño apartamento y caminó por el pasillo. Abrió la boca para anunciar que había llegado, pero se puso rígido cuando llegó a la sala.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la escena delante de él. A veces la gente le preguntaba si alguna vez creía si cierta cosa podría suceder —en la mayoría de los caso algo loco— y se reía y agitaba la cabeza. Si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba si él iba a encontrar a Louis y Hannah besándose en el sofá, se habría reído.

Pero ahora no se estaba riendo.

Estaba mirando sorprendido a sus dos amigos, con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos muy abiertos. No podía realmente creer que eran Hannah y Louis intercambiando saliva en el sofá. El pelo largo y oscuro de Hannah colgaba sobre su hombro, y Louis estaba acunando su barbilla. A Harry le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado perdidos en el beso para fijarse en él. Se humedeció los labios y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

Tal vez si Harry hubiera estado en cualquier otra situación, habría encontrado gracioso la forma en que saltaron y se distanciaron el uno del otro como si se hubieran quemado. Sus cabezas se movieron hacia él tan rápido, que fue un milagro que no se despegaran de su cuello. La reacción de Hannah fue muy predecible, parecía que en realidad podría morir; Harry estaba seguro de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había trasladado a su rostro. Louis estaba con los ojos abiertos cuando se puso de pie y miró a Harry.

“¡Harry! ¡¿Cuándo entraste?!”. Exclamó y miró nerviosamente a Hannah quien aparentemente se había congelado en su posición.

“He estado aquí por un momento”. Murmuró Harry y se pasó una mano por el pelo al sentirse muy incómodo. Miró entre Louis y Hannah. “Uh…¿Cuándo ustedes dos...?”. Hizo un gesto con torpeza entre ellos y se encontró con su propia extraña reacción; normalmente les habría tomado el pelo, pero ahora se sentía incómodo.

Louis ya se había compuesto y tenía una tímida sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Hannah estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa. Los dos eran tan diferentes y con toda franqueza, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo; Louis era demasiado ruidoso para estar con alguien tan tranquila y tímida como Hannah.

“Uh… ¿un rato?”. Sonó más como pregunta qué respuesta.

“¿Qué? ¿Estuviste escondiendo esto por un rato?”. La voz de Harry sonó molesta y se sintió traicionado, de nuevo. Primero Niall había estado con Zayn a sus espaldas y ¿ahora Louis y Hannah? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Liam diciéndoles que Danielle había tenido un aborto? ¿Qué había sido mutuo acuerdo no decirle nada a nadie?

Louis parecía sorprendido por su arrebato, y Harry podía sentir como su enojo aumentaba.

“Haz, nunca nos ocultamos”. Se defendió y lo miró con una pequeña mueca. “Danielle y Liam lo saben”.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?”. Harry sintió más dolor de lo que probablemente debería, pero él siempre había pensado que Louis y  él no se guardaban secretos; él era el único que sabía acerca de Niall —a pesar de que tenía una fuerte sospecha de que Hannah también lo sabía— él había confiado en Louis, pero aparentemente el sentimiento no era mutuo.

“Harry”. Louis suspiró y miró a Hannah que sólo parecía atemorizada, pero ella siempre se veía así. “No era un secreto y te habrías dado cuenta, pero estabas demasiado ocupado con Niall y él tampoco se dio cuenta, porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en Zayn”.

“No es cierto”. Contradijo Harry a pesar de que sabía que era cierto. Sabía que nunca le dio a Louis la oportunidad de decirle, porque cada vez que estaban juntos, él siempre hablaba de Niall. Sin embargo, no le impidió sentirse herido y traicionado. Hannah, Louis, Danielle y Liam estaban felices en una relación mientras él y Niall estaban pasando por un infierno. Estaba celoso, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

“Claro, Haz”. Le sonrió Louis. “¿Por qué no vienes y te hago un poco de té? Así puedes decirnos qué está pasando con Niall”.

Fue como si un interruptor se hubiera apagado, y las facciones de Harry se contorsionaron con dolor y daño. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron ante la imagen y extendió la mano hacía él. Harry dio un paso atrás antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Odiaba la familiar quemadura en sus ojos, y suspiró fuertemente para contener las lágrimas.

Hannah había llegado a su lado y lo miraba con grandes y preocupados ojos. Los ojos de Louis se suavizaron y tocó suavemente su hombro. Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de su toque.

“Cómo si te importara”. Espetó y Louis y Hannah parecieron desconcertados. “Están aquí chupándose la cara cuando se supone que deben de ser nuestros amigos”. Se sintió culpable cuando Louis lo miró herido y Hannah miró hacia abajo. Harry sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero en este momento no le importaba.

No le dio tiempo a Louis y Hannah para que dijeran algo cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó. “¡Harry! ¡Harry, maldita sea!”. Louis lo alcanzó y lo agarró por el brazo, con fuerza, para detenerlo. “Sabes que me preocupo por ti. ¡Haz! He estado para ti todo el tiempo y estoy para ti ahora”. Louis lo miró con ojos ardientes, y todo lo que Harry pudo pensar fue en lo diferente que era su azul al de Niall.

Las lágrimas cayeron en cascada por sus mejillas.

“Me acosté con él”.

 

* * *

 

“Niall, amor… no has salido de esas cobijas en todo el día”. El colchón se hundió cuando su madre se sentó. Niall estaba de espaldas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse bajo todo el odio y los desconsolados pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. “¿Estás seguro de que no te duele la cabeza? Rara vez te quedas en la cama a menos de que sea algo serio”.

Sintió la mano de su madre moviéndose delicadamente a través de su pelo, y encontró un poco de consuelo en el gesto. “Yo… estoy bien mamá”. Susurró, aunque sabía que era una mentira; nunca estaría bien. Su madre se quedó en silencio, pero continuó acariciando su cabello; Niall la dejó, a pesar de que sólo quería estar solo.

“¿Quieres que te cocine algo?”. Preguntó su madre. “¿Tú comida favorita? O podría hacerte pancakes aunque sea medio día. Les pondré un poco de jarabe de chocolate y fresas, así como te gusta; ¿qué te parece?”.

Niall esbozó una débil sonrisa, porque nunca podría estar tan agradecido con su madre. Sin embargo, sentía que iba a vomitar todo lo que comía. “Gracias mamá… pero estoy lleno". Dijo en voz baja; sí, estaba lleno de culpa y dolor. Sintió que la mano detenía el movimiento sobre su pelo, y supo que su madre se había alarmado; en cualquier otra situación, él había saltado ante la mención de su comida favorita o por los pancakes, pero esta vez no fue así. Ella sabía que esto era serio.

“Cariño, ¿quieres mirarme un segundo?”.

“¿Puedes irte mamá?”. Hubo una ligera presión en su voz, y Niall se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Se movió para sentarse y miró a su madre quien estaba frunciendo el ceño.

“Niall, dime que está mal”. Dijo ella mientras lo estudiaba, y odió la habilidad que tenían todas las madres para saber cuándo algo andaba mal. “Soy tu madre. Puedes decirme lo que sea”.

“No… no puedo”. Dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse, y sabía que acababa de hacer todo más sospechoso que antes. Su madre lo miraba, y él sólo podía sentir cómo ella estaba llegando a todo tipo de conclusiones.

“¿Embarazaste a alguna chica?”. Preguntó ella seria, y los ojos se Niall se ensancharon.

“¿Qué? ¡No!”.

“¿Estás consumiendo drogas?”.

“No”. Niall se apresuró a decir, porque fumar marihuana una vez no podía contar como consumir ¿verdad?

“¿Está relacionado con una chica o con drogas?”. Preguntó de nuevo, y Niall se desconcertó con rapidez.

“¡No! ¡No hay ninguna chica! ¡No son drogas! Por favor, mamá ¿podrías dejar de hacerme preguntas?”.

“Entonces, ¿qué es Niall? No quieres que crea que estás así por ninguna razón ¿verdad?”. Los ojos de su madre estaban entrecerrados, y Niall estaba perdiendo la calma. “Soy tu madre, y estoy tratando de ayudarte. Todo esto no va a desaparecer si ocultas—“.

Niall perdió la calma porque no podía soportarlo más. Si la culpa por lo de Harry no era suficiente, se sentía culpable por no ser honesto con su madre. Se sentía culpable por todas las noches en que se escabulló sin que ella lo supiera; se sentía culpable por todas las mentiras que le había dicho; se sentía tan condenadamente culpable, por lo que soltó todo en un arrebato de enojo.

“¡No es una chica! ¡Es un chico, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Me acosté con un chico al que no le importo!”. Gritó sin importar nada. “¡Todas esas veces que te dije que iba a pasar el rato con Liam o a estudiar con Hannah fue mentira! ¡He estado saliendo a hurtadillas casi todas las noches del último mes! Lo siento mamá, he arruinado todo. ¡He perdido a Harry para siempre!”.

Y con su madre mortificada y conmocionada, Niall se derrumbó en un ataque incontrolable de llanto.

 

* * *

 

“Yo... pude haberme detenido, pero no lo hice. Dejé que ocurriera”. La mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de la taza de té; que ya estaba fría. Tenía la sensación de que su última declaración no era totalmente cierta, porque ¿cómo podría resistirse a Niall? “Y ahora todo se arruinó. ¿Cómo puedo ser mejor que Zayn ahora?”.

“Ni siquiera te compares con Zayn”. Louis frunció el ceño y le frotó la espalda. “Eres mucho mejor que él, y Niall es demasiado ciego para ver eso”.

“Yo creo…”. Dijo Hannah y miró a Harry. “Él se siente m‒mal con lo que sucedió. N‒Niall se preocupa por t‒ti Harry. Probablemente se está c‒culpando”.

“Él no se preocupa por mí como yo quiero”. Dijo Harry con voz ronca. “Ni siquiera toma mis llamadas. ¿Qué significa eso?”. Miró perdidamente a Louis y Hannah con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Hannah y Louis intercambiaron miradas.

“Eso significa que todavía no está dispuesto a hablar”. Dijo Louis.

“Necesita t‒tiempo”. Agregó Hannah.

“Después de que se acaba de dar cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que fue Zayn, necesita tiempo para procesar eso”. Louis le sonrió a Harry y le revolvió suavemente los rizos. “Todo va a estar bien. Han sido amigos desde siempre, van a solucionar las cosas”.

“No debí haber dormido con él” susurró Harry.

“Probablemente no”. Dijo Louis y suspiró. “Lo siento, Haz… No sé qué decir para que te sientas mejor”.

“Nada va a hacerme sentir mejor”. Harry miró fijamente al aire. “Nada más que Niall” susurró.

Hannah y Louis se enviaron desesperadas y preocupadas miradas.

 

* * *

 

“Vamos a hablar mañana, cuando te sientas mejor ¿de acuerdo?”. Su madre le frotó el brazo, y Niall soltó un poco su agarre. “¿No vas a castigarme?”. Preguntó sorprendido.

“Creo que las consecuencias de tus acciones son suficiente castigo”. Dijo su madre. Niall parecía un poco confundido. Había estado bastante sorprendido por la tranquila reacción de su madre, había esperado que se asustara. Definitivamente no había tenido la intención de confesar que le gustaba un chico y definitivamente no esperaba que su madre aceptara eso. Se sentía demasiado afortunado para que fuera cierto. “No estoy feliz de saber todo esto, Niall, pero creo que todos cometemos errores. Algunos peores que otros”. Suspiró ella y besó su sien. “Eso no significa que no vamos a hablar, pero por ahora duerme un poco ¿de acuerdo?”.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la soltó mientras se levantaba. Ella le dio una palmaditas en el pelo antes de salir. Niall la siguió con la mirada, y sabía que estaba decepcionada de él. Siempre había sido un buen chico, el que nunca se metía en problemas, pero se las había arreglado para meterse en más problemas en un mes que en toda su vida. Suspiró mientras caía hacia atrás sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Sabía que no iba a decirle a su madre todos los detalles de su desastrosa relación con Zayn; estaba seguro de que no le diría con lujo de detalles las veces que se había acostado con él. Aún tenía que contarle sobre la marihuana y el tatuaje, pero tenía la intención de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que todo esto hubiera terminado.

Niall no se durmió. Su cerebro lo mantuvo despierto con pensamientos de Zayn y Harry, y no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era muy consciente de todas las llamadas de Harry y Liam. La decepción que seguramente Liam sentía era sólo otra cosa que añadir a la creciente lista de cosas que odiaba de sí mismo. Podría terminar llorando más de una vez.

Definitivamente no había esperado el sonido de la puerta de su balcón abriéndose a un poco más de las once de la noche. Sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó de inmediato. Su cabeza se movió hacia el balcón, y su respiración se enganchó en su garganta.

“Z‒Zayn…”. Se quedó mirando al muchacho, antes de que deslizara la puerta detrás de él. Y allí estaba de pie en medio de su habitación, mirándolo con cautela, como si no hubiera roto su corazón hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. La visión de su perfecto y estúpido rostro le hizo daño al corazón de Niall.

“Hey…”. Por primera vez, Zayn parecía menos confiado y nervioso y torpe cuando se quedó mirando a Niall. La imagen de la lengua de Zayn en la garganta de la chica pasó ante la mente de Niall y la ira burbujeó rápidamente dentro de él.

“Fuera”. Gritó y su voz tembló y miró fríamente a Zayn. Zayn parpadeo, pero no se movió.

Niall resopló.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Zayn y lo empujó hacia la puerta. La espalda de Zayn golpeó la puerta de cristal, y él no hizo nada más que mirar fijamente a Niall. Niall odiaba que no pudiera leer su expresión, cuando la suya siempre había sido como un libro abierto.

“Te dije que te fueras”. Exigió Niall y pudo sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos;  no quería darle a Zayn la satisfacción de verlo llorar a causa de él. Alargó la mano para abrir la puerta y sacar a Zayn para después cerrarla como debió de haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no había esperado que Zayn lo agarrara de la muñeca, y definitivamente no había esperado que Zayn lo besara. Niall se congeló por un segundo, antes de explotar.

Se apartó de los labios de Zayn, y sus ojos estaban parpadeando mientras lo miraba. “Estúpido”. Farfulló airadamente. “¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¿Crees que con que vengas y me beses todo va a ser lo mismo? ¡¿Cuán barato crees que soy Zayn?!”. Su voz estaba aumentado en cada palabra, y maldijo cuando las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

“Niall”. Zayn comenzó y se miró culpable por un segundo, pero Niall ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz. Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia Zayn.

“Vete… sal de mi vida, Zayn”. Susurró con voz ronca, su voz estaba llena de dolor. Zayn lo miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero luego escuchó el llamado de su madre y sus pasos.

La mandíbula de Zayn se apretó y le dio una última ilegible mirada a Niall, antes de salir. Cuando su madre entró, ella lo encontró de rodillas, llorando en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

El fin de semana terminó demasiado rápido para Niall, y su madre le dejó muy claro que no, que no podía salir del país. Él sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, pero no quería hacer frente a sus problemas; en otras palabras, Zayn y Harry. Estaba bastante seguro de que todo había terminado para Zayn y él, pero eso no quería decir que podía soportar ver su bonita cara en la escuela. Luego estaba Harry, del que había ignorado cruelmente sus llamada durante toda la semana, porque no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto después estaban sus  amigos, y él estaba seguro de que iban a estar resentidos porque había usado a Harry. Niall se había dado cuenta de que sus problemas parecían aumentar cada día que pasaba, pero no importaba lo mucho que le gustaría huir de ellos, porque no podía y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos.

Niall estaba muy paranoico mientras caminaba por el pasillo; estaba esperando que alguien viniera y se riera en su cara. Esperó que la gente murmurara a su espalda lo que habían sabido que iba a suceder. Su cabeza se inclinó mientras caminaba a su casillero, teniendo el cuidado de no mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho cuando cerró su casillero sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Harry. Se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos los verdes de Harry cuando imágenes que no necesitaba aparecieron en su mente y, por supuesto, tuvo que ruborizarse.

“Uh…Harry”. Niall tragó con dificultad, y Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había algo en los ojos de Harry que le daban ganas de correr a casa y nunca volver a enfrentar el mundo.

“Niall…”. Se detuvo Harry y Niall se preguntó si siempre se había mirado tan agotado como ahora; quería darle un abrazo, pero eso sería demasiado incómodo. “… ¿por qué no atendiste mis llamadas?”.

El dolor y la confusión en los ojos de Harry hicieron que Niall quisiera enterrarse vivo.

“Lo siento Harry”. Dijo en voz baja y miró con aire de culpabilidad al muchacho más joven. “Yo… supongo que estaba abrumado por todo”.

Harry asintió lentamente y luego se quedó mirando a Niall con torpeza.

“¿Estás dispuesto a hablar ahora?”. Harry lo miró fijamente, y Niall se retorció bajo su ardiente mirada.

“Aquí no es el lugar correcto, Harry”. Dijo y estaba muy contento de no tener que hablar  justo en ese momento; porque todavía no se sentía preparado.

“Entonces, ¿dónde?”. Preguntó Harry, y Niall se humedeció los labios.

“¿En mi casa esta noche?”. Sugirió a pesar de que realmente no quería. Harry no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorarlo.

“¿A las siete?”. Preguntó Harry, y Niall se limitó a asentir.

“Claro”. Sonrió un poco, y cuando parecía que Harry estaba a punto de decir algo, Niall vio a Liam caminando hacia ellos y se despidió. “¡Nos vemos entonces!”. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Podía sentir los ojos de Liam como los de Harry sobre su espalda.

Se apoyó contra la fría pared inhalando, tratando de ignorar las extrañas miradas que recibió: porque probablemente se veía bastante extraño. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría retrasar lo inevitable y suspiró profundamente.

Comenzó a caminar a su primera clase, pero, por supuesto, las cosas sólo podían empeorar cuando tu nombre era Niall Horan.

Zayn decidió aparecer delante de él, aparentemente de la nada y eso casi le causó un infarto a Niall; el rubio se preguntó cuánto más podría soportar su pobre corazón antes de morir. Le hubiera gritado a Zayn, pero estaban rodeados por monstruos adolescentes hambrientos de chismes, y por supuesto Zayn siempre reunía atención sin  hacer nada.

Niall miró la expresión decidida de Zayn, y decidió no enfrentarlo. “Déjame en paz”. Dijo con frialdad y caminó para alejarse; o lo intentó, Zayn le agarró la muñeca, y antes de que Niall pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el muchacho lo estaba arrastrando por el pasillo.

“¿Qué mierda? ¡Déjame ir!”. Gritó, sin importarle que casi todo el mundo estuviera mirándolos. Se esforzó para zafarse del agarre de Zayn, pero no pudo. Zayn ignoró sus ruidosas protestas y con fuerza lo arrastró hacia la azotea de la escuela.

“Está bien, ¿cuál carajo es tu problema, Niall?”. Dijo Zayn cuando lo soltó y se volvió para mirarlo. Niall lo miró incrédulo. Estaba allí de pie mirando a Niall como si él hubiera sido el que había hecho algo mal; como si él no lo hubiera herido.

“¿Mi problema? ¿mi problema?”. Repitió Niall todavía demasiado incrédulo para realmente estar enojado. Cuando Zayn sólo lo siguió mirando, Niall perdió el control. “¡Eres increíblemente estúpido!” balbuceó Niall con furia y metió un dedo con dureza en el pecho de Zayn. “¿Cuál demonios crees que es mi problema?”.

“Parece que estás olvidando algo aquí”. Gruñó Zayn y alejó el dedo de Niall que seguía sobre su pecho. “No estamos juntos”.

Eso hirió a Niall profundamente, lo desarmó. Zayn en realidad por primera vez parecía lamentar lo que había dicho mientras respiraba con dificultad  a través de la boca y se veía un poco lejos de la expresión de dolor de Niall.

“Tienes razón, estoy exagerando”. Dijo Niall en voz baja, su voz estaba mezclada con amargura. Zayn lo miró y tragó; Niall miró como su manzana de Adán se movía a través de la garganta.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Niall?”. Dijo y lo miró frustrado.

“Tú eres el que me arrastró hasta aquí en contra de mi  voluntad”. Le recordó Niall, y ni siquiera entendía porque simplemente no se iba; sólo mirar a Zayn le dolía profundamente. “¿Qué es lo que quieres de  mí, Zayn?”. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo solo y encontrar alguna otra pobre alma a la que atormentar? Niall estaba tan decepcionado si él realmente creía que Zayn pensó que podían continuar con su relación sexual.

“Las cosas estaban bien antes de que decidieras complicarlas”. Dijo Zayn con el ceño fruncido, y Niall estaba tan cerca de golpearlo. Zayn parecía tener la intención de convertir todo el asunto en torno a él, como si él hubiera sido el que había hecho algo malo, y Zayn era inocente.

“Tienes razón”. Niall levantó las manos y parecía derrotado ante Zayn. “¿Por qué no me echas toda la culpa? Después de todo yo soy el culpable; y soy el que quería más. Yo soy el que quería… que quería estar contigo”. Susurró la última parte, pero Zayn escuchó.

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron y Niall por fin pudo ver algún tipo de emoción; shock. Niall no entendía cómo Zayn podía mirarse tan conmocionado y sorprendido. ¿No era obvio a estas alturas?

“¿Estar conmigo?”. Zayn lo miró con incredulidad. “¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?”.

Niall no sabía lo que él esperaba que dijera.

“Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de persona”. Zayn sonaba frustrado. “No soy el tipo de persona con la que quieres estar, Niall. No sé lo que es estar juntos”. Hasta la palabra sonaba extraña en su boca.

“¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?”. En realidad, Zayn parecía genuinamente confundido, y Niall se dio cuenta de que Zayn no lo había descubierto todavía.

“¿Quieres saber por qué, Zayn?”. Niall podía sentir el familiar aguijón en sus ojos, al igual que en su corazón. Se humedeció los labios y tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Zayn lo miraba y bajo el sol, sus ojos ámbar tenían un brillo exquisito, y Niall pensó que era tan hermoso.

“… Porque fui tan estúpido como para enamorarme de ti”.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> I can't tell you what it really is  
>  I can only tell you what it feels like  
> And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
> I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
> As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight
> 
>  _\- EMINEM LYRICS_  
>  "Love The Way You Lie"  
> (feat. Rihanna)

Niall parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, sus ojos se ensancharon ante su repentina confesión, pero no era nada en comparación con la reacción de Zayn. Él literalmente había dado un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Niall se encogió de hombros porque no tenía nada que perder.

“… amor”. Los ojos de Zayn se clavaron en los suyos, y la forma en que movió las manos por delante de él, era como si estuviera empujando a Niall. “… enamorado”. Repitió sorprendido, y quería preguntarle _cómo_ , porque Niall no lo conocía —no realmente— ¿cómo podría enamorarse de alguien que no _conocía_?

“Ya te lo dije”. La voz de Niall era débil cuando levantó las manos hacia al lado en forma de derrota. “Este pequeño juego que tenías Zayn. Jugaste bien y ganaste. Me enamoré de ti, incluso sin intentarlo”. Miró hacia abajo y se limpió una lágrima. “Ahora soy el único sufriendo; él único que se siente como un tonto”.

Algún lugar dentro de Zayn dolió cuando Niall lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y tragó cuando una lágrima escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. Quería limpiarla, pero probablemente no era una buena idea en este momento.

“Me usaste y me tiraste”. Los dedos de Niall estaban jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta. “¿Qué puedo decir? En realidad no hay mucho que decir, excepto que definitivamente no puedo seguir con esto. He terminado, Zayn”.

Luego miró a Zayn con una devastada mirada y negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Zayn quería decir algo, tal vez por lo menos darle una explicación, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, sofocándolo. Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras si no contaba cuando se trataba de seducir y engañar a alguien. Niall merecía más; más de lo que él podía darle. Las palabras se revolvían en su cabeza y trataba de darles sentido, organizarlas para que salieran de la manera correcta, pero Niall ya se estaba alejando; dejándolo.

“Espera”. Dijo pesadamente, y Niall vaciló, pero se detuvo sin voltear. Zayn estudió su espalda por un momento, antes de suspirar. “Cuando me acosté contigo la primera vez, nunca quise volver a buscarte… pero luego te vi en la biblioteca y te veas tan malditamente ingenuo y… no pude evitarlo”. Zayn recordó la insistente manera en que Niall trató de ignorarlo y cuando lindo se veía haciéndolo. “Me entretuve viendo cómo te avergonzabas tan fácilmente”. Zayn sabía que le encantaba ver a Niall sonrojándose, como hasta ahora. “Y tienes razón sobre el juego… siempre había sido un juego para mí, cuanto tiempo me tomaría antes de aburrirme de ti. Nunca quise que esto durara tanto tiempo. No se suponía que tenía que suceder, Niall… Yo no quería, pero no podía ¿de acuerdo?”. Zayn humedeció sus labios, y finalmente Niall se volvió hacia él. Sus rostro se arrugó hacia arriba ante la confusión, y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

“¿Qué se suponía que tenía que suceder?”.  Preguntó, con la voz un poco ronca. “¿Qué es lo que no podías?”.

“No se suponía que tenía que buscarte”. Admitió Zayn y tragó el nudo en su garganta. No sólo era la primera vez que lo admitía a Niall sino a si mismo también. Había estado allí todo el tiempo; la frustración de no ser capaz de alejarse de Niall, y ahora no era capaz de dejar que Niall se fuera. Había estado con tantas personas antes y él se había alejado sin ningún problema, pero luego había llegado Niall y había arruinado todo. “No podía dejarte ir”.

Niall lo estudió en silencio como si estuviera tratando de comprenderlo, y Zayn podía saborear la incertidumbre saliendo de él; golpeándolo en plena cara. No estaba seguro de lo que quería que Niall dijera, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que _tenía_ él que decir.

“¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir, Zayn?”. Por fin habló cuando Zayn empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Niall lo miró con sus cansados ojos azules, su boca era una delgada línea cuando metió la mano por debajo de sus brazos, y su pelo rubio se balanceó un poco con la brisa. Zayn inconscientemente se preguntó cómo se miraría con el pelo marrón; tal vez un poco más grande. Mientras estaba allí de pie tratando de protegerse físicamente a sí mismo, se veía tan pequeño y delicado.

“Estoy diciendo que… eres _diferente”._ Dijo Zayn y dejó que el peso de las palabras se filtraran en Niall; las palabras que habían estado en la punta de su lengua, las palabras que Cassandra le había gritado a la cara, las palabras que él había odiado decir en voz alta.

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron por la sorpresa, y sus manos cayeron a sus lados. Miró fijamente por un momento a Zayn, antes de mirar hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza. Zayn frunció el ceño.

“Al parecer no soy lo suficiente diferente”. Lo miró y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el dolor. Zayn veía que Niall estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero él no tenía nada _más_ que decirle.

“No sé cómo comprometerme”. Dijo Zayn y trató de controlar su impaciencia; no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba impacientando. “No sé cómo funciona”.  La idea de quedarse con una sola persona, _una sola_ no se sentía bien para Zayn, y tal vez eso lo asustó. Sin embargo, ¿no se había pasado el último mes casi exclusivamente con Niall?

“¿Qué es lo que no puedes lograr?”. Niall lo miró con el ceño fruncido. “No es ciencia, Zayn; es estar con alguien. ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes hacerlo, si no lo has intentado?”. Los ojos de Niall estaban secos, pero sus mejillas estaban todavía un poco húmedas. “Esto funciona en ambos sentidos… tienes que probarlo”.

“Supongo…”. Zayn se calmó y su mano se movió con voluntad propia, ya que de repente estaba secando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Nial. Había espero que Niall se alejara ante su toque, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando no lo hizo, él simplemente lo miró a los ojos. “¿Quieres probar?”.

Tanto Niall y Zayn parecían igualmente sorprendidos, sobre todo Zayn, porque él había sido el que lo había pedido. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de decirlo, pero entonces había mirado los ojos de Niall y pensó que era su trabajo hacer que brillaran como antes; después de todo, había sido su culpa. Debió de haber sido la cosa más incorrecta de decir, porque los ojos de Niall estaban llenos de lágrimas otra vez, y Zayn estaba pensando: “Mierda, ¿dije algo malo?”.

Pero entonces, Niall estaba sonriendo, y Zayn no sabía cuánto se había movido tan cerca. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, su rubia cabeza apretada contra su cuello, y Zayn no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía.

En falta de otra reacción, le regresó el inesperado abrazo; envolviendo torpemente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Niall. Cómo había apretado a Niall contra él, mientras lloriquea contra su cuello, Zayn no podía dejar de notar lo diferente que se sentía, y no podía dejar de sentir la promesa envuelta en ese abrazo; él no estaba seguro de poder mantenerla. Su mandíbula se apretó, y podía sentir la familiar garra raspando sus entrañas, pero entonces escuchó los latidos del corazón de Niall, el olor familiar del champú en su pelo y se calmó.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Zayn miró un par de ojos verdes conmocionados. Niall estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo. Al ver a Harry, Niall lo soltó por completo y un pequeño sonido escapó de la parte posterior de su garganta.

“Harry”.

El muchacho de pelo rizado miró a Niall; su boca era una delgada línea, con los ojos un abiertos por la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. Fue un segundo, y Zayn pudo sentir de nuevo la garra. Eso sólo aunmento cuando Niall se volvió para mirarl con sus ojos llenos de culpa, y a Zayn no le gustó.

“¿Qué… qué pasó entre ustedes dos?”. Él exhaló mientras los ojos de Niall se agacharon. El rubio estaba allí de pie a segundos de tratar de escapar de todo esto, y algo dentro de Zayn se puso en marcha.

“¿Qué tan lejos?”. Él susurró con los dientes apretados, porque podía sentirlo y lo vio en los ojos de Harry y Niall. La duda fue enrollándose en su estómago, y pudo sentir la construcción de algo mucho más oscuro. Niall temblaba delante de él, y las lágrimas se arrastraban por sus mejillas.

“Yo…”. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de culpa. “No habría pasado si no hubiera hecho… si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste…”. Se calló, casi derrotado.

“Te acóstate con él”. La imagen mental de Niall debajo de alguien que no era él hizo que algo dentro de su pecho explotara, y Zayn no podía creer que se había sentido culpable por besar a una chica cuando Niall se había acostado con su amigo.

Y todo el avance que habían logrado se vino abajo.

“Eres un poco hipócrita, ¿no crees?”.

La boca de Niall se abrió en señal de protesta, pero Zayn no podía escuchar más. El rojo estaba en sus ojos y la ira corría a través de sus venas y se sintió tan _traicionado._ Estaba a mitad de camino en las escaleras cuando Niall se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

“¡Zayn! ¡Detente! ¡No!”.

Los gritos de Niall fueron ignorados, porque Zayn no se detuvo. Los estudiantes que estaban caminando por el pasillo, de inmediato sintieron las vibraciones mortales de Zayn, y despejaron su camino. Dobló una esquina y Harry estaba de píe, de espaldas a él con dos de sus amigos —Louis y Liam— frente a él. Ellos lo vieron primero, y Harry se movió detrás de ellos de manera protectora, ya que se enfrentaron a Zayn con los ojos entrecerrados, al mismo tiempo que Niall lo alcanzó.

“Ni siquiera pienses en ello”. Dijo Louis cuando se mantuvo entre Zayn y Harry. La mano de Niall estaba agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Zayn, y los ojos de Harry parpadeaban entre ellos con una expresión en blanco, Liam tenía una mano apretada contra el pecho de Louis como para detenerlo y de repente estaban rodeados de estudiantes curiosos.

Niall trató de tirar de Zayn un poco hacia atrás para reducir la distancia entre él y Louis, por temor a que uno de ellos pudiera dar el primer golpe, pero Zayn no se movió.

“Zayn, por favor”. Rogó Niall desesperadamente, con sus ojos entre él y Harry. Su corazón se apretó ante la expresión vacía en los ojos de Harry, y él sabía que estaba profundamente herido, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Zayn lo hiriera físicamente.

“Vamos a clase, la campana sonará en cualquier momento”. No estaba seguro de que estaba hablando Liam, porque nadie lo estaba escuchando.

“Niall”. Louis lo llamó sin apartar los ojos de Zayn. “¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con él?”. Niall miró a Louis, y el muchacho mayor le dio una mirada que claramente decía: “¿eres estúpido? ¿De qué lado estás?”

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”. De repente, Chad y Cassandra habían caminado a través del mar de estudiantes y se colocaron al lado de Zayn, examinando la situación. Algodón salto de la parte superior de la cabeza de Chad y mostró sus dientes a Liam. Los ojos de Liam se abrieron un poco e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

“No sé”. Escupió Louis con sarcasmo. “¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo?”.

Chad y Cassandra lanzaron una mirada a Zayn quien estaba rígido mirando peligrosamente a Louis. Luego intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y fue como si hubieran tenido una conversación a través de los ojos.

“Vamos, Zayn”. Dijo Chad. “Olvidemos esto”.

“No pierdas tu tiempo con estos perdedores”. Añadió Cassandra.

“¿A quiénes llamaste perdedores?”. Gruñó Louis, y Liam parecía ofendido mientras que Harry estaba de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento.

“ _A ustedes_ , ¿tienes algún problema?”. Cassandra miró a Louis.

Estaban rodeados por susurros —chismes y rumores— de la mitad de la población estudiantil; Zayn tratando de no atacarlos, Louis en la misma situación, Harry herido, Liam y Chad tratando de calmar la situación, Cassandra —y algodón— empeorándola… y luego estaba Niall.

… Niall que no entendía cómo su vida había llegado a este punto.

La tensión era sofocante, y cuando Niall pensó que no podía ponerse peor, un profesor llegó a la escena; el rubio quería sollozar.

“¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Por qué nadie va a sus clases?”. El profesor miró a su alrededor, hacia lo estudiantes que llenaban los pasillos, los cuales se dispersaron rápidamente. Mientras tanto Zayn miró al profesor, antes de darle a Harry una última mirada antes de agarrar a Niall por la muñeca y jalarlo dejando a sus amigos mirándolos marchar; sus emociones iban desde preocupación, protección, curiosidad e indignación.

“¿Zayn? ¡Zayn! ¿A dónde vamos?”. Preguntó Niall desconcertado, con un tinte de miedo en su voz. Zayn no le hizo caso y continuó jalándolo; haciendo oído sordo a las crecientes protestas de Niall. A pesar de que Niall estaba protestando no estaba luchando contra su agarre, y Zayn pensó que ni siquiera tenía derecho a hablar.

Zayn le abrió la puerta del coche a Niall y lo miró diciéndole claramente que tenía que entrar. Zayn observó cómo los ojos de Niall estaban grandes, con incertidumbre, miedo y confusión, pero al final obedeció y Zayn tuvo que contenerse de cerrar la puerta con dureza.

“¿Zayn?”. Niall lo miró fijamente cuando subió al coche y se retiraron de la zona de aparcamiento. Zayn no respondió ni lo miró, pero siguió conduciendo, y al final Niall aceptó el silenció, retorciéndose nerviosamente en su asiento.

Zayn finalmente llegó a su destino, y miró a Niall quien estaba sentado con los ojos muy abiertos.

“Es… ¿es aquí dónde vives?”. Cuando Zayn abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la imponente mansión al final del largo camino de entrada, arrugó la nariz. “… sí”. Respondió de manera cortante, y mientras estaba mirando el lugar con asco puro, Niall estaba mirándolo con admiración. “Este lugar es grandioso”. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. “Así que tu familia es súper rica, ¿tu papá es Director Ejecutivo de algún exitoso negocio petrolero o algo así?”. Zayn no entendía porque Niall estaba tan emocionado, ¿había olvidado lo que había sucedido hacía menos de diez minutos?, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del volante.

Se detuvo delante de la casa y apagó el motor.

“Algo así”. Respondió crípticamente y evitó los curiosos ojos azules de Niall. Su padre, de hecho, podría ser el Director Ejecutivo de una cadena de — como Niall había dicho — negocio “exitoso”, pero no había mucho más que eso. La única razón por la que había traído a Niall es porque sabía que los miembros de su familia no estaban en casa.

Abrió la puerta para que Niall entrara y lo guió por un gran pasillo de mármol hasta llegar a las escalares, ignorando el saludo de la gente de limpieza cuando llegaron a su habitación. No le dio tiempo a Niall para mirar su habitación, porque antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, lo presionó contra la puerta.

“ _Zayn_ ”. Jadeó Niall contra su boca y por un segundo trató de alejarlo, pero Zayn no se lo permitió. Zayn fue directamente al grano, lamiendo la boca de Niall. No pudo contener las imágenes mentales que había hecho de Harry haciendo lo mismo y por eso sus toques fueron más ásperos; no estaba seguro si estaba castigando a Niall, pero tampoco le importó. “¡Ah!” Niall se quedó sin aliento cuando Zayn le mordió el labio, rompiendo la suave piel.

“Dejaste que te tocara”. Gruñó cuando detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo para mirar los ojos ligeramente vidriosos de Niall. Niall estaba sin aliento y abrió la boca, pero Zayn le impidió decir algo. Apuñó el suave cabello de Niall y tiró de la cabeza del rubio hacia atrás y atacó sin piedad la piel pálida del cuello de Niall.

Cuando Niall y Zayn tenían relaciones sexuales nunca eran suaves, pero esto estaba en otro nivel; porque Zayn estaba enojado. Sus toques eran ásperos cuando agarraban las partes del cuerpo de Niall, dejaba moretones, pero Niall no protestó, simplemente tomó lo que le dio; pero por alguna razón, sus gemidos sólo alimentaron la ira de Zayn. Todo lo que podía pensar en era Harry tocándolo, haciéndolo gemir.

“¡Zayn!”. Zayn había arrancado casi totalmente la ropa de Niall y lo levantó con un firme control sobre sus muslos, guiando a su cama. Lo dejó caer en ella y no le dio oportunidad de recuperar el aliento porque asaltó su boca. Por lo general, siempre había un setenta y cinco por ciento de juegos previos, pero Zayn no tenía paciencia para eso. Había desnudado a Niall apenas unos segundos antes, y el rubio ya estaba duro como una roca.

“Ahhhh”. Niall echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos se retorcían en las sabanas y su boca se abrió cuando Zayn introdujo un dedo dentro de él sin previo aviso y gimió cuando él cerró una mano alrededor de su palpitante polla. “Solamente yo sé cómo tocarte” gruñó Zayn en su oído y para probar su punto, su dedo se estrelló contra la próstata del rubio, y Niall se quedó sin aliento antes de gemir. Zayn se apresuró a añadir dos dedos más, y Niall dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, Zayn pronto consiguió gemidos de gozo mientras movía sus dedos en rápidos y ásperos golpes.

“Ahhh… Zayn… yo… ugh”. Niall se retorcía mientras jadeaba con dureza, y Zayn sintió como su polla se contraía en su mano; él sabía que Nial estaba cerca. “No te atrevas a venirte”. Ordenó y Niall lo miró horrorizado.

“P‒por favor… ah… no puedo…”

“No” Zayn rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y se alineó en la entrada de Niall. “No sin mi permiso”. Sus dedos se clavaron en los muslos del rubio mientras lo extendió un poco más y se dirigió dentro de él, haciéndolo sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer. Por lo general esperaba a que Niall se acostumbrara a él, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Niall mientras golpeaba contra él, haciendo que el rubio se redujera a pensar y decir incoherencias.

“Dime”. Gruñó en su oído. “¿Él te tocó como yo?” Niall no respondió, aparentemente estaba demasiado ido como para comprender la pregunta. “¿Dónde te tocó? ¿Aquí? O ¿Aquí?”. Sus dedos se movieron por su suave piel, apretando sus pezones, arañando mientras recorría el pálido cuerpo dejando una huella de besos. Niall no estaba respondiendo más que con gemidos. “Te dije _que me lo digas_ ”. Espetó con impaciencia y arremetió contra la próstata del rubio. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron y un grito salió de sus enrojecidos y amoratados labios.

“¡No! ¡Zayn, no! ¡No lo hizo! ¡Ah!”. Gritó Niall y agarró desesperadamente los hombros de Zayn, clavando las uñas en ellos hasta casi extraerle sangre. “¡P‒por favor! ¡Sólo deja que me venga!”. Rogó y gimió lastimosamente, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

“Sólo yo”. Zayn susurró contra el cuello del rubio donde estaba mordiendo. Los dedos de Niall se retorcieron sobre su cabello y gruño cuando el rubio levantó la cabeza. ”

Sólo tú”. Susurró Niall con ronca y jadeante voz. Zayn se estrelló contra sus labios y acarició su polla una vez más, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que Niall se desmoronara.

Zayn lo acompañó en las alturas, mientras se dejó llevar por su propio clímax. El rubio se estremeció, jadeó y gimió cuando se vino con fuerza antes de caer de nuevo en la cama, completamente agotado. Zayn no duró mucho más tiempo y dejando otra marca en el cuello de Niall, se vino.

Se derrumbaron uno contra el otro entre sudorosas extremidades.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles de gracias por ser mi beta, Ana <3 Sabes lo mucho que aprecio que hagas esto.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em_   
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_   
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_   
_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

EMINEM LYRICS  
"Love The Way You Lie"  
(feat. Rihanna)

 

**Capítulo 16**

 

“Zayn, de ahora en adelante no puedes dejarme marcas donde sean visibles”. Niall se miró en el espejo mientras trataba de ocultar los grandes y púrpuras moretones en su cuello; en serio, Zayn se había ido por la borda esta vez y le había tomado muchísimo tiempo reducir las marcas.

“¿Por qué no?” dijo Zayn desde la cama donde estaba perezosamente acostado, fumando un cigarrillo. “¿No es ese el punto de estar juntos?”. Zayn agitó un poco la mano en el aire.

Niall se mordió el labio para detener la sonrisa que estaba amenazando con aparecer en su rostro.

“Sí” dijo y sonrió a la reflexión de Zayn en el espejo. “Pero mi mamá los  verá, y ella no sabe que estamos juntos…”. Niall estudió la expresión de Zayn. “Todavía”.

Zayn no dijo nada, y su expresión no cambió cuando continuó soplando el humo. “¿Vas a mostrarme los alrededores?”. Preguntó Niall mientras se volvió para mirar a Zayn, y sus ojos azules se movieron sobre la habitación por enésima vez. Niall se había sorprendido cuando finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente como para tomar una ducha y mirar la habitación de Zayn. El rubio no sabía lo que había esperado, pero la habitación era bastante normal y muy limpia y ordenada en comparación con la suya; no estaba seguro si Zayn la limpiaba o simplemente alguien más lo hacía por él.

“¿No vamos a regresar a la escuela?”.

“Sí, pero no hay razón para aparecernos a la mitad del primer periodo, por lo que bien podríamos regresar antes de que el segundo módulo inicie”. Niall dijo mientras caminaba hasta el gran estante que estaba cubierto con libros, películas y juegos. Pasó los dedos a través de los libros, curioso por ver qué era lo que Zayn leía —pensaba que Zayn prefería no leer— y se sorprendió al ver que todos los libros eran de negocios. Eso significaba…

¿Estás planeando hacerte cargo de la compañía de tu familia, Zayn?”. Preguntó Niall; Zayn le había dicho rápidamente sobre la empresa de su familia, pero él no había mencionado algo sobre tomar el control. De espaldas a Zayn, el rubio no vio como la frente de Zayn se crispó y sus ojos se entrecerraron por un segundo.

“No si puedo evitarlo”.

Niall frunció el ceño mientras seleccionó un libro al azar.

“Entonces, ¿por qué tienes todos estos libros aquí?”.

“Lo hizo mi papá”. Zayn se terminó el cigarrillo y lo dejó caer sobre el cenicero que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Niall estaba medio escuchado porque su interés estaba totalmente en la larga línea de juegos que Zayn poseía. Él gritó como una niña cuando sus ojos se posaron particularmente en uno, sobresaltando un poco a Zayn.

“¡Zayn! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Mierda!”. Los dedos de Niall estaban literalmente temblando. “Mierda, esto no puede ser”. Se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a Zayn, agarrando el juego contra su pecho, y Zayn sólo lo miraba divertido.

“¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?! ¡Aún no se ha publicado!”. Exclamó Niall mientras señalaba el juego frenéticamente, sin importarle si parecía un retardado.

“Tengo mis conexiones”. Zayn sonrió mientras graciosamente se puso de pie y se acercó a Niall. “¡Esto es increíble!”. Niall estaba a segundos de saltar como un enloquecido fan. “Lo sé, pero estás aplastándolo”. Zayn se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea tratar de quitarle el juego a Niall cuando el rubio le dio un golpe en la mano.

“¡No me importa lo que digas, tienes que prestarme esto!”. Niall alzó el juego por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban brillando, y eso fue suficiente para que Zayn recordara un personaje de Disney; estaba tan irresistiblemente lindo. Zayn se rió entre dientes mientras rodeaba la cintura de Niall con sus brazos y lo besó en la oreja, y estuvo completamente decepcionado cuando Niall estaba tan entusiasmado con el juego que no reaccionó. “Espera a que Harry vea esto, ¡se va a emocionar!”.

Los rasgos de Zayn se arrugaron con disgusto, sus brazos apretaron un poco más la cintura de Niall. “¿Quién dijo que podía jugar?”. Se quejó, y Niall se tensó por un breve segundo, antes de aflojar el agarre de Zayn para volverse hacia él. “Zayn, creo que debemos dejar eso atrás”. Niall frunció el ceño. “Harry es mi mejor amigo, y en algún momento ustedes dos tienen que llevarse bien”.

“Yo no tengo que hacer nada, Niall” dijo Zayn. “Yo no quiero llevarme bien con esa mierda de pelo rizado”.

“Zayn”. Advirtió Niall, porque definitivamente no disfrutó que Zayn hablara de Harry de esa manera; sobre todo cuando él lo hizo culpable por una razón que no podía identificar. Los heridos ojos verdes de Harry brillaron ante los suyos y tragó un poco. Se recordó que él y Harry habían crecido juntos y se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para poner fin a su amistad por una simple noche; no importaba que su estúpido cerebro no parara de bombardearlo con innecesarias imágenes de su mejor amigo.

“Para que lo sepas”. Zayn sonrió con malicia. “Lo voy a golpear si llego a encontrarme con él”. Antes de que Niall pudiera decir algo, lo empujó de nuevo a la cama, se puso su camisa y tomó las llaves del coche. “Vámonos”.

En realidad Niall había esperado que le mostrara la mansión, pero luego miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, y supo que tenían que ponerse en marcha si querían llegar al segundo periodo. Oh, bueno, el recorrido podría esperar. Niall agarró su bolso y colocó el juego en su interior, como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, antes de seguir a Zayn.

Por alguna razón Zayn decidió detenerse abruptamente justo en frente de la puerta, lo cual tuvo como resultado que Niall se estrellara en su espalda. “Zayn, qué—” comentó Niall desconcertado, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Zayn comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, hacia la habitación.

“¡Hermano pequeño!”. Una profunda voz vino de algún lugar al final del pasillo, y Zayn dejó de empujar a Niall, gruñendo alguna otra blasfemia. Niall estaba muy confundido, y sus curiosos ojos azules siguieron lo que Zayn estaba mirando.

Un joven estaba caminando lentamente por el pasillo hacia ellos con una sonrisa jovial en sus labios, y Niall se sintió avergonzado cuando lo miró de pies a cabeza; pero no pudo evitarlo, porque este tipo, al parecer el hermano de Zayn —y por lo tanto no debería de estar pensando en esto— era atractivo. Niall calculó que tenía veinticinco años; tenía el pelo negro con un flequillo que caía sobre sus oscuros ojos, y tenía sólo un pequeño parecido con Zayn. Eran esos altos pómulos. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con botones; Niall supuso que acababa de regresar del trabajo, o algo así.

“Hola, hermanito”. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y les sonrió. “¿Qué te trae a casa a esta hora del día?”.

“Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, Nathan”. Zayn respondió con una sonrisa, y Nathan se encogió de hombros antes de que se sus oscuros ojos se centraran en Niall, y el rubio de repente se sintió muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que conocía a un miembro de la familia de Zayn; Niall quería dar una buena impresión ya que él y Zayn estaban juntos, pero tener relaciones sexuales con Zayn, en su habitación, cuando se suponía que debían estar en la escuela, probablemente no era la mejor primera impresión. Él esperaba que Nathan hubiera acabado de llegar, porque podría morir si los había escuchado follar, porque Niall no había sido particularmente discreto; las marcas ocultas en su cuello de repente ardieron.

“Veo que has traído un nuevo amigo”. Nathan le sonrió a Niall, y Niall le devolvió la sonrisa; Nathan parecía agradable, y Niall se sintió aliviado que no fuera tan engreído como el hermano de Hannah. Niall esperaba que Zayn lo introdujera como su novio —el solo pensamiento lo hizo sentir mariposas en su estómago— pero estuvo un poco decepcionado cuando Zayn se quedó allí y sólo miró a Nathan.

“Soy Niall, Niall Horan”. Dijo Niall cuando Zayn no hizo ningún movimiento, y los ojos de Nathan se iluminaron cuando le ofreció su mano.

“Encantado de conocerte, Niall. ¡Veo que eres irlandés!”. Niall sonrió mientras tomó la mano de Nathan, y el hombre le dio un firme apretón. “Zayn raramente trae amigos a casa, y te ves como un buen tipo, Niall”.

“¡Gracias!”. Niall sonrió, y se sintió feliz. Nathan era agradable, y tal vez ni siquiera le importaba si Zayn y él estuvieran juntos.

“Si no te importa, hermano”. Zayn sonrió, movió su mano y la dejó descansar entre los omóplatos de Niall. “Nos vamos a la escuela”.

“Por favor, hermanito, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más de tiempo?”. Nathan insistió mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada al caro reloj en su muñeca. “Es hora de comer, y estoy seguro de que Rosalinda nos puede hacer algunos sándwiches. ¿Qué dices, Niall?”.

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Niall decidió responder a esa pregunta por él, y el rubio se sonrojó profundamente ante el desagradable sonido que hizo. Estaba seguro de que podía morir de vergüenza cuando Nathan se rió.

“Creo que tengo una respuesta” dijo y sonrió a un Niall avergonzado. “Uh… lo siento… me salté el desayuno” murmuró Niall y miró hacia abajo; sus pensamientos habían estado demasiado ocupados pensando en Zayn y Harry como para pensar en comer algo por lo que su estómago decidió recordárselo tan cortésmente.

“Vamos a comer algo en el camino” dijo Zayn. “No tenemos tiempo”.

“No, no podemos dejar a Niall con el estómago vacío. ¡Eso sería de mala educación!” exclamó Nathan, y de repente puso una mano en el hombro de Niall. “Vamos, hermanito”. Llamó detrás de él mientras conducía a Niall por las escaleras.

La cocina de la familia Malik era tan impresionante como la de la familia de Hannah; todo era de mármol negro y los utensilios de plata y Niall tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo cuando vio el impotente refrigerador en un rincón; no podía dejar de fantasear con la comida escondida en el interior.

Nathan se sentó en el mostrador, así que Niall se sentó frente a él con Zayn justo a su lado. Niall se enteró que Rosalinda era alguien del servicio; una encantadora mujer, con una sonrisa brillante y un fuerte acento de Europa del Este; y ella hizo unos grandes sándwiches. Niall se perdió en ellos y se olvidó por completo de crear una buena impresión cuando sus dientes se clavaron en ellos.

En los pocos minutos que tomó para que Niall terminara con ellos, Nathan hizo pequeñas conversaciones amistosas mientras Zayn estaba extrañamente tranquilo; sólo gruñía cuando Nathan le preguntaba algo. Niall apenas se había tragado el último bocado, antes de que Zayn lo levantara.

“Espérame en mi coche, ¿sí? Olvide algo arriba” dijo mientras le lanzó sus llaves a Niall, y el rubio asintió. “Nos vemos, Nathan”. Niall le tendió la mano, adivinando que era la manera de decir adiós, pero se sorprendió cuando Nathan le dio un rápido abrazo. “Fue un placer conocerte, Niall. Puedes volver cuando quieras”. Los rasgos de Niall estallaron en una sonrisa y agradeciendo a Nathan, salió dando un salto.

Tan pronto como Zayn oyó abrirse la puerta frontal, le hizo frente a su supuesto hermano mirándolo profundamente. Nathan había regresado a su asiento y abrió una botella de vino, se sirvió a sí mismo, haciendo caso omiso de las vibraciones asesinas que exudaban de su hermano menor.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”. Zayn se burló mientras trataba de controlarse a sí mismo de romper esa estúpida botella sobre la cabeza de su hermano. Su ira aumentó cuando Nathan sonrió inocentemente. “No sé a qué te refieres, hermanito”. Destacó la última palabra en tono burlón, sabiendo que eso molestaría a Zayn, y lo hizo, porque la ira se incrementó en su mirada. Él podría engañar a la gente increíblemente ingenua como Niall, con su comportamiento “amistoso”, pero él no estaba engañando a Zayn.

“Vamos a dejar de actuar”. Zayn gruñó mientras dio un paso hacia Nathan. “¿A qué estás jugando?”. Nathan nunca hacia algo sin tener algún tipo de motivo oculto, y esta vez, no era la excepción.

Nathan suavizó su rostro y  miró a Zayn con frialdad.

“Parece que realmente cuidas de él, Zayn” dijo lenta y maliciosamente. “Yo esperaba más de ti, hermanito”.

Las fosas nasales de Zayn se encendieron, y él sabía que Nathan estaba disfrutando del momento: ese hijo de puta.

“Me dan ganas de conocerlo mejor”. Nathan sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que estaba presionando los botones correctos. “Quiero ver por mí mismo que es lo que ha convertido a mi estúpido pequeño hermano en un pequeño  idiota preocupado”.

Zayn había cerrado la distancia entre ellos en cuestión de segundos y gruñó en la cara de Nathan; su hermano se limitó a sonreír mientras le devolvió la mirada.

“Lo juro por Dios, si tú—“.

“¿Tú qué?, hermanito”. Nathan se puso de pie, y Zayn lo maldijo mentalmente cuando se elevó unos cuantos centímetros por encima de él; el moreno nunca admitiría que sentía algo de miedo. “No creo que en realidad me estés amenazando”. Nathan rió sin humor. “En todo caso, éste es un buen material de chantaje”.

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron, y a regañadientes dio un paso atrás. Miró a su hermano, quien lo estaba mirando, y Zayn odió el aura de superioridad que brotaba de Nathan.

“Me preguntó qué diría papá”. Zayn se tensó por un segundo, pero por supuesto Nathan sonrió cruelmente. “Ya te ve como una decepción, Zayn. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si sabe que estás faltando a la escuela por estar con otro chico”.

“¿Seguro qué quieres decirle eso?” silbó Zayn entre dientes. “Eso sería un movimiento muy estúpido, Nathan”.

Nathan proceso lo que estaba dando a entender, y Zayn sonrió cuando sus petulantes características  cambiaron, pero fue sólo por un pequeño segundo. Nathan se recompuso y sonrió enfermizamente.

“¿A quién crees que le creería, hermanito?” cuestionó Nathan, y acabó con la sonrisa en la cara de Zayn. “¿A mí o a ti?”.

“Vete a la mierda” escupió Zayn, y Nathan sonrió. “Yo también te quiero, hermanito” dijo mientras tomaba la copa de vino y pasó por un lado de Zayn. Incluso tuvo el descaro de revolver su pelo y simplemente se rió entre dientes ante el insulto lanzado mientras se alejaba. Por supuesto que tenía que ser el último en hablar.

“Parece que los Malik’s tenemos los mismos gustos ¿no crees, hermanito?”.

….

“Hey… ¿Louis?”. Niall sonrió nerviosamente mientras se acercaba al casillero del muchacho mayor. Su estómago cayó cuando Louis lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

“Oh, mira quien decidió hablar conmigo” resopló con sarcasmo, y Niall se mordió el labio.

“¿Por qué no puedo hablar contigo?” preguntó Niall a pesar de que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que Louis quería decir.

“No me hagas preguntas estúpidas”. Louis ignoró deliberadamente la herida mirada de Niall.

Niall sabía que Louis estaba furioso porque había regresado con Zayn cuando él había presenciado de primera mano cómo había sufrido cuando Zayn besó a aquella chica.

“¿Has visto a Harry?” preguntó Niall, y saltó un poco cuando Louis cerró su casillero de golpe y se volvió para mirarlo; Niall tragó saliva, porque tenía un fuerte presentimiento que Louis se estaba deteniendo para no golpearlo. No había esperado que Louis lo arrastrara del brazo a una zona aislada, justo detrás de la escuela. Niall miró con recelo las facciones de Louis, y era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

“¡¿Por qué diablos regresaste con Zayn?!” preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente. “¡No han pasado dos días desde que te fuimos a buscar!” dijo mientras gesticulaba con los brazos y Niall se dio cuenta de cómo se veía para ellos. No sabían que Zayn había acordado tratar de tener una verdadera relación con él; todo lo que veían era que él estaba de vuelta con Zayn después de haber terminado con él la noche del viernes.

Él abrió la boca para explicar, pero Louis no lo dejó.

“¡Él se cogió a otra chica, Niall!”:

“Sólo la besó”.

“Eso es lo que viste” lo interrumpió Louis, y la semilla de la duda quedó plantada en Niall. “¡No me sorprendería que ese hijo de puta se hubiera ido a casa con ella! Y ahora vuelves con él después de que usaste a Harry. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?”.

Las palabras de Louis fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago, porque sentía como el aire quedó fuera de sus pulmones. Debería haber sabido que Louis conocía lo que había sucedido con Harry; ellos eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para saberlo, y entonces, toda la culpa sólo se duplicó.

“Lou… yo…” se detuvo miserablemente, porque él no tenía ninguna excusa por dormir con Harry; había estado borracho, pero él sabía lo que había estado haciendo. El alcohol combinado con la angustia había sido suficiente para que no le importara lo que había hecho; todo lo que había querido era olvidarse de Zayn. Se dio cuenta de que Louis tenía todo el derecho a estar furioso. “Yo… lo siento”.

“Eso realmente no ayuda, y no debo de ser yo a quién le digas esto” dijo Louis. “Y tal vez es demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué no conteste sus llamadas, Niall? Es Harry ¡por el amor de Dios!”. Louis estaba a punto de gritar, y Niall estaba allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Él debería de haber sabido: sí, era Harry, y él no quería creer que era demasiado tarde.

“Louis, ya es suficiente”.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Liam con el ceño fruncido debido a la desaprobación, la cual era dirigida a Louis. Sin embargo, Louis no se detuvo, porque cuando él estaba molesto, estaba molesto.

“¡¿Por qué tengo que detenerme, Liam?!” gruñó. “¡Sólo míralo!” hizo un movimiento exagerado hacia Niall. “¿No ves lo que está pasando? ¡Él ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros! ¡Siempre está con Zayn! Y cuando Zayn rompe su corazón, entonces nosotros somos lo que estamos ahí para él, ¡pero luego entonces algo pasa que de inmediato vuelve con él! Y ahora Harry está herido y eso está afectando a todo el mundo”.

“Louis”. Liam estaba ahora junto a Niall, y Niall pensaba que ni siquiera merecía el apoyo de Liam.

Louis ignoró el tono de advertencia de Liam.

“El hecho de que Zayn ponga su polla dentro de ti, no significa que se preocupa por ti”. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron ante sus propias palabras, y cuando vio la expresión de Niall, deseo no haber dicho nada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Liam parecía absolutamente horrorizado y miró a Louis con incredulidad.

Niall estaba mirando a Louis, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

“Niall… yo no quise…”.

“… Él se preocupa por mí, Louis”. La voz de Niall se sacudió un poco. “Sé que lo hace, y yo me preocupo por él… mucho”.

Niall miró hacia abajo y trató de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

“…Lo amo”.

Él no esperó la reacción de Louis ni de Liam cuando giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Louis se volvió y miró a Louis, quien se encogió bajo su ardiente mirada.

“Buen trabajo, Louis” dijo Liam, el sarcasmo goteaba de su voz.

“Tú viste cuán mal estaba Harry, Liam”. Louis se defendió, aunque sabía que había llevado esto demasiado lejos. “Tú no eres quién se quedó con él; quién lo vio llorar desesperadamente porque Niall es demasiado ciego para ver lo que está delante de sus narices”.

“Lo sé” dijo Liam. “Pero estás olvidando que es Niall. No puedes favorecer a Harry sobre Niall. Él no sabe nada de Harry y no sabemos por qué regresó con Zayn, pero eso no significa que debemos sacar conclusiones. No tenías derecho a gritarle de esa manera, ¿no crees que lo estás alejando?”.

“Él es el que nos alejó, Liam” argumentó Louis. “En todo caso, tú eres el que está poniéndose de su lado”.

Liam pareció sorprendido.

“¡Yo no estoy tomando partido! ¡Y tú tampoco deberías! Harry y Niall son nuestros amigos”.

“Como sea”.

Liam se quedó mirando a Louis cuando se alejó, y suspiró profundamente. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas se habían salido un poco de las manos, y tenía miedo de que algo —ya fuera su amistad con Harry o Niall— pudiera llegar a un punto irreparable.

Eso le asustaba.

….

Su temor fue justificado más tarde ese mismo día cuando en el almuerzo sólo las chicas estaban sentadas en la habitual mesa. No había rastro de Louis, Harry o Niall.

“Parece que las cosas se han puesto muy serias” dijo Danielle con el ceño fruncido.

“Debería haber hecho algo antes de que todo esto sucediera” dijo Liam preocupado mientras se sentó al lado de su novia y ella lo saludó con un beso rápido en los labios. “¿Dónde está Louis, Hannah?” le preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro, y ella negó con la cabeza con un pequeño y triste ceño. “Él- él está con Harry”.

“¿Y dónde están?”.

“No… no estoy-estoy segura”.

“Tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde” dijo Liam mientras sus ojos parpadeaban alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos.

“Si no es demasiado tarde ya” dijo Danielle tranquilamente.

* * *

Niall no sabía qué hacer. Había usado la última hora en llamar al teléfono de Harry, y el más joven nunca tomó sus llamadas. Niall se asustó, porque no lo había visto desde que volvió con Zayn y Harry nunca ignoraba sus llamadas; y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo se sintió Harry cuando él ignoró sus llamadas.

Niall sentía que cada que las cosas parecían mejorar, siempre pasaba algo que arruinaba todo. No podía negar que entendía por qué Louis estaba reaccionando como lo había hecho, pero de nuevo pensó que esto debería de ser un asunto entre Harry y él.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró pesadamente mientras empujaban el botón de su celular para llamarlo por enésima vez. No había esperado que Harry realmente contestara y estaba un poco sorprendido cuando la familiar voz sonó en sus oídos.

“Niall, hola”.

Niall se sentó de golpe y agarró el teléfono con más fuerza.

“¡Harry!” dijo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

“Siento si no contesté antes. Estaba un poco ocupado”.

“Uh… está bien”. Niall se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y de repente se sintió muy incómodo. “¿Puedes venir más tarde?”.

Hubo un breve silencio, pero para Niall fue demasiado largo.

“¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!” exclamó cuando de pronto recordó el juego en su mochila. Había estado tan emocionado con jugar inmediatamente cuando llegara a casa, pero luego la pelea con Louis había sucedido y lo único que podía pensar era en hablar con Harry.

“Uh… ¿en serio?”. Harry sonaba curioso, y Niall asintió enérgicamente, antes de darse cuenta que Harry no podía verlo. “¡Sí! ¡Y vas a amarlo! ¡Date prisa!”.

“Es mejor que sea bueno”. Niall podía oír la sonrisa de Harry en su voz, podía sentir el alivio filtrándose en él; podía sentir como la incomodidad se dispersaba lentamente.

“Voy a estar ahí en diez minutos”.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Back in my head we were kissing_  
>  I thought things were going alright  
> With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
> Reality ruined my life
> 
> _"I Would"_  
>  (ONE DIRECTION LYRICS)

"Hola, Harry". La señora Horan sonrió al joven de pelo rizado cuando ella le dio espacio para que entrara a la casa. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa cuando la señora cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¡Hola señora Horan, se ve hermosa hoy!". Harry sonrió con descaro. "Aunque eso no quiere decir que no se ve así de hermosa cada vez que la veo".

"¡Eres un encanto, Harry!". La señora Horan sonrió de nuevo y golpeó suavemente el brazo de Harry. "¿Cómo está tu madre, querido?". Dijo mientras seguían caminando.

"Está bien, me dijo que la saludara". Dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia el segundo piso, hacia la habitación de Niall. La señora Horan siguió su mirada y sonrió.

"Niall está en su habitación". Dijo ella mientras entraba a la cocina. "¿Te quedarás a cenar?".

"¡Tal vez!". Dijo Harry por encima de su hombro cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Niall y sin llamar —no era como si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho— abrió la puerta.

"¡Harry!". Niall levantó la vista de su escritorio, en donde parecía que su cuaderno había explotado; había hojas esparcidas por todos lados y algunas otros pelotas de papel estaban alrededor del bote de basura; en realidad no fue una sorpresa ya que Niall siempre había tenido mala puntería.

"¡Pensé que nunca vendrías!". Niall sonrió brillantemente, y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. No había esperado que el rubio abandonara su trabajo y lo envolviera en un fuerte abrazo. Harry casi se derritió en los brazos del rubio cuando su familiar olor flotó bajo su nariz, y él instintivamente cerró los brazos alrededor de Niall, hundiendo la nariz en sus dorados cabellos. Suspiró profundamente; había extrañado la calidez y la sensación del cuerpo de Niall. Trató de no pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía tres noches, pero su cerebro realmente no cooperó.

“¡Espera a ver lo que tengo!”. Dijo Niall con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba, Harry lo soltó a regañadientes. Sus ojos verdes siguieron con curiosidad al rubio cuando rebotó en la cama. Se arrodilló y empezó a cavar a través de sus cosas. Finalmente consiguió lo que necesitaba, y antes de que Harry pudiera incluso echar un vistazo, el rubio lo había escondido detrás de su espalda y caminó hacia él con una ensordecedora sonrisa.

“¡Adivina lo que tengo!”. Dijo Niall, y Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Era la forma en que los ojos de Niall brillaban y la forma en que su sonrisa parecía iluminar la habitación; era un cliché, pero eso era lo que Harry sentía.

“Me doy por vencido”. Dijo y sonrió cuando Niall puso mala cara. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras hicieron que todo se esfumara.

“Bien, lo que sucede es que estuve en la casa de Zayn, y estaba mirando su colección de juegos ¡cuando mis ojos se posaron en esto!”.

Niall alzó el juego con emoción, ignorando por completo el dolor intermitente en los ojos de Harry mientras seguía hablando de lo emocionado que estaba por jugar. “Vamos a jugar en la pantalla plana en la…”. Niall finalmente dejó de mirar el juego para mirar directamente a Harry, y la forma en que el chico más joven lo estaba mirando lo hizo congelarse.

“¿H—Harry?”. Él tartamudeó cuando su mano cayó a su lado y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico que tenía delante. La mandíbula de Harry estaba abriendose y cerrandose, de la manera en que lo hacía cuando él estaba tratando de no llorar, y sus bonitos ojos verdes eran de color rojo debido al esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. El corazón de Niall se torció, el juego se estrelló en el suelo y Niall se movió hacia adelante sin pensarlo.

“Yo—lo siento, lo siento, Harry”. Tocó el brazo con cautela, y el muchacho más joven se limitó a mirarlo. Niall ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando, pero la forma en que Harry lo miraba, le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro; ¿había dicho algo mal?

“...¿por qué lo sientes?”. Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, y Niall miró hacia otro lado; no podía seguir mirando los llorosos ojos de Harry. “No estoy seguro” confesó y se sintió increíblemente estúpido mientras se rascaba la parte inferior de la cabeza. “Supongo.. que por tomar ventaja de ti… yo no quise. Dios, Harry. Fue un error. Nunca debió de haber sucedido”.

“¿Error? ¿Ventaja?”. Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños, y su voz se llenó de incredulidad. “¿No estás olvidando algo aquí, Niall?”.

Niall reunió el coraje para levantar los ojos y mirar a Harry. Ahora se sentía aún más confundido que nunca, porque él no entendía el obvio dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo.

“¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo?”. Cuestionó Harry. “¿No quieres saber por qué lo hice?”.

Niall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no estuvo seguro de qué. Por supuesto que había estado pensando acerca de por qué Harry dejaría que las cosas fueran tan lejos cuando él había estado en un mejor estado de ánimo que Niall. No había encontrado otra razón más que Harry probablemente había sentido pena por él.

“Yo… yo supuse que me compadeciste, que sería perfectamente comprensible..”. Cortó Niall, porque Harry parecía muy molesto. Él lo miró con ojos brillantes, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.

“¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Niall?”. Dijo en voz baja, su voz era una mezcla de dolor y enojo. “¿Piensas que lo hice por lástima? ¿En serio?”.

Niall estudió a Harry por un momento, y sus azules ojos se llenaron de tristeza, porque le estaba haciendo daño a Harry. Estiró su brazo para tocar ligeramente el brazo del más joven y sintió un tirón en su corazón cuando Harry se alejó de su toque. Incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

“¿Por qué estás tan herido, Harry?”. Le susurró y miró fijamente a los ojos húmedos de Harry. Podía sentir la culpa enrollándose en su estómago.

Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró cuando supo que Niall era una causa perdida; probablemente ya ni siquiera podía entenderlo como antes.

“...Porque estás ciego, por eso”. Dijo Harry, con su voz temblando ligeramente, y Niall tuvo miedo de romper en llanto en cualquier segundo: quería evitar eso, pero algo le decía que era inevitable. Estaba confundido, quería que Harry le dijera lo que obviamente escondía. “...Y si pudo haber sido un error, fue porque regresaste con él así como así”. Resopló mientras hacía un gesto con la mano antes de mirar a Niall. “...Porque estás de vuelta con él, ¿verdad?”.

Había una esperanza en la voz de Harry y Niall sabía que quería que él lo negara, era obvio. Louis podría ser el que tenía la opinión más fuerte en contra de su relación con Zayn, pero ahora Niall se daba cuenta de que Harry era el más afectado. Pero ¿por qué? Él podría optar por creer que era porque Harry había sido el que había estado ahí todo el tiempo cada vez que Zayn le hacía daño, pero sabía que era mucho más que eso.

“Harry, tienes que entender… técnicamente no hizo nada mal—”.

“¡¿No hizo nada malo?!”. Exclamó Harry y Niall estaba un poco sorprendido por el estallido. “¿Me estás jodiendo? Estuviste llorando por culpa de él, apenas podías con eso, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo qué no hizo nada malo?”.

Era fácil ver de lo que hablaba Harry, y él podía entender por qué Harry estaba reaccionando de esta manera. Por supuesto, Harry había estado también  cuando sucedió lo de Jerry. Cuando lo había molestado en el baño, y había estado llorando en los brazos de Harry, y en realidad no había sido sólo por Jerry. Él había sido sólo una parte de la razón. La razón principal por la que había llorado aquella vez era porque él había pensado que Zayn realmente no se preocupaba por él como él lo hacía. Pero ahora sabía, sabía que Zayn se preocupada por él a pesar de que tenían problemas. Él no habría aceptado una relación si no hubiera querido más que sexo, ¿no? Harry necesitaba entenderlo.

“Estuvo de acuerdo en una relación; estamos juntos”.

Niall no esperaba la reacción que llegó, y le hubiera gustado poder tomar sus palabras y volverlas a empujar en su garganta. Era el dolor en la mirada de Harry. Era como si las palabras de Niall hubieran sido una bofetada. El pecho de Niall se sentía incómodamente apretado cuando Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró hacia otro lado, olfateando con furia; obviamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Niall se había movido antes de darse cuenta y se acercó al más joven. Los rizos castaños de Harry estaban cayendo sobre sus ojos, y su cara se inclinaba hacia abajo por lo que era imposible que Niall viera su expresión.

“Hey… hey, Harry”. Dijo Niall suavemente y se arriesgó a ahuecar la mejilla de Harry suavemente para voltear su cara. Harry no luchó contra eso y se volvió hacia Niall. El corazón del rubio cayó cuando vio la mirada vacía en los ojos de Harry, y él se mordió el labio cuando una lágrima escapó. Niall la limpió suavemente con su pulgar y Harry no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo. “Dime”. Niall declaró en voz baja. “Por favor… dime lo que realmente es”.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento mientras miraba los ojos de Niall, y Niall le dio una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. Él apartó los salvajes rizos de Harry de su cara antes de dejar caer la mano. “Está bien, no habrá ningún problema”.

Harry se burló en voz baja, antes de mojar sus labios. Niall no había esperado sus siguientes palabras.

“¿Zayn te dijo que te ama?”.

Niall se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba a Harry en estado de shock. Los ojos de Harry parpadearon inquisitivamente. Niall no estaba tan seguro si quería saber lo que esas palabras significaban, pero ahora todo era tan obvio; se estaban mirando a la cara, y él se sintió un poco mareado.

“Yo lo haría”. La voz de Harry era tan tranquila, que apenas fue un susurro, y Niall se olvidó de respirar por un segundo o tal vez un minuto. “Te amo, Niall”. Niall tuvo una fuerte entrada de aire por la nariz y tantos pensamientos cayeron sobre él que apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. Harry lo estaba mirando, y por primera vez él se dio cuenta de cuán diferente era, y —mierda— esto no podía estar pasando.

Harry no acababa de confesarle su amor.

Sí, lo hizo, y él todavía lo miraba. Niall tragó en un vano intento de aflojar la garganta que de repente se sentía atada y seca. No sabía qué decir, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más difícil era.

“¿Cua—cuánto tiempo…?”. Logró decir —¿cuándo su voz se había vuelto tan ronca?—  y una sensación de malestar llenó su interior. Se encontró repitiendo una oración en silencio dentro de él, porque Harry no podría haberlo mantenido en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de Harry era triste, y Niall sentía que merecía ser empujado de un edificio. Se puso rígido cuando Harry rozó suavemente sus ojos, y la acción pareció haber sorprendido también  a Harry cuando él inmediatamente retiró la mano.

“Honestamente… no sé”. Las cejas de Harry se arrugaron un poco mientras pensaba. “Simplemente ocurrió”. Él se encogió un poco, y Niall tuvo problemas para respirar. “Pero supongo que me di cuenta cuando pasamos la víspera de Año Nuevo juntos”.

Destellos e imágenes de los recuerdos de unos meses atrás se transmitieron a través de la mente de Niall. Cuando la víspera de Año Nuevo había llegado, Niall había tenido la mala suerte de haber conseguido un resfriado. Había sido bastante miserable, porque no podía ser parte de las celebraciones y tuvo que quedarse en casa. Él no tuvo la energía para la cuenta atrás. Él había estado acurrucado delante de la televisión con su madre. Entonces Harry se había presentado  con copos de nieve en sus rizos, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y una amplia sonrisa. “No sería lo mismo sin ti. Yo preferiría pasar el rato con ustedes, aquí, que con un montón de gente borracha”. Niall literalmente dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, porque ¿cómo podría haber sido tan jodidamente ciego? Había sido tan evidente como Harry había estado más cerca de él después de sacrificar una noche de diversión con sus amigos y todas esas chicas que Niall sabía que estaban enamoradas de Harry, sólo por ver a Niall sonarse la nariz durante toda la noche. Todos esos mimos, todos los juguetones besos —el pensamiento de Niall se aceleró mucho más, porque había recordado que en realidad. Harry lo había besado antes.

Él lo había besado cuando el reloj marcó las 12. Él lo había besado a pesar de que Niall había estado enfermo y simplemente no tan atractivo como para besarlo. Había sido un beso rápido y Niall no había pensado mucho en ello, porque Harry parecía que también lo había olvidado.

“Mierda”:

Harry lo miró confundido, y Niall solo quería llorar, porque si Harry lo había amado a lo largo de todo eso, significaba que había estado sufriendo también durante todo el tiempo. Se sentía como si alguien estaba apretando su corazón al darse cuenta de a qué grado su relación con Zayn lo estaba afectando.

“Tú… tú deberías haberme dicho”. Susurró Niall y miró solemnemente los húmedos ojos de Harry. Deseó que Harry le hubiera dicho, y entonces hubiera entendido el por qué Louis había estado tan furioso con él. Todos sus amigos probablemente lo habían sabido todo el tiempo, y no entendía por qué nadie se había molestado en informale.

“¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si lo hubiera hecho?”. Los ojos de Harry eran suaves y se veía tan pequeño y triste que rompió el corazón de Niall. No sabía si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes o no, Niall no lo podía decir, porque Harry seguía siendo su amigo. Él era Harry; el niño con el despeinado pelo castaño a quien Niall había consolado después de encontrarlo lamentándose porque un chico había robado su almuerzo. Había compartido su almuerzo con él  y una inquebrantable amistad se había forjado desde entonces.

Niall realmente esperaba que fuera irrompible.

“No lo sé…”. Susurró Niall y sentía que no era una buena respuesta. Sin embargo, él no sabía qué más decir; Harry tenía el potencial para conseguir cualquier persona que quisiera, porque además de su aspecto, tenía la personalidad; era encantador, divertido y dulce. Pero en este momento, simplemente no era lo que el corazón de Niall pedía. “No puedo… Harry… simplemente no puedo…”. Se detuvo y deseó que Harry tuviera piedad de él a pesar de que no se lo merecía.

Se sorprendió cuando Harry no parecía enojado o frustrado; él sólo parecía un poco herido, pero sonrió. Sacó sus labios en una fina línea y olfateó, limpiando sus lágrimas. Luego procedió a mover su pelo y se movió un poco antes de mirar a Niall; sus ojos ardían con algo que inquietó a Niall.

“No te preocupes”. Harry aseguró sonriendo. “Ahora mismo, no espero nada de ti…”. Niall estaría un poco aliviado si el “ahora” no hubiera estado en esa frase. “No sé cuántas veces vas a necesitar que él te haga daño antes de darte cuenta de que no es adecuado para ti”. La mandíbula de Niall se apretó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no había nada malicioso en sus palabras, sólo pura preocupación. “Nunca va a darte lo que mereces, Niall”. Dijo Harry, y Niall deseo que sus amigos tuvieran un poco más de fe en Zayn; él podría tener una mala reputación, pero ¿no todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad? “Él no puede”. Continuó Harry, y Niall se dio cuenta de que Harry nunca, nunca aceptaría a Zayn; aunque él deseaba que lo hiciera. “No de la manera en que yo puedo”. La mano de Harry estaba de repente en marcha hacia el cabello de Niall, y él se puso rígido, pero Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para retirar la mano que ahora estaba jugando con el pelo de la nunca. “Yo sé que él va a hacerte daño más temprano que tarde”. Harry lo miró a los ojos, y Niall se quedó sorprendido; Harry había condenado directamente su relación con Zayn antes de que comenzara.

“¿Y sabes quién va a estar ahí? Yo… no sólo porque tengo sentimientos por ti, sino porque también eres mi amigo”.

“Harry”. Niall susurró con urgencia, porque a pesar de que tenía buenas intenciones, sus palabras lo herían de una manera que no quería ni pensar.

“Lo siento”. Murmuró Harry, pero era obvio que no era cierto. “Voy a alejarme por un tiempo” dijo, y Niall no estaba seguro de entender lo que quería decir.

“Pero voy a estar ahí para encontrarme contigo cuando te haga daño”. Harry sonrió mientras dejó caer su mano desde el cuello hasta el brazo de Niall, y el rubio se estremeció ligeramente. Harry se detuvo hasta mirarlo, y Niall quería mirar hacia otro lado, el único problema; no podía. Miró a los ojos de Harry. No había esperado que Harry se inclinara un poco más cerca, o que moviera su cabeza… o que chocara sus labios con los de él.

Harry lo estaba besando.

Mierda.

Niall ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que hubiera un golpe en la puerta. Harry lo soltó y dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió y la sonriente madre de Niall entró.

“¡Hola, chicos!”. Ella sonrió completamente ajena a la expresión de Niall. “¡La cena está lista! Vas a quedarte, ¿verdad, Harry?”.

Niall no sabía cómo Harry podía sonreír así después de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada.

“Ojalá pudiera, ¡señora Horan!”. Se pasó una mano a través de sus rizos. “No me quiero perder su deliciosa comida, pero mi madre me espera en casa para la cena”.

“Que pena”. Dijo la madre de Niall. “Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, mi amor”. Ella dio una suave palmada en la mejilla de Harry, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Se volvió para mirar a Niall que seguía de pie, mirándose como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. “¡Nos vemos, Ni!”. Harry revolvió el pelo de Niall y el rubio se estremeció. Lo lamentó al instante en que vio la mirada de dolor que cruzó por los ojos del chico más joven. “Yo… un… te veo después, Harry”. Dijo sin convicción, y Harry sonrió antes de asentir hacia su madre y salir.

Niall se le quedó mirando.

“Es un niño tan precioso, ¿verdad, cariño?”. Su madre le dio una mirada de complicidad. En tiempos como estos, deseaba que su madre no supiera su sexualidad.

“¡Mamá!”.

Ella sonrió.

“¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!”. Levantó las manos en derrota. “Ven a cenar, hice tu  platillo favorito”. Dijo ella, antes de también salir.

Niall dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras caía de nuevo en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Sintió esa sensación de pensar que lo había pasado durante la última media hora había sido un sueño, pero su vida nunca había sido tan fácil. Todavía no podía creer que Harry realmente había confesado su amor por él, y sintió un estremecimiento en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que sabía cómo se sentía en este momento. Tragó saliva. Se sentó de golpe cuando otra realización cayó en la cuenta.

Harry lo había besado; ¿significaba que había engañado a Zayn? No, Harry lo había besado a él, y lo había tomado por sorpresa. No había sido un beso mutuo. Todavía sentía que Zayn merecía saber, pero sabía dónde iba a terminar todo esto. Lo último que quería era que Harry sintiera más daño de lo que ya había sentido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Zayn, ahora que estaban juntos, ¿no deberían de ser honesto el uno con el otro?

Niall tomó una rápida decisión y tomó su teléfono, presionó el botón de llamada cuando encontró el número deseado. A Zayn le estaba tomando mucho tiempo para contestar, y Niall se estaba poniendo nervioso y paranoico.

Zayn finalmente contestó.

“Hola”. Su profunda voz sonó desde el otro extremo.

“Uh… hola, Zayn”. Niall jugó con el dobladillo de su camisa, sintiéndose de repente muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaban por teléfono. “... ¿puedes venir más tarde?”. Niall realmente tenía que mantenerlos juntos; pero ¿por qué sentía que preguntarle a Zayn que fuera era una gran cosa? Ah, sí, porque Zayn generalmente se invitaba siempre a sí mismo. Esto era diferente.

“...No puedo”. Dijo Zayn en el otro extremo. “Estoy un poco ocupado”. Niall probablemente no debió de haberse sentido tan decepcionado como lo hizo, y él probablemente no debería de sentirse confundido; ¿que estaba haciendo Zayn? Él negó con la cabeza y trató de recordarse a sí mismo que él confiaba en él. Sin embargo; no lo hacía. Aunque Niall quería confiar en él, simplemente no podía. Cuando Zayn había besado a esa chica, todo el tipo de confianza se había roto; al menos por parte de Niall. Trató de alejar los pensamientos de inseguridad que sentía cuando Zayn estaba con alguien más.

“¿Me extrañas tan pronto?”. Bromeó Zayn desde el otro extremo, y Niall sintió algún tipo de alivio. Se sonrojó cuando pensó en el día de hoy, y su trasero todavía le dolía. “Hmmm… tal vez”. Bromeó y sonrió. “¿Nos vemos mañana?”.

“Probablemente”. Dijo Zayn. “Hasta luego”. Niall ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir adiós antes de que Zayn colgara. Niall miró su teléfono durante un segundo antes de suspirar profundamente. “Hasta luego”. Murmuró y cayó de espaldas en la cama con otro suspiro.

Su vida parecía hacerse cada vez más complicada.

* * *

 

Zayn guardó el teléfono en su caro y hecho a la medida, pantalón. Arrugó la nariz mientras enganchó un dedo debajo de la corbata que llevaba y trató de aflojarla un poco; no podía creer que realmente estuviera vistiendo un maldito traje. Bajó la mirada hacia él con disgusto, se aflojó la corbata y se abrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca de vestir, no sin antes asegurarse de que su padre no estaba mirando. Suspiró satisfecho cuando no se sintió como si lo hubiera sacado de un acuerdo de negocios.

“¿Era Niall, hermanito?”.

De repente, la voz de Nathan lo sobresaltó un poco, pero se apresuró a encubrirlo. Miró con frialdad a su hermano que estaba de pie junto a él vistiendo un traje caro como él. Se había peinado de una forma en que su pelo ya no caía sobre su cara y con la forma en que sostenía una copa de vino en su mano, parecía tan malditamente engreído y superior que Zayn quería golpearlo; lo cual probablemente sería un suicidio en un lugar como este.

Él ignoró la pregunta de Nathan mientras sus ojos recorrieron el interior del hotel en el que se celebraba la “fiesta”. El suelo era una alfombra roja real y varias mantas persas estaban colocadas en diferentes áreas para crear una forma de diamante por la  habitación. Sillas de cuero marrón formaban pequeñas áreas circulares, cada una con una redonda mesa de centro y una lámpara que lucía bastante cara.

El mobiliario era de madera, vidrio o cuero o lo que parecía ser de mármol, y los colores iban de los cielos a los tierra, parecía celestial. Era una increíble mezcla que la mayoría de la gente se sintió sorprendida al entrar; todo el mundo, excepto Zayn. Todo lo que Zayn pudo pensar era en qué estaba haciendo ahí. Entonces recordó; había sido, más o menos, obligado a asistir a esta estúpida “fiesta”, porque su padre había llegado con algún otro plan brillante para la compañía. Zayn ni siquiera se sentía culpable de que no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba el plan; había estado dormitando cuando su padre lo había estado hablando en frente de un grupo de importantes y poderosos hombres de negocios.

“No es lindo que me ignores, hermanito”. Nathan se burló, y Zayn suspiró para sus adentros; y tomó una bebida de un camarero que pasaba. Sabía que necesitaba un poco de alcohol en su sistema para sobrevivir esta noche, y parecía que Nathan encontraba más entretenido molestarlo en vez de charlar de negocios con todas esas personas aparentemente influyentes, ricas y poderosas; Zayn no podía soportar las mentiras que flotaban en esta habitación. Él sólo quería irse, y se preguntó si su padre se daría cuenta si lo hiciera.

Tuvo un poco de suerte cuando una pareja casada se acercó a ellos. El hombre era bajo y regordete y Zayn pensó que el caro atuendo no hacía nada para compensar a la mujer completamente opuesta a él; piernas largas sobresalían de su vestido negro y el pelo teñido de rojo caía sobre sus hombros. Zayn los estudió brevemente, y arrugó la nariz; el matrimonio era sólo otra mentira en un mar de engaños. “Bueno, si son los famosos hermanos Malik”. Dijo el hombre y rió mientras les ofreció la mano. Zayn realmente, realmente no quería aceptar su regordeta y sudorosa mano pero se encontró haciéndolo de todos modos; le dio una rápida sacudida antes de retirarla y tuvo que usar un poco de autocontrol para no limpiarla en su pantalón.

“Hola, usted deber de ser el Señor Worthington”. Nathan le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano con firmeza y asintió con la cabeza hacia la señora. “Y ella debe de ser su encantadora esposa”. La mujer le sonrió tímidamente a Nathan mientras extendía su delgada mano, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano por un poco más de lo necesario. “Mi nombre es Gloria”. Dijo ella en un fuerte acento y la forma en que le sonreía a Nathan hizo que Zayn se sintiera enfermo.

Casi quería decirle a este  Señor—que tomara a su esposa y corriera, pero entonces recordó que no le importaba. Nathan podía hacer lo que quisiera, y Zayn sabía que lo haría, porque él siempre se salía con la suya.

Para inmenso disgusto de Zayn, no paraban de hablar con ellos, o más bien con Nathan, pero seguían mirándolo como si él fuera a responder a sus estúpidas preguntas; él sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no podía importarle menos. Había estado tan cerca de irse, pero el regordete tuvo que hacer un comentario dirigido a él.

“Estoy seguro que Zayn está planeando trabajar en el negocio familiar cuando haya terminado la escuela”.

Zayn se tensó, pero fue apenas perceptible y se quedó mirando con rigidez. El comentario era más hacia Nathan, pero el hombre estaba mirándolo a él, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Un “no es de tu maldita incumbencia” tenía Zayn en la punta de la lengua, pero Nathan interfirió. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y miró fríamente al hombre de negocios.

“Bueno, sí, por supuesto”. Él sonrió a Zayn y Zayn le devolvió una peligrosa mirada. “Zayn tiene una mente brillante, y no hay nadie más adecuado que él para el puesto”. Zayn sonrió falsamente, y se sintió aliviado cuando la pareja terminó la conversación y se fue.

Zayn se quitó la mano de Nathan con un gruñido y se bebió la copa de un tirón, colocando la copa vacía en una mesa cercana. “Me voy”. Resopló y se movió para alejarse. “Pero, hermano, papá tiene un discurso de clausura y él espera que estés aquí”. Dijo Nathan, y Zayn contestó a regañadientes: “Vete a la mierda, Nathan”. Él se burló cuando Nathan se acercó y cerró una mano alrededor de su hombro, pero por supuesto, su hermano lo ignoró.

“Mira a tu alrededor, hermanito”. Dijo Nathan refiriéndose a la multitud finamente vestida. “Esos llamados ‘poderosos’”, es gente que no tiene nuestro poder. Quizá son algo allá afuera”.  Nathan hizo un gesto hacia la entrada, y Zayn envió una anhelante mirada, deseando poder salir. “Pero no son nada al lado de la familia Malik”.

“Mierda, eres más vanidoso de lo que pensaba”. Zayn escupió con asco y trató de salir de las garras de Nathan, pero no iba a lograrlo; Zayn estaba seguro que lo golpearía en plena cara si no lo soltaba pronto.

“No lo soy”. Los oscuros ojos de Nathan brillaron cuando sonrió. “Solo sé lo que valgo,  y lo que tú vales, hermanito”. Zayn lo miró, porque no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto. “Mira a esas bellas damas de allá”. Nathan asintió hacia su derecha, y Zayn siguió a regañadientes su mirada. Un grupo de chicas —hijas de poderosos hombres de negocios— estaban sentadas un poco lejos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que las estaban mirando, sonrieron y les enviaron coquetas miradas. “La de vestido rojo te ha estado mirando desde hace bastante tiempo, hermanito”. Dijo Nathan mientras enviaba una encantadora sonrisa hacia las chicas, provocando que ellas se sonrojaran. Zayn encontró a quién se refería; ella había arreglado su pelo en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos y el vestido rojo se abrazaba en todos los lugares correctos. Él se encontró mirándola y sus labios de color rojo se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Zayn se despegó de la realidad por un segundo cuando le sonrió a la chica —era preciosa— pero entonces ella comenzó a jugar con su pelo rubio, y el rubio le recordó a Niall.

“¿Por qué perder el tiempo con ese chico rubio cuando puedes tener algo mucho mejor?”.

El rostro de Zayn se movió hacia Nathan, con los ojos entrecerrados cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que Nathan estaba tratando de hacer. “Eres un maldito bastardo”. Zayn gruñó y le dio un codazo a Nathan, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Nathan lo sufriera y lo suficientemente sutil para que nadie lo notara. Una vez que terminó, se volvió sobre sus talones y se fue, haciendo caso omisos a las llamadas de Nathan; sabía que más tarde esa noche tendría que enfrentarse a su papá, pero saldría librado con alguna excusa.

* * *

 

Niall realmente, realmente deseó no haberle dicho a su madre que le gustaban los chicos, tal vez, incluso un poco más que alguna vez las chicas. Ahora, ella no paraba de hablar de todo los maravillosos hijos de sus amigos que eran de la misma edad que él. Trató de explicarle que solo porque le gustaban los chicos no significaba que todos gustaban de él, y así es como Harry se coló en la conversación.

“Creo que él también podría ser gay”.

Niall se atragantó con el jugo que había estado bebiendo y salpicó todo lo que tenía por delante. “¡Niall!”. su madre lo regañó en señal de desaprobación. Él miró a su mamá y tuvo la persistente sospecha de que ella realmente lo quería con Harry.

Las cosas parecían ponerse más ridículas.

“Ya no tengo hambre”. Se excusó y se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo último que quería era discutir posibles novios con su mamá cuando él ya tenía uno. Él quería presentarle a Zayn, pero algo le decía que Zayn se negaría. Corrió al escuchar sonar su teléfono, la anticipación creció dentro de él; pero estuvo un poco decepcionado al ver que era un número desconocido y no de Zayn.

“¿Hola?”. Preguntó Niall.

“¡Niall!”. Una voz demasiado familiar resonó desde el otro extremo, seguido rápidamente por un ladrido.

“¿Chad?”. Niall alzó una ceja, preguntándose dónde había conseguido Chad su número, y lo más importante: qué era lo que quería.

“¡Lo has adivinado”. Respondió Chad. “¿Nos puedes invitar a pasar? Algodón y yo estamos fuera de tu puerta”. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron con sorpresa y se lanzó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia abajo. Chad estaba de pie saludándolo con una amplia sonrisa con Algodón encaramado en lo alto de su cabeza. “¿Quiero saber cómo sabes donde vivo?”. Preguntó Niall en el teléfono y Chad se echó a reír. “Probablemente no, pero tienes que saber por qué estoy aquí”. Niall rodó los ojos. Chad era agradable, pero era raro a veces, especialmente cuando se presentó en la puerta de su casa sin previo aviso. Ya había ocurrido tantas cosas el día de hoy que Niall se preguntó cuánto más podía manejar,

“¿Por qué?”.

“Quiero hablar acerca de Zayn”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> It feels like I’m constantly playing  
>  A game that I’m destined to lose  
> 'Cause I can’t compete with your boyfriend  
> He’s got 27 tattoos 
> 
>  
> 
> "I Would"  
> (ONE DIRECTION LYRICS)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Zayn y Harry eran como la luna y el sol._
> 
> _La Luna y el sol de Niall, porque estaba convencido de que no podía vivir sin ninguno de ellos._
> 
> \-----
> 
> Gracias por betear el capítulo Ana. Los demás errores son míos.

Niall realmente no necesitaba que nadie le dijera por qué él no debería estar con Zayn. Casi todo el mundo había dejado claro que ellos no creían que su relación iba a durar —hasta ahora, era sólo Harry (el nombre hizo que su estómago se llenara de nudos), pero estaba seguro que todos sus amigos se pondrían del lado del chico más joven— y lo menos que necesitaba era que incluso un amigo de Zayn condenara su relación.

Era seguro decir que cuando dirigió a Chad a su habitación, se sentía un poco a la defensiva, cauteloso y esperando lo peor. Su mamá no estaba muy contenta por la visita tan tarde, y su disgusto se había hecho más evidente cuando miró el salvaje aspecto de Chad y del cachorro que tenía junto a él. Niall le había dicho que Chad era su compañero de clase —que técnicamente lo era— y que quería ayudarlo con biología.

Su mamá lo había mirado escéptica —Niall no la culpaba, realmente nunca había sido de las personas que prestaban ayuda en cuanto a la escuela— pero los había dejado solos.

Ahora, Niall estaba sentando en su cama con Algodón acurrucado entre sus piernas mientras Chad había reclamado su silla giratoria y se había paseado en ella como cinco minutos. Habían llegado al punto en que Niall estaba empezando a creer que el chico se había olvidado por qué había venido en primer lugar.

Niall se aclaró la garganta torpemente y Chad detuvo la silla y se volvió a mirarlo inquisitivamente; este chico no podía ser real.

"Así que...". Se calló cuando acarició a Algodón y miró a Chad expectante. "Querías hablar de Zayn".

"Oh, es cierto". Chad sonrió y Niall no podía dejar de notar sus caninos ligeramente puntiagudos. "Zayn... ¿por dónde empiezo?". Chad se tocó la barbilla, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo.

Niall comenzó a sentirse un poco impaciente.

"¿Que tal si por el principio?". Dijo con sarcasmo, no pudo evitarlo. La confesión de Harry de hacía menos de una hora todavía estaba girando en su cabeza, y no podía sacar la imagen de dolor del más joven.

"Paciencia, Niall". Chad respondió suavemente mientras se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y estudió a Niall de cerca. "Así que... ¿dónde estuvieron esta mañana?".

"Uh... me llevó a su casa...". Dijo Niall y se esforzó para evitar el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer. Había espero que Chad se riera, pero parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

"¿Eh?". Sus oscuros ojos marrones se agrandaron mientras miraba a Niall con incredulidad.

"¿Me llevó a su casa?". Repitió Niall, confundido por la reacción de Chad.

Chad pareció sorprendido mientras caía hacia atrás en la silla. "Eso... fue inesperado". Murmuró mientras soplaba una bocanada de aire, agitando su oscuro flequillo.

Niall se quedó mirando a Chad y se sintió aún más confuso, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Nathan sobre que Zayn nunca llevaba a nadie a casa. No había pensado demasiado sobre eso, porque él sólo había pensando que era algo entre los hermanos. Sin embargo, no debería de ser una sorpresa; cuanto más pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta que Zayn lo había llevado a su casa en un momento de ira. Podía sentir la decepción propagándose dentro de él al pensar que había sido la primera y última vez.

"¿Conociste a alguien de su familia?". La pregunta curiosa de Chad lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y él no pudo dejar de sonreír.

"Mmm... me encontré con su hermano, Nathan, él es muy agradable". La sonrisa de Niall cayó cuando la expresión de Chad una vez más se convirtió en shock. Estaba un poco asustado cuando Chad se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla hizo un giro de 360 grados.

"¡¿Qué?! No acabas de poner a Nathan y a la palabra agradable en la misma frase, ¿verdad?". Sus ojos marrones parecían un poco salvajes y locos, y Algodón saltó, ladrándole, probablemente preguntándose lo mismo que Niall: ¿por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera?

"Sí. Sí lo hice". Respondió Niall con calma mientras miraba a Chad.

"Así que, ¿él realmente fue agradable contigo?".  Chad hizo una expresión totalmente seria y Niall se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Chad palideció un poco cuando vio la expresión confusa de Niall.

"Esto no puede ser bueno". Murmuró mientras corría una mano por su pelo. "Definitivamente no es bueno". Repitió al caer pesadamente en la silla y su expresión cambió.

Niall estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado: ¿qué era lo que hacía falta sumar en esta lista?

"Chad...".

"Que yo sepa no le gustan los chicos". Espetó Chad antes de hacer una mueca. "Suena tan mal". Él dio un poco de su atención a Algodón y se enderezó en la silla. "Pero no me sorprendería si todo esto fuera para molestar a Zayn".

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron como platos.

Chad volvió a mirarlo.

"No uh...". Chad se mordió el labio mientras hacía un gesto con la mano y Niall se le quedó mirando lo que le obligó a continuar hablando. "... intentó algo contigo, ¿verdad?".

"¡¿Qué?!". Niall exclamó muy sorprendido e incrédulo ante lo que Chad estaba insinuando. "¡No!". ¿Por qué Nathan intentaría algo con él? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Chad?

"Lo siento". Chad levantó las mano en defensa y frunció el ceño. "Es solo que... Nathan no es agradable".

"Lo fue conmigo". Interrumpió Niall, con las manos metidas debajo de los brazos. Chad conocía a Natha mejor que él, pero Niall tenía problemas imaginando a Nathan siendo de otra manera que no fuera agradable, educado y... atractivo. (Qué probablemente no debería de decir la última impresión en voz alta).

"Sí, pero probablemente fue algo actuado. ¿Ese tipo siendo amable?". Chad levantó la barbilla mientra se burlaba. "Es el mayor imbécil y arrogante que he conocido, y  pensé que Zayn lo era, pero comparándolo con su hermano, Zayn podría ser un maldito santo".

"Yo... yo no entiendo". Murmuró Niall y se sintió estúpido. "¿Por qué iba a actuar?". Eso había dado paso a  una decepción; había pensando en podía llevarse bien con la familia de Zayn.

"Realmente hay sólo una explicación: para molestar a Zayn". Chad informó, y Niall frunció el ceño confundido, por lo que Chad explicó. "Zayn y Nathan realmente no comparten el vínculo de ‘buenos hermanos’. Es realmente sencillo; se odian mutuamente".

"¿Odio?". Los ojos de Niall estaban muy abiertos, mientras trataba de recordar la reunión con Nathan, tratando de encontrar algo que indicara que no se caían bien. No se le ocurrió nada. "No puede ser tan serio, quiero decir, me imagino que pelean y no están de acuerdo en algunas cosas, pero ¿no todos los hermanos son así?". Dijo Niall; podía no tener un hermano, pero todos sus amigos tenían y había visto sus peleas. Como cuando Harry y su  hermana, Gemma —quien se había ido a la universidad tiempo atrás— se peleaban por las cosas más insignificantes.  Se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Harry, pero luego frunció el ceño; ¿por qué de repente pensar en Harry era una gran cosa?

"No es la forma en que los hermanos Malik se tratan". Chad dio vueltas en la silla de nuevo, haciendo que Algodón ladrara de alegría. Niall estaba molesto. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Chad detuvo la silla y miró seriamente a los ojos de Niall.

"Hay algo que necesitas saber acerca de Zayn, Nathan y de su familia en general".

Niall podía sentirse tenso y él sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que Chad tenía para decir. Su cerebro ya esta corriendo con todo tipo de absurdos escenarios.

"Yo sólo voy a decirte  lo que sé". Chad se acomodó en la silla, dándole a Niall la impresión de que iba a llevarle mucho tiempo. Con ese pensamiento, Niall puso unas almohadas entre él y la cabecera antes de hundirse en ella. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y miró con impaciencia a Chad.

"Supongo que ya sabes que la familia Malik es asquerosamente rica". Dijo Chad y Niall asintió brevemente. "Bueno, la familia de Zayn es dueña de una cadena de exitosas empresas que van desde la electrónica, ropa y hasta hoteles y otras cosas que no me importan. Como sea, el papá de Zayn es una especie de...". Chad buscó las palabras. "... Controlador, autoritario,  aterrador, frío y distante. ¿He dicho aterrador?".

Niall estaba un poco más que sorprendido por las brutales caracterizaciones del padre de Zayn, y no podía evitar creer que Chad estaba exagerando; la idea de que él no estuviera haciéndolo hizo que Niall se sintiera nervioso hasta la médula de sus huesos.

Chad continuó hablando.

"Así que con los Malik sentados en tanta riqueza y poder, es normal que vayan por sus cabezas". Dijo Chad y jugó un poco con Algodón. "Zayn se crió creyendo que las emociones eran triviales y una carga; una debilidad y que un ‘verdadero’ Malik no mostraba sus emociones; ¿tienes una sensación de dónde es que Zayn viene?".

Niall estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de procesar la información, cuando Chad continuó:

"Sólo estoy diciendo que Zayn no te ama". El corazón de Niall cayó, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. "Al menos no todavía". Dijo Chad. "Quiero decir... que tomará tiempo, pero está en el camino correcto; sin embargo, ese camino va a estar lleno de baches, y va a ser muy accidentado y largo".

"Hablas como si supieras todo". Niall murmuró en voz baja mientras trataba de mantener las latentes emociones bajo la superficie de su voz. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Chad, y el otro chico suspiró.

"Sí, hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo". Chad rascó la oreja de Algodón, y el perrito ya estaba profundamente dormido. "Yo no hablaría de algo que no sé".

Niall no dijo nada, sólo movió sus rodillas más cerca y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

"Mira, Niall". Chad sonrió un poco. "Sólo estoy diciendo que sería su primera relación real, lo que también significa que no será fácil; en todo. Conociendo a Zayn, probablemente va a joderla más de una vez antes de hacerlo bien".

"Además, él nunca va a presentarte a su padre". Dijo Chad. "No es que su padre sea homofóbico; ni siquiera estoy seguro si realmente lo es". Chad se quedó pensativo por un momento. "El punto es que Zayn se supone que debe continuar el legado y, preferentemente, con una hija de un hombre igualmente rico".

Niall tragó lentamente y un bulto creció en su garganta.

"Solo di lo que estás tratando de decir". Le susurró con voz ronca, y Chad se veía un poco culpable.

"Me gustas, Niall; eres un buen tipo". Dijo Chad eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. "Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tienes que pensar en lo que he dicho y tomar una decisión antes de que te encuentres demasiado sumergido para retirarte. No importa cómo termine esto, voy a estar del lado de Zayn".

Un tenso silencio siguió mientras Chad permitió que Niall comprendiera plenamente el peso de sus palabras. No había realmente mucho que comprender y era bastante simple en realidad; si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre él y Zayn tenía que aceptar el hecho de que nunca conocería a su familia y las posibilidades de que Zayn podría terminar perjudicándolo eran altas; eso era seguro.

"Su mamá" espetó Niall y parpadeó confundido. "¿Dónde está su madre?".

La expresión de Chad se movió, y el corazón de Niall se hundió.

"No me digas que ella está....".

Chad se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡No! ¡Ella está viva!". Chad se apresuró a decir antes de detenerse. "Zayn no habla de ella. Todo lo que sé es que ella los dejó hace un tiempo; un largo tiempo atrás. Vas a tener que pedirle a Zayn los detalles, no sé nada".

El silencio reinó la habitación de nuevo.

"Realmente no sé nada de él". Murmuró Niall cabizbajo.

Chad se puso de pie, sosteniendo al cachorro dormido en sus brazos. Se acercó a la puerta de Niall y lo miró.

"Quédate a su alrededor y él podría abrirse contigo".

 

* * *

 

Niall no durmió mucho esa noche y dos personas estuvieron dominando su pensamiento; Zayn y Harry, obviamente. Se sentía como si las cosas se habían vuelto fuera de control, fuera de su control y no sabía cómo enderezar el complicado nudo al que él llamaba vida.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Eso fue todo lo que pasó por su mente durante toda la noche, y él pensó en la familia Malik, sobre Zayn y sobre Nathan; acerca de su padre. Niall estaba asustado, asustado de por qué Nathan estaba actuando bien si él no era así, según Chad; asustado sí —cuando, algo dentro de él gritó— Zayn terminaría lastimándolo; miedo de que su padre fuera otra persona que se interpondría entre ellos. Pensó mucho sobre él y Zayn; si él era demasiado terco como todo el mundo parecía pensar. ¿Su deseo de resolver las cosas con Zayn era por terquedad? ¿Para demostrarle a todo que estaban equivocados?

Niall deseó no haber pensado en eso, porque cuando el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, se quedó allí.

Pensó en Harry, sus rizos, sus ojos —una vez brillantes— marcados ahora por el dolor. Esos ojos que no sería capaz de mirar sin sentirse culpable, pensó en su amistad y si volvería a ser lo mismo. Pensó en el último par de meses con Harry y cómo todo lo que hacían tenía más significado para él. Pensó en sus palabras y las mantuvo en su cabeza por un tiempo.

Se quedó dormido en algún momento, pero al menos había decidido algo.

....

Temprano en la mañana siguiente, Niall se metió en el asiento del copiloto de un automóvil y suspiró mientras se hundió en el.

"Te ves... agotado".

Se volvió para mirar a Liam, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño, preocupada por él, y Niall asintió lentamente.

"Lo sé". Niall se quitó la gorra que llevaba y se rascó la cabeza por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos. Liam se quedó paciente a su lado, y Niall se volvió hacia él con una seria mirada. "Necesito hablar con alguien... y supongo que eres el único que no me odia por completo".

"Nadie te odia, Ni". Liam se apresuró a asegurar y sonrió cálidamente. "Pero habla, soy todo oídos".

Y Niall habló: le dijo todo a Liam. Sobre Zayn, Harry, la familia Malik, todo. Él confió sus pensamientos a Liam en una manera en que no lo hacía durante mucho tiempo, y Liam no lo interrumpió, ni una sola vez, incluso cuando su charla se convirtió en algo sin sentido. Él sólo hizo lo que Niall siempre había amado de él: escuchar.

Niall terminó derramando algunas lágrimas al final, y Liam, en voz baja, le entregó un pañuelo.

"Así que". Niall suspiró cuando finalmente terminó lo que más o menos se sentía como la historia de su vida. "No sé qué más hacer, Li. Supongo que te estoy pidiendo un consejo". Se volvió para mirar a Liam con sus grandes ojos, y Liam se quedó pensativo.

Niall sabía que en este punto la opinión de Liam le importaba mucho, y Liam también lo sabía.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció años, Liam se volvió para mirarlo y Niall estaba listo para tomar cada palabra que saldría de su boca como si fuera oro puro; él estaba tan desesperado y perdido.

"Bueno, Niall; esto es lo que pienso...".

 

* * *

 

Niall estaba de pie frente a su casillero más tarde esa mañana con Liam esperando pacientemente para que pudieran ir a su primer clase. Habían utilizado bastante su tiempo hablando, así que cuando había llegado, los pasillos ya estaban llenos de estudiantes, y una vez más, Niall se encontró en el centro de atención.

Sin embargo,  realmente ya no le importaba y los rumores ahora se habían convertido en aire para sus oídos. Finalmente consiguió lo que necesitaba para la clase y cerró el casillero. Él y Liam se dieron vuelta para caminar, pero Niall se detuvo cuando un rostro familiar apareció por el pasillo.

Harry.

Niall ya se sentía incómodo aunque Harry ni siquiera lo había notado. Tenía la nariz enterrada en su teléfono, enviaba mensajes de texto mientras caminaba alrededor de los estudiantes; debía de tener un radar dentro de él o algo así.

Niall miró cómo Harry se acercaba más y más, aún sin darse cuenta de ellos. Miró los salvajes rizos de Harry cayendo sobre sus ojos, miró la camiseta blanca que llevaba, miró el pantalón vaquero que siempre parecía ser dolorosamente apretado; habrían parecido ridículos en alguien más, pero en Harry parecían una obra de arte.

Niall no estaba buscando nada más, pero se dio cuenta de la atención que Harry siempre tenía; había ya más de unas cuantas chicas mirándolo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en su teléfono para darse cuenta.

La atención de Harry se encontraba en un "género" diferente a la que Zayn conseguía. Harry tenía una actitud abierta y amistosa que hacía que las personas deambularan a su alrededor, una descarada y encantadora personalidad que hacía que las chicas se derritieran por él, era un hombre que todo el mundo quería tener como amigo y siempre había sido así —Niall nunca había pensado en esto, él lo había dado por sentado, porque él había tenido lo que todos querían: la amistad de Harry y ahora... su afecto.

Zayn era diferente; lo que atraía a la gente hacia él se basaba en la atmósfera oscura y misteriosa a su alrededor, su aspecto digno de miradas, su popularidad e incluso el dinero de su familia. Las chicas querían estar con él sólo por el hecho de conseguir un estatus, los chicos querían ser él por la mismas razones; las personas no deambulaban a su alrededor, lo admiraban desde lejos porque era "inalcanzable". Niall quería más del popular y misterioso hombre que la gente conocía, quería algo más profundo.

Zayn y Harry eran como la luna y el sol.

La luna y el sol de Niall, porque estaba convencido de que no podía vivir sin ninguno de ellos.

Harry estaba a un par de metros de distancia, cuando por fin se fijó en ellos, y Niall recordó lo que Liam había dicho: "Cualquier cosa que Harry haya hecho, simplemente déjalo pasar y ve con él. Si él te evita, entonces probablemente necesita un poco de tiempo y va a ser mejor si lo dejas en paz por algún tiempo".

Niall estaba listo para que Harry pasara por su lado y siguiera caminando, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry sonrió. "¡Niall, Liam. Hola!". Hizo un gesto cuando se acercó y Niall se sorprendió cuando Harry les dio un rápido abrazo a ambos. "¡Los veo más tarde, en el almuerzo!". Dijo por encima de su hombro y se fue.

"¿Qué...?". Nial susurró mientras se le quedó mirando. Harry estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, y Niall estaba un poco preocupado de no poder decir si era bueno o malo.

"Probablemente, esa es su manera de lidiar con las cosas". Dijo Liam y tiró del rubio para dirigirse a su clase. "Las cosas van a estar bien".

Niall quería creerle a Liam, pero no estaba tan seguro. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con Zayn; quien Niall no esperaba que lo besara justo en frente de todos. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y capturó sus labios en un caliente beso, antes de que el cerebro de Niall incluso tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse al día.

"Espérame después de la escuela". Sopló en la oreja de Niall y luego se fue más rápido de lo que los rumores y chismes volaban a su alrededor.

"Uh, ¿creo que eso es un comienzo?". Liam tosió con torpeza y sonrió suavemente al conmocionado y sin aliento Niall. "Vamos a clases".

....

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas —a pesar de los rumores y chismes que circulaban alrededor de Zayn y Niall— pero de nuevo, Niall no había visto a Zayn o Harry... o a Louis. Sin embargo, se reunió con las chicas, Hannah y Danielle, quienes le mostraron su apoyo.

El tercer período terminó y el almuerzo llegó. Niall temblaba de nerviosismo mientras caminaba entre Hannah y Liam, y un tinte de anticipación crecía en su interior; anticipación de encontrarse con Zayn y devolverle el beso correctamente, anticipación de ver a Harry sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba bien, anticipación de que Louis se hubiera  calmado y que ya no lo odiara.

Niall no vio a Zayn en el almuerzo, pero a Harry y a Louis sí, y estaban inquietantemente normales. Niall debía de estar feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Louis le dio un rápida disculpa y una felicitación poco entusiasta sobre su relación con Zayn —Niall se encontró mirando a Harry por cualquier reacción, pero el chico estaba ocupado entre comer su bocadillo, los mensajes de texto y riéndose de algo que Danielle había dicho— sí, definitivamente había algo mal en esta imagen.

Era demasiado perfecta para ser real, pero Niall estaba demasiado agotado —más que aliviado de tener de vuelta a sus amigos— al pensar en la latente tensión que se escondía debajo de la mesa, y la decisión de tomar las cosas como venían (otro consejo de Liam).

Cuando el último período del día terminó, Niall no podía esperar ver a Zayn. Ya había planeado invitar al moreno a su casa. Se encontró con Zayn en el estacionamiento y terminaron besándose.

"Mi mamá no estará en casa hasta  tarde". Susurró sugestivamente contra los labios de Zayn mientras pasaba una mano por su sedeso y oscuro pelo. Zayn sonrió y lo besó profundamente, antes de finalmente poner en marcha el motor.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraron en la habitación de Niall con sus labios unidos y sus manos recorriendo a tientas todas las partes del cuerpo del otro.

Derramaron sus ropas antes de que incluso llegaran a la cama, y ambos estaban solamente en ropa interior cuando Niall cayó sobre el suave edredón, dejando que Zayn se arrastrara por encima de él. Zayn conectó sus labios y la parte superior de la garganta de Niall fue golpeada por un gemido.

Se besaron y se tocaron demasiado familiarizados con el cuerpo del otro pero aún tenían esa impresionante sensación como si fuera la primera vez. En algún momento, Niall pensó en las palabras de Chad e incluso en las de Liam, pero no duró mucho cuando Zayn acarició su creciente erección.

Niall se encontró empujando y besando a Zayn lenta y profundamente en la boca, sacó el miembro del moreno, acariciándolo un par de veces, antes de que él se inclinara y tomara a Zayn en su boca; disfrutando el gemido y las alabanzas que recibió. "Estás mejorando". Zayn dijo mientras manoseaba su rubio cuero cabelludo. Niall chupó la polla de Zayn hasta que el moreno lo empujó hacia abajo atacando cada pequeña porción de piel a la que podía llegar, siempre recordando el "no marcas visibles" que Niall había pedido.

"¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu tatuaje?". Respiró Zayn y Niall rió entre diente mientras Zayn besó y chupó su tatuaje como si estuviera tratando de extraer la tinta de la pálida piel. Parecía que él y Harry compartían ese mismo gusto... al instante, Niall sintió una descarga de pánico a través de él. Acababa de pensar en Harry cuando Zayn estaba encima de él.

Zayn redujo rápidamente el pánico de Niall con un confuso lío de besos apasionados. Sus dedos se cerraron bajo la cintura del boxer, antes de tirar de ellos hacia abajo y Niall gimió cuando el aire golpeó su palpitante miembro.

En un par de minutos, Zayn lo cambió de posición y metió sus largos dedos dentro de Niall. "Todavía no entiendo...". Zayn gruñó en su oído. "... ¿cómo te las arreglas para estar siempre tan malditamente apretado, no tiene sentido". Él cerró los dedos y Niall gritó en éxtasis. "Zayn, hazlo, ahora". Exigió; retorciendo sus dedos en el pelo de Zayn.

"Me encanta cuando me lo exiges". Zayn se rió entre dientes mientras sus dedos salieron de Niall y segundos después, se encontró de nuevo en la entrada de Niall y empujó hasta que enterró completamente sus dedos. Niall tragó saliva, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Después de dejar que Niall se ajustara, Zayn comenzó a moverse, reduciendo el vocabulario de Niall, a solamente su nombre. "Me encanta mi nombre en tus labios". Niall tiró de él para darle un húmedo beso en respuesta, para terminar llorando sobre la boca de Zayn cuando tocó su próstata. "Oh mierda, Niall...". Zayn besó su cuello. "Simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti". Ante esas palabras, Niall podía sentirse más cerca del borde.

Sus cuerpos, manchados de sudor, se sacudieron el uno con el otro y cuando Niall alcanzó sus alturas, se encontró susurrando: "Te amo" al oído de Zayn y Zayn en realidad se tensó. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron, pensando que tal vez él había ido demasiado lejos, pero luego Zayn mordió su cuello y también llegó.

Cayeron uno contra el otro, sudorosos y jadeando. Niall un poco abrumado por las palabras que había dicho, y estaba seguro que había sido el peor momento para decirle a Zayn que lo amaba. Ignoró el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando Zayn no dijo nada, se recordó a sí mismo lo que Chad había dicho.

Si Zayn realmente había crecido en una familia que no expresaba su afecto, entonces esto también sería un reto para él. A Niall le gustaba creer que algún día escucharía esas mismas palabras, un día, cuando menos lo esperara, Zayn le diría esas dos "pequeñas" palabras.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando de repente, Zayn dijo que tenía que irse, y antes de que Niall pudiera detenerse, agarró la muñeca de Zayn. Zayn lo miró con una ceja levantada.

No podía permitirlo. Si se iba ahora, entonces estarían de vuelta a donde todo comenzó; donde Zayn dormía con él sólo para dejarlo de nuevo. Quería pasar tiempo con Zayn que no sólo fuera teniendo relaciones sexuales.

"Vamos  a tomar un baño y después jugaremos ese juego que tomé prestado ayer". Niall dijo lo primero que vino a su mente y sus ojos miraron el juego en la estantería de su escritorio. Estaba seguro de que Harry no quería jugar con él... como siempre, pero aquí estaba Zayn y Niall podría conocer que tan bueno era él en los juegos de video.

Zayn parecía bastante reacio, pero Niall lo convenció con suaves besos y toques.

Niall estaba en éxtasis cuando llegó con Zayn a la sala y se arrojó a su lado en el sofá. No podía dejar de sentir vértigo ahora que finalmente estaba por pasar tiempo con Zayn.

Niall se enteró que Zayn era tan competitivo como Louis cuando se trataba de ganar. Ganó el primer par de rondas ante el gran disgusto de Niall, pero dijo en voz alta que era sólo porque Zayn tenía la ventaja de iniciar antes que él.

"Lo que digas, rubio". Dijo Zayn con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Sólo espera y verás". Resopló Niall mientras ponía un esfuerzo extra en golpear a Zayn, y para su gran deleite, ganó la siguiente ronda. "¡Sí! ¡Toma eso! ¡Gané!". Niall se levantó del sofá y procedió a hacer un tonto baile alrededor de la sala; no importó que él marcado global seguía siendo a favor de Zayn.

Se volvió para mirar a Zayn, quien estaba viendolo divertido, pero entonces vio el destello en los ojos de Zayn y se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó.

"¡Espera!". Exclamó, con los ojos entrecerrados. "No me dejaste ganar, ¿verdad?".

El brillo en los ojos de Zayn fue suficiente respuesta.

"¡Bastardo!". Gritó Niall, porque había sido un golpe a su orgullo. Agarró un cojín del sofá y golpeó a Zayn justo en su bonita cara, y el rostro desconcertado de Zayn valió completamente la pena. Tragó saliva cuando los ojos de Zayn se oscurecieron.

"Tú, pequeño...". Los ojos de Niall se abrieron cuando Zayn levantó el cojín y gruño cuando golpeó su cabeza. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que Zayn de repente lo derribara al suelo, sentándose horcadas sobre él. Tragó fuertemente cuando Zayn lo miró con malicia.

"¿Sabes algo, Niall?". Dijo Zayn y agarró el cojín.  "Yo podría asfixiarte bajo esta almohada y nadie lo sabría".

"¿Me extrañarías?". Niall fingió una expresión inocente y batió sus pestañas burlonamente. La ceja de Zayn se disparó en el aire cuando lo estudió. "¿No te gustaría saber?". Él bromeó cuando se inclinó y rozó sus labios. Niall bufó molesto cuando trató de profundizar el beso y Zayn se apartó.

Niall frunció el ceño mientras miró a Zayn, preguntándose por qué su expresión cambió de repente, pero entonces oyó el sonido de un coche; su mamá, aparentemente se le había vuelto una molesta costumbre llegar temprano cuando menos se necesitaba.

"Déjame presentártela". Niall se apresuró a decir, pero Zayn ya estaba a mitad de camino. "Zayn, ¿por favor?". Él rogó mientras lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo. Zayn se volvió y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Niall tenía  una teoría: pensó que la razón principal por la que Zayn no quería encontrarse con su mamá era porque él probablemente pensaba que Niall esperaría conocer a sus padres a cambio. Lo cual podría haber sido cierto, hasta ayer, porque las palabras de Chad obviamente lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. No podría conocer al padre de Zayn y no importaba lo decepcionado y herido que eso lo hacía sentir, estaba tratando de aceptarlo y vivir con ese hecho.

"Ella va a amarte". Niall trató de convencerlo, pero sabía que sería inútil. Zayn obviamente había tomado su decisión.

"Creo que voy a pasar". Contestó con indiferencia y tiró de su brazo del agarre de Niall. Niall suspiró y se recordó así mismo no presionar demasiado, sabía que Zayn daría un paso atrás, y eso es lo último que Niall necesitaba cuando había hecho algo de progreso el día de hoy. "Bueno, tal vez en otro momento". Dijo Niall y siguió a Zayn a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Agarró el cuello de Zayn y tiró de él para darle un profundo beso, antes de dejarlo ir. "Nos vemos luego, amor". Susurró contra sus labios, y Zayn le devolvió la mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de salir justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

"¡Niall, cariño! ¡Estoy en casa!".

Niall realmente no escuchó a su madre, porque sus pensamientos estaban flotando en otros lugares.

 

* * *

 

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en un sucio bar lleno de humo en una zona de decadencia de la ciudad. Entonces recordó y con una expresión amarga tomó un gran trago de su bebida, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en su silla en una posición derrotada; se sentía más que derrotado.

Dios, no quería que nadie la viera así. Se había asegurado de encontrar un bar lo más lejos posible de su casa, pero nunca iba a saber quién iba a acercarse a él cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos y se arriesgó a mirar alrededor.

Una mujer pelirroja de mediana edad estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de él y lo saludó. Ella sonrió horriblemente, revelando un conjunto de terribles dientes, y le susurró: "¿Cuánto cuesta una noche?". Preguntó ella con picardía. Disgustado, Harry se apartó de ella y estuvo agradecido cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó la botella a los labios. Oyó el asiento junto a él crujir. "No estoy interesado". Dijo con voz apagada, sin siquiera molestarse a abrir los ojos.

"Perdona mi curiosidad, pero ¿no eres demasiado joven para estar bebiendo?". La cortesía y sinceridad sonaron tan fuera de lugar que Harry de inmediato abrió un ojo.

Ante él estaba sentado un hombre joven, en torno a los veinte años, y parecía demasiado... superior para un lugar como éste. Harry se enderezó un poco y con valentía miró al hombre a los ojos; era ridículamente atractivo.

"¿Qué te importa?". Preguntó Harry.

El hombre sonrió.

"Como ya  he dicho; pura curiosidad".

"Bueno, amigo". Harry hizo una mueca mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos. "No es realmente asunto tuyo".

"Tienes razón". El hombre se disculpó. "Te  veías muy deprimido, eso es todo. Sólo pensé que necesitabas alguien con quién hablar". Dijo mientras levantó una mano y pidió una botella.

Harry resopló de nuevo.

"¿Y quién eres tú para pensar eso?". Preguntó con sarcasmo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

"Oh, ¿debo presentarme?".

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mano extendida del hombre y trató de averiguar si estaba hablando en serio. Lentamente levantó la vista hacia el sonriente rostro del hombre.

"Soy Nathan".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey you, come over and let me embrace you_  
>  I know that I'm causing you pain too  
> But remember if you need to cry  
> I'm here to wipe your eyes 
> 
>  
> 
> "Wipe Your Eyes"
> 
> (MAROON 5 LYRICS


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _When did we cross the line?_  
>  How could we forget?  
> Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?  
> Your broken heart requires all of my attention  
> 'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you 
> 
> "Wipe Your Eyes"  
> MAROON 5 LYRICS

 

Una de las cosas más terribles que pudieran pasar en la escuela es que te llamaran a la oficina principal en medio de una clase. Cuando Niall estaba llevando a cabo pacíficamente un experimento con Liam en el laboratorio de química, no esperaba ser llamado por la secretaria.

"Niall Horan, te necesitan en la oficina principal". Dijo la pequeña señora desde la puerta de la clase. Niall reprimió el rubor cuando toda la clase se volvió para mirarlo, y él le envió una mirada llena de preocupación a Liam y Hannah.

"Probablemente no sea nada serio". Murmuró Liam y Niall forzó una sonrisa mientras ignoraba los susurros y siguió a la secretaria.

Niall podía sentir como sus manos se humedecían mientras seguía por detrás a la secretaria, quien taconeaba ruidosamente contra el suelo, y se preguntó qué había hecho para ser llamado; nunca antes lo habían hecho.

"Puedes pasar". Ella dijo y le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Niall respiró temblorosamente y asintió con la cabeza hacia la secretaría, antes de abrir la puerta con temblorosas manos.

Estaba jodido, no había duda.

"Sr. Fitcher... Mamá". Chilló nerviosamente mientras se adentraba más en la oficina, y miró a su madre y al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

"Niall, por favor, toma asiento junto a tu madre". El Señor Fitcher señaló la incómoda silla al lado de su madre, y Niall tragó mientras lentamente se dejó caer en ella. Jugueteó con los dedos y bajó su mirada. El señor Fitcher era un hombre grande con fuertes rasgos. Niall miró a su madre y ella tenía una sonrisa forzada en los labios; estaba seguro que nunca más iba a volver a ver la luz.

"Niall". Dijo el señor Fitcher y Niall alzó los ojos para mirarlo. "¿Tienes una idea de por qué te hemos llamado?".

Niall miró a su madre.

"No, señor Fitcher".

"Bueno, te hemos llamado porque tu ausencia ha alcanzado un nivel inaceptable". El señor Fitcher miró un papel por encima de sus lentes, antes de mirar a Niall. "También ha llegado a mi conocimiento que te estás quedando atrás en todas tus clases".

Niall estaba rígido; esto era justo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Podía sentir como su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Si continúas así, entonces me temo que no vas a pasar de año". Dijo el señor Fitcher con una grave expresión, y Niall palideció ante la idea.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar eso?". Dijo al mismo tiempo que su madre, quien tenía los nudillos blancos alrededor de su bolso.

"Bueno". El señor Fitcher entrelazó sus manos sobre los papeles que había estado revisando antes. "Niall tendrá que poner un gran esfuerzo en sus estudios con el fin de evitar su defecto y si él deja de faltar a clases su nivel de ausencia disminuirá".

Su madre asintió.

"Yo aconsejaría que consiga un tutor. Tenemos un centro de estudio por la tarde aquí en la escuela; le beneficiaría mucho si se queda después de las clases". El señor Fitcher arrastró las palabras, y realmente no sonaba como si le importara el futuro de Niall.

Niall se mordió un labio porque; uno: no le gustaba que hablaran como si no estuviera presente. Dos: si se quedaba después de clases eso significaba que tendría menos tiempo para estar con Zayn y sus amigos (bueno, no es como si pasara un tiempo "real" con alguno de ellos) miró a su madre y su corazón cayó al suelo, porque pudo ver que había tomado un decisión.

"Entonces se quedará después de la escuela". Dijo ella y le envió una mirada severa cuando abrió la boca para protestar haciéndolo desplomarse derrotado en su silla. "Y para el tutor, ¿tiene alguna sugerencia con alguien que lo podría ayudar?".

El señor Fitcher miró a través de los papeles, y Niall quería arrebatárselos y quemarlos.

"Por lo que veo, es en la clase de matemáticas en donde está fallando". El señor Fitcher murmuró mientras golpeó el dedo índice contra el papel. "Necesita un tutor en matemáticas, voy a tratar de encontrar uno que tenga tiempo y paciencia". ¿Paciencia? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Pensó Niall.

"Matemáticas". Su madre se quedó pensando, y Niall tenía la sensación de que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía por decir. Ella se volvió a mirarlo. "Niall, Harry es muy bueno en matemáticas, ¿no?".

El estómago de Niall se apretó.

"Sí, pero él es un estudiante de otro año, así que creo que no—". Niall se apresuró a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Harry Styles?". Preguntó el señor Fitcher con curiosidad.

"Sí, él". Respondió su madre.

"Si no recuerdo mal, ¿él fue parte del Club de Matemáticas?". El señor Fitcher preguntó y volvió sus ojos cansados hacia Niall. Niall se retorció en su asiento, porque esto no se dirigía a ninguna agradable parte.

"¿Sí?". Contestó.

"Si él tiene tiempo y está dispuesto, entonces sería un excelente opción". El señor Fitcher estaba prácticamente radiante, y a Niall no le sorprendió. Harry era el alumno que los maestros y el director adoraban. "Terminó todo el plan estudios del año pasado, así que estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas en ayudarte, Niall".

Niall asintió con rigidez. No era que no quería que Harry fuera su tutor, probablemente sería mejor que cualquier otra persona que no tuviera la paciencia suficiente —entonces fue cuando Niall se dio cuenta del significado de lo que el señor Fitcher había dicho— para poder hacerle entender las matemáticas. Sin embargo, había sido una semana desde que Harry le confesó la verdad y él todavía estaba actuando normal; bueno, eso era cuando estaban con sus amigos. Niall tenía miedo de que cuando estuvieran solos la latente tensión finalmente estallara. No estaba preparado para eso.

"Entonces, se lo vas a pedir, Niall". Su madre le sonrió, y Niall no pudo dejar de pensar que no tenía algún motivo para oponerse.

Forzó una sonrisa.

"Claro, mamá".

Salieron de la oficina, y Niall intentó escapar con un rápido adiós, pero su madre no lo dejó irse tan fácilmente.

"No sé dónde has estado cuando se suponía que estabas en la escuela, Niall". Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y Niall, de repente, encontró un interés en sus supras blancas. "Pero en este momento, no quiero saberlo. Espero que te tomes la advertencia en serio, así como tus  
estudios".

"Mamá, podemos dejar de hacer esto aquí". Murmuró Niall.

"Bien". Ella suspiró. "Pero vamos a hablar después de que te hayas quedado una vez que terminen las clases para hacer tu tarea".

Niall gimió.

"Sí, sí... nos vemos mamá".

Su madre le revolvió el cabello, antes de irse.

Él no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

 

* * *

 

Niall tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Harry cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, lo vio de pie frente a su casillero, hojeando un libro. Niall apretó los libros más cerca de su pecho y respiró hondo.

Él pensó que era ridículo que estuviera nervioso mientras lentamente hacía su camino a través de los estudiantes. ¿Cuándo había estado tan nervioso de hablar con Harry? Nunca. Era Harry, el mismo Harry que había conocido por años, pero sabía que no era cierto; algo había cambiado inevitablemente con la confesión de Harry. Niall sabía que Harry también lo había sentido así.

Se frenó detrás de él y detuvo sus pensamientos por un momento. Se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, y sus ojos se movieron hasta la nuca. Niall sonrió y decidió sorprenderlo, pero apenas llegó a levantar un dedo antes de que otra chica apareciera delante de Harry.

"Hey, Harry". Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, y miró a Niall fijamente; francamente, parecía demasiado vulgar con la pequeña camiseta y minifalda.

"Hey, Emilie". Respondió Harry secamente, sin levantar la mirada del libro en que estaba concentrado.

Emilie no parecía contenta con la mínima atención, y Niall supuso que ella estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se arrojaran a sus pies.

"¿Qué estás haciendo esta noche?". Preguntó ella, y sus labios pintado de rojo se extendieron en una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante dando una mejor visión de su escote mientras movía su pelo castaño por encima de su hombro. Sus intentos fueron muy inútiles, porque Harry ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

"Hacer la tarea". Fue la respuesta de Harry y Niall no pudo evitar resoplar divertido por la expresión contrariada de Emilie; ella claramente no era de las que rechazaban.

Niall tragó saliva, porque él había ganado la atención de Emilie y de Harry, quien se había volteado a mirarlo. Él se encogió un poco cuando los ojos de Emilie brillaron con evidente enojo.

"¿Qué quieres?". Se burló ella, sus ojos lo miraban con desprecio. "¿Por qué no haces tu mejor trabajo? Sé la puta de Zayn". El rostro de Niall drenó todo su color, y Emilie sonrió maliciosamente. "Todo el mundo sabe lo barato que eres".

Tanto Niall y Emilie saltaron sorprendidos cuando Harry cerró su casillero.

"Discúlpate por eso". Harry gritó cuando volteó con Emilie, con sus rasgos contorsionados debido a la furia. Niall sintió un escalofrío recorriendo la espalda al ver la oscuridad en los ojos de Harry.

Emilie lo miró desconcertada y asustada.

"Harry—amor, ¿cuál es tu—?". Fue interrumpida cuando la delgada mano que había colocado en el brazo de Harry fue arrancada por el mismo chico.

"¿Qué es lo que hace que todo el mundo piense que pueden hablarle así a Niall y salirse con la suya?". Él gruñó, su voz estaba llena de furia e ira. "Ahora, retira lo que dijiste y pídele disculpas".

Emilie estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Los ojos de Niall también eran amplios, sorprendido por la fuerte reacción de Harry.

"¡Ay! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!". Ella gimió. La mano de Harry estaba bien cerrada alrededor de su muñeca, y Niall se dio cuenta de que tenía que intervenir. Con cautela, colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Déjalo pasar, Harry". Dijo en voz baja. "No importa".

"Importa". Dijo Harry entre dientes, pero no obstante, la soltó. "La gente como tú me enferma".

Le escupió a la chica, quien se apresuró a escabullirse cuando fue liberada.

"Hey, vamos. Estoy acostumbrado a ello". Niall frotó el tenso hombro de Harry, y el muchacho más joven se relajó un poco bajo su tacto.

"No deberías de estar acostumbrado a eso". Harry frunció el ceño. "No te lo mereces, y me hace enojar cuando oigo cosas así". Harry, agravado, pasó una mano por su pelo y por su rostro. "Tú vales más de lo que pudieran entender".

La mano de Niall se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Harry, y Harry se volvió para mirarlo. Esos ojos que habían estado fríos y oscuros, ahora eran tan suaves y tiernos que Niall se olvidó de respirar por un segundo.

Niall disparó su mirada hacía abajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando.

"Uh... quería preguntarte algo". Murmuró y miró a Harry. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿Sobre?".

"...Eh... uh". Niall se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, preguntándose por qué sonaba como un tonto. "Estoy un poco jodido en mi clase de matemáticas y me preguntaba...".

"...¿si yo podría ayudarte?". Harry terminó la frase, y Niall asintió secamente. "Claro, Ni". Él |sonrió. "Voy a hacer un horario. ¿Cuándo es tu próximo exámen?".

"La próxima semana". Niall hizo una mueca. "Son estadísticas".

Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte a obtener un diez". Dijo Harry mientras tiraba un brazo alrededor de Niall. El rubio resopló. "Lo siento Harry, pero eso es imposible. Creo que yo sería feliz con un seis".

"Si no obtienes un diez, entonces te voy a comprar el almuerzo por un mes, ¿qué tal?".

Niall miró sorprendido a Harry, antes de reírse.

"Entonces espero que consigas un trabajo, porque no lo creo posible".

"Solo confía en mí".

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez que el final de la jornada escolar llegó, Niall pensó que podía llamarlo un buen día; salvo el hecho de que había sido llamado a la oficina del director, y que él tuvo que quedarse por más tiempo en la escuela. Sin embargo, todo estaba bien, porque, finalmente, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad con Harry y él; y no podía sentirse más aliviado.

Él estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca, donde estudiaría después de clases cuando se topó con dicho chico.

"¡Hey, Ni! ¿Quieres caminar conmigo a casa?". Harry le sonrió.

"No puedo". Niall suspiró dramáticamente. "Tengo que ir al club de estudio si no quiero repetir el año".

"Oh, mierda". Dijo Harry y se veía un poco decepcionado. "Pero te veo más tarde esta noche".

"Sí, esta noche". Habían acordado que Harry comenzaría su tutoría tan pronto como fuera posible si Niall quería aprobar el exámen de la próxima semana.

Niall se separó de Harry y se fue a la biblioteca. El centro de estudios se encontraba en un rincón de la biblioteca, y Niall miró a su alrededor, hacía las mesas en donde los estudiantes estaba haciendo sus deberes mientras disfrutaban de tazas de humeante café mientras que los profesores se cernían sobre ellos, tratando de ser de tanta ayuda como fuera posible.

Niall encontró una mesa vacía y decidió comenzar con la tarea de inglés que tenía que entregar el lunes. Acababa de empezar y estaba ocupado leyendo a través de los criterios cuando alguien se dejó caer en la silla de al lado. Colonia y humo flotaron bajo su nariz, y su mirada se levantó rápidamente.

"Zayn". Miró los ojos ámbar del chico y se encontró una vez más con sus hermosas pestañas, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Te ví cuando venías, y me pregunté qué estabas haciendo". Murmuró Zayn con indiferencia mientras sus dedos se acercaron para jugar con el pelo de Niall. Se inclinó más cerca, pero Niall se alejó.

"¿Qué pasa?". Preguntó disgustado con el ceño fruncido, y Niall miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "Hay profesores aquí, Zayn, y yo vine a estudiar". Susurró Niall. "Me metí en problemas por faltar a clases".

"¿En serio?". Zayn levantó una ceja sorprendido.

"Sí". Los ojos de Niall se entrecerraron sospechosamente. "¿Tú no? Estoy seguro de que has estado faltando mucho más que yo".

"No". Dijo Zayn contundente y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. Niall lo miró fijamente. Tenía la sospecha de que Zayn había elaborado algún tipo de acuerdo con los profesores. Niall se había percatado de que la única clase que tenía con Zayn, él dormitaba en medio de la clase y su profesor generalmente fingía que no lo veía.

"Niall". Zayn, repentinamente respiró en su oído y Niall se estremeció. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, y no tendrías que preocuparte porque algún profesor nos vea".

Niall se sonrojó con locura y empujó a Zayn.

"Zayn". Dijo de manera uniforme y volvió a su tarea. "Vete".

"Eso es malo". Zayn habló con voz herida, y Niall puso los ojos. "Está bien, si no quieres ir tan lejos, podemos ir detrás de esa estantería". Zayn le susurró seductoramente al oído y Niall podía sentir como su calor corporal subía.

"Zayn". Niall silbó en una advertencia, porque si Zayn seguía así, entonces él podría ceder —aunque no lo admitiría—. "Tengo que hacer esto o voy a estar en serios problemas. Mira, ¿por qué no estudias conmigo? Entonces podremos salir juntos".

"No quiero". Zayn resopló mientras se inclinaba lejos y sonaba infantil. "Esto es aburrido".

"Tengo que hacer esto". Niall volvió su atención a la tarea.

"Bien". Zayn cedió. "Puedo esperar". Conectó sus auriculares y apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio, enterrando su cara en ellos.

Niall puso los ojos, recordando cuáles eran las calificaciones de Zayn. Si su padre era tan estricto como Chad había dicho, entonces, probablemente él era el tipo de padre que reprendía a sus hijos por no conseguir notas perfectas.

Niall negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea. Estaba a medio camino, cuando Zayn decidió mirarlo debajo de sus largas pestañas, y Niall tuvo que admitir que era muy molesto. Podía sentir los ojos de Zayn ardiendo sobre él, y comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Finalmente se rindió y volvió a mirarlo.

Sin embargo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Zayn lo estaba mirando seductoramente. "Niall...". Ronroneó mientras perezosamente levantó una mano y la apoyó en el cuello de Niall. "...Por favor, ¿vamonos?". Niall se sonrojó y su pulso se aceleró violentamente; odiaba el efecto que Zayn tenía sobre él. Seguía sintiendo la mano del moreno ardiendo en su piel.

Zayn suspiró con impaciencia y se enderezó en su silla, y los ojos de Niall parpadearon automáticamente mientras miraba los labios del otro chico. "Niall—".

"Bien". Niall renunció mientras se inclinaba y rápidamente le dio un beso a Zayn en los labios, antes de recoger sus cosas. Se dijo que había hecho una buena cantidad de trabajo; al menos para sus estándares. Su corazón dio un salto cuando Zayn tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Esa fue la primera vez que tomaban sus manos en público. Niall tenía que controlarse a sí mismo antes de que comenzara a saltar y a avergonzar a Zayn. Su sonrisa era tan cegadora que ni se dio cuenta de las miradas celosas o disgustadas que les arrojaban.

  
...

"Ah... no tienes que llevarme a casa". Niall frunció el ceño con el teléfono en sus manos después de leer un mensaje de su madre.

Zayn lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Mi mamá me dijo que comiera algo en alguna parte". Niall suspiró mientras empujaba el teléfono en el bolsillo. "Ella tiene el turno de noche hoy en el hospital".

Zayn tarareó.

"Me muero de hambre". Niall se frotó el estómago. "¿Vamos a Nandos?".

"Claro". Zayn le dio una sonrisa traviesa mientras daba un giro a la izquierda, hacia las tiendas y restaurantes. "¿Que obtendré a cambio?". La forma en que lo preguntó sonaba increíblemente sucio, y Niall lo golpeó en el brazo.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan caliente todo el tiempo?". Él puso los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacía la ventana, mirando los árboles y las casas.

"No estás haciendo que sea fácil". Zayn sonrió. "Es tu culpa".

Niall se quedó sin aliento.

"¡No es cierto!". Se opuso. "Yo estoy pensando en otras cosas cuando de la nada, tú sales con eso".

"Exactamente".

Un par de minutos más tarde llegaron a Nandos, y Niall se dio cuenta de que no quería comer solo; bueno, lo había hecho en el pasado, pero aquí estaba Zayn y era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él. Niall se había preparado para que Zayn luchara, pero sorprendentemente, estuvo de acuerdo con bastante rapidez.

Niall tomó la mano fría de Zayn. El moreno se tensó, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo antes de relajarse, haciendo que Niall se preguntara qué había sucedido en realidad. Fueron a ordenar y el brillo depredador en los ojos del cajero, hicieron que Niall se sintiera un poco nervioso. La orden de Niall era demasiado grande en contraste con la de Zayn.

"¿Cómo es que estás tan flaco cuando comes todo esto?". Reflexionó Zayn mientras se deslizaban en sus asientos. "Es mi secreto". Sonrió Niall, y Zayn también lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa que los separa de modo que sus caras estuvieran cerca, y Niall se encontró falto de aliento con solo mirar los radiantes ojos de Zayn. "Sabes...". Él dijo con voz sexy. "...Supongo que es por el sexo".

Bueno, ciertamente sabía cómo hacer que el rostro de Niall ardiera de vergüenza. "Zayn". Dijo horrorizado y dirigió una rápida mirada alrededor; no necesitaba que la gente escuchara eso. Los labios de Zayn se acercaron en una sonrisa, y Niall no pudo dejar de besarlos. Estuvo un poco más que sorprendido cuando Zayn rápidamente se alejó, como si se hubiera quemado.

Conmocionado y asombrado, Niall se hundió de nuevo en su silla, mirando a Zayn. El moreno se veía culpable mientras miraba rápidamente alrededor, una cantidad indescriptible de dolor se extendió dentro de Niall, envolviéndose alrededor de su corazón.

"Niall—".

"Guárdatelo". Espetó Niall y bajó la mirada a sus manos. Él acababa de descubrir una pieza dolorosa de información; Zayn no quería ser visto con él. El pensamiento hizo que su pecho y sus ojos picaran.

Oyó como la silla de Zayn raspó contra el suelo, y todo su cuerpo se puso helado cuando pensó que Zayn lo iba a dejar. Pero entonces, Zayn se deslizó en el asiento junto a él, y por primera vez, Niall encontró su presencia sofocante.

"Hey, Niall". Zayn agarró su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Niall gruñó y golpeó su mano.

"Probablemente no deberías de tocarme". Dijo Niall, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Alguien podría vernos".

Zayn frunció el ceño.

"No me importa". Dijo. "Tú lo sabes".

"¿Ah, sí?". Niall se burló. Aspiró furiosamente para conseguir el control de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Claro que no te importaría que tu papá pasara caminando por aquí, ¿verdad?".

Zayn estaba claramente desconcertado mientras se inclinaba un poco lejos. Una sombra cayó sobre su rostro, y Niall sintió una pizca de miedo.

"Hago lo que quiero hacer, no lo que mi padre quiere". Zayn silbó entre dientes, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de eso".

Niall parecía confundido por un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar, Zayn apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Los ojos de Niall estaban muy abiertos cuando Zayn se apartó. Su aliento estaba golpeando su rostro, y Niall trató de concentrarse en sus siguientes palabras.

"Hubo una vez en que hice todo lo que se esperaba de mí". Zayn hizo una mueca con desagrado. "Pero luego me di cuenta de que era mi vida y no la de mis padres".

...

Lenguas calientes lucharon por un momento más, antes de que Niall hablara. "Mmm.... Zayn". Él agarró el hombro de Zayn y lo empujó para que pudiera sentarse. Zayn hizo un sonido de disgusto por los besos interrumpidos, y Niall rodó los ojos.

"Me tengo que ir". Dijo mientras se subía la cremallera de sus pantalones y se arreglaba el pelo, tratando de mirarse un poco presentable. "Zayn, por el amor de Dios". Suspiró mientras el moreno empezó a besar a lo largo de su cuello y empujó a Zayn, está vez con más fuerza.

"¿Por qué ese apuro?". Dijo Zayn y frunció el ceño disgustado.

"Porque es tarde y seguro Harry está esperándome con impaciencia en mi habitación". Dijo Niall distraídamente mientras resopló frustrado, al darse cuenta de que se había puesto su camisa erróneamente.

"¡¿Qué?!". Zayn gruñó y por primera vez cuando Niall alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada ardiente, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo mal que había sonado.

"¡Él es mi tutor! Me va ayudar con matemáticas". Explicó Niall rápidamente cuando la mirada de Zayn creció intimidantemente.

Zayn arrugó la nariz, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Oh, ¿enserio?".

Niall se apretó contra la puerta, porque Zayn repentinamente se cirnió sobre él. "Sí". Insistió. "Él es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?".

"Tu amigo". Repitió Zayn secamente con una expresión poco convencido. Niall casi podía sentir el "los amigos no se follan unos a otros" en la punta de la lengua de Zayn, pero, para su inmenso alivio, Zayn no dijo nada.

"Awww, ¿estás celoso?". Él susurró burlonamente y audazmente pellizcó la mejilla de Zayn. Su mano fue retirada con un gruñido.

"Como sea". Gruñó Zayn mientras le daba a Niall un poco más de espacio.

"¿Estás seguro?". Niall lo molestaba, porque las oportunidades para hacerlo no se daban muy a menudo y tenía que aprovechar al máximo la situación cuando se le presentaba.

"Niall, olvidalo".

"¿Por qué?". Niall besó la mejilla de Zayn, sabiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba. "Eres lindo cuando estás celoso".

Zayn, de hecho, puso una expresión casi horrorizada.

"Niall". Dijo. "No me llames lindo".

La frente de Niall se disparó al aire, antes de que una sonrisa malévola se deslizara sobre sus labios. Zayn gruñó, dándose cuenta de su error.

"Lindo". Se burló Niall. "Eres lindo, Zayn. Súper lindo. Te voy a llamar lindo de ahora en adelante y—".

"¿Te apetece morir, Horan?". Zayn lo fulminó peligrosamente con la mirada, y Niall se dio cuenta de que estaba probando su suerte.

Se rió nerviosamente.

"Como quieras". Le dio un pequeño beso a Zayn en los labios y se arrastró fuera del asiento trasero del coche, seguido de Zayn.

"¿Cómo me veo?". Niall hizo la pregunta y una vez más no se dio cuenta de cómo sonó. Los ojos de Zayn se estrecharon, y Niall se apresuró a explicar. Después de todo, lo menos que necesitaba era que su madre o Harry supieran que acababa de tener sexo.

"No te preocupes". Zayn le sopló en la oreja. "Te ves genial, brillante. Solo espero que tu amigo recuerde que estás fuera de sus límites... por su propio bien".

Niall se sonrió, y empujó a Zayn. Envió un resoplido antes de irse a su casa.

Su mamá ya estaba en casa, leyendo una revista en la sala. "¡Hola, mamá!". Gritó mientras corría junto a ella con la esperanza de que no lo mirara de cerca. "¡Hola, amor! ¡Harry está aquí!". Le informó mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Decidió que era más seguro tomar un baño rápido, antes de entrar a su habitación, donde Harry lo esperaba. Se bañó rápidamente, no quería que Harry esperara más de lo necesario, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa limpia. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente mientras envolvía una toalla a su cintura y se dirigió a su habitación; medio desnudo y chorreando agua.

Encontró a Harry sentado en su escritorio y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Levantó la vista cuando Niall entró, y la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios cayó cuando vio el estado de desnudez de Niall. Niall, ajeno, como siempre, no se dio cuenta de cómo se abrieron los ojos y la boca de Harry.

"Hola, Harry". Él sonrió mientras se acercaba y le dio un abrazo al muchacho más joven; olvidando por completo el hecho de que él estaba desnudo. "Lo siento por llegar tarde. Permíteme que me vista, entonces podrás transmitirme tu sabiduría por medio de ósmosis". Bromeó ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia su armario.

Niall no sintió la observante mirada de Harry, no hasta que encontró su ropa y casi dejó caer la toalla, antes de recordar su presencia. Volvió la mirada hacia Harry y no había esperado que el muchacho lo estuviera mirando de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Niall diera un vuelco.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba extrañamente seca, cuando los ojos de color verde oscuro de Harry se levantaron de su tatuaje para mirarlo a los ojos. Por un segundo, Niall entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que su tatuaje estaba en plena exhibición, pero entonces, recordó que Harry lo había visto antes.

Entonces, Harry reflejó ese descarado destello que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sucio y Niall rezó para que no lo hiciera. Sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas.

"¿Qué estás esperando, Niall?". Dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de su situación y su cara cayó por un segundo. "...Lo siento". Susurró mientras Niall trató de luchar con el rubor.

Y esto era lo que Niall había temido durante todo el día: incomodidad, la cual colgaba pesada en el aire mientras Harry rápidamente enterraba la nariz en un libro.

Niall tragó pesadamente mientras por una segundo pensó en irse a vestir a otro lugar, pero era ridículo; ¿cuántas veces se había vestido frente a Harry? Niall realmente deseaba poder dar marcha atrás al tiempo. Decidiendo que sería más difícil si salía, rápidamente se vistió ahí mismo.

Se quedó mirando la espalda de Harry, una vez que estaba completamente vestido y lo observó garabateando algo intensamente, y sin más, se sintió nervioso. Negó, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento y poco a poco se acercó a Harry. Se deslizó en la silla junto a él, y Harry no levantó la mirada.

"Así que...". Él dijo tratando de quebrar la incómoda atmósfera. "¿Por dónde empezamos?".

"He traído un horario". Dijo Harry, antes de proceder a explicar lo que él esperaba que estudiara antes del exámen. Niall tenía problemas para concentrarse, incluso cuando él procedió a explicar el primer capítulo de su lista. Harry era cálido y olía a limpio, y Niall odiaba lo tenso que estaba cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban.

"Harry". Interrumpió a mitad de la explicación de Harry acerca de la frecuencia acumulada, o algo así —no lo estaba escuchando— y miró a Harry hasta que el más joven se vio obligado a mirarlo a los ojos. "...No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres". Dijo en voz baja, no podía negar que le haría daño si ese era el caso.

Harry lo miró lleno de sorpresa, antes de sacudir la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos volaran alrededor.

"Yo quiero". Dijo sonriendo, y los hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas. "Estoy feliz de ayudarte".

Niall lo estudió. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de genuina honestidad, y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Niall. "Gracias, Harry". Dijo con sinceridad y no pudo dejar de acariciar los hoyuelos de Harry; había estado esperando hacer esto durante toda la noche. Harry juguetonamente golpeó su mano con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello húmedo. "No pienses en eso".

Niall se sintió aliviado cuando la torpeza y la tensión se esfumó y pudo concentrar en la lenta voz de Harry. Fue sorprendente, hizo que todo pareciera tan simple, que Niall se sintió estúpido por no haberlo entendido la primera vez. Pasaron una hora con Harry explicando y Niall resolviendo los ejercicios, antes de decidir tomar un breve descanso.

"¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!". Exclamó Harry cuando revisó los ejercicios de Niall y la mayoría de ellos estaban correctos. "Hiciste un gran trabajo".

Niall sintió que se ruborizaba y no pudo dejar de pensar en el cumplido de Harry.

"Eres brillante, Harry". Dijo y le dio un codazo al más joven. "Siempre puedo contar contigo; eres el mejor".

Harry le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon de color rosa, y de hecho, se veía tan jodidamente adorable. Niall no podía dejar de abrazarlo. Harry regresó el abrazo con entusiasmo, frotándose la nariz hasta el hueco del cuello de Niall.

"Tengo que ir al baño". Dijo mientras se alejaba. "Vamos a seguir cuando vuelva".

Niall asintió y observó salir a Harry. Miró por encima de la hoja de sus ejercicios y no pudo evitar sonreír; había sido un largo tiempo desde que había conseguido contestar tantas preguntas de matemáticas. Harry realmente era su héroe; él lo había salvado.

La atención de Niall fue reclamada por el teléfono de Harry que comenzó a vibrar desde el escritorio donde descansaba. No queriendo escuchar la molesta canción que Harry tenía como tono de llamada, Niall cogió el teléfono. Miró la pantalla y casi se ahogó con su propio aliento.

El nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla hizo que el estómago de Niall se contrajera.

"...Nathan". Susurró sorprendido mientras miraba el nombre con la esperanza de que estuviera leyendo mal. Sacudió la cabeza con fervor al darse cuenta de que estaba sacando apresuradas conclusiones. No había manera de que fuera Nathan, el hermano mayor de Zayn, ¿verdad? El mundo era muy grande y el nombre de Nathan era bastante popular. Sería absurdo que fuera el hermano mayor de Zayn, porque ¿por qué iba a llamar a Harry? Niall casi se había convencido a sí mismo, pero había una molesta sensación en la boca de su estómago.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Dio una inhalación, antes de tomarlo.

Se lo llevó al oído, su mano temblaba ligeramente y una silenciosa oración se repetía en su mente como un mantra.

"¿Hola?".

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Harry... por favor...". Le susurró y se sintió avergonzado cuando sonó un poco más emocional de lo que era necesario. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más; todo esto entre él y Harry estaba suspendido en una delgada línea, y justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, todo volvía echarse a perder. Cerró los ojos y tomó una inhalación profunda; el aroma de Harry invadió su nariz, y podía sentir las lágrimas presionando contra sus párpados cerrados. "Yo... yo solo quiero que las cosas sean normales entre nosotros". Niall pensó que podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Harry, pero no estaba seguro si era su propio corazón._
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> “Yo no”.

"¿Hola?".

Hubo un ligero titubeo en la voz de Niall, y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Hubo una pequeña pausa en el otro extremo, y eso solo atribuyó a la sospecha de Niall. Se encontró deseando que nadie le respondiera, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"¿Harry?". Una suave, profunda y familiar voz dijo desde el otro extremo, y Niall cerró los ojos.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que su cerebro estaba jugándole una mala pasada, y que muchas persona tenía voces similares. Sin embargo, cuanto más se lo repetía, más se daba cuenta de que sabía que en realidad era...

"Nathan". Niall respiró pesadamente y su mano se cerró alrededor del teléfono cuando hubo una pequeña pausa en el otro extremo; había algo terriblemente mal en esta imagen —Harry y Nathan se conocían— y todo tipo de escenarios volaron a través de la mente de Niall. "¿Por qué llamas a Harry?". Niall estaba sorprendido por el tono de su voz, y podía sentir una ola de proteccionismo sobre él; todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento eran las palabras de Chad.

"...¿Niall?". Nathan finalmente habló, y su voz estaba llena de auténtica sorpresa. Niall se humedeció los labios, y una vez más se tragó el nudo de su garganta.

"...Sí". Respondió Niall después de una breve pausa.

"¡Oh! ¡Sabía que sonabas familiar!". El calor familiar y de amabilidad que sonó en la voz de Nathan confundió a Niall. "¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en algo de tiempo". Niall seguía muy confundido y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar.

"Uh, estoy bien". Contestó, con la guardia aún arriba. "¿Cómo conoces a Harry?". Trató de preguntar tan casualmente como pudo, pero la sospecha se coló en su voz.

"Nos encontramos una semana atrás". Respondió Nathan, y Niall pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su amistoso tono cuando dijo las siguientes palabras: "Es un buen chico".

"Es menor de edad". Niall espetó antes de que pudiera detenerse, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando golpeó una mano en su boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acababa de dar a entender que Nathan y Harry tenían algo, pero ¿por qué otra cosa Nathan llamaría a Harry?

"Lo sé". Nathan sonó un poco confundido. "Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?".

La forma en que Nathan preguntó lo anterior, hizo que Niall se sintiera culpable por una razón de la que no estaba seguro; quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estaba juzgando a Nathan basado en las palabras de Chad, pero de nuevo, Chad sabía mucho más de Nathan que él. El muchacho había sido amigo de Zayn sabría dios cuánto tiempo, por lo que probablemente tenía razón, ¿pero que tal si Chad sólo quería asustarlo? Los confusos pensamientos de Niall fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Nathan.

"Supongo que no está allí para tomar el teléfono". Dijo Nathan. "Apreciaría mucho si le dices que lo llamé. Nos vemos, Niall".

"Nos vemos". Dijo Niall automáticamente, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, la línea se cortó. Eso dejó a Niall sentado y mirando el teléfono de Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la misma pregunta se repetía en su mente. ¿Exactamente qué estaba pasando aquí? Harry ciertamente tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió cuando Harry entró a la habitación. Los ojos de Niall se posaron en él. Harry había estado sonriendo cuando entró en la habitación. Sin embargo, la sonrisa cayó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Niall. La mirada del muchacho más joven se movió rápidamente entre el teléfono en la mano de Niall y entre sus ojos.

"¿Niall?". Sonrió un poco nervioso, pero Niall ya estaba de pie y empujó el teléfono en la cara de Harry.

"¿Puedes explicarme por qué Nathan, el hermano de Zayn, te está llamando, Harry?". Preguntó Niall y trató de controlar el pánico que se acumulaba dentro de él. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías? Que lo 'conociste' —ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero saber que significa eso —¡¿una semana?!". Niall no pudo detenerse, se estaba volviendo loco. "Harry, pensé—".

"¡Niall!". Un par de cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas cortaron su discurso, y él se quedó en silencio cuando observó los ojos de Harry. "Cálmate". Dijo lentamente y con insistencia el muchacho más joven, y Niall le hizo caso. Tomó una profunda inhalación y, a continuación, se dio cuenta de su posición; si alguien los viera, obtendría engañosas ideas. Niall quitó suavemente las manos de Harry, tomándolas por sus muñecas y dio un paso hacia atrás discretamente. Harry lo miró con recelo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Ya me calmé". Dijo Niall mientras miraba a Harry. "Ahora, explícame".

Harry lo miró durante un largo momento, su mirada en blanco frustró a Niall porque no podía leerla. Luego dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que hizo que su pecho sintiera un tirón y movió sus rizos de su rostro, antes de enfrentarse a Niall.

"No es lo que parece". Comenzó Harry.

"¿Y qué es?". Interrumpió Niall, con el pecho apretado de ansiedad. Silenciosamente se dijo que

Harry no era tan estúpido.

"Niall". Dijo Harry lentamente. "¿Me estás preguntando por qué no te lo dije? ¿no es obvio?".

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron.

Harry lo miró por un segundo.

"No te lo dije, porque nosotros ya no hablamos". Dijo Harry, con voz tranquila y con una mirada triste, antes de apartar la mirada por un momento. El pecho de Niall se apretó, esta vez por la culpa y los brazos que tenía cruzados, cayeron inútilmente a su lado. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Niall no tenía ningún derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando en la vida del menor cuando no había tenido contacto con él por semanas.

Niall se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Harry;  lo extrañaba terriblemente. Esta repentina falta de comunicación entre ellos no había comenzado hasta después de la confesión de Harry, pero la brecha entre ellos había ido creciendo constantemente desde que Niall comenzó a estar con Zayn. Por primera vez, Niall podía sentir el distanciamiento entre ellos y él estaba empezando a tener miedo de que nunca pudieran superarlo; las cosas nunca serían iguales entre él y Harry. Ese pensamiento le dolió profundamente, y solo podía empezar a imaginar cómo se sentía Harry.

“Lo siento”. Dijo débilmente ante la falta de más palabras, y Harry lo miró. Estuvieron mirándose en silencio por un momento, y Niall podía sentir la atmósfera cargada de torpeza.

“Está… bien”. Murmuró Harry mientras miró a lo lejos y rascó su cabeza. Niall podía escuchar claramente que él estaba mintiendo, que no estaba bien, ¿cómo podía estarlo?

"No". Dijo Niall en silencio y se acercó más a Harry. Harry encontró su mirada, con un gesto casi imperceptible entre las cejas. Niall miró de nuevo a los ojos verdes. "No está bien que no hablemos más, Harry". Dijo y cubrió los ojos de Harry con los suyos, para no permitir que mirara hacia otro lado. "Y ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido culpa mía todo este tiem—".

"Niall—".

"Nunca debería de haber mantenido mi relación con Zayn en secreto". Niall siguió y observó como la mandíbula de Harry se apretó. "Debería de haber sido honesto contigo, como solía serlo. Nos habría ahorrado muchos problemas. Es por eso que no puedo esperar que me digas que lo que está pasando entre Nathan y tú". Niall tomó una profunda entrada de aire, antes de centrarse otra vez en la expresión de Harry. Harry lo estaba mirando, y estaba pensativo. "Si no me quieres decir". Niall habló en voz baja. "Entonces lo entiendo". Niall no pudo negar que sí Harry decidía no decirle, entonces no sería capaz de cerrar un ojo antes de encontrar algunas respuestas para satisfacer la creciente espiral de terror en la boca de su estómago.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es nada serio, de verdad". Dijo y señaló el télefono en la mano de Niall. Niall se lo dio a regañadientes. Harry echó un rápida mirada al teléfono, antes de empujarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El rubio no podía dejar de mirar el contorno del teléfono en el pantalón de Harry. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado tonto; no podía detener lo que Harry quisiera hacer. Incluso si estaba hablando con Nathan por dios sabe qué razones.

"Nada más hablamos". Dijo Harry secamente y descuidadamente se encogió de hombros, y Niall estaba frustrado; frustrado, porque sabía que Harry no lo estaba diciendo todo. Otro millón de preguntas volaron por la mente de Niall, porque ¿qué diablos era "nada más hablamos"? ¿Que se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Por qué Harry hablaría con Nathan? ¿Por qué Nathan hablaría con Harry? ¿No estaba ocupado trabajando en la súper exitosa compañía de su familia? No importaba cómo lo pensara Niall, todavía parecía mal.

"No deberías de hablar con él". Dijo, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Harry lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

"¿Por qué?". Se preguntó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Niall humedeció sus secos labios al contemplar qué decir, porque en honor a la verdad, no tenía una legible razón. Lo único que había eran las palabras de Chad, y sabía que no sería suficiente; incluso cuando él mismo no estaba seguro de la verdadera identidad de Nathan. Se retorció un poco bajo la mirada ardiente de Harry.

"... porque". Empezó de manera poco convincente. "...yo no creo que sea una buena persona". Niall quería darse un golpe por su débil y estúpido razonamiento. Había esperado que Harry sonriera y sacudiera la cabeza por lo que sus rizos volarían alrededor de su cabeza, pero él nunca habría esperado las siguientes palabras.

"Eso nunca te detuvo, ¿verdad?". Dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que Niall lo escuchara. Miró a Harry sorprendido, sin saber bien cómo interpretar sus palabras, a pesar de que tenía alguna idea; Harry estaba, literalmente, diciéndole que él no debería estar hablando de involucrarse con personas malas. Eso le dolió.

Harry parecía lamentar sus palabras cuando la culpa inundó sus ojos, y él, abrió su boca, probablemente para pedir disculpas.

"Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?". Dijo Niall, antes de que no pudiera hablar.

Harry no dijo nada por un momento, solo estudió a Niall con ojos preocupados como si él fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Niall trató muy duro de no hacerlo.

"¿Estás preocupado por mi?".

Si Niall no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que Harry, conscientemente, estaba tratando de hacerle daño. Niall no sabía que las cosas habían llegado a un punto en que Harry dudaba de él; dudaba de que él pudiera cuidarlo, de que se preocupara de que tomara decisiones equivocadas.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?". Niall frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. Harry, me preocupo por tí... y mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?". La última parte salió con un ligero titubeo en la voz de Niall.

"Claro, Ni". Dijo Harry, con la mirada baja, y Niall no pudo creerle. "Lo sé". Agregó en el último momento, con el rostro todavía inclinado hacia abajo. Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse raras,  ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

Niall estaba tan dolido y frustrado por las palabras y el comportamiento de Harry que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, antes de encontrarse a sí mismo entrando en el espacio personal de Harry. La mirada de Harry se disparó, sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando los conocidos ojos azules estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Confías en mí, Harry?". Él susurró en voz baja, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry sintiera el calor de su aliento en su cara. Los ojos de Harry estaban todavía amplios y miró a Niall un segundo más de lo necesario, antes de asentir.

"Por supuesto". Respondió.

Niall miró inquisitivamente los ojos de Harry, tratando de encontrar cualquier tinte de deshonestidad.

"Entonces". Continuó Niall cuando lo único que encontró fue honestidad y luego una visión de algo que no podía leer. "¿Confías en mí cuando te digo que dejes de verlo?".

Niall midió la reacción de Harry y su corazón dejó de latir cuando algo se movió en las facciones de Harry, y él dio un paso atrás; poniendo un paso entre ellos en más de un sentido.

"No quiero ofenderte, Niall". Dijo Harry, y Niall ni siquiera quería oír lo que tenía por decir. "Pero podría estar pidiéndote lo mismo".

Niall se quedó atónito, completamente en silencio.

"Niall...". Harry suspiró suavemente, antes de mirarlo casi con simpatía. "No te das cuenta de que no estás en posición de decirme qué hacer. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que no te preocupes por mí". Dijo, antes de lanzar una rápida mirada al reloj en su muñeca. "Creo que se está haciendo tarde". Sonrió hacia el rubio, quien todavía lo miraba en silencio.

Niall no hizo nada cuando Harry pasó junto a él para recoger sus cosas; ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Harry de nuevo apareció frente a él después de unos segundo y le entregó una hoja de papel. Niall la miró durante un momento, antes de tomarla.

"Es el calendario". Dijo, y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla mientras le sonreía. "Hasta mañana".

Se dio la vuelta para irse, y Niall salió detrás de él. No podía dejar que Harry se fuera así; él simplemente no podía. Agarró al chico más joven por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta; haciendo caso omiso de su exclamación de sorpresa, y lo abrazó con fuerza. En cualquier otra situación, Niall habría encontrado el sonido estrangulado que salió de Harry, divertido. No lo soltó, incluso cuando Harry estaba tieso y rígido en sus brazos.

"Harry... por favor...". Le susurró y se sintió avergonzado cuando sonó un poco más emocional de lo que era necesario. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más; todo esto entre él y Harry estaba suspendido en una delgada línea, y justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, todo volvía echarse a perder. Cerró los ojos y tomó una inhalación profunda; el aroma de Harry invadió su nariz, y podía sentir las lágrimas presionando contra sus párpados cerrados. "Yo... yo solo quiero que las cosas sean normales entre nosotros". Niall pensó que podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Harry, pero no estaba seguro si era su propio corazón.

Deseo que Harry lo hubiera abrazado en respuesta: que le hubiera dado esos cálidos abrazos que solo él podía dar, esos abrazos que Niall ahora se daba cuenta que había extrañado. Deseó que Harry le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien; que iban a reír, y que Niall iba a despeinar sus rizos y que iba a quedarse a cenar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente se desenredó del desesperado abrazo de Niall y sin ni siquiera decir algo, se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la manija, y Niall esperó con ansiedad.

"Yo no".

Con esas palabras dejó a Niall con un pecho dolorido y una culpable conciencia.

 

* * *

 

"¿De verdad, Niall? ¡¿Estás tratando?! ¿Podría ganarte aún estando borracho!". Declaró Chad cuando le ganó una vez más a Niall en el videojuego que estaban jugando por enésima vez. "No quiero seguir jugando contigo". Chad dijo mientras arrebató el control de la mano del rubio. "Voy a jugar solo".

Niall suspiró profundamente mientras se recostó en el sofá y lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia la pequeña cocina de Cassandra donde podía oír a la chica y a Zayn compartiendo frenéticos susurros; sonaba grave y él era curioso. Sin embargo, él sabía que no debía invadir la privacidad; era obvio que no querían que  escucharan lo que sea que estuvieran hablando. Él iba a esperar que Zayn se lo contara después.

"¡Mira! ¡Esta es la forma de jugar!". Chad gritó triunfalmente mientras abría un nuevo nivel, y Niall miró la pantalla desinteresadamente. No podía llegar a concentrarse en cualquier cosa sabiendo lo de Harry y Nathan, y ahora con lo de Zayn y Cassandra.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir". Sus agudos oídos captaron la voz de Zayn. Niall trató de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo único que podía oír eran susurros. El rubio miró a Chad, pero el moreno estaba absorto en su juego y no parecía molesto por lo que sus amigos estaban platicando en secreto. Niall dejó escapar otro suspiro y comenzó a jugar con algodón para olvidar sus inquietudes.

Unos minutos más tarde Zayn salió de la cocina, y cuando Niall lo miró, se encontró con la mirada de Zayn, el moreno le indicó que se iban; finalmente. Niall había esperado este momento las últimas dos horas y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¡Hey! ¿Se van tan pronto?". Chad exclamó cuando detuvo el juego y los miró. "Sí". Respondió Zayn secamente, con su mano por delante y tocando el brazo de Niall ligeramente cuando el rubio se acercó a él. "Nos vemos después".

"¡Claro!". Chad se despidió distraídamente antes de volver a su juego.

"Vamos". Dijo Zayn a Niall en voz baja, y cuando Niall lo siguió por el pasillo, no pudo dejar de notar que Cassandra estaba en la puerta de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño sobriamente a Zayn.

"Uh, nos vemos, Cass". Niall se despidió nerviosamente de la furiosa pelirroja.

"Nos vemos, Niall". Ella contestó sin quitar sus penetrantes ojos de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zayn, quien la ignoró deliberadamente mientras se ponía los zapatos para después salir con Niall detrás de él.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?". Preguntó Niall tan pronto como se subieron al coche. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre las facciones de Zayn y se preocupo al ver la inestable mirada en los ojos de color ámbar. Zayn parpadeó y la incertidumbre se había ido cuando miró a Niall.

"Nada". Dijo mientras se inclinó y besó a Niall suavemente en los labios. "Cass que está en su período". Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que no iluminó sus ojos. Niall se preguntó cuándo, si acaso, Zayn confiaría en él lo suficiente como para decirle sus problemas. Él asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que no le creyó.

Había algo más en su mente, algo que era mucho más importante en este momento.

"Zayn". Niall dijo mientras se alejaba del beso y miraba seriamente a los ojos del muchacho. Zayn frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. "Tengo que preguntarte algo, y necesito que me digas la verdad".

Zayn se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró con curiosidad, antes de asentir lentamente. La mirada de Niall estaba sobre su bonita cara, preguntándose si en realidad le diría la verdad y lo más frustrante era que Niall no era capaz de saberlo.

"¿Quién es Nathan realmente?".

Zayn estaba claramente sorprendido por la pregunta cuando sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción, una mirada de sorpresa barrió sus facciones; pero fue por un segundo, antes de componerse. Examinó a Niall por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar hacia dónde se dirigía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Preguntó finalmente. Niall se removió en su asiento para poderle hacer frente a Zayn y tratar de leer cada parpadeo casi inexistente.

"¿Nathan es realmente tan agradable y amable como parece?". Niall preguntó casualmente. No estaba seguro si Zayn sabía que Chad había hablado con él, pero si no lo sabía, entonces no quería ser él el que le informara. Él no sabía nada de Zayn, pero no se imaginaba a sus amigos hablándole de él y de su familia a Zayn.

Zayn frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Niall.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Niall?". Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo. Niall  intentó  sonreír, pero no pudo. Suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Necesito saber".

"¿Por qué?". Zayn disparó de nuevo, y Niall se dio cuenta de que estaban muy lejos en cuanto a que Zayn hablara de su familia. Pero si Nathan era tan malo como Chad lo retrató, entonces ¿por qué Zayn ni siquiera se molestó en protegerlo? Niall decidió simplemente decirlo.

"Al parecer, tu hermano y Harry están hablando...". Dijo Niall inseguro pues no sabía como explicar una 'relación' que no estaba seguro si existía.

Eso trajo una reacción más fuerte de Zayn.

"¿Qué?". Él susurró mientras sus ojos se estrecharon y miró incrédulamente a Niall.

"Sí". Dijo Niall. "Es difícil de creer, ¿no?".

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con hablar?". Cuestionó Zayn, su voz estaba llena de sospecha; esto alimentaba el creciente temor que Niall había estado sintiendo desde la noche anterior.

"¿Lo viste?". Preguntó Zayn de repente, sus ojos eran intensos, y Niall rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Tomé el teléfono de Harry". Explicó Niall. "Nathan estaba en el otro extremo".

La mirada de Zayn se intensificó, por lo que Niall continuó.

"Fue algo casual". Le dijo Niall. "Él quería hablar con Harry y me dijo que se conocieron una semana atrás. Antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle algo me dijo que le dijera a Harry que había llamado. Todo lo que conseguí de Harry fue un ‘no es nada serio’. Niall se sintió un poco más ligero después de decir eso, porque tenerlo guardado, lo estaba quemando; no había podido dormir a causa de ello. Había querido decirle a Liam y Louis, pero quería saberlo por sí mismo. Si no había motivo de alarma, entonces él iba a informar al resto de sus amigos, porque al parecer Harry no se lo tomaba muy en serio; ignoró la punzada en su corazón.

Zayn se enderezó en su asiento y miró directamente hacia adelante. Niall lo observó por unos momentos, antes de hablar.

"¿Qué piensas, Zayn?". Preguntó. "Él es tu hermano. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Harry?".

Zayn no respondió o se encontró con los ojos de Niall durante algunos minutos. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró francamente aburrido, lo cual no le agradó a Niall.

"Honestamente". Comenzó Zayn. "No me importa lo que mi hermano está haciendo, especialmente con ese chico de pelo rizado".

Niall lo miró atónito y sorprendido. Zayn acababa de mirarlo indiferentemente, y entonces él incluso tenía el descaro de inclinarse para besarlo. Niall agarró el hombro de Zayn fuertemente y lo mantuvo lejos. Zayn soltó un gruñido.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?". Preguntó con incredulidad, y Zayn frunció el ceño.

"No me preocupo por ninguno de ellos". Repitió y su mano se deslizó hasta el muslo de Niall; el rubio agarró la mano del moreno y la apretó. Zayn silbó de dolor.

"Zayn". Niall silbó, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Tu hermano es realmente lo que aparenta ser o en realidad es un idiota arrogante?". Preguntó Niall. Zayn trató de quitar la mano, pero Niall se negó a soltarlo aunque sabía que Zayn estaba enfadándose.

Zayn lo miró a los ojos con una expresión molesta.

"No". Susurró entre dientes. "Él no es ningún idiota arrogante". Niall no estaba seguro si se sentía aliviado o no, pero las siguientes palabras de Zayn lo hicieron tener una conclusión. "Es el más grande arrogante, astuto y manipulador de mierda que camina en esta tierra, y sí, aquel día estaba actuando para fastidiarme. Ahora, ¿dejarías que saque mi maldita mano?".

Niall no lo soltó, porque las palabras de Zayn lo hicieron congelarse hasta la médula de sus huesos y Zayn tuvo que rasgar con fuerza para safar su mano del agarre de Niall. El rubio lo miró sorprendido cuando Zayn se masajeó su dolorida mano mientras murmuraba insultos en voz baja, al parecer lo que había salido de su boca no lo había perturbado.

"Oh, Dios mío". Susurró Niall, finalmente y Zayn lo miró molesto. "Pero... pero ¿por qué?". Preguntó Niall sintiéndose perdido.

"¿De verdad eres tan lento? Acabo de decirte". Espetó Zayn y Niall le envió una mirada llena de dolor. Zayn simplemente rodó los ojos mientras exhalaba profundamente, antes de volver a mirar a Niall.

"Mira". Dijo. "No quiero hablar de mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo?".

Niall no respondió, se limitó a mirar fijamente a Zayn. No apartó la mano de Zayn cuando la ahuecó en su mejilla. "Yo preferiría estar besándote". Dijo Zayn con una sexy sonrisa, pero Niall movió la cabeza cuando trató de besarlo.

"Maldita sea, Niall". Silbó Zayn frustrado. "¿Tengo que pagar ahora por un beso, o qué?".

Por alguna razón, ese comentario dolió mucho más de lo que debería y Niall luchó por contener las lágrimas que pronto se dieron cita en sus ojos. Estaba agradecido de que estaba de espaldas a Zayn, pero aún así pudo darse cuenta de que el moreno se dio cuenta de su error.

"Niall—".

"Zayn". Niall lo interrumpió, con una ligero titubeo en su voz. "Es posible que no te preocupes por Harry, pero yo sí me preocupo por él". Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sus ojos ardían con brío.

"O le dices a tu hermano que se aleje o yo lo haré". Niall ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción de Zayn, cuando salió del coche y se alejó; pensando plenamente en que habían tenido su primera pelea como pareja.

Niall sentía que necesitaba proteger a Harry.

 

* * *

 

 Esa misma noche, Zayn se detuvo delante de la casa de sus padres. Él no estaba de buen humor mientras salía del coche y entraba a la mansión. Hizo caso omiso de las personas del servicio que lo saludaban mientras caminaba a través de la gran sala, en dirección a su habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la sala de estar, al ver quien estaba ocupándola.

Nathan estaba recostado sobre uno de los cojines, con una copa de vino en una mano. Estaba viendo las noticias en la pantalla plana frente a él. Zayn miró intensamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Nathan como si estuviera esperando desarrollar superpoderes y quemar con ellos la gran cabeza de su hermano.

"Ven y únete, hermanito".

Zayn se sobresaltó un poco antes de fruncir el ceño. ¿El hijo de puta tenía ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza? No le sorprendería si hubiera vendido su alma al diablo para tener la extraña habilidad de localizar a Zayn dondequiera que fuese; fuera justo detrás de él o al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Zayn dudó por un largo momento, tuvo una lucha interna, antes de que finalmente decidiera hacer algo, algo que estaba prácticamente obligado a hacer.

"Tienes que caminar para entrar a la sala". Su hermano comentó con aire de suficiencia. "Excepto si tienes habilidades para teletransportarte de las que no me hayas contado".

Zayn insultó a Nathan en voz baja, antes de deambular por la habitación. Graciosamente se sentó lo más lejos de su hermano como fuera posible y miró rápidamente la pantalla.

"Hermanito".

Los ojos de Zayn se movieron hacia Nathan. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras servía un poco de vino en una vaso que descansaba en una pequeña mesa junto a él, antes de ofrecérselo.

"Toma un poco de vino". Dijo, con un juguetón brillo en sus ojos. "Quizá con eso puedas relajarte".

Zayn miró el vaso con vino con la nariz arrugada, antes de encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.

"Estoy perfectamente bien".

Nathan se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba el rechazado vaso sobre me la mesa y volvió a sorber del suyo como el gran arrogante que era.

"No es educado mirar fijamente, hermanito". Nathan sonrió. "¿Dónde están tus modales?".

Zayn decidió ignorar el último comentario.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?". Gruñó Zayn, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

"¿De qué estás hablando, hermanito?". Preguntó Nathan burlonamente, y Zayn tuvo que recordarse que vaciarle la botella de vino a Nathan en la cara no era una buena idea.

"Sabes de lo que estoy hablando". Dijo Zayn. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con alguien menor de edad? ¿La pedofilia es ahora otra de tus espeluznantes profesiones?". Escupió.

Nathan finalmente lo miró; su mirada era divertida.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tu elección de palabras, Zayn". Él rió un poco, y Zayn lo miró. "Pedofilia, ¿de verdad crees que haría eso?".

"No me sorprendería". Se burló Zayn, porque realmente, Nathan había hecho cosas peores y esto sería uno de sus delitos más leves.

"Me hieres, hermanito". Nathan fingió angustiarse cuando puso su mano sobre el pecho, y la paciencia de Zayn terminó por agotarse. El muchacho más joven se puso de pie y se dirigió otra vez hasta quedar justo en frente de Nathan, bloqueando la vista del mayor. Miró hacia abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados y Nathan simplemente le sonrió curiosamente a la espera de su próximo movimiento.

"No quiero ser parte de tu pequeño juego, Nathan". Dijo Zayn lentamente, con la voz peligrosamente baja. "Te lo pregunto por última vez; ¿qué estás haciendo con Harry Styles?".

Las facciones de Nathan cambiaron y el mal se asomo en su rostro cuando sonrió. Volvió a mirar a Zayn y ladeó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, con arrogancia.

"¿Por qué te importa Harry Styles?". Le disparó en respuesta, y Zayn gruñó.

"Creo que los dos sabemos por qué te estoy preguntando esto, Nathan".

"Puede ser cierto". Hubo burla en los ojos de Nathan. "Pero creo que estás haciendo un movimiento equivocado, hermanito". Nathan se puso de pie con gracia, obligando a que Zayn diera un paso atrás.

"¿Qué?". Silbó Zayn.

Nathan equilibró los dos vasos de vino en una mano y agarró la botella en la otra antes de responder a su hermano menor, quien todavía estaba mirándolo deseando matarlo.

"Con el fin de mantener lo que aprecias". Dijo Nathan lentamente, mirando a Zayn directamente a los ojos para transmitir el mensaje. "Vas a tener que hacer sacrificios".

Con esas palabras se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a Zayn furioso. De repente, su hermano se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro, y Zayn juró que vio un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que sacrificar, hermanito?".

 

* * *

 

 La puerta del balcón se abrió y un cuerpo se deslizó por ella.  Unos ambarinos ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta que aterrizaron en el pequeño rubio que estaba acostado, con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía un grueso libro en su regazo. Un par de soñolientos ojos azules se abrieron para ver de quién se trataba, y cuando logró enfocar la vista, de repente se despertó completamente.

"Zayn".

Niall cerró el libro y lo puso sobre su escritorio, antes de bajar sus pies para mirar a Zayn. El moreno le devolvió la mirada y se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba la pequeña figura de Niall al instante en que algunos pensamientos circulaban en su cabeza; se preguntó cómo lo hacía Niall, cómo era tan fácil para él cuando para Zayn era tan difícil.

"¿Estás bien?". Los azules ojos de Niall reflejaban preocupación y Zayn cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Cuando de nuevo los abrió, había tomado una decisión.

"Estoy bien".

Niall sonrió y se acercó a él, su mano rozó la de Zayn y quedaron bastante cerca; se dio cuenta de que era unos centímetros más corto. Zayn inclinó un poco la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre ellos; contento cuando Niall no se apartó y todavía más cuando le regresó el beso. Las manos de Niall estaban calientes cuando él deslizó una hacia arriba, ahuecando su cuello y el brazo libre lo cerró alrededor de su hombro. Los brazos de Zayn subieron, envolviendo uno alrededor de la cintura delgada de Niall y el otro en la parte baja de la espalda, acercándolo más.

Los dedos de Zayn estaban escondidos en la parte posterior de la camisa de Niall y apenas había rozado la piel de allí, cuando para gran descontento de Zayn, Niall rompió el beso. Miró los ojos de Niall y pudo leer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

"¿Hablaste con él?". Le preguntó en voz baja, con una  penetrante mirada.

Zayn se quedó en silencio por un breve momento.

"Sí".

Las manos de Niall se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Zayn, cerrandolas vagamente alrededor de sus antebrazos.

"Y". Insistió.

"Es como dijiste". Dijo  Zayn.

Niall alzó una ceja.

"¿Cómo yo dije?". Repitió.

"Nada grave". Respondió Zayn y trató de silenciar a Niall con otro beso pero en vez de labios, todo lo que obtuvo fue un par de dedos presionando contra su labio inferior. Niall estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué están hablando?".

"Se acaban de conocer en alguna parte y salieron". Dijo Zayn con una cara seria. "Repito: nada serio".

Niall no parecía muy convencido.

"Pero dijiste que tu hermano era...".

"Tú eres el único que está haciendo que esto se más grande". Lo interrumpió Zayn, su paciencia estaba por agotarse. "Simplemente tómalo como lo que es: nada serio".

Niall lo miró fijamente, antes de suspirar y de pronto, juntó sus frentes.

"Espero que tu hermano no hiera a Harry, Zayn".

Zayn quiso repetir que a él no le importaría si eso sucediera, pero había aprendido su lección. Además, se preguntó qué pensó Niall que podía hacer si eso sucediera. No tenía ni idea de lo que Nathan era capaz.

"Ven". Niall sonrió cuando tomó las manos de Zayn y caminó hacia atrás, hasta caer sobre la cama. Sus dedos se cerraron bajo el dobladillo de su camisa y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó. Zayn dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la parte posterior de Niall, hasta detenerse sobre el tatuaje.

"Mi mamá está durmiendo". Dijo Niall en voz baja y se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Crees que podemos mantenernos callados?".

Zayn sonrió mientras se acercaba  y se posicionó en la parte superior de Niall, empujando al rubio sobre su espalda.

"No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos".

 

* * *

 

La próxima sesión de tutoría de Niall con Harry, fue después de un par de noches más tarde. Niall estaba obedientemente sentando en su escritorio con los deberes que Harry le había asignado, esperando a que el muchacho de pelo rizado apareciera.

Solo que no lo hizo.

Niall se vio obligado a darse cuenta de que Harry no iba a venir después de que no apareció 35 minutos después de su hora programada. Harry había sido siempre muy puntual cuando tenía que cumplir con algo, ya fuera después de la escuela, antes de la escuela o cuando estaban pasando el rato.

Niall tenía miedo de que Harry estuviera molesto por su poca disposición de la otra noche, pero Harry no había indicado nada en la escuela. Niall decidió que era más prudente simplemente llamar al chico en lugar de seguir pensando en las razones por las que no se había presentado.

Eso resultó ser inútil, porque Niall fue enviado directamente al buzón de voz, y fue entonces cuando la preocupación de Niall se desató. Desde que Harry y Nathan estaban más cerca, Niall sentía como si su actitud protectora sobre el muchacho más joven se había magnificado. Se había encontrado a sí mismo queriendo mirar por encima del hombro de Harry cuando él escribía mensajes.

Suspiró mientras cerró su libro de matemáticas y decidió simplemente ver si podía encontrar a Harry mañana en la escuela. Había sido un buen día; un inusualmente buen día. Niall sonrió cuando recordó por qué había sido así.

Cuando Niall se había despertado esta mañana, ciertamente no se había preparado para despertar junto a Zayn; lo que lo había llevado a conmocionarse, para ser honesto. Cuando tuvieron relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, Niall había asumido que Zayn encontraría la manera de salir como siempre lo hacía. No había pensado que despertaría junto a Zayn mirandose como un gatito gruñón cuando se quejó por el sonido del despertador de Niall.

Ante el hecho de que Zayn se había quedado después del sexo, Niall había estado más que emocionado, porque esto podía contar como un paso adelante en la dirección correcta. Había tratado de contener su vértigo, por miedo de asustar a Zayn, pero no había sido capaz de contenerse de besar a un medio dormido, desnudo y por si fuera poco guapísimo Zayn.

Niall estaba realmente seguro de que hubiera terminado por tener sexo esta mañana si su madre no hubiera llamado a la puerta para decirle que tenía que levantarse para ir a la escuela. Las fuerzas superiores debían de haber estado de su lado, porque ella no entró en la habitación. Por suerte, ella se había ido temprano para el trabajo, dándole a Zayn la oportunidad de tomar un rápida ducha, mientras que Niall les hacía el desayuno.

De hecho, había sido una agradable mañana seguido de un día soportable en la escuela, pero su suerte parecía llegar a su fin; Harry, aparentemente, no estaba tan ansioso de seguir siendo su tutor.

 

...

 

A la mañana siguiente, Niall fracasó en encontrar a Harry y después se enteró por sus compañeros de clases que no se había presentado. Esto hizo que las campanas de alarma  de Niall sonaron y su mente empezó a dibujar todo tipo de conclusiones; tal vez Harry había sido atacado y ahora yacía desangrándose en algún callejón, si no estaba muerto.

Niall trató de encontrar a Louis y preguntarle por él, pero entonces recordó que Louis y Danielle estaban en un descanso, habían hecho sus exámenes primero, debido a que eran de último año por eso su descanso. Su mesa de siempre en el almuerzo se sentía tan vacía con solo él, Liam y Hannah sentados allí. Les preguntó a Liam y a Hannah por Harry pero tampoco sabían dónde estaba, y todavía no respondía su teléfono.

Niall estaba empezando a sentirse muy preocupado, tal vez incluso más de lo que debería, pero él podía sentir algo en sus entrañas; algo andaba mal. La sensación aumentó en el transcurso del día hasta el punto donde Niall terminó saltándose la última clase. Sabía que probablemente era una mala idea, pero tenía que asegurarse que Harry no estuviera muerto en algún callejón.

Llegó a la casa de Harry con su mochila al hombro. Incluso se había detenido en la tienda para comprar el chocolate favorito de Harry; estaba planeando robarle un poco, por supuesto. Por costumbre, entró por la puerta de la parte posterior, sabiendo que siempre estaba abierta. Arrojó su mochila en la encimera de la cocina y tomó un par de cucharas y el chocolate líquido antes de ir a la habitación de Harry.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación. Encontró la puerta entreabierta y estaba a punto de empujarla, pero se congeló al escuchar un gemido que era emitido desde la habitación. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron, interrogándose a sí mismo si en realidad había escuchado eso; ¿Harry se había saltado la escuela por estar con una chica? ¿De verdad?

Niall tragó cuando se asomó por la rendija, su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho y cuando consiguió mirar hacia el interior, casi dejó de latir.

Niall ahogó un grito de asombro detrás de su mano; sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus órbitas.

Harry.

Nathan.

Harry y Nathan.

En la cama de Harry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"No te atrevas a hacerle daño". Dijo Niall, y Nathan lo miró por un momento con una expresión indescifrable, inquietando a Niall y luego de repente se echó a reír._ Extracto del siguiente capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, gracias por revisar el capítulo Ana. De todas maneras, cualquier error es mío.

_"No es nada serio"._

Eso es lo que todos le dijeron a Niall, pero estos mentían; Harry y Zayn. Se sentía traicionado, porque lo que vio parecía un "poco" más que serio.

Nathan y Harry compartiendo saliva no se podía definir como "nada serio".

Nathan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Harry, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más joven. La mano de Nathan estaba descansando en la cintura de Harry. Niall miró como el pulgar de Nathan acariciaba la piel expuesta del joven.

Él no tenía la intención de mirar fijamente por largo tiempo como lo hizo, pero simplemente no podía moverse. En primer lugar, cuando la mano de Nathan se deslizó bajo la camisa de Harry, se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar eso antes de que todo fuera hacia un lugar que no podía soportar pensar.

Ruidosamente abrió la puerta y vio como Harry y Nathan se separaban, girando la cabeza. Cuando Niall se encontró con los ojos de Harry, el chico más joven palideció por algo parecido al horror. Niall le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Nathan, quien se había puesto de pie y parecía extrañamente tranquilo.

"Oh, Niall". Dijo y sonrió. "No te escuchamos entrar".

Niall miró a Nathan, realmente _se quedó_ mirándolo, y se encontró considerando golpearlo, porque ¿qué mierda creía que estaba _haciendo_?

"Lo sé". Dijo Niall, sorprendido por su tono frío, pero ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar? Miró a Nathan sin importarle si estaba siendo grosero, y Nathan le devolvió la mirada con diversión bailando en sus ojos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Niall pudo ver como los ojos de Harry se movían nerviosamente entre ellos.

"Niall". El más joven dijo con voz ronca y estaba a punto de salir de la cama, pero de repente se estremeció, movió su mano y se agarró la cabeza; su rostro se arrugó por el dolor. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron con preocupación y rápidamente se trasladó hasta Harry.

"¿Harry?". Él dijo, tocando tentativamente el hombro del muchacho más joven.

"No hagas movimientos bruscos". Dijo Nathan y luego movió su mano hasta el otro hombro de Harry. Niall se encontró mirándolo.

"Deberías irte". Dijo Harry en voz baja, y Niall no estaba seguro que era lo que quería decir; si quería quedarse solo con Nathan, no había manera de que él lo iba a dejar. Se sintió aliviado cuando Harry miró directamente a Nathan.

Nathan se enderezó y sonrió jovialmente, confundiendo a Niall.

"Por supuesto". Dijo. "Espero que te mejores. Nos vemos, Harry". Dijo, y los ojos de Niall inmediatamente se posaron en el muchacho más joven. De cerca, Niall se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía más pequeño y más pálido que de costumbre. De inmediato, el rubio supo que Harry estaba sufriendo de sus ataques de migraña. Niall todavía recordaba la primera vez que Harry tuvo el primer fuerte dolor de cabeza, asustando estúpidamente a Niall. La idea de que Nathan se hubiera aprovechado de Harry en un estado tan vulnerable le hacía hervir la sangre y lo peor es que no tenía forma de saber si ese había sido el caso.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Niall". Nathan asintió hacia él con gusto, y Niall se limitó a mirarlo.

"Te acompaño". Forzó una sonrisa y estaba a punto de seguir a Nathan cuando Harry lo agarró del brazo. Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver lo cansado que Harry se veía.

"Niall—". Harry comenzó, pero Niall lo interrumpió.

"Está bien, ya vuelvo". Niall sonrió y tiró de su brazo del agarre de Harry antes de seguir a Nathan.

Niall siguió a Nathan hasta la puerta principal, antes de enfrentarse a él. Nathan estaba de pie delante de la puerta, con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras miraba a Niall. Niall lo estudió por un segundo y todavía le parecía raro verlo en la casa de Harry. Sobre todo porque llevaba ropa informal; un camisa y un pantalón bastante simple, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para mirarse indiscutiblemente superior y atractivo. Niall reprimió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba de dejar de pensar que el hermano de Zayn era atractivo.

"Niall". Dijo Nathan. "No te había visto por un tiempo. Todavía sigues con mi hermanito, ¿correcto?".

"... Sí". Respondió Niall. "Todavía". Y la razón por lo que no había estado alrededor podía explicarse ahora. Si Nathan realmente era como Zayn había dicho, entonces Niall podía comprender mejor porque Zayn no quería llevarlo a su casa.

"Deberíamos de vernos más seguido". Dijo Nathan, y Niall lo miró con recelo. "Me encantaría poder conocerte mejor, ya que eres el primero al que mi hermano toma en serio".

"Uh... gracias". Niall sonrió con cierta timidez ante el cálido sentimiento que se propagó dentro de él; si Nathan decía que Zayn no había tomado a nadie en serio antes que él, entonces debía significar algo, ¿no? Tal vez Nathan no era tan malo como Zayn y Chad lo hicieron ser.

Nathan sonrió.

"Bueno, me voy". Dijo Nathan mientras se giraba. "Cuida de Harry. Creo que su dolor de cabeza es bastante grave".

A la mención de Harry. Niall volvió en sí. "Nathan, espera". Dijo mientras caminaba por la escaleras y se detenía frente a Nathan. Nathan se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente plenamente a Niall y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?". Preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero.

"Bueno, visitando a Harry, por supuesto". Nathan respondió en un tono neutro, y Niall se sintió nervioso ante su oscura mirada.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir". Dijo Niall y se obligó a mantener el contacto visual con Nathan.

"Entonces, ¿qué?". Nathan parpadeó lentamente y en realidad parecía genuinamente confundido ante lo que Niall estaba tratando de decir, y Niall no podía dejar de tener la sospecha de que nada más estaba actuando.

El sol colgaba alto en el cielo y caía sobre ellos, era un buen día, pero Niall de repente se sintió muy incómodo con Nathan tan cerca y tan alto. Sin embargo, tuvo que tomar valor para decir aquel mensaje que Zayn no había podido hacer llegar.

"Nathan". Dijo Niall despacio y con claridad. "Alejate de Harry".

Nathan lo miró sorprendido.

"No estoy seguro de que es lo que quieres...".

"No sé lo que estás haciendo Nathan". Niall no sabía dónde había conseguido las agallas para interrumpir al hombre de más edad, pero él supuso que podía continuar antes de que perdiera el valor. "No te conozco, pero a Harry sí. No te atrevas a hacerle daño". Dijo Niall y Nathan lo miró con una indescifrable expresión que por un momento inquietó a Niall, y luego de repente se echó a reír.

Niall se puso rígido por la sorpresa, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a Nathan que estaba tratando de sofocar su risa detrás de su mano, recordandole a Niall a un pequeño niño. El rubio se sonrojó de vergüenza, porque en serio, no recordaba haber dicho algo gracioso. Nathan se compuso en pocos segundo y sus ojos parecían un poco más oscuros, una depredadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Niall, Niall, Niall". Dijo Nathan burlonamente mientras daba un paso adelante y Niall instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero la puerta golpeó su tobillo. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras Nathan se cernía amenazantemente sobre él, y la peligrosa atmósfera asustó a Niall en formas que no podía expresar con palabras.

"No tienes idea de lo _lindo_ que eres cuando estás tratando de amenazarme". La voz de Nathan había tomado una oscura cualidad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Niall, y él lo miró fijamente, sin habla ante la súbita transformación. "Simplemente no puedo tomarlo en serio". Nathan se burló, y la mandíbula de Niall se apretó con fuerza. "Deja que te cuente algo, Niall". Dijo Nathan  con una alegre sonrisa. "Yo no soy el que va a lastimar a Harry, pero ¿adivina quien sí?'".

El pecho de Niall se tensó, porque sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que Nathan de repente respirara en su oreja.

"Así es, _tú_ ".

Una repentina ola de ira se apoderó de Niall y empujó a Nathan fuera de su espacio personal.

"Eso no es tu problema". Susurró mientras miró al hombre mayor. Nathan rió sin humor y su risa hizo a que Niall se congelara.

"Tal vez, tal vez no". Dijo Nathan. "Pero no creo que te des cuenta hasta qué punto él está realmente herido. He aquí algo divertido: cuando alguien está lo suficiente herido, es tan vulnerable....". Su voz bajó a un susurro haciendo que sus palabras fueran más espeluznantes. "... tan frágil, que al más mínimo error se rompen... al igual que el _vidrio_ ".

Niall palideció, sus entrañas se congelaron, porque no era difícil descifrar lo que decía Nathan. Sus manos se apretaron en un puño mientras miraba al hombre que parecía divertirse; Niall no podía creer que era la misma persona de hace un par de minutos. Él era completamente diferente.

"Por favor". Niall renunció a su orgullo, porque se trataba de _Harry_ y Niall estaba muerto de miedo cuando alguien no hacía lo que Nathan decía. "¿Qué _quieres_ , Nathan?".

Nathan inclinó un poco la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa descansó sobre sus labios y su pelo cayó un poco más de sus ojos.

"¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para proteger a la gente que quieres, Niall?". Preguntó Nathan, y Niall tragó.

"Muy lejos". La voz de Niall era apenas un susurro, pero la sonrisa que se extendió por los hermosos rasgos de Nathan le dijo que lo había escuchado. Niall no estaba seguro de lo que Nathan quería, pero algo le decía que esto era solo un gran juego para él; jugar con las emociones de la gente, al igual que Zayn, ¿qué estaba mal con los hermanos Malik?

"Eso pensé". Dijo Nathan y luego de repente sin rodeos miró a Niall de arriba a bajo, el brilló en sus ojos hizo que Niall se congelara cuando algo lo golpeó como una rayo de luz; _él no podía estar hablando en serio_. Tan pronto como Niall pensó eso, Nathan lo miró a los ojos. "Creo que tu vas a saber qué hacer... y qué _no_ hacer".

  
Con eso, Nathan se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Niall con los ojos muy abiertos y con un corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras digería lo que Nathan había sugerido.

....

Niall nunca pudo hablar correctamente con Harry acerca de Nathan, porque cuando Niall finalmente salió de su sorpresa y volvió a entrar en la casa, se encontró con el chico más joven lanzando el contenido de su estómago por el inodoro. Así que Niall había utilizado todo el resto de la tarde preocupándose por Harry y cuidándolo. Llamó a la mamá de Harry, quien al parecer no tenía idea de que su hijo menor estaba enfermo.

En el momento en que ella llegó, Niall había conseguido que Harry conciliara el sueño después de darle sus medicinas contra el dolor de cabeza. Niall sabía que no iba a obtener cualquiera información de Harry mientras que el muchacho más joven no se sintiera bien, y decidió dejar a Harry al cuidado de su madre.

....

Más tarde esa noche, Niall probablemente debería de haber llamado a Zayn e informarle que uno: supo que le había mentido, dos: su hermano lo había asustado. Pero había muchas cosas que Niall debería hacer, pero nunca las hacía. No era que él quería evitar a Zayn, pero tenía la sensación de que Zayn realmente no podía hacer nada contra su hermano y en todo caso, haría que las cosas fueran peores.

En cuanto a la motivación de Nathan, Niall estaba más confundido, porque Nathan, obviamente, no era sincero respecto a Harry, y la gravedad era todavía peor porque no sabía qué era lo que Harry sentía por Nathan. Niall realmente esperaba que no fuera nada grave, porque eso haría las cosas todavía peores. Nathan había dicho que él iba lastimar a Harry, y eso hizo que Niall se quedara muy tarde en la noche tratando de averiguar qué era lo que Nathan quería decir. Todo terminó con más preguntas y un agudo dolor en las sienes. Sabía que el primer paso era hablar con Harry, pero también sabía que Harry no iba a decirle mucho en realidad. Niall sentía que no tenía adonde ir.

Esa noche su sueño fue bastante inquieto.

....

Cuando Niall se despertó al día siguiente para ir a la escuela, se sentía como un zombie. De hecho, estaba tan cansado que casi se quedó dormido con la cabeza recargada en su casillero. Probablemente habría sucedido si Harry de repente no se hubiera aparecido a su lado, y Niall se sintió aliviado al ver que parecía mucho más saludable que ayer.

"Harry". Estudió al muchacho, antes de sonreír y de abrazarlo. "Te ves bien". Murmuró sobre el pecho de Harry, y Harry olía tan bien, que solo quería dormir allí mismo.

"Uh, gracias". Dijo Harry y Niall sintió su mano acariciar su pelo, tarareo en respuesta y Harry se rió entre dientes. "Al contrario que tú.. ¿Estás bien?". Preguntó Harry preocupado sin dejar de masajear el cuero cabelludo de Niall.

"Cansado". Suspiró Niall mientras trataba de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de Harry. "... pensé en ti toda la noche". Niall estaba demasiado cansado para escuchar lo que había dicho y demasiado cansado para notar cómo Harry se tensó ligeramente.

"¿Qué?". Exhaló Harry, y Niall se alejó un poco y frunció el ceño a Harry.

"Estoy preocupado por ti, Harry". Dijo en voz baja y miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando. "Me _mentiste_ y Zayn también. Estoy herido".

Harry miró a Niall confundido por un segundo.

"¿Nada serio?". El rubio preguntó con incredulidad. "Tener la lengua hasta la garganta y sus manos en todos lados se veía muy serio para mí, Harry". Dijo secamente, y Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

"Niall".  Dijo. "No vamos a hacer esto, ¿está bien?".

"No es como si fueras a decírmelo en otro lado". Respondió Niall y suspiró dramáticamente mientras liberaba a Harry de su agarre, pero su mano todavía seguía sobre su camisa, porque de alguna manera sabía que el chico más joven se alejaría a la menor oportunidad. "Me estás alejando. No me gusta".

"No te estoy alejando". Harry suspiró, y su mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Niall en un vano intento de quitar la mano del rubio. Niall obstinadamente la dejó en el mismo lugar. "Solo hay ciertas cosas que no quiero hablar".

"Él es malo". Insistió Niall mientras miraba a Harry. "Un villano". El rubio bufó molesto cuando Harry pareció más divertido que alarmado. "Me dijo que iba a hacerte daño". Niall continuó a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que había más profundidad en las palabras de Nathan. "¿Por lo menos crees lo que sale de mi boca?".

Harry casi giró los ojos, lo cual hizo que Niall se sintiera más frustrado, se sentía como si nadie lo estuviera tomando en serio; ni Zayn, ni Harry y ni Nathan.

"Tengo esto, Niall". Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y Niall hizo una mueca. "¿Me crees?".

"Creo que piensas que puedes manejarlo". Niall respondió sin comprender y Harry suspiró. "Pero no puedes".

Harry abrió la boca, probablemente para discutir, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en algo detrás de Niall, cerró la boca y sus ojos verdes se endurecieron. Niall ya sabía lo que iba a venir antes de que él se diera la vuelta.

"Zayn". Niall se dio la vuelta y miró la cara del chico que estaba de pie detrás de él, quien miraba a Harry con una expresión bastante aburrida.

"Niall". Él miró a Niall, y el muchacho más joven lo miró.

"¿Cómo pudiste?". Se acercó y golpeó su dedo índice en el pecho de Zayn. Zayn parpadeó desconcertado y movió el dedo de Niall con petulancia.

"¿De qué estás hablando?". Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, y Niall consideró golpearlo.

"Me dijiste que no era nada grave". Dijo y pudo ver el destello en los ojos de Zayn. "Tú sabías, ¿verdad?".

Zayn estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Harry se adelantó.

"Espera, ¿qué?". Exclamó, con los ojos verdes oscilando entre Zayn y Niall, antes de decidirse por el rubio. "¿Tú dijiste que él?".

Niall se cruzó de brazos y movió la mirada a Harry.

"¿Qué diablos esperabas, Harry?". Espetó. "No me dijiste nada y al parecer, Zayn tampoco lo hizo". Sus ojos azules volvieron a Zayn quien tuvo el descaro de rodar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado con indignación; esto aumentó la burbujeante furia de Niall.

"Pero—". Harry fue despiadadamente interrumpido por Niall.

"¿Sabes qué, Harry?". Niall dijo con un impaciente tono de voz. "Haz lo que quieras con Nathan, porque no me importa. Te lo advertí. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor, así que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones". Niall estaba muy satisfecho cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Harry.

Zayn dio un resoplido, y la ira de Niall se volvió rápidamente hacia él.

"Cállate, Zayn". Gruñó y Zayn en realidad pareció desconcertado. "Nunca volveré a pedirte ayuda, porque acabas de demostrar lo maldito bueno que eres en eso". El sarcasmo que goteaba de la voz de Niall era tan espeso que Zayn por una vez se quedó sin palabras.

Los ojos azules de Niall estaban llenos de ira, mientras se movían entre Harry y Zayn, desafiándolo a hacer un sonido y los dos miraron hacia otro lugar.

"¿Ahora si me toman en serio?". Gruñó Niall mientras tomó sus libros y cerró su casillero con fuerza, por lo que la explosión resultante hizo que algunos estudiantes se sobresaltaran. No esperó la respuesta de Harry ni de Zayn mientras salió corriendo dejando a los otros dos preguntándose qué diablos había sucedido.

Los dos muchachos se miraron cuando Niall se retiró, sintiendo lástima por el que se cruzara a Niall en su camino.

"Eso fue... increíblemente caliente". Dijo Zayn en voz alta mientras miraba a Niall con nostalgia a pesar de que el rubio ya había desaparecido en una esquina. Sintió la mirada de Harry quemando su sien y se dio la vuelta para  mirarlo. "¿Qué? Yo sé que estabas pensando lo mismo". Dijo secamente.

Harry movió los rizos de su rostro y miró a Zayn con frialdad, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente en sus labios.

"Es cierto". Dijo y los ojos de Zayn se entrecerraron. "¿Es un problema?". Agregó provocativamente.

"Sí". Gruñó Zayn y dio un paso amenazantemente hacia adelante. "Me dan ganas de golpearte".

"El sentimiento es mutuo". Harry se burló de nuevo, sin dar un paso atrás.

Los dos entraron en un concurso de miradas, ninguno dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y la chispas de tensión volaban entre ellos.

"Realmente no me importa lo que hagas con mi bastardo hermano". Gruñó Zayn. "Pero está poniéndome realmente nervioso. Sabía que eras estúpido, pero no sabía qué tan estúpido".

Harry estalló ante el insulto, y podría haber golpeado a Zayn si Liam no hubiera aparecido. El joven rápidamente inspeccionó la situación, y arrastró a Harry antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca a pesar de las protestas del más joven.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?". Liam frunció el ceño tan pronto cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia de Zayn, y Harry hizo un gesto con el brazo para zafarse del agarre de Liam.

"Él empezó". Se defendió y se quejó cuando se dio cuenta de cuán infantil había sonado. Liam rodó los ojos y empujó a Harry hacia su clase. "Me alegró de que te sientas mejor, pero por favor no te involucres en una pelea con Zayn. Va a causar problemas. Ahora, sé un buen chico y ve a tu clase".

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de objetar antes de que Liam lo empujara directamente a su clase y se volviera sobre sus talones, alejándose.

Liam llegó a su clase justo antes de que sonara la campana y se deslizó en su asiento, por lo general junto a Niall. Necesitó dos segundos para sentir el oscuro ambiente y el mal humor del rubio que por lo que general era brillante. Liam lo miró y fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no preguntar qué estaba mal.

....

El estado de ánimo de Niall  no había mejorado con el transcurso del día, e ignoró a Harry y a Zayn. Niall finalmente se dio cuenta de que su vida, básicamente, había girado en torno a ellos por las últimas dos semanas, y cada pequeña noche de insomnio era por alguno de ellos, y estaba enfermo y cansado de pensar en ellos cuando él no les importó lo suficiente como para que le dijeran la verdad y prefirieron mentirle directamente en su cara.

Estaba herido, enojado y traicionado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría esperar a que Zayn se abriera y confiara en él, porque realmente, Niall pensó que no había hecho nada para merecer todo este secretismo y la desconfianza de Zayn. No entendía por qué Zayn no le había hablado de su hermano, por qué no hablaba de su familia. ¿Podrían realmente estar en una relación si Niall era el único en hacer un esfuerzo?

Y Harry; todo lo que Niall quería era mantenerlo a salvo, pero no, Harry no quería escuchar. Niall pensó que Harry estaba siendo injusto cuando usó su relación con Zayn en su contra, porque en la mente de Niall no era lo mismo. De cualquier manera, Niall sabía que no había querido decirle lo que le dijo a Harry, porque no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no sería capaz de ignorar las palabras de Nathan; no podía.

Al final, decidió que no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos.

Él tendría que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinitas gracias, beta mía. Cualquier otro error va por mi cuenta.

Niall podía estar en necesidad de Harry más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. El examen de matemáticas era en menos de tres días y aunque Niall no quería admitirlo, necesitaba la ayuda de Harry para por lo menos tener la remota posibilidad de pasar teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no era nada bueno en esa materia.

Pero eso no significaba que no podía fingir que no necesitaba la ayuda de Harry cuando apareció en su casa más tarde esa misma noche. Niall frunció el ceño y le resopló al más joven, pero aunque era mucha la frustración del rubio, Harry ignoró deliberadamente sus intentos de mostrarle lo mucho que lo odiaba; parecía que ambos sabían que eso nunca podría suceder.

"Sabes, Ni". Harry suspiró cuando pasó quince minutos preguntándole si entendía mientras Niall gruñía en respuesta a pesar de que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo molesto con Harry como para entender las palabras que salían de su boca. "Estoy haciendo esto para tu beneficio, ¿podrías olvidarte de que estás enojado conmigo solo por un par de horas?".

Niall se cruzó de brazos y resopló, muy consciente de que se estaba comportando como un niño.

"No quieres salir mal en el examen, ¿verdad?". Preguntó Harry y Niall puso mala cara. Él farfulló sorprendido cuando de repente Harry hundió un dedo en su mejilla y Niall golpeó la mano del más joven gritando en respuesta. Harry ahogó una risita detrás de su mano, y Niall clavó un dedo en el hoyuelo con demasiado fuerza y sonrió maliciosamente cuando la risita de Harry se convirtió en un grito de dolor. Entonces, Harry de repente jaló el cabello de Niall.

"¡Maldita sea, Harry!". Exclamó Niall e inmediatamente se vengó tirando uno de los rizos bonitos de Harry.

"¡Ay! ¡Eso realmente dolió!". Gritó Harry y cuando Niall no lo soltó, lo apartó con un empujón. Harry, obviamente, no era consciente de su propia fuerza porque tiró a Niall de la silla, y Niall, antes de caer al suelo, rápidamente agarró la camisa de Harry y se lo llevó con él.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Harry!".

"¡Maldita sea, Niall!".

Entraron en una infantil pelea en el piso donde ambos trataron de no hacerse daño mientras más molestaba uno al otro. No se les ocurrió que estaban actuando como un par de niñas preadolescentes en lugar de resolver sus problemas como personas maduras.

De alguna manera la pelea se convirtió en una pelea de cosquillas cuando Harry accidentalmente rozó una de las zonas donde a Niall le producía cosquillas y Harry dejó escapar un involuntario sonrisa al descubrirlo. Niall tragó saliva cuando vio el brillo maligno en los ojos de Harry. "No te atrevas, Styles". Su advertencia cayó en saco roto, porque segundo después tuvo que defenderse del chico más joven. En poco tiempo, la histérica risa llenó el aire.

En la lucha, Harry ganó unos dolorosos golpes en sus costillas y en la mandíbula cuando Niall luchó contra él. Niall se negó a pedir misericordia, y al final, se detuvieron cuando los dos estuvieron completamente drenados de energía. Sus piernas de alguna manera habían terminado enredadas y cuanto más trataban de liberarse, peor se sentía.

"Mira lo que has hecho...".

"Es tu culpa...".

Se miraron el uno al otro, y ninguno se atrevió a respirar.

Los ojos de Niall eran un poco más grandes mientras miraba los también enormes ojos de Harry. Niall podía distinguir todos los matices de verde en sus ojos y cada rizo que caía sobre su rostro. Podía ver la marca de nacimiento casi impredecible en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. Podía oír y sentir el corazón de Harry volviéndose loco y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que su propio corazón latía a la misma velocidad que el de Harry. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Harry y el calor de su aliento golpeó el rostro de Niall, podía sentir las bocanadas del abrasador fuego. Harry no se movía, sus ojos no parpadeaban, y Niall no estaba seguro si él estaba parpadeando; si algunos de ellos estaba parpadeando.

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Niall fueron a lugares a los que no lo habían hecho antes y juró que sus ojos se movieron con voluntad propia cuando descansaron en los labios de Harry. Harry contuvo una fuerte entrada de aire, y los ojos de Niall se clavaron con más profundidad. El aliento se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Niall por la forma en que Harry lo estaba mirando, y cuando los ojos de Harry se movieron lentamente de los azules ojos a los labios del rubio, Niall sabía que iba a darle un beso.

Lo peor fue que Niall ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry se acercó más.

"¡Hola, chicos! ¡He traído un poco de pastel!". La voz de su madre de repente sonó cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos muchachos casi sufrieron un ataque al corazón. Lucharon para ponerse de pie, pero solo terminaron cayendo uno sobre otro de nuevo —Niall culpó a los largos miembros de Harry— y para su horror, terminaron en una posición mucho más engañosa; Niall en la parte superior de Harry y no hizo ningún movimiento más cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba descansando sobre el pecho de Harry. Podía sentir lo latidos del corazón de Harry como nunca antes, y los irregulares y fuertes golpes del corazón del muchacho le preocupaban en más de un sentido. Se atrevió a mirar a la cara de Harry y pudo ver las facciones de Harry congeladas debido al shock.

"¿Chicos?".

Niall tragó saliva cuando oyó a su madre acercándose a la habitación.

"¡Oh Dios mio!". Exclamó, y Niall ni siquiera quiso ver su expresión. "¡No quiero interrumpir! Voy a poner el pastel aquí y...". Niall enrojeció y trató de empujarse a sí mismo lejos de Harry, y casi lo logró, pero por supuesto era tan torpe que terminó golpeando con su codo directamente en el estómago del chico más joven. El gemido de dolor que emitió Harry realmente no ayudó a su situación.

"¡Espera! ¡Mamá!". Gritó Niall cuando finalmente se puso de pie y se enfrentó a su madre quien había estado tropezando con sus propios pies mientras intentaba salir de la habitación. Se detuvo un poco insegura y miró a Harry que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"No es lo que parece". Dijo Niall con jadeante voz y el despeinado estado de su pelo debido a su pequeña pelea en el suelo, dio a entender completamente otra cosa. Niall gimió de vergüenza cuando su madre levantó una ceja.

"¡Dios mío, está bien!". Dijo dulcemente mientras lentamente avanzó más hacia la puerta. "No estoy tan sorprendida. Continúen. Solo limpien cuando terminen".

"¡Mamá!". Gritó Niall mortificado, con la cara de color de todos tonos de rojo, pero su madre le envió una mirada de complicidad antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Niall hacer frente a la situación extremadamente incómoda. Niall tuvo la tentación de escapar de ahí.

Aspiró profundamente, antes de girarse lentamente y mirar a Harry, quien seguía teniendo problemas para poder respirar.

"Uh... ¿estás bien?". Preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Sí, claro. Todo está excelente, excepto por los cien o más golpes que tan generosamente me diste". Murmuró Harry sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba y trataba de regular su respiración.

"Supéralo, reina del drama". Niall rodó los ojos y le ofreció a Harry su mano. Harry la tomó con un segundo de vacilación, y su mano estuvo alarmantemente caliente cuando Niall lo puso de pie.

"Así que...". Harry no podía concentrarse con la mirada de Niall mientras movía una mano a través de sus rizos, mirando hacia las notas de matemáticas olvidadas en el escritorio.

"¿Volvemos al trabajo?".

Niall no sabía cómo hizo Harry; actuaba como si nada extraño acabara de pasar, pero estaba muy agradecido, porque no quería pensar más en ello. Decidió seguir el ejemplo de Harry.

"¿Por qué no? seguro". Niall se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se acercó. "Por favor, enséñame los caminos a la sabiduria, maestro". Se burló, y Harry rodó los ojos pero sonrió.

"Es un desafío". Bromeó mientras se acercó. "Pero voy a tomarlo". Niall le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, y se sintió un poco mal cuando el rubio se estremeció.

"Esto es algo... incómodo de hacer cuando tu madre piensa que estamos haciendo otra cosa". Dijo Harry a la ligera, y Niall se sonrojó brillantemente cuando algunas imágenes bastante inapropiadas llegaron a su mente; la peor parte fue que Niall no tuvo que usar mucho la imaginación.

Tosió en su mano y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza.

"Uh... vamos a empezar". Dijo con voz ronca. "Hemos perdido bastante tiempo".

"Claro, Nialler". Harry sonrió, pero Niall podría haber jurado que vio un destello burlón en sus ojos verdes.

 

* * *

 

Niall esperaba la visita de Zayn más tarde esa noche, así que había estado despierto cuando Zayn se coló por su propia entrada: el balcón. Niall estaba de espaldas al balcón y fingía dormir, esperando curiosamente en cuanto a lo que Zayn haría. Podía sentir los ojos de Zayn sobre él y la sensación difundió un pinchazo de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Los pasos de Zayn salieron a luz mientras se acercó a la cama. La cama se hundió bajo su peso mientras se subía en ella, y Niall se sorprendió un poco cuando cautelosamente se metió debajo de la manta con él. Entonces el olor familiar de Zayn invadió sus sentidos cuando con valentía, Zayn llevó su cuerpo al ras de Niall y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. La respiración de Niall se enganchó cuando sintió el aliento de Zayn sobre su oreja.

"Apestas fingiendo dormir, Niall". Zayn susurró con aire de suficiencia, y Niall rodó los ojos. El chico realmente era demasiado.

"¿Y qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo, Zayn?". Niall mantuvo su molesta voz ya que tenía problemas para reaccionar a la manera en que Zayn estaba cubriéndolo su lóbulo con la boca.

"¿Qué, todavía estás enojado conmigo?". Preguntó Zayn.

"¿Qué piensas, Zayn?". Niall resopló con sarcasmo y se movió de los labios del muchacho mayor.

Zayn dejó de besarlo y se quedó extrañamente tranquilo.

Niall suspiró.

"Zayn".

"¿Y ahora qué?". Niall se sintió ofendido por el leve chasquido en la voz de Zayn. Se sentó en posición vertical, lo que obligó que Zayn hiciera lo mismo y lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido.

"Cuando me mentiste". Dijo Niall en voz baja, mirando como la mitad de la cara de Zayn estaba sumergida en la oscuridad. "Simplemente me hizo pensar en qué más lo hiciste". Necesitaba que Zayn entendiera que poner su relación bajo más presión de lo que ya estaba, simplemente no estaba ayudando en la construcción de la confianza.

"Yo tenía una razón para mentirte". Se defendió Zayn y Niall se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a admitir sus faltas.

"¿Ah, sí?". Niall replicó con escepticismo.

"¿No lo entiendes?". Zayn parecía molesto y frustrado cuando Niall se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "Fue para protegerte, Niall".

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron con sorpresa ante la inesperada respuesta, y el hecho de que la salida de Zayn fuera que era para protegerlo se vió ensombrecida por el siempre presente remolino de temor en la boca de su estómago.

"¿Protegerme?". Repitió Niall ansiosamente. "¿De qué?".

Zayn parecía que había dicho más de lo que había planeado y sus labios se cerraron en una fina línea. Tomó una fuerte entrada de aire por la nariz, sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

"Zayn". susurró Niall y agarró con urgencia el brazo del moreno, obligándolo a mirarlo.

"¿Protegerme de qué?".

Zayn dudó un segundo.

"De Nathan, obviamente". Dijo, y las cejas de Niall se dispararon hacia arriba.

"... pero Zayn". Comenzó confundido. "Yo no soy el que está en peligro, es Harry... ¿verdad?".

Se calló cuando Zayn se burló.

"¿Harry?". Se rió sin humor. "Harry no es más que un cebo".

Las entrañas de Niall se enfriaron.

"Un cebo". Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Un cebo... ¿para mí?". Miró a Zayn rogándole que le dijera que era solo una broma de mal gusto o algo así, porque no podía estar hablando en serio.

Zayn lo miró, y sus ojos le dijeron lo que no dijo en voz alta.

Niall tuvo una ingesta inestable de aire, y no estaba seguro si la temperatura de la habitación había bajado; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e inconscientemente se acercó más a Zayn.

"Pero... pero ¿por qué?". Susurró. "Nunca le he hecho nada... ¿por qué iba a hacerlo... y...".

Niall miró a Zayn asustado.

"Él te quiere porque estás conmigo". Dijo Zayn y el pecho de Niall se sintió pesado; como si su relación no tuviera suficientes problemas como para añadir un hermano psicópata a la lista. "Él no se preocupa por Harry o por tí". Zayn tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, y Niall tenía la sensación de que en realidad no estaba hablando con él. "Al final, es para fastidiarme porque eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer... ese hijo de puta". Las manos de Zayn estaban fuertemente apretadas en un puño.

Un súbita comprensión llegó a Niall, e instintivamente apretó la mano de Zayn cuando una nueva ola de miedo se apoderó de él.

"... eso es lo que quería decir". Se atragantó, y Zayn lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Cuando me dijo que—".

"¿Te dijo qué?". Zayn lo interrumpió, y Niall se dio cuenta que no le había dicho a Zayn sobre su encuentro con Nathan en casa de Harry.

"Él estaba en casa de Harry". Explicó rápidamente. "Harry estaba enfermo y él fue a visitarlo y... y yo lo acompañé a la puerta. Dio a entender que lastimaría a Harry... que lo rompería... como un vidrio". Niall tragó con dificultad. "... y le pregunte lo que quería, y me dijo que yo sabría qué hacer... y qué no hacer".

"¡Por el amor de dios, Niall!". Zayn exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo a Niall. "¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?". Gruñó agarrando los brazos de Niall, y Niall ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir algo. "¿Te hizo algo?". Los ojos de Zayn se movieron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Niall. "Diablos, lo voy a matar".

"¡Hey, hey, hey!". Niall agarró la muñeca de Zayn con fuerza antes de que pudiera moverse. Zayn gruñó y trató de tirar del agarre de Niall, pero Niall no lo soltó. En un intento desesperado de calmarlo, Niall agarró la cara de Zayn entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente en los labios. "Vamos, amor". Le susurró con dulzura, acariciando la mejilla de Zayn. "Cálmate.. respira profundamente". Niall instruyó y se alegró  cuando Zayn siguió su petición, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras tomaba aire. Un par de minutos pasaron mientras Zayn y Niall inhalaban en sincronía, sus ojos nunca rompieron el contacto. Cuando Niall estaba seguro de que Zayn no iba a salir y golpear a su hermano y por ende hacerse daño a sí mismo, de nuevo lo besó castamente en los labios para reconfortarlo.

"No me hizo nada". Niall susurró con una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Los ojos de Zayn se pintaron con incertidumbre, y negó con la cabeza, un mechón de pelo que había escapado de sus flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos.

"Todavía". Le susurró con voz ronca, y Niall se tensó.

"Pensé que antes había tenido miedo". Murmuró mientras se acercó más a Zayn. "Pero ahora estoy muerto de miedo". No era solo por él, sino miedo por Harry... miedo por Zayn; todos eran marionetas en el enfermizo juego de Nathan.

Toda la información y revelaciones se sintieron demasiado pesadas, y Niall buscó consuelo en Zayn. Se metió en su regazo, enterrando su nariz en la parte interior del cuello del moreno y lo abrazó. Zayn no dijo nada, pero sus dedos jugaron con el cabello de Niall y la otra mano descansó en la cadera del rubio.

Estuvieron en esa posición por un tiempo y aunque la mente de Niall estaba ocupada, no dejó escapar el aviso de que esta era la primera vez que Zayn lo mantenía cerca que no fuera después de tener sexo. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, pero cayó rápidamente cuando pensaba en su situación.

"¿Qué hacemos, Zayn?". Niall respiró contra el cuello del chico.

"Aléjate de él, yo me encargaré de eso". Dijo Zayn, y el rostro de Niall se alzó con sorpresa para mirar a Zayn.

"Dime algo, Zayn". Dijo Niall. "Si fuera Cassandra la que se involucrara con Nathan, ¿lo verías desde lejos?".

"No es lo mismo". Argumentó Zayn. "Yo conozco a Nathan, tú no".

"Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente". Dijo Niall. "Y no lo quiero cerca de Harry".

"Eso realmente no depende de ti". Zayn respondió secamente. "En este momento, lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer lejos de él".

"No puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo esperas que—?".

"Niall". Gruñó Zayn. "Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?".

Niall movió la mirada de la cara de Zayn, pero al final, él sabía que esto no iría a ninguna parte. Niall entendía que Zayn quería mantenerlo a salvo, y la idea en realidad lo llenaba de reconfortante calor... pero Niall tenía la sensación de que Zayn no estaba tan preocupado por Harry. Era por eso que Niall tenía que asegurarse de que Harry no se acercara a Nathan, pero ¿cómo? Tendría que averiguarlo, y pronto.

"Bien". Mintió Niall y con un suspiro salió del regazo de Zayn y se metió bajo las sábanas. Vio que Zayn miraba hacia el balcón y abrió los ojos al leer sus pensamientos.

"Quédate". Dijo en voz baja, y cuando Zayn lo miró, Niall le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Zayn levantó una ceja, antes de rodar los ojos. Sin una palabra, se quitó la ropa, dando sin querer un espectáculo bastante sexy. Vestido con nada más que ropa interior, Zayn se metió bajo las sábanas.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Zayn cuando Niall lo miró con adoración. Niall se sonrojó tímidamente y se apretó contra Zayn.

"No sé". Susurró Niall. "Es que... eres solo tú". Susurró Niall. Zayn se movió y Niall sintió el roce áspero de la barba del moreno contra su pómulo. Respiró fuertemente cuando la mano callosa de Zayn se arrastró hasta sus desnudas piernas, jugando con el dobladillo de sus calzoncillo. Los toques de Zayn eran demasiado suaves, pero Niall podía sentir como sus regiones más bajas cobraban vida y un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando Zayn acarició su trasero. Entonces, los toques de Zayn cesaron y el gemido se atascó en la garganta de Niall cuando Zayn rozó su nariz contra la suya.

"Duerme, rubio". Respiró Zayn y luego hizo algo que sorprendió a Niall, se acostó de espaldas a él.

"¿Qué?". Niall se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quedó mirando la forma inmóvil de Zayn; o lo que él pensaba que era Zayn, porque esto no podía ser él. ¿Acaso Zayn perdería la oportunidad de tener sexo con él? Niall miró a Zayn con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

Zayn finalmente lo miró.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó con indiferencia, y Niall se alarmó mientras miraba a Zayn.

"¿Estás bien?". Preguntó, y Zayn arqueó un ceja.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿por qué?". Preguntó con un aburrido bostezo, y Niall pensó que tenía todas las razones para empezar a entrar en pánico. Uno: Zayn tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza antes de llegar a su casa. Dos: No estaba interesado en tener sexo, lo cual era mucho peor que cualquier cosa.

"Porque... ¿no me deseas?". Preguntó Niall en voz baja, con los ojos abiertos y con miedo a la respuesta de Zayn. El corazón le latía dolorosamente en su pecho mientras Zayn lo estudió con la mirada, y Niall pensó que podría golpearlo si no comenzaba a hablar.

Entonces, de repente un sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zayn y un destello de picardía brilló en sus ojos  color ámbar. Antes de que Niall pudiera procesar cualquier pensamiento, se encontró sobre su espalda con Zayn cernido sobre él.

"Diablos, Niall". Se rió Zayn entre dientes. "Deberías haber visto lo adorable que te viste".

Niall se dio cuenta de que había estado jugando, y golpeó a Zayn en la cabeza con fuerza.

"¡Ay!".

"Vete a la mierda". Gruñó Niall.

"Oh, vamos". Zayn sonrió mientras se inclinó y lamió una larga línea a lo largo del cuello de Niall. "Deberías de haberlo sabido. ¿No te he dicho ya lo tentador e irresistible que eres, no importa lo que hagas?".

Niall alzó la mano para golpear de nuevo a Zayn, pero Zayn agarró ambas muñecas y las sujetó sobre su cabeza. Entonces, de repente rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que convenientemente estaba esparcida por la mesa. Niall vio un atisbo de una bufanda y luego parpadeó y encontró que sus muñecas estaban siendo atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

Tomó un total de cinco segundos para que Niall se diera cuenta de la situación.

"¿Estás bromeando, Zayn?". Exclamó mientras luchaba por soltarse, pero resultó inútil. Tenía la intención de patear a Zayn en la cara, pero por supuesto, Zayn estuvo un paso por delante y se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?". Zayn sonrió. "No me gusta que me golpeen, Niall".

"Cuando me liberes, voy a matarte".  Gruñó Niall, y la sonrisa de Zayn aumentó. Niall tragó saliva cuando de repente apareció un brillo depredador en los ojos del moreno y acercó su cara a centímetros de la de Niall.

"Cuando termine contigo, Niall, ni siquiera tendrás la capacidad para pensar con claridad". Los ojos de Niall se ensancharon y su cuerpo traicionero reaccionó con entusiasmo ante la promesa oculta en las palabras de Zayn. Zayn pasó un dedo por la cara de Niall y se humedeció los labios, antes de morder el labio inferior del rubio, viéndose más sexy de lo que Niall estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.

"Me preguntaste si no te deseaba". Los ojos de Zayn eran oscuros e intensos cuando miraban los azules de Niall. "Bueno, Niall... ahora mismo, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que intentar ahogar tus gritos mientras hago todo tipo de cosas a tu increíble y tentador cuerpo".

"Mierda". Susurró Niall. Sabía que estaba completamente a merced de Zayn con las manos atadas a los postes de la cama, y él tenía la sospecha de que Zayn lo había planeado con anterioridad.

"Todo mío". Silbó Zayn posesivamente antes de besar a Niall ferozmente en los labios. "Eres todo mío".

Cuando Zayn procedió a tocar y besar cada pequeño centímetro del cuerpo de Niall, el rubio se esforzó por alzar la voz. Ambos habían descubierto desde la noche anterior, que saber que la madre de Niall estaba a solo unos metros, profundamente dormida, aumentaba la emoción y el placer. Niall no podía hacer nada con las manos atadas aparte de tomar lo que Zayn le daba.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, cuando Zayn necesitó quitarse la camisa, y Niall le rogó que lo dejara en libertad, y Zayn lo hizo. Niall inmediatamente se aprovechó de su libertad y adoró cada centímetro del cuerpo de Zayn. Lamió, besó y tocó.

Después de un tiempo, se derrumbaron uno encima del otro, sucios y jadeantes. Después de permanecer así por un par de minutos, Niall utilizó su última energía para encontrar algunas toallas para que pudiera limpiar. Niall se acurrucó con Zayn, demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Los ojos de Niall cayeron cuando una ola de fatiga lo golpeó, e instintivamente susurró tres palabras.

"Te amo, Zayn".

Hubo una pausa, y luego:

"Lo sé".

Y para Niall fue como ver la luz.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Niall corrió por la acera, dio un giro a la izquierda y corrió hasta que llegó a una casa de dos pisos. Sin llamar, irrumpió por la puerta principal que abrió con un chirrido.

"¡¿Niall?!".

Niall se paró en seco tan repentinamente que casi se tropezó con sus pies y miró a la cocina, donde la madre de Harry, Ann, lo miraba con preocupados ojos. No podía culparla; parecía un loco por la forma en que estaba jadeando, con su cabello despeinado y los ojos grandes.

"¡Hola! ¿Está Harry en su habitación?". Preguntó sin aliento, y Ann apenas asintió antes de que  el rubio subiera corriendo las escaleras, dejando a la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Niall tiró la puerta de la habitación de Harry al entrar, así que Harry, quien estaba hurgando en un cajón, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando la puerta se estrelló ruidosamente contra la pared. El muchacho más joven miró con ojos grandes, y todo lo que pudo ver fue un algo moviéndose demasiado rápido antes de que cayera al suelo. Él gruñó dolorosamente cuando golpeó el suelo con otro peso por encima de él.

"¡HARRYYYYYYYY!".

Harry parpadeó violentamente antes de finalmente enfocarse en el rostro de Niall. Niall estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta del estado medio desnudo de Harry; el muchacho llevaba nada más un par de boxers, y Niall estaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

"N—NIall... ¿qué estás haciendo?". Dijo Harry con un poco de miedo.

"¡Mira, Harry, mira!". Niall movió rápidamente la hoja de papel en la cara de Harry apenas pudiendo contener su emoción. Esperó con ansiedad cuando Harry tomó el pedazo de papel y lo miró adecuadamente. La confusa expresión de Harry fue barrida rápidamente por una ensordecedora sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos verdes.

"¡Tienes una A en el examen de matemáticas! ¡Niall! ¡Lo hiciste!". El brazo de Harry se estiró, rodeó el cuello de Niall, lo derribó y lo envolvió en un aplastante abrazo. Niall rió con deleite y Harry rió sin importarle nada. "¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!".

"¡Fue por ti! ¡Me salvaste la vida, Harry! ¡Muchas gracias!". Niall cariñosamente movió los rizos de Harry. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi profesor de matemáticas tampoco lo podía creer! ¡Mierda, Harry! ¡Conseguí una A!". Niall de repente se puso de pie y corrió, encendiendo el estéreo de Harry.

Harry se acomodó para sentarse, con el pulso más rápido de lo habitual mientras observaba a Niall con una cariñosa sonrisa. Se estremeció un poco cuando una canción retumbó desde los altavoces. Niall se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a él, la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser más grande y las mariposas volaban violentamente contra el estómago de Harry.

"Esto merece nuestro baile de la victoria". Niall declaró mientras tomaba a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastraba hacia él. "¿Te acuerdas de nuestro baile?". Niall miró a Harry, y este sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Ni". Dijo. "Nunca podría olvidarlo".

Niall sonrió. "¡Genial!".

Habían hecho el baile de la victoria por última vez cuando estaban en sexto grado, y el equipo de Harry —él siempre había sido parte del equipo de fútbol— ganó el torneo de la escuela, y, básicamente, consistía en Niall y Harry bailando ridículamente.

Apenas habían empezado y Niall estaba abrazando a Harry, apretándolo con tal fuerza que el más joven podía tener problemas respiratorios. Sin embargo, él no se quejó y solo le devolvió el abrazo. "Harry...". Niall murmuró jadeando un poco por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior —a causa de los resultados de la prueba de matemáticas— y cerró los ojos, inhalando el olor de Harry. "Sé que las cosas han sido un poco duras entre nosotros...". Niall abrió los ojos  y sonrió. "Pero también sé que siempre puedo contar contigo".

"Awww, ¿nos vamos a poner sentimentales?". Bromeó Harry, arruinando el momento y Niall gimió cuando él se apartó y golpeó a Harry sobre su pecho desnudo, y se congeló cuando finalmente registró el hecho de que Harry estaba casi desnudo. Los ojos de Niall instintivamente recorrieron la figura de Harry.  Al segundo en que se dio cuenta de que estaba revisando a su amigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se separó de Harry; su aliento se atrapó en la garganta cuando vio que Harry lo miraba divertido, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Uh—eh... yo...  nos vemos mañana". La primera reacción de Niall fue escapar de la situación extremadamente embarazosa mientras giraba sobre sus talones, pero no llegó tan lejos. Él casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando los brazos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura con fuerza. Entonces, Niall sintió el pecho desnudo de Harry contra su espalda y su barbilla apoyada en su hombro y diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo el cuerpo de Niall?

"No te vayas tan pronto". Harry sopló en la oreja, y Niall se puso rígido. "Esto es para... celebrar". Durante el tiempo que Niall pudo contar, Harry siempre tenía esa capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa que dijera, no importaba lo inocente que era, sonaba increíblemente... sucio. En cualquier otra situación, Niall hubiera rodado los ojos y después lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, pero ahora... ahora solo tragó saliva mientras su corazón amenazaba con estallar. No entendía por qué estaba actuando de esta manera, y por qué no podía moverse y ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo la boca de Harry contra su cuello?

"¡No! ¡No!". Exclamó Niall en pánico cuando tiró del agarre de Harry, porque no, esto no estaba bien. "No puedo hacerlo Harry". Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al chico y se sorprendió al verlo mordiéndose el labio, obviamente, tratando de ahogar su risa.

"¿Qué?". Preguntó con una contenida risa. "¿No puedes ir al festival?".

Niall se quedó inmóvil, con la mandíbula en el suelo.

"Yo iba a ir con Louis". Harry dijo a la ligera. "Pero el pobre está estudiando para sus exámenes así que me abandonó. Sería una gran celebración, ¿no?". Harry parpadeó inocentemente, pero Niall podía ver ese brillo descarado en sus ojos.

"Uh.. seguro...". Niall dijo sin convicción y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Bien". Murmuró Harry y se acercó a su armario. "Estaba a punto de cambiarme, antes de que entraras".

Niall miró a Harry sacarse la ropa interior, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. "Voy a esperar abajo". Dijo cuando avanzó a la puerta y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, estaba fuera de la habitación.

Cuando Niall bajó la escalera y fue a la cocina para saludar a la madre de Harry, se sintió un poco abrumado. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos y dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios mientras sus ojos se posaron en Ann, quien estaba sentada tomando una taza de té.

"Hola". Niall saludó mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Ann lo miró y sonrió.

"Hola, Niall". Dijo ella mientras colocaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?".

Niall negó con la mano antes de que Ann se pusiera de pie.

"Gracias, estoy bien". Sonrió. Ann asintió y se puso cómoda antes de participar en una pequeña charla con Niall, la cual se prolongó durante unos minutos antes de que Ann de repente se pusiera seria.

"Niall". Dijo ella. "Estoy preocupada por Harry".

La sonrisa de Niall vaciló un poco cuando su preocupación se animó y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

"¿Hay algo mal?". Preguntó un poco ansioso.

La mamá de Harry suspiró mientras se frotó la sien.

"No creo que él esté bien". Dijo finalmente, y el estómago de Niall se apretó. "Ha estado un poco desanimado últimamente... Sé cuando está escondiendo algo. Y creo que ha estado ocultando algo desde hace tiempo".

Niall la miró en silencio, él sabía que la preocupación también estaba visible en sus ojos.

"No me gusta ponerte en esta posición, Niall". Dijo ella y Niall tragó un poco. "Pero creo que Harry ha estado saliendo con la gente equivocada... y como tú eres su amigo más cercano, pensé que lo sabrías". Niall se humedeció los labios un poco.

"Yo...". Niall se detuvo, sin saber lo que quería decir porque de todos modos ¿qué podría decir? ¿Que su hijo estaba perfectamente bien si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba socializando con un psicópata, haciendo Dios sabe que cosa con él y que podría, más o menos, ser culpa de Niall?

Se movió incómodo en su asiento, pues no quería mentir, pero decir la verdad estaba fuera de cuestión. No podía traicionar a Harry, y él deseaba que la mamá de Harry no lo hubiera puesto en esta posición.

"Lo siento, Niall". Ella se disculpó. "Es un error de mi parte preguntarte esto. Yo solo estoy extremadamente preocupada por él y creo que mi trabajo me tiene demasiado alejada de él".

"No se preocupe". Niall trató de calmarla y le sonrió. "Me aseguraré de que no se meta en demasiados problemas. Yo cuidaré de él". Prometió, porque eso es lo que hacían los amigos ¿no? Cuidar unos de otros y aunque Niall aún no había encontrado la manera de alejar a Harry de Nathan, se aseguraría de que no lo lastimara.

"Gracias, Niall". Dijo Ann y pareció aliviada.

Niall estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de Harry bajando las escaleras llegó a su oído. Se puso de pie cuando Harry apareció en la puerta.

"¡Vamos, Ni!". Llamó Harry. "Volveré más tarde, mamá".

"¡Diviértanse, muchachos!".

 

..................

 

El festival en el centro del parque era increíble, y el tiempo estaba maravilloso.

El ambiente era muy desagradable, pero Niall encontró todo esto encantador.

Había gente corriendo, gritando y cantando por todos lados. El sonido de la música llenaba cada esquina, era incapaz de caminar por la calle sin oler algo frito, y por supuesto, lo primero que Niall insistió que hicieran fue ir a comer algo.

Harry insistió en pagar como regalo por la calificación de Niall, pero Niall no estaba seguro. Después de un largo rato discutiendo, Niall logró convencer a Harry que hoy todo sería sobre él.

Había tantas cosas que hacer y tantas cosas que ver, y Niall y Harry la pasaron muy bien juntos, sin toda la tensión que parecía rodearlos últimamente. A pesar de que Niall no podía sentirla, él sabía que estaba allí, escondida y cocinándose a fuego lento bajo la superficie. La cosa era que no era ni siquiera una mala clase de tensión, el tipo de tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo —aunque parecía que podía llegar a ese punto — no, era una tensión que aparecía cada vez que Harry y Niall se encontraban en situaciones más incómodas; como cuando la madre de Niall los había encontrado, o simplemente como hace un par de horas en la habitación de Harry. Niall no quería pensar demasiado sobre ello; sabía que no podía manejar mucho más estrés en este momento. En primer lugar, se centraría en conseguir alejar a Harry de Nathan y ¿qué mejor manera que pasar tiempo con él? Entonces, al menos sabía que no estaba con Nathan.

"¿A quién le estás enviando mensajes?". Preguntó Niall despreocupadamente cuando apareció junto a Harry, y el menor se deslizó el teléfono en su ajustado pantalón.

"Oh, solo es una amiga". Dijo Harry suavemente cuando robó una de las almendras tostadas de Niall y se la metió en la boca.

"¿Ah, sí?". Dijo Niall con sarcasmo porque había visto el nombre de Nathan parpadeando en la pantalla, y su mano apretó la pequeña bolsa de papel.

Harry lo miró con cautela, antes de pronto cambiar de tema.

"¡Oye, mira! ¡Tienen mesa de hockey!". Le dijo sonriendo y sus hoyuelos aparecieron. "Apuesto a que podría vencerte fácilmente, Ni". Y antes de que Niall pudiera protestar, Harry se alejó. Niall gimió ante la decisión de dejar el tema y siguió a Harry.

Pasó otra hora y el sol estaba bajando lentamente, el aire estaba haciéndose más frío. Niall y Harry se sentaron en un banco al lado del lago cuando Niall no pudo dominar su curiosidad y le preguntó lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente por lo que parecía una eternidad.

"¿Te acostaste con él?".

Harry se atragantó con el refresco que había estado bebiendo y lo roció por la nariz. Cuando volvió a tener el control de sus vías respiratorias se volvió para mirar a Niall con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de preguntarme?".

"Te pregunté si te has acostado con Nathan". Niall dijo sin expresión, pero luego se sonrojó ante su propia audacia.

"Diablos, Niall". Gimió Harry cuando miró hacia otro lado, pasando una mano por sus rizos. Se volvió para mirar a Niall, estudiándolo con los ojos y Niall esperó con ansiedad; podía sentir lo tenso que estaba y tenía miedo de que si la respuesta fuera positiva, podría desvanecerse.

"No". Harry dijo finalmente.

"¿En serio?". Niall preguntó. Harry le había mentido acerca de su relación con Nathan antes —realmente esperaba que no fuera una relación— y Niall no sabía si iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Sí, ¿no me crees?". Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, y Niall se encogió de hombros.

"No, es solo que...". Niall dijo y entrecerró los ojos un poco tratando de encontrar una mejor manera de decirlo. "... ya lo viví una vez". Se relajó un poco contra el banco y exhaló.

"Obviamente". Murmuró Harry y tomó un sorbo de refresco. "Solo para aclarar; no he dormido con nadie desde...". Harry se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado acercándose a un tema tabú; palideció y Niall se puso rígido.

Una tensión repentina cayó sobre ellos, y Niall se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Se arriesgó a mirar a Harry que estaba observando a los lejos con los ojos muy abiertos. Niall abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada; se sentía como si alguien de repente tuviera una lija frotando sobre su garganta. Trató de hacer la mejor cosa tan pronto como se acercó a Harry, aunque sabía que era una mala idea. Sus dedos apenas se posaron en el brazo del chico más joven, cuando Harry se estremeció, y el corazón de Niall se hundió.

"Harry—".

"Está bien". Harry forzó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Se está haciendo tarde, vamos". Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a Niall, él se alejó dejando al rubio con su culpable conciencia. Había estado mal cuando pensó que las cosas sería milagrosamente como antes. Como si el hecho de haber herido a Harry iba a desaparecer si dejaba de pensar en ello, si no hablaba de ello. Sin embargo, hablar de eso no podía hacer nada mejor, según la opinión de Niall y la última vez que intentaron hablar no terminó muy bien.

Cuando Niall se puso lentamente de pie y siguió a Harry, sin dejar pensar en las palabras de Nathan: en que realmente estaba lastimado a Harry. Tal vez Nathan era capaz de lastimar físicamente al más joven, pero Niall tenía miedo de pensar que no sería nada en comparación con la forma en que él iba a lastimarlo.

Solo quería correr detrás de Harry y abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir otra vez. Niall siempre olvidaba que Harry era más joven que él; cuando Harry salía lastimado, siempre hacía cosas estúpidas. La respiración de Niall se tambaleó en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que debía de haberlo conocido; sabía que Harry era más inteligente para asociarse con gente como Nathan.

Harry estaba más lastimado de lo que Niall había estado dispuesto a admitir.

 

* * *

 

"¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?". Niall preguntó desde la parte superior del coche de Zayn en donde estaba sentado. Dicho muchacho estaba de pie un poco lejos del coche, con su chaqueta de cuero, una camiseta que tan encantadoramente decía 'vete a la mierda', pantalón ajustado metido en las botas militares y fumando un cigarrillo, dándole la imagen de chico malo.

Zayn aspiró del cigarrillo y exhaló el humo, deteniéndolo por un momento antes de mirar a Niall. "No lo sé". Murmuró y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. "Creo que fue al comienzo de la preparatoria".

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en dejarlo?". Niall preguntó con indiferencia, y se quitó sus gafas de sol para estudiar a Zayn más de cerca. Zayn se encogió de hombros otra vez y distraídamente pateó una piedra.

"Sí". Dijo finalmente. "He pensado en ello".

"¿Alguna vez lo intentaste?". Niall se pasó una mano por el pelo. Miró hacia Zayn, quien estaba todavía perezosamente fumando el cigarrillo y tomando su tiempo para responder. Cuando Niall conoció a Zayn, él pensó que verlo fumar era increíblemente atractivo —probablemente todavía lo hacía— pero ahora lo único que veía eran los efectos secundarios que tenía, y que Zayn dañara su salud conscientemente tenía preocupado a Niall.

"No". Replicó Zayn cuando terminó el cigarrillo y lo pisó. "Probablemente no voy a parar antes de que deje este lugar". Murmuró mientras miraban Delevan. Estaban en una pendiente alta y tenía una vista perfecta de su ciudad; bañada por el sol de la tarde. Niall frunció el ceño ante el tono de resentimiento en la voz de Zayn.

"¿Te refieres a salir de la universidad?". Le preguntó y cuando algo se movió en la expresión de Zayn, Niall nunca sabría si hubiera sido un truco del sol o si realmente lo había visto, porque como todo lo demás con Zayn, había desaparecido al siguiente segundo.

Zayn no respondió, sólo tarareó. Se acercó y se sentó junto a Niall en el capo del coche y se quedó mirando la ciudad. Niall lo observó en silencio por un momento, sintiendo  que interrumpía las profundas reflexiones de Zayn. Zayn parecía estar teniendo un montón de pensamiento, y el único problema era que Niall nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"¿A dónde quieres ir después de la escuela, Zayn?". Niall preguntó con curiosidad, su voz fue más tranquila para no asustarlo. Niall podía ver a Zayn regresar a la realidad y él suspiró suavemente mientras se acostó sobre el capo y miró al cielo.

"Solo... lejos". Zayn murmuró en voz baja, y Niall lo estudió. La forma en que Zayn dijo lo anterior era como si no solo quería ir a la universidad; quería dejar esta parte de su vida detrás de él; tal vez salir de su súper—rica y arrogante familia para siempre. Niall sintió un tirón de su pecho y se acostó al lado de Zayn. Zayn había cerrado los ojos, y Niall alzó la vista hacia el sol.

"Zayn". Estaba susurrando por alguna desconocida razón, y Zayn zumbó a su lado. "Me lo he estado preguntando, pero no tienes que decirme si no quieres, pero...". Niall lo miró y Zayn abrió los ojos lentamente antes de girar la cabeza. Esto dejó sus caras a pulgada de distancia, sus narices casi se tocaban y respiraban el aire del otro. Niall miró a Zayn a los ojos, y pensó que el dicho 'los ojos son espejos del alma' no podría ser más que una mentira  cuando se trataba de Zayn. Zayn tenía la capacidad de ocultar sus emociones por completo, y el hecho de que Niall no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando la mitad del  tiempo, era desalentador para el rubio.

"¿Qué pasó en tu familia?". Le susurró y midió la reacción de Zayn, pero Zayn se limitó a mirarlo, inmóvil y sin pestañear. "¿Que pasó entre Nathan y tú?". Niall había estado pensando en ello durante algún tiempo; especulando lo que podría causar tal relación y la explicación de Chad de 'simplemente se odian' en realidad no lo había dejado satisfecho. Sentía que había algo más profundo.

Zayn no respondió, y Niall pensó que era mejor que una mentira; no importaba que doliera. Sonrió con valentía y acarició la mejilla de Zayn. "No tienes que hacerlo". Dijo en voz baja, y pudo ver el alivio en los ojos de Zayn. El chico de pelo oscuro se acercó más y el ángulo de su cara fue un poco incómodo, pero Zayn capturó los labios de Niall en un suave beso.

"Me muero de hambre". Dijo cuando rompió el beso. "¿Quieres ir a comer algo?".

Niall sonrió.

"Claro".

 

.....

 

Fueron a una cafetería y Niall se sentía tan bien al estar pasando más y más tiempo con Zayn. Todo había ido muy bien, perfecto, en realidad, pero al igual que todo últimamente en la vida de Niall, tenía que llegar a su fin.

Salieron de la cafetería y Niall se reía de algo cuando Zayn de repente dejó de caminar, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza. "¿Zayn?". Preguntó Niall desconcertado y observó a Zayn, solo para verlo mirando algo delante con los rasgos tensos. Niall siguió automáticamente su mirada y se encontró con un grupo de chicos a unos pocos metros de ellos y a juzgar por sus chaquetas a juego, eran parte de una pandilla o algo así. Ellos también estaban mirando a Zayn y no de buena forma. Niall sintió repentinamente una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

"Zayn, que—".

"Por aquí". Zayn lo cortó y se dio la vuelta, tirando de Niall con él. Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando otro par de chicos con las mismas chaquetas aparecieron por la esquina frente a ellos, bloqueando su camino.

Fue entonces cuando Niall comenzó a tener miedo.

"Zayn, ¿qué está pasando?". Niall susurró mientras miraba a los chicos delante y detrás de ellos antes de mirar frenéticamente a Zayn. El muchacho se miraba extrañamente tranquilo.

"Entra a la cafetería y espérame". Dijo en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de los chicos que lo miraban furiosamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!". Siseó Niall.

"Niall". Zayn se volvió hacia él, pero Niall se negó.

"¡Hey! ¡Chico lindo!". Uno de los chicos detrás de ellos gritó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos y, a juzgar por la forma en que los demás lo siguieron, él podría ser el líder.

Zayn se movió para enfrentarlos y empujó a Niall detrás de él antes de enviarle una mirada que le decía claramente que saliera, pero Niall no se inmutó. Los tres chicos se detuvieron a medio metro de ellos, y Niall podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco aumentar mientras la tensión pasaba sobre ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a los dos que estaban a su espalda, se habían acercado demasiado, y Niall se sintió atrapado; sus viejos temores claustrofóbicos se filtraron de nuevo en su sistema.

"¿Necesitas algo?". Zayn preguntó con voz fría. El que estaba en el medio —el líder, según había concluido Niall— tenía el pelo castaño y largo, porque cubría sus ojos; ojos que brillaron peligrosamente ante la pregunta de Zayn.

"Oh, no lo sé". Se burló con sorna, y Niall pudo ver que estaba a segundos de explotar. "¡Tal vez quiero golpearte hasta que sangres por dormir con mi novia, hijo de puta!".

Y Niall sintió que el mundo caía a su pies.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Por dormir con mi novia hizo eco en la mente de Niall y sintió como si esas palabras hubieran sido un tren que lo golpeó a toda velocidad, se sintió mareado y sabía que lo único que lo mantenía de pie era el férreo control que Zayn tenía alrededor de su muñeca; un agarre que creó un nudo de náuseas en la boca de su estómago.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando". Gruñó Zayn y Niall ya sentía ganas de vomitar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zayn. "Ahora quítate de mi camino".

"¿Ah, sí?". Escupió el líder mientras daba un amenazador paso hacia adelante, pero Zayn no se movió. "¿El nombre Spencer te suena?".

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer; la imagen de una chica sin rostro entró en la mente de Niall. Una chica con la que Zayn había dormido, y Niall quería recordar como inhalar y exhalar; resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Nos vamos". Dijo Zayn secamente y trató de alejarse; palabra clave, intentó.

"No vas a ninguna parte". El líder se burló y uno de los chicos que habían estado de pie junto a él se puso delante de ellos.

Y después de eso, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido para Niall.

Zayn gruñó y le dio un puñetazo a uno de los chicos en la mandíbula y el chico gritó de dolor, tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Niall apenas había suspirado cuando Zayn lo empujó lejos de su camino. El impulso fue tan inesperado que Niall casi se cayó, pero recuperó el equilibrio y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a otro tipo acercarse a Zayn. Le tiró un golpe al moreno, pero Zayn lo esquivó a último momento; agarró el brazo del chico y lo acercó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. El chico se dobló y la siguiente fracción de segundo, uno de los que habían estado detrás de ellos, agarró a Zayn por el brazo. Zayn silbó y se volteó para golpear, pero no vio venir un golpe de su punto ciego; Niall lo hizo.

"¡Zayn!". Gritó Niall, pero fue demasiado tarde, el golpe aterrizó en Zayn y él se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, dos de los chicos lo agarraron por el brazo, sujetándolo para que no se moviera. El líder se movió delante de Zayn y cerró una mano alrededor de su garganta.

"¿De verdad crees que podrías salirte con la tuya?". Veneno goteaba de su voz y su furia se impulsó más por la expresión aburrida de Zayn.

"Tal vez". Dijo Zayn lentamente. "Hubieras encontrado una novia que no fuera una cualquiera". Él sonrió provocativamente y el chico lo miró por unos segundos antes de explotar.

"Idiota". Gruñó y luego enterró su rodilla en el estómago de Zayn.

Cuando Zayn se dobló con un jadeo, Niall finalmente salió de su paralizado estado.

"¡No! ¡Basta!". Gritó Niall y corrió hacia Zayn y los chicos que lo sujetaban. La mirada de Zayn se clavó en Niall,  lo miró diciendo que se detuviera pero ¿cómo podría dejar Niall a Zayn a merced de estos tipos? Dio apenas unos pasos cuando de repente lo agarraron por el brazo y fácilmente lo alejaron.

"Alejate, niño". El chico se burló en su oído.

"¡Hey! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Maldita sea!". Niall se sacudió del agarre del chico, pero era al menos dos veces más grande, así que sus intentos de zafarse fueron inútiles. Miró frenéticamente hacia Zayn y su estómago se hizo nudo cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba ante él; el líder estaba pateando a Zayn, cada patada hacía que Zayn se doblara de dolor. No tenía forma de defenderse cuando estaba siendo sostenido por los otros dos chicos.

Estaban empezando a recibir la atención de las personas que se detenían y miraban desde una distancia segura sin saber qué hacer. Mientras tanto, el líder conducía un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Zayn y después, sin previo aviso, los otros dos chicos que lo sostenían lo liberaron y Zayn no tuvo el tiempo de prepararse antes de tocar el cemento frío. Zayn gruñó ante el impacto y pudo saborear su propia sangre. El líder se inclinó sobre él, y Zayn discretamente pudo ver una piedra que estaba a su lado. Cuando el líder lo agarró por el cuello para levantar su cara, Zayn agarró la piedra. Antes de que el líder lo golpeara, levantó la mano y golpeó directamente al tipo con la piedra. Uno crujido repugnante llenó el aire, seguido de un aullido de agonía. El líder liberó a Zayn cuando sus dos manos volaron hasta su nariz, donde la sangre salía a borbotones. "¡idiota!". Zayn se puso de rodillas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la patada que chocó contra su cara. Uno de sus labios estalló y maldijo entre dientes mientras caía de nuevo al suelo.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Maldita sea!". Gritó Niall histéricamente, porque ¿por qué nadie estaba haciendo nada? "¡Déjalo!". Siseó y embistió un codazo en las costillas del tipo. El chico soltó un sonido ahogado y su agarre alrededor de Niall se aflojó, y Niall se sacudió de sus brazos. No llegó muy lejos, porque el tipo se recuperó rápidamente.

"¡Pedazo de mierda!". Gruñó y agarró a Niall por la parte superior de su cuello. Antes de que Niall supiera lo que estaba pasando, el chico lo arrojó a un lado. Niall tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con la esquina de una mesa fuera de la cafetería, y un dolor agudo le atravesó el cráneo antes de desplomarse sobre el frío cemento.

Niall gimió cuando levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de dolor cuando un fuerte dolor brotó de su sien izquierda y su visión se nubló un poco. Sintió una repentina ola de mareos y apretó los ojos; podía oír el alboroto a su alrededor pero aun así miró hacia la dirección de Zayn. Una multitud de personas los rodeaban y amenazaban con llamar a la policía. El corazón de Niall cayó cuando vio a Zayn de rodillas, con la frente contra el hormigón y con un brazo agarrándose el estómago. Los miembros de la banda estaban tratando de llegar a él, pero si no hubiera sido por un grupo de hombres de mediana edad que estaban de pie entre ellos y Niall, sabía que un minuto más y otra pelea podría desatarse.

"¿Que carajo?". Niall lo escuchó, antes de verlo. Los cabellos castaños y salvajes de Chad aparecieron entre la multitud mientras se abría paso con los ojos desorbitados al ver a Zayn. Se dejó caer a su lado y Niall no podía saber si estaban hablando, pero Chad de repente alzó la vista y miró peligrosamente a los miembros de la pandilla; incluso abrió su boca para revelar sus puntiagudos colmillos. Se puso de  pie y comenzó a hablar por télefono con salvajes gestos.

Niall luchó para levantarse, pero la simple acción hizo que su cerebro doliera y le tomó unos segundos para sentir el fluido que salía por el lado de su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo cuando una gota cayó al suelo y era de color rojo brillante; sangre. Su mano voló y cautelosamente tocó su cabeza. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió la pegajosa y húmeda sangre bajo sus dedos. De repente, una cosita blanca apareció a sus pies y miró hacia abajo para ver a Algodón ladrando con preocupación.

"¡La policía está por llegar! ¡Mejor vayanse!". Una persona gritó, y los miembros de la pandilla finalmente se dieron cuenta que no podrían terminar hoy con Zayn. Niall vio que dijeron algo hacia Zayn y Chad. Chad respondió con una expresión amenazadora, pero Zayn aún estaba agachado, con los hombros caídos. El alivio inundó a Niall cuando por fin los dejaron solos. Miró a Zayn y a Chad y parecía que el amigo de Zayn iba a ir hacia él, pero entonces la atención de todos fue captada por el sonido de un coche que interrumpía a través de la multitud. Cassandra salió del asiento del conductor y rápidamente contempló la situación, buscando inmediatamente a Zayn y Chad.

"Entren al maldito auto". Soltó la orden y Chad se puso a trabajar en ayudar a Zayn a ponerse de pie para meterlo al auto. "¿Qué están mirando?". Gritó ella cuando miró a su alrededor con ojos brillantes a las personas que los rodeaban. "¡El espectáculo ha terminado!". Sus ojos se posaron en Niall, que seguía de rodillas, sangrando.

"¡Diablos, Niall!". Corrió hacia él y lo miró con preocupación. "No te preocupes. La herida no es tan mala. Vas a estar bien, vamos". Niall no dijo nada, porque se sentía entumecido y permitió que Cassandra lo levantara y lo arrastrara hacia el auto.

Ella lo ayudó a entrar en el asiento del pasajero, y Niall podía ver y sentir a Zayn al lado de él pero no podía mirarlo. Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como el entumecimiento en su pecho se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué carajo pasó allí?". Exclamó Cassandra en cuanto arrancó el auto y miró a Zayn a través del espejo retrovisor. El rostro del muchacho estaba un poco sucio, el labio magullado, otro moretón estaba formándose en su pómulo pero a juzgar por su respiración ligeramente jadeando, Cassandra sabía que la mayor parte del daño no era visible.

"Por lo que pude ver, esos hijos de puta ni siquiera eran de la ciudad". Dijo Chad, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Mierda, Zayn! ¿Qué carajos hiciste ahora?". Cassandra gruñó y miró de nuevo a Zayn, pero Zayn estaba ocupado mirando a Niall mientras dicho rubio estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

"Mantén tus ojos en la carretera, Cass". Murmuró Zayn sin apartar los ojos del rubio. Chad se volvió en su asiento y miró preocupado a Niall.

"¡Mierda, Niall!". Exclamó al ver la pequeña herida. "¿Estás bien?".

Niall ni siquiera lo miró ni hizo alguna indicación de que había escuchado la pregunta; solo siguió mirando hacia la nada.

Zayn finalmente hizo un movimiento cuando se acercó más a Niall y levantó la mano. "Niall—". Zayn estaba a punto de acunar la barbilla de Niall y girar el rostro hacia él para poder inspeccionar su herida, pero Niall lo detuvo.

"No. Me. Toques". Dijo Niall tranquilamente, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra, pero todavía sin mirar a Zayn, y quitó la mano del moreno.

"Solo escúchame". Intentó Zayn de nuevo, pero Niall lo interrumpió.

"No. Hables". Dijo, con un tono extrañamente plano. Chad y Cassandra lanzaron miradas de preocupación  entre sí, pero no dijeron nada.

El resto del viaje fue extrañamente tranquilo y tenso.

"Ahí está". Cassandra dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Niall y estudió brevemente su trabajo; había parchado la herida de Niall. Ella miró al rubio que seguía callado y tranquilo igual como lo había estado haciendo los últimos veinte minutos. Podía oír a Zayn y Chad hablando en voz baja, excepto cuando Chad maldecía en voz alta. "Hey, Niall". Dijo ella tan suavemente como pudo. "Has estado callado durante algún tiempo y eso me da un poco de miedo".

Niall apenas la oyó, solo le dio una rápida mirada antes de mirar lejos. Oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Zayn y Chad aparecieron en la puerta, y ambos lo miraron. Se encontró con la mirada de Zayn y odió la preocupación que se filtró en él cuando vio los moretones en el pecho del moreno.

"Cassandra". Él habló y su voz fue ronca. “Llévame a casa". Dijo mientras se puso de pie, y Cassandra lo imitó. Niall evitó la intensa mirada de Zayn mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Niall, por favor no te vayas todavía". La voz de Zayn fue apenas un susurro y cuando agarró la mano de Niall, fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

Con un gruñido, Niall tiró de su mano del agarre de Zayn y lo empujó lejos. Zayn gruñó cuando Niall golpeó sus magulladuras, pero a Niall realmente no le importó. Podía sentir la ira viajando a través de sus venas.

"Te odio". Escupió, con un ligero titubeo en su voz. Zayn pareció sorprendido, y Niall solo quería golpearlo. Cassandra y Chad se apresuraron a salir de la sala, no querían quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

"¡Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicártelo!". Silbó Zayn, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

"¿Explicarlo?". Repitió Niall incrédulo. "¿Explicar qué, Zayn? ¿Qué diablos hay que explicar? ¿O por explicar te refieres a decir más mentiras? ¡Solo déjame en paz!".

"¡No dormí con ella mientras estaba contigo!". Exclamó Zayn, frustrado a medida que avanzaba y Niall daba un paso atrás. Él lo miró incapaz de creerle, pero entonces otro pensamiento lo golpeó. "Fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos". Dijo Zayn, con una voz más controlada.

"Dime, Zayn". Susurró Niall, su voz temblaba ligeramente. "Dices que te acostaste con ella antes de que estuviéramos juntos, ¿eso significa que te acostaste con ella mientras lo hacías conmigo?". Niall ya sabía la respuesta. El silencio de Zayn lo delató, y fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Niall.

"Fue al comienzo, Niall. Solo había dormido contigo un par de veces". Zayn se apresuró a decir, pero Niall había oído suficiente.

"¿Cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?". Niall lloró, y la mandíbula de Zayn se apretó. "Simplemente hace que sea mucho peor. ¿Así que te acostaste conmigo una noche y otra con quien sea que fuera esa chica?". Niall sintió que su dignidad se deslizaba entre los dedos y las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. "¿Por lo menos te das cuenta cómo me hace sentir eso? ¿Cuán inútil me hace sentir? Nunca fui lo suficiente para ti desde el principio". La visión de Niall se nubló por las lágrimas, y podía sentir el dolor y la angustia, porque esto no podía estar pasando. La imagen de Zayn dejándolo después de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales para estar con alguien más hizo que Niall perdiera el aliento. Él estaba sollozando, y Zayn se congeló ante eso.

"Niall". Zayn susurró mientras daba un cauteloso paso hacia adelante, temiendo que si levantaba la voz, Niall se desmoronaría. Tocó el hombro de Niall, pero el rubio rehuyó a su contacto. "¿Podrías escucharme?". Los intentos de Zayn fueron inútiles, porque Niall estaba demasiado herido para seguir escuchando.

"¡No, Zayn, no!". Gritó mientras furiosamente enjuagó las lágrimas solo para que las reemplazaran unas nuevas. "No puedo seguir con esto, simplemente no puedo". Negó con la cabeza. "Yo sabía que algo así iba a suceder, pero soy tan estúpido que creo en cosas que no son". Miró a Zayn a través de las lágrimas. "Estoy demasiado inmerso en esto". Hizo un gesto entre ellos mientras su voz se apagó y otro sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios. "...No puedo ni siquiera llamarlo relación... yo soy el único que intenta hacer que funcione. Tú no estás tratando, Zayn".

"Yo también quiero esto". Dijo Zayn y se pasó una mano por el pelo cuando apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver llorar a Niall.

"No, no, no, Zayn". Dijo Niall con voz ronca. "Lo único que haces es hacerme daño. Estar contigo me hace daño. Te di todo, Zayn. Te di lo que tenía, pero nunca me diste nada a cambio. He sacrificado tanto... casi pierdo a mis amigos... a Harry... yo creía en esto, en ti, pero tú me usaste. Te aprovechaste". Niall cerró sus brazos alrededor de él y miró hacia otro lado con amargura.

Zayn intentó acercarse a Niall, pero consiguió el mismo resultado que antes. Niall se alejó de él, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, las lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas. "Por favor, no me toques". Susurró entrecortadamente. "No puedo soportar tu toque... esto...". Niall hizo un gesto entre ellos y tomó una inestable inhalación de aire. "... lo que fuera". Continuó y se obligó a mirar a Zayn a los ojos. "Se acabó".

Zayn se congeló, y Niall giró sobre sus talones y cuando estaba por salir, Zayn salió de su estado de shock.

"¡Niall! ¡Espera!".

Niall desapareció por la puerta y Zayn lo  habría seguido si Cassandra de repente no hubiera bloqueado su camino. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con severidad.

"Deja que se vaya, Zayn". Dijo ella en voz baja y se acercó a él dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Tal vez es lo mejor".

 

* * *

 

Un rugido del nublado y oscuro cielo, le informó a Niall que iba a llover y no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. Envolvió su cardigan alrededor de él y se estremeció cuando otra ráfaga de viento lo asotó. Otro rugido estalló en el aire, y Niall alzó la mirada para ver una enorme y gris nube en el cielo. Tragó un poco y miró a su alrededor, era un desconocido entorno. No estaba seguro si todavía estaba en el vecindario de Cassandra.

Sintió una onza de alivio cuando vio la parada de autobús; podría refugiarse ahí y si tenía suerte, podría tomar el autobús. Se acercó, pero terminó con su último aliento cuando una gota de lluvia golpeó su cabeza. La lluvia comenzó más fuerte cuando estuvo debajo de la parada. Las gotas chocaban contra el pavimento, salpicando todo alrededor. Niall se estremeció de nuevo y tropezó un poco mientras sus ojos miraban a su alrededor otra vez; no había nadie, por supuesto, debido al horrible clima. Se acercó a la pared en la parada de autobús, en dónde estaban los horarios de las rutas. Le tomó unos minutos concentrarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se desinfló ante la derrota; el autobús que lo dejaba más cerca de casa no estaría aquí hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Niall suspiró mientras se desplomaba en el banco con la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Trató de igualar sus temblorosas respiraciones causadas por la larga caminata. Su cara estaba seca y rígida, con manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas, y a juzgar por la irritabilidad en sus ojos, podía imaginar que había estado llorando sangre. Trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento del vacío que sentía, sabiendo que sería suficiente para hacerlo estallar en un arroyo de lágrimas.

Niall no entendía por qué la calle estaba tan desierta; ni siquiera era tan tarde. Solo un par de coches pasaban, el movimiento de los neumáticos chasqueaban lluvia desde la calle empapada y las salpicaduras volaban peligrosamente a altas velocidades.

El dolor de cabeza de Niall estaba empezando a coincidir con el dolor en su pecho y cautelosamente tocó la herida en su cabeza. Hizo una mueca, cualquier pequeño toque causaba que el dolor aumentara. Se sorprendió preguntándose si Zayn estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que había sido golpeado, pero luego una amargura lo consumió y se mordió los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Había estado sentado durante unos minutos cuando contempló llamar a sus amigos, tal vez incluso su madre, pero decidió que no. No podía explicarles por qué se veía como lo hacía; roto.

Otros pocos minutos pasaron, y Niall estaba empezando a temblar por la delgada ropa que llevaba. Desagradables voces llegaron a sus oídos a través del ruido de la lluvia, y sus azules ojos se movieron en la dirección del ruido. Vio un par de hombres que corrían para refugiarse en la parada de autobús mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ellos. Llegaron jadeando al refugio, estaban empapados y Niall miró sus desgastadas ropas y las botellas de alcohol en sus manos, esto no era una buena noticia.

"¡Qué tiempo de mierda!". Dijo uno de ellos. Otro hombre hizo una mueca que reveló un conjunto de horribles dientes, y Niall apartó la mirada.

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que iba llover!". Otro chico gritó y se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies. No se habían dado cuenta que Niall estaba ahí, pero el rubio sintió que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Niall sabía que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que sucediera algo; pero estaba lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana y no sabía dónde estaba. Discretamente lanzó una mirada al reloj en su teléfono mientras los otros hombres seguían con su disputa. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta al descubrir que todavía faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara el autobús, y se preocupó mientras que su cerebro trató de llegar a una solución. Saltó de sorpresa cuando los hombres comenzaron a reír sobre nada en particular, tomando grandes tragos de las botellas en sus manos, derramándolas sobre ellos mismo y el terreno.

Niall no sabía si habían sentido su mirada o simplemente decidieron voltear en su dirección, pero uno de ellos de repente lo miró con desenfocados ojos. Parpadeó un poco y miró a Niall como si pensara que era un fragmento de su imaginación; Niall ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear, rezando para que mirara hacia otro lado.

"¡Mira! Un chico". Señaló a Niall y sonrió mientras que casi perdía el equilibrio. "¿Qué hace un chico tan pequeño aquí solo?". Se preguntó en voz alta mientras su otro compañero también volvió su mirada a Niall, y el rubio tragó saliva mientras consideraba su próximo movimiento. No podían hacerle ningún daño con lo borracho que estaban, pero el corazón de Niall aún latía con fuerza en su pecho. Se puso de pie, decidiendo que era mejor mojarse en lugar de seguir compartiendo este refugio con esos hombres.

"¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡No nos dejes!". Niall alzó la vista para ver a uno de ellos venir hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. Su cara estaba sucia y tenía un áspero aspecto. "¡Oh, eres muy lindo! ¡Tienes ojos azules! ¡Y el pelo muy rubio!". El hombre arrastró las palabras y cuando movió su sucia mano hacia Niall, el rubio salió a la lluvia. Se estremeció violentamente cuando la lluvia cayó sobre él y lo empapó en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Te estás mojando".

"Eso sonó tan sucio".

Niall los miró de nuevo, solo para verlos reírse como locos y se estremeció con repugnancia. Niall estaba temblando como una hoja mientras miraba a los dos lados de la calle, sin saber qué camino tomar. Estuvo casi tentado en simplemente esperar bajo la lluvia, donde esos lamentables hombres no pudieran alcanzarlo.

De repente, las luces brillantes de un coche iluminaron brevemente cada gota de lluvia que pasaba por delante de ellas antes de que impactaran el suelo. Niall miró con grandes y esperanzados ojos como el coche llegó hacia él, y Niall estaba dispuesto a rogar para que el coche se detuviera. No esperaba que el coche en realidad lo hiciera, y mucho menos que se detuviera a unos pocos metros por delante de él. Niall miró, sin atreverse a moverse. La ventana del asiento del pasajero bajó y Niall se congeló hasta los huesos.

"¿Niall?". Dijeron unos oscuros ojos color marrón debajo de un flequillo perfectamente de lado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Él tenía que gritar por encima de la lluvia mientras entrecerraba los ojos al rubio que parecía un cachorro ahogándose. "¡Entra!".

Niall cerró los ojos y lentamente contó hasta tres. Cuando los abrió, seguía mirando fijamente a los mismos ojos, y pensó que la posibilidad de que esto fuera una coincidencia era muy pequeña.

Apretó la mandíbula.

"Nathan". La preocupación falsa en los ojos de Nathan fue arrastrada por una fría oscuridad, acompañada con una sonrisa de suficiencia tirando lentamente de sus labios.

"¡Sube!". Dijo. "Así podremos llegar a una acuerdo".

 

* * *

 

"¡¿Qué diablos tenían que estar haciendo ustedes dos en Daysi?!". Cassandra se cruzó de brazos y miró a Chad y Zayn. "Zayn, ¿eres realmente tan estúpido como para acostarte con la novia de un pandillero?".

Zayn se frotó la frente y suspiró.

"Me acosté con una chica cuando estuve allí". Murmuró. "Pero no recuerdo que mencionara que tenía novio".

Cass resopló frustrada y miró a Zayn mientras Chad rodaba los ojos.

"Ese no es el punto". Dijo  Chad. "¿Por qué dormiste con otra persona cuando ya estabas con Niall?".

Zayn tragó un poco y apartó la mirada de Chad.

"Fue al principio, ¿de acuerdo?". Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. "Solo lo hice porque pude... fue hace un mes. ¿Por qué de repente decidir que quería darme una paliza después de un maldito mes?". Zayn frunció el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

"¿Hace un mes?". Cassandra preguntó desde la ventana, con un expresión pensativa. "Espera... en realidad es bastante raro". Dijo ella, miró entre los dos chicos. "Déjame ver esto. ¿Este chico viene desde Daisy hasta Delevan porque quiere darte una paliza por acostarse con su novia hace un mes?". Ella lo miró con incredulidad y Zayn asintió lentamente, para él también parecía bastante extraño.

"Zayn". Cassandra se detuvo enfrente de él y lo miró seriamente. "¿Le dijiste a esa chica de dónde eras?".

Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron.

"...No, no lo hice".

"Espera, ¡¿qué?!". Exclamó Chad confundido y miró a Cassandra y a Zayn. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabían exactamente dónde encontrarte?".

La mandíbula de Zayn se apretó con fuerza y sus ojos se endurecieron. Cassandra se lamió los labios un poco nerviosa.

"Zayn, ¿crees que...?". Se detuvo y miró hacia Zayn.

Las manos de Zayn se apretaron fuertemente en puños, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Nathan". Gruñó, y los ojos de Chad se ampliaron.

"¡¿Qué?!". Exclamó.

"Ese hijo de puta". Zayn se puso de pie y parecía que necesitaba algo para golpear. "Él debe haberles dicho dónde vivía".

Cassandra suspiró, no del todo sorprendida.

"Pero... ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?". Chad preguntó desconcertado, siempre un poco más lento que los otros dos.

"¿Por qué no?". Dijo Cassandra y miró con simpatía a Zayn. "Tal vez incluso les pagó para que te golpearan y por suerte, ellos no hirieron a Niall a pesar de que era obvio que estaba contigo".

"Eso es verdad". Chad reflexionó. "Los chicos eran despiadados, habrían lastimado a Niall porque estaba contigo, pero no lo hicieron porque..."

"Debido a que mi maldito hermano les dijo que no". Escupió Zayn.

"Todavía no lo entiendo". Chad frunció el ceño. "Él es malo, pero vamos, Nathan no hace nada sin un propósito".

"¿No es obvio?". Cassandra preguntó impaciente. "Para que Niall y Zayn rompieran". Miró a Zayn quien estaba mirando por la ventana, con los puños apretados, y ella sabía que él estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado.

"¿Para que él pudiera acercarse a Niall?". Preguntó Chad, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno, es obvio que será una presa fácil ahora; herido, vulnerable... y solo haya afuera". Cassandra calló, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y su mirada se quebró hacia Zayn quien estaba reflejando su expresión.

"Diablos, Niall". Zayn silbó mientras se ponía su camisa de un tirón.

"¡Tenemos que encontrarlo". Cassandra exclamó mientras también se apresuró a buscar su chaqueta y zapatos, con Chad justo detrás de ella. "Está lloviendo, y nada más tengo un paraguas".

Zayn tiró de sus botas y agarró su chaqueta. "¿A quién carajos le importa la lluvia?". Silbó cuando abrió la puerta.

"Es mejor si nos separamos". Cassandra dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. "No puede haber ido muy lejos".

 

* * *

 

"Sabes, nunca llegué a decirte dónde y cómo conocí a tu pequeño amigo rizado". Nathan conversó a la ligera cuando Niall estaba sentado a pocos centímetros y temblando como una hoja. No parecía preocuparse por que Niall estuviera mojado y debidamente arruinando el interior de su auto; Niall supuso que podría cambiar el coche completo con un chasquido de dedos.

"Estaba en un bar, completamente solo". Dijo Nathan y sonrió cuando recibió toda la atención de Niall. Se volvió para mirar al rubio, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y podía imaginar los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. "Así que piénsalo, Niall. ¿Por qué el pequeño Harry se emborracharía en un bar de mala muerte en la parte equivocada de la ciudad, donde cualquier podría aprovecharse de él?". Él miró al chico rubio y disfrutó de cómo las facciones y los hombros de Niall se tensaron. "¿Qué sería tan grande, tan doloroso que recurrió al alcohol para calmar su dolor? Déjame ayudarte". Dijo Nathan sádicamente. "El dolor de ser rechazado por su mejor amigo". Nathan sonrió cuando Niall tomó una inhalación de aire. "El dolor de que su mejor amigo eligió a alguien que no lo ama de la manera que él quiere".

"Cállate". Espetó Niall.

"El pobre chico está tan perdido y herido, que es muy fácil usarlo". Nathan rió entre dientes y Niall lo miró fijamente.

"No te atrevas". Susurró Niall, y Nathan ociosamente se preguntó si él se daba cuenta que no era nada intimidante,  con esos grandes ojos azules; en todo caso, era muy, muy, tentador. No era extraño que su hermano lo mantuviera en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

"Creo que sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, Niall". Dijo Nathan mientra se giraba para mirar adecuadamente al más joven. Niall subconscientemente se deslizó un poco lejos a pesar de que ya estaba presionado contra el otro lado del coche. Nathan encontró entrañable como él estaba tratando de buscar la calma y de no verse afectado cuando Nathan podía ver claramente a través de él; tenía miedo, culpabilidad, dolor y era demasiado fácil de manipular.

"Tú querías que Zayn y yo rompieramos". Niall de repente habló, su voz apenas era un susurró. Se quedó quieto, mirando la lluvia caer. "Ahora tienes lo que querías". Susurró Niall. "Así que deja a Harry solo".

"No lo entiendes, Niall". Dijo Nathan con una engañosa cálida voz. "Eso no es lo único que quiero". Dijo en voz baja y vio como el aliento de Niall se enganchó y sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco. "Todo esto es realmente acerca de ti". Dijo incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas del rubio, se inclinó colocando audazmente una mano en el muslo de Niall; el muchacho más joven se quedó inmóvil ante el contacto. Nathan podía imaginar cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y el miedo viajando a través de su cuerpo; eso lo hacia mucho mejor. "Esta es la cosa, Niall". Dijo Nathan lentamente y se encontró deseando mover su mano más hacia arriba. "Podría llevarte a tu casa, y podrías olvidar que alguna vez hablamos". Se movió un poco más cerca, y Niall estaba quieto. "O podríamos tener un pequeño trato y no tendrías que preocuparte por tu pequeño amigo".

Nathan podía ver los pensamientos de Niall a través de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y no hacía nada para quitar su mano. Nathan sabía que solo tenía que empujar un poco más lejos.

"¿Te he dicho que lo voy a ver más tarde?". Nathan reprimió una sonrisa cuando los ojos de Niall se movieron hacia él. Mantuvo la mirada del rubio y observó como un flujo de diferentes emociones volaron a través de los bonitos ojos azules antes de quedarse en blanco. Niall movió su mirada lentamente hacia la mano de Nathan que descansaba en su muslo antes de encontrarse con su mirada, y el más grande estuvo gratamente impresionado por la vacía emoción en sus ojos.

Entonces pronunció esas palabras que Nathan había estado esperando.

"Está bien".

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Niall sabía que no era la mejor de sus decisiones; probablemente era la peor. Tenía el pelo mojado y la ropa había absorbido toda el agua de la lluvia; ahora se aferraba incómodamente a su cuerpo. Miró a Nathan a través de su mojado flequillo y Nathan le sonrió, inclinando un poco la cabeza y levantando una ceja de forma perfecta.

"Ven aquí". Dijo y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a él en la cama. "No seas tímido".

Niall apretó los dientes y trató de no parecer tan asustado como se sentía; el entumecimiento que había ido extendiéndose a través de él la última hora no ayudaba mucho. Se acercó a la cama y se obligó a mantener el contacto visual con Nathan, cuyos oscuros ojos estaban perforando al rubio.

Llegó a la cama y se sentó a unos pequeños centímetros de Nathan. El crujido de la cama cuando Nathan se movió sonó muy fuerte en los oídos de Niall, casi suficiente como para ahogar su corazón que latía fuertemente. "Estás congelándote". La voz de Nathan estaba en su oído y Niall reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano del mayor alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos jugaban alrededor del dobladillo de su camisa. "Déjame ayudarte a entrar en calor".  Niall miró al frente con rigidez y tenía toda la intención de quedarse quieto, pero Nathan tenía otros planes.

Nathan acunó la barbilla de Niall y le obligó a mirarlo, dejando que su caras quedaran separadas por pulgadas. De cerca, Niall pudo ver que los ojos de Nathan no eran de un negro ébano como había pensado desde un principio. Eran un sombra muy, muy oscura de color marrón. "Tienes unos lindos y encantadores ojos azules". Dijo Nathan, con cálido aliento. Niall solo le devolvió la mirada sin emoción. Nathan se acercó más y Niall trató de controlar el nudo de náuseas que crecía dentro de él. La nariz de Nathan rozó la de Niall, y el aliento de Niall se tambaleó un poco. "Casi tan hermosos como los verdes de Harry". Dijo con un siniestro brillo en sus ojos, y esto obtuvo una reacción de Niall.

El rubio agarró el hombro de Nathan con fuerza, manteniéndolo a raya. "¿Cómo sé que no le harás daño?". Susurró con voz ronca, con el rostro de Nathan tan cerca haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

"Tienes que confiar en mí". Respondió y Niall solo logró tomar una fuerte entrada de aire, antes de que Nathan cerrara la distancia entre ellos.

Cuando los labios de Nathan se movieron contra Niall, Niall trató de no pensar demasiado; mejor aún, trató de no pensar en nada. Sabía que en el momento en que comenzara a pensar que en realidad estaba en una habitación, besando al hermano mayor de Zayn, probablemente se derrumbaría bajo una ola de autocompasión.

Cuando Nathan tocó su muslo, enredó sus dedos alrededor de su cintura, lo movió más cerca y cuando lamió sus labios, pidiendo entrada, Niall se mantuvo pensando que esto era por Harry, solo por Harry. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo, incluso esto. Los dedos de Niall temblaban ligeramente mientras abrió vacilantemente la boca y la lengua de Nathan se deslizó dentro. Nathan lamió cada centímetro de su boca, de forma experimental al principio, pero una vez que había hecho un mapeo completo de cada grieta, su beso se volvió más profundo, más áspero. Niall jadeó un poco cuando Nathan apuñó inesperadamente una mano en su cabello, inclinándole un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para empujar su lengua profundamente en la boca de Niall.

Esto es por Harry, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pensó Niall, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, tratando de contener la ola de pensamientos que se cernían sobre su cabeza. Se sentía mal. Con cada pequeño toque, Niall sentía que su dignidad ya dañada, caía más bajo.

Nathan lo empujó sobre su espalda mientras rompió el beso, y Niall dejó escapar un poco de aire. Levantó la vista hacia el hermoso rostro de Nathan, y encontró unos ojos oscuros; esos ojos que rastrillaban el cuerpo de Niall. Nathan llenó con besos la mandíbula de Niall, y el rubio cerró los ojos y se imaginó por un momento que las cosas eran mucho más simples; como aquel tiempo en que no había conocido a Zayn, un momento en que Harry no le hubiera confesado su amor, una época donde todo era pura despreocupación. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en todo esto? ¿Cuándo llegó a ser esta persona? Nathan estaba mordisqueando su cuello, y sus dedos estaban debajo de la camisa del rubio. Niall pensó que no podía reconocerse.

"¿Por qué haces esto?".

Nathan no respondió. Mordió la unión del hombro y el cuello de Niall, y el rubio gimió. Eso dejaría una marca, lo sabía. Una marca para recordarle en lo que se había convertido.

"Es tu hermano".

¿Qué estaba mal con estos hermanos? Niall se preguntó mientras miraba hacia el desconocido techo, permitiendo que Nathan lo tocara donde quisiera; su cuerpo traicionero reaccionaba a los inoportunos toques.

"No entiendes, Niall". Nathan sopló la oreja y mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo. Niall se estremeció. "Mi precioso hermanito es un mocoso. Es inútil. Nunca se espera mucho de él. Todo lo que hace es rebelarse contra nuestro padre, y no es realmente inteligente, Niall". Nathan levantó la cabeza y miró a Niall con una fingida simpatía. "No eres más que otro medio de rebelión, nada más. Él es un poco egoísta, ¿no?". Nathan tocó suavemente la herida de Niall y el rubio hizo una mueca. "Solo te arrastró con él. Porque al final del día, Zayn todavía es un Malik, y no puede preocuparse por nadie más que en sí mismo. Pensaste que podrías cambiarlo, ¿no?". Preguntó Nathan y Niall no respondió. "Debo decir que estoy impresionado que lo hayas intentado, Niall". Nathan sonrió, y Niall no pudo evitar que el resentimiento se filtrara en su mirada. "Se necesita a la persona adecuada para cambiar a alguien, y tú no eres la persona adecuada para mi hermanito; eres demasiado débil, Niall".

Niall trató de ocultar el dolor que sentía, pero sabía que Nathan era muy consciente del efecto que sus palabras hacían sobre él; Niall se sintió avergonzado. Él miró hacia otro lado, y pudo sentir que Nathan sonreía por encima de él.

"La única cosa que puedes hacer es salvar a tu pequeño amigo". Nathan apretó su boca contra la suya, y esta vez, Niall no pudo contener el asco que sentía; especialmente cuando los calientes dedos de Nathan rozaron sus pezones.

Algo se desató dentro de Niall, y él pensó que no, que estaba cansado de ser esta persona en que se había convertido; enfermo en la manera en que su vida se había convertido. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo dejando que este hombre lo tocara a su antojo? ¿Qué garantizaba que esto salvaría a Harry? Tenía que haber otro manera.

Niall estaba muy cansado de ser el niño deshecho; estaba arto.

Nathan había tirado de la camisa de Niall hasta el pecho y había envuelto un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico, deteniendolo. "Levanta los brazos, amor". Dijo y sonrió cuando Niall se estremeció y cumplió con vacilación. Nathan ayudó a Niall a quitarse la camisa y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación antes de tomar la parte superior del cuerpo desnudo de Niall. El muchacho más pequeño se estremeció de nuevo y lo miró con grandes y asustados ojos cuando sintió como Nathan se excitaba. Niall era demasiado tentador para su propio bien. Estaba a punto de empujarlo hacia abajo y violarlo hasta que pidiera clemencia, pero la mano de Niall en su pecho lo detuvo.

"Dame tu palabra de que no le harás daño a Harry". Dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa y Nathan debió admitir que, efectivamente, estaba impresionado por la lealtad de Niall hacia Harry; era por eso que los sentimiento era tan inútiles.

"Tienes mi palabra". Nathan respondió y acercó a Niall. Nathan miró intrigado como Niall lo escrutó con sus ojos antes de que de repente pusiera sus brazos alrededor del cuello para acercar su rostro al de él. El muchacho más joven jugó con el pelo de Nathan, y él gimió mientras lo disfrutaba. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Niall alto y claro, y él no pudo controlarse más.

Él chocó sus labios contra los de Niall con fuerza y le encantó el gemido que el muchacho más joven emitió. Dedos pálidos se enredaron en su pelo oscuro, y Nathan llevó una mano hacia abajo, empuñando audazmente el trasero de Niall; era algo que había estado deseando hacer, no podía esperar para hacerlo gritar. Niall se movió contra él y Nathan gimió ante la fricción. Masajeó el trasero de Niall con una mano, y con la otra jugó con los bonitos pezones del rubio. Niall se apartó del beso para dejar salir otro gemido y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Nathan, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel. Nathan lo atacó sin piedad, con la intención de dejar tantas marcar como fuera posible en esa deliciosa pie. Niall jadeó contra su oreja.

"Nathan".

Nathan gimió en respuesta.

"Vete a la mierda".

Nathan apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender las palabras  de Niall, antes de que el más joven le enterrara un rodillazo en la ingle. Nathan cayó con la boca abierta en un característico grito de agonía. Sus ojos se abrieron debido al shock mientras se desplomaba en la cama, con las manos instintivamente cernidas sobre la palpitante zona mientras jadeaba con dureza. Niall saltó de la cama y Nathan maldijo entre dientes.

"Realmente... eso... fue un... estúpido error". Dijo Nathan con una controlada voz cuando Niall tiró frenéticamente de su camisa y huyó hacia la puerta. Levantó la vista para ver a Nathan con las manos en la ingle, con los ojos cerrados y Niall lo supo: era hombre muerto.

Necesitaba encontrar a Harry.

....

"Louis". Dijo Niall sin aliento en el teléfono, su amplia mirada vacilaba paranoicamente alrededor de  la pequeña cafetería.

"¡Niall!". La voz de Louis resonó  desde el otro extremo y Niall se sobresaltó un poco; realmente necesitaba calmarse. "No he oído de ti en en bastante tiempo. ¿Encontraste tu olla de oro y volaste hacia el atardecer?".

Niall sonrió débilmente cuando sintió un tirón en el pecho; había extrañado a Louis. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con Harry, las cosas habían estado tensas entre él y Louis,pero no podía estar más feliz de oír su voz en ese momento.

"Escucha, Louis". Dijo Niall seriamente. "¿Está Harry contigo?".

"Nop". Dijo Louis, haciendo hincapié en la 'p', y el corazón de Niall se hundió. "No lo he visto desde ayer. ¿Por qué? ¿No contesta su teléfono?".

"Está fuera de servicio". Susurró Niall y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Louis, creo que podría estar en peligro".

"¿Qué?". Preguntó Louis. "¿Qué quieres decir con peligro? ¿Comió demasiados tacos otra vez?". Bromeó Louis.

"No". Dijo Niall. "Es una larga historia, pero no hay tiempo. Te la haré más corta. Se involucró con el hermano mayor de Zayn, y el hermano de Zayn se ha comprometido a hacerle daño. Louis, es peligroso, tenemos que encontrar a Harry, ahora".

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el otro extremo.

"¿Louis?". Niall lo llamó nerviosamente.

"¿Es una especie de broma, Niall?". Dijo Louis desde el otro extremo, con un tinte de humor en su voz.

"No". Dijo Niall impaciente. "Voy a llamar a los demás para ver si está con ellos—".

"¡Espera!". Exclamó Louis. "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Niall? ¿En realidad me estás diciendo que Harry tiene algo con el hermano de Zayn? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Quién diablos es este hermano? ¿Y por qué estoy escuchando sobre esto ahora? Por supuesto, espero que esto sea una broma, porque—".

"Louis". Niall lo cortó bruscamente, porque realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. Podían hablar de esto una vez que Harry estuviera sano y salvo. "No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Harry".

"Diablos, Niall, diablos". Louis sonaba frenético. "Si algo le pasa, entonces voy a matar al hermano de Zayn".

"Y yo voy a ayudar". Respondió Niall sombríamente. "Pero escucha, habla con Liam y nos vemos en el  grill, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Vamos a su casa. ¿Tal vez solo esté dormido?". Louis sonaba esperanzado, y Niall deseaba poder compartir esa esperanza. "¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto, Niall?".

"Una llamada necesaria". Respondió Niall y colgó antes de que Louis pudiera perder más tiempo haciéndole preguntas. Buscó a través de sus contactos y encontró el número deseado y pulsó el botón de llamar.

La llamada fue tomada al primer timbre.

"Niall". Dijo Zayn en el otro extremo. "¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Por qué no me contestas el teléfono? ¿Estás bien?".

Niall tuvo que tomar un segundo para hacer caso omiso de la preocupación de Zayn.

"Estoy bien". Contestó y se apresuró a continuar antes de que Zayn pudiera hacer más preguntas. "Necesito tu ayuda".

"¿Dónde estás?". Preguntó Zayn.

"Eso no importa". Respondió Niall. "Necesito ayuda para encontrar a Harry".

Hubo un breve silencio en el otro extremo.

"¿Está perdido o algo así?". Hubo una pizca de sarcasmo en la voz de Zayn y la mano de Niall apretó el teléfono.

"Sí". Dijo fríamente. "Y creo que tu hermano tiene algo que ver con eso".

"Niall". La voz de Zayn era grave. "¿Has visto a mi hermano?".

Niall quería gemir de frustración, porque obviamente la desaparición de Harry no significaba nada para Zayn.

"Eso no es importante en este momento". Dijo demasiado fuerte. "Solo te necesito para saber si Nathan está en tu casa. Tal vez Harry está con él".

"Si él está con él, entonces es su elección, no puedo hacer—".

"Zayn, por favor, escúchame". Niall estaba desesperado.. "Nathan va a lastimar a Harry. Él no lo sabe, y si tú no estás dispuesto a ayudarlo, todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es comprobar si están allí. Voy a ir yo mismo si tengo que hacerlo".

Antes de que Zayn pueda replicar, Niall colgó el teléfono.

 

* * *

 

Nathan sonrió mientras miraba al inconsciente joven en su cama. El mayor de los Malik, cerró la puerta detrás de él y poco a poco se acercó a la cama. La cama crujió bajo su peso mientras se sentaba. Sus ojos parpadearon depredadores sobre el pacífico rostro de Harry, deteniéndose  en los rizos color chocolate que caían por su cara y la boca ligeramente separada, enmarcada por unos rosados labios.

En opinión de Nathan, Harry era mucho más atractivo que Niall y ocasionalmente se preguntó por qué Harry no había encontrado a otra persona en lugar de ese pequeño y estúpido rubio; aunque eso lo hacía más interesante. Nathan ni siquiera tuvo que investigar mucho porque Harry una vez que llegó a estar suficientemente borracho le dijo todo y Nathan lo había engañado con fingida preocupación a pesar de que sádicamente había disfrutado ver a Harry atravesar por tanto dolor.

Niall había pensado que estaba un paso por delante de Nathan, lo cual el hermano mayor de Zayn lo encontró realmente lindo; no podía esperar a que el rubio se enterara dónde estaba su precioso amiguito. Nathan movió los rizos de Harry que estaban sobre su rostro y recorrió su cara con un dedo. Harry murmuró algo en voz baja y se acercó más al tacto. Nathan decidió que era hora de despertarlo.

Ahueco las mejillas de Harry y le dio un beso en los labios. Harry se movió y gimió un poco antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. Nathan se apartó y le sonrió. Harry lo miró a través de sus desenfocados ojos.

"¿Nathan...?". Gruñó confundido y trató de levantar la cabeza solo para volver a caer sobre la almohada. "¿Qué está pasando?". Sus ojos se movieron por la habitación antes de centrarse en Nathan. "Me duele la cabeza y...". Una vez más hizo un esfuerzo para moverse, pero su cuero se sentía pesado y se sintió inexplicablemente cansado. "Nathan...". Su voz era extrañamente pequeña y cuando trató de levantarla, le resultó un desafío. Sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre que se cernía sobre él, mirándolo con una expresión poco familiar.

"Finalmente despiertas, princesa". Dijo Nathan burlonamente, y Harry se confundió más. Una vez más lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación tratando de reconocerla; Harry no recordaba haber venido aquí. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba mucho. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Una mano en la mejilla lo hizo mirar a Nathan, y hubo algo en sus ojos que lo asustó. Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero Nathan lo hizo callar con un beso. Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero incluso esa simple acción requirió energía que no tenía. ¿Por qué estaba cansado? Trató de levantar los brazos, pero eran peso muerto. Nathan lamió su boca y una de sus manos estaba jugando con sus rizos.

"¿Qué has hecho?". Harry jadeó cuando Nathan finalmente salió de su boca y un temor se movió dentro de él cuando Nathan se movió para quedar sentado sobre su cintura.

"Te he drogado". Dijo Nathan ligeramente y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó confundido y utilizó cada pequeña gota de energía para levantar la mano y débilmente cerrarla en la muñeca de Nathan. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?". Harry trató de zafarse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondió. "Sal de aquí".

"Puedes agradecerle a Niall que estés aquí". Dijo Nathan cuando finalmente consiguió desabrochar todos los botones, exponiendo el pecho de Harry.

"¿Niall? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?". Preguntó desconcertado y silbó cuando Nathan mordisqueó su clavícula.

"Bueno, yo estaba a punto de acostarme con él". Nathan lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y Harry se quedó helado. "Pero él no me dejó y fue aún lo suficientemente estúpido para golpearme en la ingle. Así que, tienes que pagar las consecuencias. Además, tengo que asegurarme de que mis bolas esté funcionando adecuadamente, y tú me puedes ayudar con eso, ¿verdad, Harry?".

"¡¿Estás bromeando?!". Harry quería gritar, pero si él alzaba la voz, probablemente ahora sí se desvanecería por completo. "Lo juro por Dios, si tan solo tocaste un pelo de su cabeza—".

Fue interrumpido por la risa de Nathan.

"¿Tú qué, Harry?". Él se burló. "No estás, literalmente, en posición de amenazar a nadie. Voy a tomar lo que quiero y tú vas a dármelo". Harry se estremeció de disgusto cuando Nathan lamió su clavícula. "También puedes contar esto como tu castigo personal". Nathan sonrió con malicia.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando pedazo de mierda?". Harry respiró mientras trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no estaba realmente dispuesto. Podía sentir la vida corriendo por sus dedos, pero para que su cuerpo decidiera volver de entre los muertos, podría ser demasiado tarde.

"Niall había estado en lo cierto...". Murmuró Harry y sintió como un pesar se hundía en su cuerpo. "¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?".

"Esa es la cosa". Nathan levantó la cara para sonreírle. "Tú no estabas pensando. Estabas muy desconsolado y ocupado tratando de olvidar cualquier recuerdo de Niall mientras tomabas. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que más me divirtió?".

Harry lo miró.

"Lo que más me divirtió fue probablemente el hecho de que pensaste que me estabas usando para olvidarte de Niall, pero ¿adivina qué?". Nathan sonrió y Harry tuvo la necesidad incontrolable de golpearlo en plena cara. "Yo fui el que te usó para llegar a Niall".

La respiración de Harry enganchó y su rostro se drenó de todo color.

"No".

Los ojos de Nathan bailaron de la risa.

"Sí". Dijo. "Te equivocaste, Harry. Y ahora mira en lo que te has metido". Harry retrocedió cuando Nathan lo tocó, y Nathan se burló. "No actúes como si no quisieras esto. Estuvimos muy cerca la última vez, ¿no?".

Harry se sintió traicionado y más allá de impotente cuando la mano de Nathan se trasladó más al sur. Cerró los ojos y tomó una inhalación de aire, y pensó que no podría sobrevivir a esto; ya se sentía como una sombra de lo que solía ser, y si Nathan lograba lo que quería con él, entonces no sabía si alguna vez se sentiría bien de nuevo. Solo la idea de que Nathan había llegado a estar cerca de Niall a causa de él hizo que una garra de culpabilidad creciera en sus entrañas; ¿cuándo había a llegado a ser tan estúpido?

Sintió la mano de Nathan en su cinturón, y pensó que esto era todo; y por un momento, pensó que tal vez, tal vez no se merecía menos. Entonces, los toques se detuvieron y Harry abrió los ojos.

Nathan estaba de pie en la puerta hablando con alguien. Harry trató de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero un gemido patético fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Nathan miró a su hermano que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, y Nathan tuvo que admitir que su mirada era intimidante. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el labio y el pómulo magullado de su hermano menor.

"Nathan". Gruñó Zayn.

"Hola, hermanito". Respondió Nathan con indiferencia. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?".

Zayn parecía que podía quebrarse y Nathan siempre había amado empujarlo hasta el borde; el chico era demasiado previsible.

"Harry". Dio un paso más cerca de Nathan. "Él está allí dentro, ¿no es así?".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?". Preguntó Nathan en un tono aburrido, y no había esperado que Zayn diera un paso más cerca y mirara por encima del hombro. Observó como los ojos del más joven se agrandaron y movió hacia él, lleno de odio y asco.

"¡Qué mierda, Nathan!". Exclamó. "¡Sabía que eres bajo, pero no sabía que tanto! ¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo con él?".

"Eso realmente no es asunto tuyo". Dijo Nathan cuando salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a su hermano a los ojos y se preguntó qué era lo que tenía que decir para que se fuera. "Hermanito, ¿por qué te preocupas por Harry?".

"Déjalo en paz, enfermo". Gruñó Zayn.

Nathan suspiró dramáticamente, antes de sonreír.

"Mira, Zayn. ¿No lo entiendes?".

Zayn solo lo miró.

"¿No es Harry una amenaza para tu relación con Niall?". Preguntó Nathan y sonrió para sus adentros cuando Zayn pareció un poco desconcertado.

"¿Qué?". El muchacho más joven dijo entre dientes, y Nathan sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

"Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta, hermanito. ¿Cuán protector es Niall con él?".

La mirada de Zayn se atenuó un poco y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir?".

"Sólo estoy diciendo que a largo plazo, Harry tendrá una oportunidad mucho mejor de estar con Niall de la que tú tendrás". Dijo Nathan a la ligera, hundiéndose en la cabeza de su hermano pequeño. Podía ver los pensamientos fluyendo a través de la cabeza de Zayn, y Nathan sabía que había plantado la semilla que él quería; ahora solo necesitaba crecer.

"Él es su mejor amigo, lo ha conocido por más tiempo". Dijo Nathan y Zayn estaba tranquilo, escuchando. "Y luego, por supuesto, lo ama de una manera que tú eres incapaz de hacerlo; tienes todas las posibilidades a su favor". Nathan se encogió de hombros. "Al final del día, Niall te dejará por él.... es decir, si no te ha dejado ya". Él fingió mirar aburrido hacia un lado cuando en verdad estaba viendo a Zayn por el rabillo de su ojo y vio el destello de las emociones de su hermano y entonces sonrió. Sabía que Niall había terminado con Zayn por que eso había afectado a su hermano de una manera que no debería de haberse permitido; era una mancha para el apellido Malik. "Sabes que soy capaz de cuidar de Harry". Dijo Nathan, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zayn. La mirada de Zayn se quebró y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con cuidarlo?". Preguntó sospechosamente.

"Voy a asegurarme de que no se meta en tu camino. Me gustaria hacer eso por ti, hermanito". Dijo Nathan dulcemente y Zayn arrugó la nariz, mirándolo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te creo?". Dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

Nathan sonrió, sabiendo que tenía a Zayn en sus manos; solo necesitaba el impulso esencial.

"Debido a que los dos sabemos que estoy diciendo la verdad". Nathan abrió la puerta detrás de él y Zayn no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó allí y parecía preocupado y en conflicto. "No te preocupes Niall no va a saber de esto".

La máscara fría y distante de Zayn se resbaló y se convirtió en un perdido y pequeño cachorro. Nathan le sonrió tranquilizadora mente antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Así que, Harry". Dijo mientras se giraba hacia el tentador joven en su cama. "¿Dónde estábamos?".

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Ana por ayudarme con esto y como siempre, cualquier error es mío.

"No...". Harry débilmente levantó la mano en un intento desesperado de detener que Zayn lo dejara, pero la puerta se cerró y Nathan se quedó allí, sonriéndole. Harry quería sollozar con desesperación, pero se mantuvo serio; mirando hacia el hombre que ahora se acercaba a él con un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

Nathan volvió a su posición anterior sobre la cintura de Harry y la mandíbula del más joven se apretó cuando Nathan se abalanzó y apretó sus labios contra los de él.  Sus largos dedos recorrieron el torso desnudo de Harry y el más joven tragó en vergüenza cuando sus pezones se irguieron, endureciéndose bajo el toque de Nathan.

En un rápido movimiento desabrochó su cinturón y Harry tuvo una fuerte entrada de aire por la boca. Nathan tomó ventaja y empujó su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de Harry. "Detente...". Harry jadeó tan pronto como Nathan se retiró de su boca, para proceder a llenar su mandíbula con besos. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Nathan contra la piel de su cuello mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón, y Harry cerró los ojos con un corazón que amenazaba con estallar fuera de sus costillas.

"¿No recuerdas hace unas noches atrás donde prácticamente me suplicaste que te follara, Harry?". Nathan sonrió y miró a Harry con ojos oscuros. Las mejillas de Harry se calentaron y apartó la mirada.

Harry estaba demasiado borracho la noche en el bar de mala muerte, había estado enfermo y cansado de sentirse perdidamente enamorado de Niall y luego Nathan había aparecido. Harry se había arrastrado más o menos  encima de él, y para su sorpresa, Nathan lo había rechazado.

"Te estoy dando lo que querías desde un principio".

"No". El corazón de Harry cayó de sus costillas cuando Nathan jugó con la fina tela de su bóxer, y cerró los ojos; pensando que perdería su dignidad y orgullo. Sus ojos ardían, pero él se negó a darle a Nathan la satisfacción de verlo llorar. Sintió que su esperanza murió junto con otra parte de él.

Nathan sonrió cuando vio los ojos verdes llenarse de agua y él comenzó a tirar del pantalón apretado del muchacho por debajo de él, pero se detuvo al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con fastidio y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y gritarle a su estúpido hermano que se largara cuando sintió que algo pesado lo golpeaba en un costado de su cabeza. Aturdido, comenzó a caer mientras manchas oscuras decoraba rápidamente su vista. "Qué—". No terminó la frase cuando recibió otro golpe que lo tiró de la cama.

Zayn miró la forma inmóvil de su hermano con un expresión bastante lívida y las ganas de darle una patada en su bonita cara eran abrumadoras. "Pedazo de mierda". Murmuró Zayn en voz baja mientras dejaba caer una olla de cerámica que había tomado de una mesa.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Harry, y el más joven lo miraba con ojos grandes; algunas lágrimas brillaban en las esquinas. Zayn tragó un poco cuando vio su despeinado estado y se movió rápidamente mientras maldecía a Nathan.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?". Zayn sabía que era una pregunta estúpida al segundo que salió de su boca y el resoplido de Harry ciertamente lo confirmó.

"Estoy fantástico, si no tomas en cuenta el hecho de que estoy drogado y a punto de ser violado". Harry resopló con sarcasmo. "Estoy jodidamente fantástico".

Zayn frunció el ceño con inquietud y subió la cremallera del pantalón de Harry para darle un mínimo de dignidad, antes de que empezara a buscar algo por la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Preguntó Harry nerviosamente, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo tendido allí sin poder hacer nada.

"Buscando un antídoto". Respondió Zayn secamente mientras buscaba de cajón en cajón y Harry débilmente inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo hacer un lío de lo que él supuso que era la habitación de Nathan.

"Tal vez lo tiene él". Sugirió Harry, y Zayn lo miró lleno de sorpresa desde el armario donde buscaba. Harry habría rodado los ojos si no sintiera que la acción haría que su cerebro doliera aún más.

Zayn se movió al lado de su hermano y lo miró con inquietud, antes de sacudir la cabeza y caer de rodillas a su lado. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero por una parte temía que Nathan abriera los ojos y lo golpeara. Rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillo, pero no encontró nada que pudiera utilizar.

"Parece que tenemos que esperar hasta que desaparezca". Decidió Zayn mientras se movía sobre Harry. "¿Qué tanto puedes moverte?".

Harry resopló.

"Apenas puedo mover un dedo".

"Está bien, voy a ayudarte". Sonó un poco forzado, pero a Harry realmente no le importó; solo quería salir de allí antes de que todas sus emociones terminaran con él. Permitió que Zayn lo ayudara a ponerse de pie. "Diablos, estás pesado". Dijo Zayn cuando terminó medio moviendo, medio arrastrando a Harry de la habitación.

Zayn llevó a Harry por la escalera, por la puerta y abrochó su cinturón cuando estuvieron en el coche. Miró al chico de pelo rizado y parecía que iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

"Hey". Lo llamó Zayn cuando arrancó el coche. "No pierdas el conocimiento".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo". Murmuró Harry con los ojos medio abiertos.

Zayn salió a la carretera, en dirección a la casa de Cassandra mientras remarcó un número en su teléfono. La llamada fue tomada al primer timbre, y la preocupada voz de Niall resonó desde el otro extremo.

"Está conmigo. Está bien". Dijo Zayn y se preguntó si realmente podría describir al medio dormido y drogado chico junto a él como 'bien'. "Vamos a estar en casa de Cass".

 

* * *

 

Cuando Niall, Louis y Liam irrumpieron por la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Cassandra, Harry había recuperado la mayor parte de la sensación de su cuerpo; al menos lo suficiente como para sentarse erguido sin apoyo.

"¿Harry?". Niall fue el primero en aparecer en la sala, donde Harry junto a Zayn, Chad y Cassandra estaban. Zayn se incorporó cuando Niall apareció, mirándolo fijamente, pero los ojos de Niall se centraron en Harry.

"¡Harry!". El rubio exclamó de nuevo mientras corría y envolvía  a Harry en un fuerte abrazo. Liam y Louis aparecieron justo después y siguieron a Niall ya que todos estaban preocupados por su amigo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Mierda, Haz!".

Niall soltó a Harry del aplastante abrazo para mirarlo de nuevo desconociendo cómo lo observaba Zayn. Sin embargo, Cassandra vio cómo Zayn observaba a Niall y suspiró para sus adentros.

"Niall...". Harry se sintió un poco abrumado al tener a Niall tan cerca y seguro, con todo lo que había sucedido; recordó las palabras de Nathan y náuseas se extendieron a través de sus entrañas. "... yo... lo siento mucho". Dijo en voz tan baja que solo Niall pudo escucharlo, y Niall sonrió débilmente.

"Está bien". Le aseguró y masajeó el cuero cabelludo de Harry con afecto. "Todo estará bien".

"Haz". Louis miró al más joven que por ahora estaba con la cara enterrada en la camisa de Niall, antes de girar hacia Zayn y sus amigos. "¡¿Cualquiera de ustedes puede decirme qué está pasando?!". No le gustaba el aspecto que Zayn compartía con sus amigos y hubo un tenso silencio por un momento. Los ojos de Louis buscaron a Liam quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Cassandra suspiró.

"Nathan lo drogó y trató de salirse con la suya con él. Zayn lo salvó". Informó en un tono casi aburrido e inspeccionó sus uñas.

Niall, Louis y Liam se sorprendieron. Sus rostros se drenaron de color y sus ojos se desorbitaron de sus cráneos. Sus miradas se movieron hacia Harry, quien se negó a observarlo, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el suelo y les tomó un segundo para pasar de una sacudida de asombro a una furiosa.

"¡¿Qué?!". La voz de Louis resonó a través de la habitación y todo el mundo se estremeció un poco. Sus ojos azules se movían entre Zayn, Cassandra y Chad. "¡¿Quién diablos es Nathan?!". Gritó.

"El hermano de Zayn". Informó Chad, y los ojos de Louis se movieron sobre Zayn.

"¡Será mejor que me digas que ese monstruo está cerrado tras las rejas en este momento!". Su voz estaba temblando un poco, y no podía creer que todo esto hubiera ocurrido sin su previo aviso. ¿Cuándo Harry había comenzado a guardarle secretos?

"Harry...". Liam se sentó en el brazo delgado del sofá donde Harry estaba y trató de ofrecer algo de consuelo, frotándose el hombro ligeramente; sin embargo, se retractó cuando Harry se tensó. Intercambió una mirada preocupada con Niall.

"No, no lo está". Zayn respondió a la pregunta de Louis, y Louis parecía que podría golpearlos a todos así que Liam decidió hacerse cargo. Llevó una mano hacia el hombro de Louis y le dio una mirada en la que dijo que se calmara. Louis estaba a punto de protestar, porque ¿por qué todo mundo estaba calmado cuando Harry casi había sido violado por el aparentemente psicótico hermano de Zayn? No debería de ser el único volviéndose loco, pero luego miró a Harry que parecía dolorosamente pequeño cuando estaba acurrucado en el costado de Niall y mejor permaneció en silencio.

"Debemos denunciarlo". Declaró Liam de manera casual mientras miraba a Zayn, quien estaba mirándolo sin comprender. "Trató de abusar de un menor de edad; debería de estar en la cárcel, donde no pueda hacerle daño a nadie". Sacó su teléfono para marcar a la policía, pero un bufido de Zayn lo detuvo.

"Por favor, iluminanos sobre lo que te parece tan divertido". Louis gruñó cuando miró a Zayn. El moreno lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar.

"Denunciar a Nathan con la policía no lo va a llevar a la cárcel". Dijo, y todos, excepto sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad y decidió continuar. "La mitad de mi familia trabaja en la ley: abogados, jueces, policías". Zayn atrapó los ojos de Niall y sostuvieron la mirada mientras continuó hablando. "No hay forma de que Nathan vaya a parar a la cárcel".

Niall frunció el ceño, su agarre alrededor de Harry se tensó y tragó un poco. Rompió el contacto visual con Zayn para mirar a Harry que por ahora estaba mirando con rigidez a la nada.

"¡Qué montón de mierda!". Exclamó Louis y Liam solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "¡Me importa un carajo quien demonios es tu familia! ¡Ese hijo de puta va a ir a la cárcel!". Louis cerró una mano sobre la pequeña mesa en la sala, haciendo caso omiso del ceño de desaprobación de Cassandra.

"Hey". Chad suspiró. "Zayn está diciendo la verdad. Llamar a la policía solo causará más problemas para tu amigo en lugar de ayudarlo. Nathan es el chico de oro de su papá, y él hará lo que sea para evitar a la policía". Dijo mirando a cada uno. "Lo siento, hombre". Se encogió de hombros. "Es el mundo en que vivimos".

"Tiene que haber otra manera". Niall habló por primera vez y todo el mundo lo miró. "No confío en que esté vagando libremente". Miró a Zayn a los ojos, rogándole hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para mantener a Nathan lejos de Harry. Zayn le devolvió la mirada y por un momento, todo estaba en silencio mientras ellos se miraban.

"Hay otra manera de llevarlo a la cárcel". Reveló Zayn mientras miraba hacia Cassandra y Chad. Sus amigos se miraron confundidos por un momento antes de sorprendenser. Chad negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Amigo... es demasiado". Él negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Cassandra pidiendo ayuda. Por primera vez, Cassandra parecía muy nerviosa mientras miraba fijamente a Zayn.

"¿En serio?". Dijo ella en voz baja, y Zayn se lamió los labios un poco antes de fruncir el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. Chad tragó y se veía un poco pálido.

"Muy bien, ¡¿qué diablos está pasando?!". Louis expresó lo que los otros estaban pensando después de ver el pequeño intercambio entre Zayn y sus amigos. Zayn lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo esto".  Se puso de pie. "Yo me encargo de Nathan".

"¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?". Preguntó Louis y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Zayn con escepticismo.

El moreno lo miró. "Realmente no tienen ninguna otra opción". Respondió secamente.

Liam se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Bien". Dijo e hizo caso omiso de la atónita expresión de Louis. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. Vamos a llevarnos a Harry a casa. Se está haciendo tarde". Su voz y su expresión fueron bastante claras que Louis renunció a objetar. Resopló ante la derrota y se acercó a ayudar a Harry. "Es mejor que hagas algo con tu hermano". Le dijo a Zayn. "O si no lo haré yo".

Zayn simplemente rodó los ojos, y Louis lo insultó en voz baja.

Niall dejó que Liam y Louis ayudaran a Harry mientras él permanecía en la puerta de la sala. Zayn lo  miró y Niall se mordió el labio un poco debido a la frustración. "... cuídate". Dijo en voz baja y Zayn lo miró sorprendido. Niall sonrió un poco y volvió a alejarse, pero Zayn se puso de pie, deteniéndolo con tranquilidad.

"Espera".

Zayn miró a Cassandra y a Chad y ellos entendieron la indirecta porque salieron de la habitación. Zayn caminó lentamente hasta Niall, esperando que se alejara pero el rubio no se movió, se limitó a mirarlo con una pequeña mueca.

"¿Qué pasa, Zayn?". Preguntó con cautela.

"Tenemos que hablar". Dijo Zayn con sus manos moviéndose para tocar a Niall, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, dejándola caer torpemente a su lado.

"Lo sé". Dijo Niall para su sorpresa cuando lo que Zayn había esperado era que se  negara. Niall parecía cansado de él. "Pero no ahora".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo?". Preguntó Zayn.

Niall lo estudió brevemente y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Louis le gritó que se diera prisa. Zayn tuvo que controlarse para no detenerlo. El rubio se encogió de hombros. "No sé, Zayn". Dijo en voz baja antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a sus amigos. Se detuvo después de un par de pasos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le envió una pequeña sonrisa a Zayn. "Y... gracias".

Y entonces se fue.

 

* * *

 

El silencio en el coche de Louis era muy pesado y todo el mundo estaba claramente molesto por más de una razón. Liam miró con recelo como los nudillos de Louis se apretaron alrededor del volante, mientras lanzaba miradas por el espejo retrovisor hacia Harry y Niall.

Harry había estado extrañamente callado por un largo tiempo, mirando el cielo que estaba parcialmente nublado. Niall estaba sentado juntoma él, mirándolo con creciente preocupación, sin darse cuenta de como estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lo que yo no entiendo...". Comenzó Louis con voz controlada. "¿Por qué no se molestaron en informarnos que se habían metido en algo tan serio? Pensé que éramos amigos". Miró a Harry cuando dijo las última palabras, pero el más joven se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Louis.

"... lo siento". Susurró Niall con voz ronca, arrancando los ojos de Harry para mover su mirada entre Liam y Louis. "Yo no debí de haberlo guardo. Debí de haberles dicho". Se tragó el nudo en la garganta y agachó la cabeza para frotarse la parte posterior del cuello.

Harry finalmente lo miró a los ojos y el corazón de Niall brincó al ver el vacío en su mirada. "No es culpa de Niall". Dijo y se frotó la dolorida sien. "Él trató de avisarme, pero no quise escuchar... aunque... aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón". Harry dijo y sus labios se tiraron en una fina línea, la vergüenza y la culpa brilló a través de sus ojos verdes.

Niall tomó con cautela una de las manos de Harry, apretándola cuando el más joven se puso rígido.

"No sirve de nada hablar de lo que deberían de haber hecho". Liam habló suavemente y palmeó el hombro tenso de Louis. El mayor se relajó un poco. "Todo lo que podemos hacer a partir de ahora es confiar el uno en el otro un poco más... es por eso que somo amigos, ¿no?". Miró a los otros tres chicos y todos asintieron en silencio. "Tener secretos entre nosotros no ha causado más que drama y problemas". Le envió una calmante mirada cuando Niall se miró culpable. "Dejemos que el pasado sea el pasado y vamos a concentrarnos en no repetir nuestros errores, sino aprender de ellos".

Todo el mundo asintió a lo largo de las palabras de Liam.

"Hablando de no guardar secretos". Dijo Liam con voz grave. Tragó un poco antes de suspirar. "Danielle y yo nos separamos".

Los ojos de Louis, Harry y Niall se movieron horrorizados hacia Liam.

"¿Eh?". Louis dijo estupefacto. "Pero tú..¡eran LiamyDanielle! ¡Han estado juntos por siempre! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué podría hacerlos romper?".

Liam pasó una mano por su pelo y volvió a suspirar.

"Ella va a ir a la universidad el próximo año. Entró a Cardiff en Gales  y—".

"No me digas que rompieron a causa de la larga distancia...". Louis dijo cuando Liam le envió una mirada molesta para interrumpirlo y se hundió en su asiento.

"De todos modos". Dijo Liam. "Las cosas no han estado realmente bien entre nosotros últimamente. Todavía la quiero, pero creo que no he estado enamorado de ella desde hace un tiempo". Liam entrecerró los ojos. "Aparentemente ella sentía lo mismo y decidimos que lo mejor era romper antes de que se fuera".

Un pequeño silencio siguió mientras los otros procedieron a procesar las palabras de Liam y este solo sonrió.

"Lo siento". Murmuró Louis, rompiendo el silencio y se acercó, abrazando a Liam en un ángulo incómodo. Niall y Harry pronto siguieron su ejemplo.

"Así que, ¿alguien quiere compartir otra cosa?". Preguntó Louis y miró alrededor.

Niall se tensó un poco, su agarre alrededor de la mano de Harry se apretó y respiró fuertemente por la nariz antes de exhalar con fuerza.

"Rompí con Zayn". Dijo rápidamente, pero todo el mundo lo escuchó claramente. No pasó desapercibido para Niall como no parecían sorprendido como con la ruptura de Liam y Danielle, y él no debió de sorprenderse, de verdad que no.

Apartó la vista de las miradas de sus amigos y podía sentir como ellos intercambian miradas por sobre su cabeza. Hubo un breve silencio, antes de que Liam se aclarara la garganta y preguntara lo que todo mundo estaba pensando.

"¿Qué pasó?".

Niall forzó una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza y negó ligeramente,

"No quiero hablar de ello". Dijo en voz baja, con la voz ronca y se tragó las emociones que bloqueaban su garganta. Sintió a Harry apretar su mano y volvió sus ojos hacia él. Harry lo miraba con una triste mueca y dijo un 'lo siento'. Niall asintió y sonrió con valentía, apretando la mano de Harry en respuesta.

Louis observó su interacción a través del espejo antes de aclararse la garganta.

"Bueno, necesitamos algunas buenas noticias para levantar el ánimo". Dijo Louis y juntó las manos, con los ojos repentinamente brillantes de alegría, y los demás lo miraron con recelo. "¡Convenientemente, tengo una noticia impresionante!". Se movió en su asiento de modo que quedó frente a Liam y todavía podía mirar a Harry y Niall correctamente.

Louis se quedó callado durante un momento para dar el efecto dramático antes de declarar en orgullosa voz.

"¡Recibí una oferta condicional de mi primera opción en la de Universidad en Londres!".

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los otros se abalanzaron sobre Louis sonriendo, abrazándose y felicitandolo. "¡Eso es grandioso, Lou! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!". Exclamó Liam".

"No puedo creer que nos está dejando!". Niall no podía imaginar su vida sin Louis, pero sabía que después de que terminara la escuela, todos tenían que ir por caminos separados.

Después de hablar durante otro rato, Louis los llevó a cada uno a su casa, siendo Liam el primero. "¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa, Haz?". Le preguntó Louis al más joven, no se sentía del todo cómodo dejando a Harry solo.

"Se quedara conmigo". Espetó Niall antes de que pudiera detenerse y se sonrojó cuando recibió las miradas de los demás.

"¿Se quedará?". Preguntó Louis y Niall lo miró casi con sospecha.

"¿Me quedaré?". Repitió Harry y miró a Niall con cautela.

Niall intentó aparentar indiferencia cuando se encogió de hombros. "Solo si quieres". Murmuró y evitó a escrutadora mirada de Louis. "Puedes quedarte con Lou, por mi está bien".

"No". Harry negó con la cabeza y sus rizos volaron alrededor. "Creo que Louis necesita estudiar para su próximo examen". Miró a Louis cuando el muchacho más grande pareció protestar. "No quieres hechar a perder la oferta, ¿verdad?".

Louis cerró su boca al darse cuenta de que no podía discutir contra eso. Miró entre Harry y Niall con cautela.

"Bien...". Murmuró con vacilación. "Cuida de él, Horan". Cuando le dio a Niall una mirada severa, Niall no pudo dejar de sentir el peso extra de las palabras de Louis y se obligó a mantener la mirada del más grande.

"Por supuesto".

....

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Niall, Harry no dijo mucho y volvió al estado tranquilo e inquietante en el que había estado anteriormente. Niall lo observó con cautela ya que sin una palabra se metió bajo las sábanas y se cubrió la cara con una almohada con un profundo suspiro.

Niall subió detrás de él y se preguntó si debía de hablar ahora o guardarlo para mañana en la mañana. Echó un vistazo a la cabeza de Harry y decidió que el menos no parecía de humor para hablar por lo que rápidamente se quedó dormido.

 

* * *

 

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Zayn?". Cassandra repitió la pregunta por enésima vez cuando Zayn organizó una serie de diferentes documentos. Zayn cerró la carpeta de manila y la miró.

"No te preocupes por mi, Cass. Solo empieza a preocuparte si no los llamo antes de la media noche".

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vayamos contigo?". Chad preguntó mientras seguía a Zayn con sus ojos cuando el muchacho de cabello oscuro agarró su chaqueta y se la puso. Zayn negó con la cabeza mientras empujaba cuidadosamente la carpeta en una bolsa y se la colgó por encima del hombro.

"No, es negocio familia. Tengo que hacerlo solo".

"Se trata de cosas serias, Zayn". Cassandra había adquirido un hábito nervioso de morderse las uñas mientras ella y Chad seguían a Zayn a la puerta. "Un mal movimiento y las cosas saldrán peores".

"Tengo esto, ¿sí?". Dijo Zayn mientras abría la puerta y miraba de nuevo a sus amigos. Cassandra suspiró derrotada mientras se movía y abrazaba a Zayn. "Buenas noches". Dijo ella en su oído y Zayn asintió.

"Buenas noches". Repitió y ella lo dejó en libertad. Chad se adelantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Buena suerte".

"Gracias".

 

....

 

El salón de la casa de los Malik estaba iluminado por velas; su resplandor era tan suave que caía sobre los muebles creando misteriosas sombras.

Nathan estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una copa de vino en la mano. Zayn estaba de pie con una carpeta de manila descansando sobre la mesa.

Los dedos de Zayn se movían sobre la carpeta mientras mantenía sus ojos en Nathan y con un movimiento deslizó la carpeta por encima de la mesa. Llegó justamente enfrente de Nathan y él miró a Zayn por un momento antes de que sus ojos bajaron lentamente a la carpeta.

Sin decir una palabra, Nathan la abrió y miró a través de su contenido. Su cara se volvió tensa, sus ojos se afilaron y su mandíbula se apretó. Zayn observó su reacción sin hacer un movimiento.

El único sonido era el rugido de los ocasionales truenos en el cielo.

Nathan terminó de mirar a través del contenido y cerró la carpeta lentamente, dejando caer un dedo sobre ella. Cuando levantó la cara para mirar a Zayn, su máscara de tranquilidad había desaparecido.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes esto, hermanito?". Su voz que por lo general tenía un exceso de confianza ahora era pesada y tensa.

"Supongo que no eres tan inteligente como pensabas, hermano". Zayn se burló y los labios de Nathan se detuvieron en una sonrisa forzada.

"Estás jugando con fuego, Zayn". Dijo en voz baja. "No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo".

"Creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, Nathan". Respondió Zayn. "Esa carpeta es solo una copia. El original podría estar en camino a la policía en este momento".

La sonrisa falsa de Nathan cayó y miró a Zayn.

"¿Qué quieres, Zayn?".

"Lo que quiero, Nathan". Dijo Zayn, su voz estaba a juego con sus fríos ojos. "Nuestro padre ha estado esperando que alguien supervise el negocio en Singapur. Estoy seguro de que tú eres una excelente opción".

Los ojos de Nathan se encendieron de furia y por un segundo, Zayn pensó que podría arremeter contra él. Sin embargo, Nathan se compuso al segundo siguiente.

"Ya veo". Él gruñó. "¿Me quieres lo más lejos posible de tu pequeño y rubio juguete y para conseguirlo, estás chantajeando a tu propia sangre".

Zayn resopló.

"Oh, por favor, Nathan. El hecho de tener la misma sangre no es suficiente para hacernos una familia. Nunca has sido mi familia. Mi hermano tal vez, pero nunca mi familia".

"Sabes, papá se resentirá si me envías a la cárcel". Dijo Nathan. "Además, si no fuera por mí, estarías trabajando también en el negocio. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que papá se rindió contigo, por eso mismo puso sus expectativas en mí?".

"Eso puede ser cierto". Zayn respondió con calma. "Pero... realmente no me preocupan las expectativas o está corrupta empresa familiar. Yo me iré cuando sea mayor de edad".

"Estás quebrando nuestra familia, Zayn". Nathan se burló. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta, hermanito?".

"Olvidalo, Nathan". Dijo Zayn. "Sabes que esto no ha sido un familia durante mucho tiempo. Realmente no hay nada que romper".

"Podrías tener todo". Dijo Nathan con impaciencia. "Pero decidiste dejarlo todo por ese estúpido y mocoso rubio. La parte más patética es que propiamente ya te dejó, además de que no puedes admitir que no pudiste darle lo que él quería".

"Eso puede ser cierto". Dijo Zayn, sorprendiendose a sí mismo más de lo que sorprendió a Nathan. "... sin embargo, me di cuenta de que él me ayuda a entender lo jodida que es en realidad esta familia. No puedo ignorar lo que estás haciendo, Nathan. Tienes que detenerte. ¿Me escuchas?".

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto contra tu propio hermano?". Farfulló Nathan, pero Zayn ignoró su arrebato de ira.

"Quiero que te vayas mañana por la mañana, Nathan". Dijo inquebrantable.

"No digas que no te lo advertí".

Zayn se negó a seguir escuchando a Nathan más que eso y giró sobre sus talones con calma, caminando lejos de su hermano. En ese momento, no podía evitar sentir un alivio en su pecho y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

 


	27. Chapter 27

A la mañana siguiente, Niall se despertó con los suaves rayos del sol colándose a través de las cortinas, con un brazo caliente bien cerrado alrededor de su cintura y con el olor y el calor del cuerpo de Harry infiltrándose en todos sus sentidos. De alguna manera, durante la noche, él y Harry habían terminado en una posición con Harry apretado contra su espalda, el brazo bien cerrado entorno a Niall, las piernas entre las suyas y la nariz enterrada en el hueco de su cuello.

A Niall le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que algo duro se apretaba en su trasero y otro segundo en darse cuenta de lo que era. Una vez que lo hizo, el rubor se extendió por su cuello hasta llegar a la punta de las raíces de su pelo y un sonido se escapó de la parte posterior de su garganta.

Niall sabía que tenía que salir de los brazos de Harry antes de que dicho chico se despertara y se encontrara en la situación más difícil de su corta vida. Los latidos del corazón de Niall parecían correr más rápido que nunca y podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse. Tragó saliva mientras lentamente trató de quitar el brazo de Harry a su alrededor. Para su horror, esto  tuvo como resultado a Harry murmurando algo entre dientes y apretando su agarre; y Niall quería simplemente llorar. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en preocupantes situaciones?

La peor parte de todo esto fue probablemente que Niall podía sentirse cada vez más caliente, y en realidad le gustaría echarle la culpa a su hormonas. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a reaccionar con una furiosa erección presionando contra su trasero?

Niall intentó de nuevo salir del férreo control de Harry, pero para su horror terminó retrocediendo contra el duro miembro del más joven. Un jadeo apenas audible escapó de los labios de Niall y no fue mucho mejor cuando Harry suspiró casi dichoso contra su oreja, y Niall pensó que simplemente podría morir.

Harry comenzó a despertarse y a moverse en gran cantidad; en otras palabras, fue una gran cantidad de roces contra el incómodo y enrojecido Niall. El rubio decidió que sería más seguro fingir que dormía a deslizarse de está incómoda situación.

Niall pudo sentir a Harry despertar junto a él, y escuchó su respiración engancharse. Niall tuvo que usar un poco de autocontrol para no darse la vuelta y hacerle frente a la ardiente mirada que sentía. Oyó a Harry moverse y luego murmurar un 'mierda' en voz baja —Niall asumió que había notado su 'pequeño' problema— antes de que se bajara de la cama y caminara fuera de la habitación, presumiblemente hacia el baño y Niall finalmente pudo exhalar fuertemente.

El alivio duró poco cuando Niall se dio cuenta de la tienda de campaña bastante incómoda en sus pantalones. Gimió de vergüenza, enterrando su cara en la almohada y maldiciendo el tejido blando. No podía creer que había conseguido una erección con Harry frotándose contra él. ¿Cómo podría empeorar la situación? Tenía que deshacerse de su problema antes de que Harry decidiera regresar y esto llevó a Niall a preguntarse cómo Harry se desharía de su problema; el pensamiento de su amigo más joven masturbándose en su cuarto de baño no ayudó con el actual problema de Niall.

Realmente necesitaba controlarse.

Cuando Harry finalmente salió del baño, Niall tuvo suficiente control y entró al baño caminando alejado de Harry, con los ojos clavados en el suelo delante de él mientras susurró un 'buenos días'.

Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse de ir a la escuela. La madre de Niall se sorprendió un poco al ver que Harry había pasado la noche ahí, pero ella parecía más que feliz de incluirlo en el desayuno; demasiado feliz. Niall no podía dejar de notarlo.

Niall sabía que el desayuno iba a ser incómodo y vergonzoso al momento en que se sentó en la mesa y se dio cuenta de la mirada de su madre vacilaba entre él y Harry. Y fue muy cierto, pues su mamá inmediatamente interrogó a Harry sobre su vida amorosa, y tanto él como Harry casi se ahogaron con su desayuno. Se miraron entre ellos, lo cual hizo que se vieran más sospechosos ante los ojos de la mamá de Niall y una vez que Niall se dio cuenta, encontró su plato muy interesante. Harry se rió nerviosamente, explicando que él no tenía a nadie en este momento, y Niall solo podría haber imaginado que él se veía un poco pálido; el rubio sabía que tenían que hablar del tema de Nathan, Harry podría estar escondiéndose pero Niall sabía que estaba herido.

"¿Entonces por qué tú y Niall no salen?". Dijo en tono despreocupado, el cual tomó unos segundos para Niall y Harry procesarlo. Una vez que lo hicieron, Niall estuvo casi seguro de que esta mañana había adquirido poderes porque pudo detenerse de expulsar la leche que estaba en su boca mientras Harry estaba luchando por mantener el rubor escondido.

"¡¡¡Mamá!!!".

No hizo falta decir más; fue una mañana muy incómoda para todos.

 

....

 

"Mamá me quiere de vuelta en casa para la cena". Dijo Harry desde donde estaba recostado en el sofá y Niall alzó la vista del libro que había estado tratando de leer. Harry ladeó la cabeza y lo miró, antes de bloquear su teléfono. "Debería de irme ahora".

Niall marcó la página que estaba leyendo y puso el libro a un lado, poniéndose de pie al igual que Harry. "Te acompaño". Dijo y siguió a Harry por el pasillo. Harry se detuvo y lo miró incrédulo.

"¿Desde cuando me acompañas a casa?". Preguntó, y Niall se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Desde hoy". Respondió secamente y evitó la mirada escrutadora de Harry. La verdad es que Niall se sentía muy incómodo al no tener a Harry en su vista sabiendo que Nathan estaba en alguna parte tal vez conspirando contra ellos además de que realmente necesitaban hablar de todo lo que había pasado las últimas dos semanas.

Harry no protestó más, se encogió de hombros y se marchó con Niall siguiéndolo de cerca. Era una hermosa tarde con el sol colgando en lo alto del cielo mientras caminaban para cruzar la calle. Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos mientras Niall trató de encontrar una manera de traer el tema a la conversación. Al final,  él simplemente decidió hablar de ello.

"Así que...". Empezó ligeramente y trató de ignorar cómo Harry se tensó casi imperceptiblemente a su lado. "... ¿cómo estás, Harry?". Preguntó e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante lo que pareció medio minuto, simplemente mirando el pavimento debajo de él antes de que finalmente se aclarara la garganta.

"Honestamente... no estoy seguro". Dijo en voz baja. "...en su mayor parte, me siento avergonzado, estúpido y culpable. Y Niall, lo siento mucho por no haberte escuchado. Supongo que en el fondo yo sabía que Nathan era una mala persona, pero apagué mi cerebro y me fui con él, poniéndome en peligro... y peor todavía... poniéndote a ti también en peligro". Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a Niall. Niall se detuvo, obligando a Harry a detenerse también.

"Hey, todo está bien ahora". Niall sonrió tranquilizadoramente, colocando inconscientemente una mano en el brazo de Harry. "Lo que importa es que estamos bien. Nathan fue un imbécil, un manipulador y ninguno de nosotros podría haber sabido que iba a terminar así. Estoy feliz de que estás a salvo".

La sonrisa de Harry estaba un poco forzada y negó con la cabeza.

"Niall, hay algo que él dijo de lo que no he podido olvidarme". Dijo Harry, su voz estaba un poco ronca y Niall frunció el ceño cuando vio la aprensión en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es?".

"Él me dijo... me dijo que trató de estar contigo, y primero pensé que solo estaba diciéndolo para llegar a mí... ¿fue cierto?". Harry lo miró francamente asustado y Niall consideró mentirle. Sin embargo, recordó su promesa de no guardar secretos el uno al otro.

"Es cierto". Dijo Niall y Harry se puso rígido. Niall suspiró un poco y miró hacia otro lado. "Yo estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería si prometía mantenerse lejos de ti". Explicó Niall y cuando levantó la vista, se sorprendió al ver a Harry trastornado.

"¡¿Por qué harías eso, Niall?!". Exclamó, sobresaltando a Niall un poco. "¿Por qué dejarías que ese bastardo se acercar a—?".

"¿De verdad, Harry?". Niall lo interrumpió con los ojos entrecerrados. "Lo hice por ti, idiota". Harry pareció un poco avergonzado y Niall suspiró. "En ese momento, me di cuenta hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por ti". Niall sonrió. "Yo sé que harías lo mismo por mí".

Las facciones de Harry se suavizaron mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se movió hacia delante, abrazando a Niall fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Yo lo haría". Susurró en el oído de Niall. "Gracias, Niall".

Niall sonrió mientras le devolvió el abrazo, apretando fuertemente a Harry antes de liberarlo. Dio una palmada en el hombro de Harry y trató de no pensar demasiado en lo brillantes que se veían los ojos de Harry bajo el sol.

"Estoy aquí si quieres hablar más de ello". Se ofreció Niall y Harry se rió entre dientes.

"Lo sé".

Y por un momento fugaz, Niall realmente solo quiso besarlo.

 

* * *

 

Durante la próxima semana, la escuela pasó demasiado lenta y todo parecía demasiado raro para Niall. No vio a Zayn el primer día, y probablemente nunca admitiría que lo había extrañado cuando no lo vio por los pasillos y durante el almuerzo.

Se sentía muy nervioso porque no sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Nathan. Con toda honestidad, Niall había pensado que Zayn vendría a hablar con él tan pronto como pudiera, pero la primera vez que lo vio fue en el salón la mañana del martes.

El primer instinto de Niall fue caminar hasta él y besarlo, pero entonces recordó que no estaban juntos.

Probablemente era la primera vez que realmente había terminado todo entre él y Zayn.

Lo miró o más precisamente, lo observó fijamente mientras estaba allí en su casillero; su cabello oscuro, su camiseta, su pantalón ajustado, auriculares colgando alrededor de su cuello y Niall plenamente se dio cuenta de que no podía acercarse a él como lo hacía antes.

Niall sintió un dolor y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio, y solamente se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando a Zayn cuando el moreno miró hacia arriba y se encontró con su mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Niall sintió una picadura familiar en sus ojos. Por un momento, Zayn parecía que quería caminar hasta él, pero Niall nunca lo sabría porque él dio media vuelta y huyó.

Pasó todo el almuerzo en el techo de la escuela, sentando contra la pared con las lágrimas fluyendo sin control por sus mejillas.

Así fue como Harry lo encontró unos minutos más tarde; con las rodillas en su pecho, el rostro oculto en ellas, tratando de no llorar histéricamente.

Harry no dijo nada. Solo se sentó a su lado y en silencio comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

Niall lo amó mucho más por eso.

Niall no comprendió del todo por qué ver a Zayn había provocado todas estas lágrimas. No estaba seguro del porqué estaba llorando; ¿Por qué Zayn no era suyo? ¿Por qué no podría volver a besarlo nunca más?

Se sintió un poco más patético y ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir peor. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que él había sido el que rompió con Zayn.

Él podría superar esto con el tiempo.

Una vez que se calmó, Harry le ofreció sin palabras una rebanada de pizza y Niall sonrió débilmente tomando la rebanada ofrecida. Comieron en silencio, simplemente mirando las nubes pasar y la presencia de Harry fue reconfortante.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?". Dijo Harry en voz baja, rompiendo el pacífico silencio, y Niall tiró de sus labios en una fina línea y exhaló lentamente.

"No". Susurró.

Harry le sonrió.

"Está bien".

Niall podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con correr de nuevo y se sentía avergonzado.

"¿Abrazo?". Gruñó débilmente.

"Por supuesto".

Niall se acercó más a Harry. Cayó en sus acogedores brazos y buscó consuelo en su calor familiar; tratando de no pensar en el chico de pelo oscuro y ojos color ámbar.

 

....

 

Niall pasó el resto de la semana centrado en su trabajo de la escuela y por una vez, estaba agradecido de que solo tuviera una clase con Zayn.

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido cuando Zayn no intentó acercarse a él desde aquella vez que había querido hablar, además, Niall estaba curioso en cuanto a lo que le había dicho a Nathan para mantenerlo alejado de Harry; de acuerdo con el más joven, no había tenido noticias de Nathan, por suerte.

Niall pasó mucho de su tiempo libre con Harry ya fuera por su tutoría en matemáticas o simplemente pasando el rato solamente porque sí.

Parecía que todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, como antes de haber conocido a Zayn; solo que no era así. Además de eso, parecía estar un poco más deprimido por su deteriorada relación con Zayn, y sentía como algo tampoco estaba del todo bien entre Harry y él.

Podía ser que solo hubiera sido de su lado y que probablemente no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, pero últimamente, sentía que era más consciente de Harry de lo que solía ser.

Se dio cuenta de las pequeñas cosas sobre el más joven en las que no se habían molestado en pensar dos veces antes y poco a poco empezó a poner atención en ellas de vez en cuando.

Podía ser que se hubiera convertido en una desventaja más que una ventaja sobre todo cuando un día, Niall se encontró mirando los labios de Harry mientras el más joven estaba tratando de explicarle cómo utilizar la calculadora para hallar la distribución binomial.

Niall no estaba escuchando, sus pensamientos vagaban, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía besar a Harry.

"¿Niall? ¡Niall!".

La elevación de la voz de Harry sorprendió a Niall y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir algo porque se perdió en el verde de los ojos de Harry, y Harry tuvo que chasquear los dedos por delante de él para conseguir que Niall saliera de su trance.

"¿Eh?". Murmuró Niall, un poco atónito mientras seguía mirando a Harry.

"¿Estás bien?". Preguntó Harry con un expresión pícara y se veía como si estuviera tratando de reprimir la risa. "Estabas mirándome pero en realidad estabas como ido".

Niall se sonrojó en un centenar de tonos diferentes de rojos cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a él y Harry ahogó una risita detrás de su mano, con un brillo descarado en sus ojos.

Antes de que Niall pudiera decir algo, Harry estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, su boca rozaba el lóbulo de Niall. "Sabes". Le murmuró con voz ronca al oído. "Podrías decirme qué es lo que está en tu mente... realmente me gustaría saberlo".

Niall tuvo una fuerte entrada de aire y dejó escapar un vergonzoso sonido, antes de empujarse a sí mismo lejos de Harry.

"El baño... necesito hacer pis". Tartamudeó, escondió su cara roja y trató de no correr, literalmente, fuera de la habitación.

Niall sabía que tal vez tenía que volver a evaluar cómo se sentía acerca de Harry, porque los amigos no se miraban los labios y se perdían en sus ojos; Niall se sintió un poco jodido.

Después de eso, las cosas fueron un poco más incómodas o al menos de parte de Niall, porque Harry parecía el mismo de siempre, lo cual era frustrante para el rubio.

Niall estaba llegando a un punto en que estaba cuestionando su cordura, ya que no le sorprendería si se volvía loco. En un momento, él estaba secretamente mirando con nostalgia —y bastante patético— a Zayn durante el almuerzo y ahora se encontraba fantaseando sobre los labios de Harry.

Estaban decidiendo qué película ver y de alguna manera terminaron infantilmente peleando por el control remoto.

"¡Mierda! ¡Suéltalo, Styles!". Maldijo Niall mientras empujaba a Harry, pero el chico más joven era persistente.

"¿Es así cómo tratas a tus invitados, Horan?". Dijo, y se lanzó por el control y Niall dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando el cuerpo de Harry chocó contra el suyo, y terminaron cayéndose de la cama.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry!". Niall rodó por el suelo y se sentó. Harry también se incorporó y quiso quitarle el control de la mano de Niall, y Niall estiró su brazo hacia un lado para mantenerlo alejado de él.

"¡Vamos! ¡Dámelo!". Resopló Harry.

"¡De ninguna manera! Yo decidiré...". Las palabras de Niall murieron en su garganta cuando él se volvió hacia Harry y se encontró con la cara del chico a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Se quedó paralizado por completo y mientras Harry también se daba cuenta de su proximidad, Niall podía escuchar su respiración volverse más pesada.

Se quedaron así, cerca y mirándose el uno al otro por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pero fue cuestión de segundos. Niall podría ver cada pequeño detalle de la cara de Harry, distinguir cada rizo que caía sobre sus ojos y de nuevo, se perdió en los diferentes tonos de verdes en los ojos de Harry.

Sus azules ojos instintivamente miraron a los labios entreabiertos del más joven. Eran de color rosa y muy atractivos y Niall estaba seguro de que su cuerpo estaba desconectado de su cerebros o de lo contrario hubiera sido probable que hubiera notado la mirada cautelosa en los ojos de Harry.

"Niall, ¿qué estás—?".

Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase, porque Niall silenció sus palabras presionando sus labios.

Harry abrió la boca en el beso, pero Niall no lo notó o tal vez simplemente lo ignoró.

De cualquier manera, hizo más presión en el beso con su mano agarrando el hombro de Harry mientras trataba de disfrutar de la sensación de los labios de Harry contra los suyos.

Le tomó un momento a Harry responder pero Niall estaba siendo persistente mientras presionaba más profundamente sus labios y finalmente Harry respondió. Niall zumbaba en el beso, pero se convirtió en una disgustado sonido cuando Harry se apartó.

Harry lo miró con los ojos nublados por la confusión, pero Niall no pensó en ello. Harry abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo, pero Niall no le dio la oportunidad porque lo estaba besando de nuevo; esta vez más fuerte, con su lengua lamiendo a lo largo del labio inferior de Harry, antes de desaparecer en su boca caliente.

Niall quería tocar a Harry, y entonces, egoístamente su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, tomando un puñado de rizos e inclinó la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Harry bajaron a la cintura de Niall, y el rubio no esperó que lo separara bruscamente.

Niall miró a Harry sin aliento y con los ojos confusos, y su corazón se hundió cuando vio la expresión de malestar en los ojos de Harry. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Niall?". Dijo él, con voz ligeramente vacilante cuando se apartó de Niall, poniéndose de pie para mirar al rubio todavía confundido. "Deja de jugar".

Niall parpadeó, ahora sintiéndose más que confundido y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¿Qué?".

Miró a Harry nerviosamente. El muchacho más joven parecía increíblemente tenso y Niall no entendía por qué.

Harry inhaló profundamente por la nariz, apretó la mandíbula cuando entrecerró un poco los ojos.

"Acabas de darme un beso". Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Niall. "Como si eso no significara nada". La mirada casi herida en los ojos de Harry rasgó a Niall, y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

"Harry, no estoy seguro de entender lo que estás diciendo". Dijo en voz baja y quería acercarse, pero la forma en que Harry se veía lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

"¿Por qué me besaste?". Harry parecía pequeño y vulnerable cuando hizo esa pregunta, y Niall quería golpearse. Él debería de haber sabido que no estaba bien besarlo de la nada; ¿qué estaba mal con él?

Niall se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y sus ojos se movieron hacia sus zapatos.

"... porque... porque quería". Dijo, y la forma en que la cara de Harry se endureció indicó que no era la respuesta correcta. Niall mordió su lengua; mierda.

"... Niall". Dijo Harry lentamente. "No arruines todo entre nosotros, por favor".

Los ojos de Niall se abrieron con sorpresa y miró a Harry, tratando de entenderlo.

"No lo entiendo, Harry". Niall alzó los brazos al lado ante la derrota y frunció el ceño. "¿No es esto lo que querías?".

Harry pareció casi ofendido, sus labios se detuvieron en una delgada línea, y Niall estaba realmente perdido.

"No quiero ser al que vengas después de Zayn". Dijo Harry, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "Es obvio que todavía te preocupas por él, porque lo sigues mirando... como si estuvieras lamentándolo".

La boca de Niall se abrió en señal de protesta.

"¡No, no es cierto!". Dijo rápidamente y pudo escuchar su negación. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder cuando Harry levantó una ceja incrédulo y de repente, se sintió demasiado transparente.

"No te mientas a ti mismo, Niall". Harry suspiró profundamente y se frotó la sien.

Niall dejó caer sus hombros y miró a sus pies, avergonzado.

"Muy bien". Admitió. "... pero es que no puedo olvidarlo así como así, Harry. Va a tomarme un tiempo".

Harry se burló un poco y miró amargamente a la distancia.

"Lo sé". Murmuró. "Créeme, lo sé".

Niall decidió no profundizar en las palabras de Harry, porque realmente, no necesitaba más cosas en qué pensar.

"Y no te besé para olvidarme de él". Dijo Niall y por casualidad dio un paso adelante. Harry no se movió. "Lo hice porque quería, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente lo hice".

"¿Por qué?". Harry replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Niall gimió.

"No lo sé". Negó con la cabeza. "... Harry, realmente no lo sé".

Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios y asintió con la cabeza un poco antes de que sus ojos se posaran a un lado y un silencio incómodo se sintió entre ellos.

Harry suspiró y miró a Niall, más relajado y menos hostil. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Creo que sería una mejor idea si te diera un poco de espacio.. para que ordenes tus sentimientos". Dijo Harry. "Evidentemente estás confundido acerca de lo que quieres y yo no quiero correr el riesgo de repetir el pasado".

"Nunca te haría eso". Dijo Niall con voz ronca. Harry lo miró con ojos suaves y sonrió débilmente.

"No prometas nada, Niall". Él respondió y Niall no estaba seguro de cómo tomar sus palabras.

Harry podría estar en lo cierto; en realidad podría necesitar un poco de espacio tanto de Zayn como de él. No sabía lo que sentía por Harry o si sus sentimientos incluso eran más profundos que un amigo con ganas de besar a otro amigo; se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

Definitivamente no quería herir a Harry más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y estaba bastante seguro de que todo estaba hecho y dicho entre él y Zayn, el chico ni siquiera se molestó en tener una última plática con él.

"Espacio". Murmuró Niall y se aclaró la garganta cuando Harry lo miró confundido. "Tienes razón. Necesito espacio".

Harry asintió lentamente.

"Está bien, entonces". Dijo. Deberíamos de enfocarnos en nuestros exámenes".

Niall suspiró; no sabía cuando la escuela se había puesto tan abajo en su lista de prioridades, pero Harry estaba en lo cierto, realmente necesitaba concentrarse en la escuela, si tenía algún deseo de pasar su último año.

"Así que, ¿ya no vamos a vernos?". Preguntó Niall, sintiendo un fuerte nudo de ansiedad en el pecho.

"Claro que lo haremos". Aseguró Harry y sonrió. "Es inevitable, solo me refiero a que no deberíamos de pasar tiempo juntos... y creo que es mejor si te encuentro un nuevo tutor".

La garganta de Niall se sentía completamente seca y se sintió un poco herido; ¿qué creía Harry que iba a suceder? ¿qué lo atacaría? Niall estaba seguro de poder reunir el suficiente autocontrol para mantenerse quieto. Sentía como si Harry estaba tratando de poner demasiada distancia entre ellos.

"Hey, vamos". Harry suspiró. "No hagas esa cara, Niall. Realmente solo creo que es lo mejor".

Niall se mordió el labio para no decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

"Bien". Dijo y se alejó. "Sabes donde está la salida".

Harry no se movió y Niall realmente quería tirar las cosas de la habitación por pura frustración. "No quiero irme contigo enojado, Niall". Dijo Harry y camino detrás de él.

"No lo estoy". Replicó Niall a pesar de que lo estaba.

Harry suspiró pesadamente detrás de él, antes de cerrar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Niall. "Yo solo quiere que las cosas salgan bien". Le susurró al oído y Niall se sonrojó. "Sabes que te quiero".

Niall inhaló profundamente y sentía como un fuego estaba empezando dentro de él. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry quien lo miraba con sinceros y cautelosos ojos.

"¿Podemos empezar esto de no vernos, mañana?". Pidió Niall con voz ronca y Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"No habría ninguna diferencia—". Niall lo interrumpió con un suave beso en los labios, y él supo que estaba caminando en cuerda floja.

Cuando se apartó, Harry parecía un poco desconcertado, pero no enojado. Niall decidió empujar su suerte e intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero Harry lo detuvo presionando un dedo contra sus labios.

"Buenas noches, Niall". Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir. Niall se sintió mareado y abrumado por sus propias acciones y emociones pero aun así salió detrás de Harry.

Estaban bajando las escalera cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, y la madre de Niall salió de la cocina. "Yo voy". Dijo ella y abrió la puerta. "¿Eres amigo de Niall?". Dijo su mamá y Niall frunció el ceño. No podía ver con quien estaba hablando.

"Sí... algo así". Dijo una voz suave y profunda y el corazón de Niall dejó de latir.

No, no, no, mal momento, por favor no. Dijo en su cabeza, pero luego su mamá se alejó de la puerta y la persona entró.

Niall no tuvo que ver la cara de Harry para conocer su expresión, además, él estaba ocupado mirando al recién llegado.

Zayn debió sentir su ardiente mirada porque al segundo siguiente él estaba mirándolo directamente.

Oh, diablos.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

No era ningún secreto que Niall siempre había querido presentarle a Zayn a su mamá cuando estaban 'juntos'. Él siempre había querido que las personas más importantes en su vida se conocieran, incluso había imaginado el escenario. Su mamá lo amaría tanto como Niall lo amaba, ella sería embarazosa hablando de Niall y Zayn mientras ellos suspirarían en protesta, Zayn sonreiría, y entonces los miraría divertido.

Esto no era lo que había planeado en su mente.

Sentado en la mesa con su ex —llamarlo de esa manera produjo algo desagradable en el estómago de Niall— y con su mejor amigo que minutos antes había dicho que tenía que irse con su madre, sonriéndole ampliamente a Zayn ante el placer de conocer al 'nuevo' amigo de Niall.

Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente o lo que había imaginado que sucedería.

No fue una sorpresa que estuviera hecho un lío de nervios. Estaba inquieto y se retorcía en su asiento mientras miraba a Harry —quien parecía bastante cómodo con la situación (la mamá de Niall había insistido que Harry se quedara a comer con ellos)— y a Zayn, quien parecía demasiado tranquilo y era todo sonrisas corteses hacia la mamá de Niall. El rubio estaba esperando que algo se estrellara o ardiera.

Sabía que iba a suceder.

"Supongo que van a la misma escuela". Dijo Maura mirando hacia Zayn, quien a su vez asintió.

"Sí, estamos en el mismo año, aunque solo tenemos una clase juntos". Respondió Zayn y sonrió. Niall ya estaba desconcertado con lo mucho que parecía disfrutar esto.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿cómo llegaron a ser amigos?".

La respiración de Niall se enganchó y sus ojos se movieron hacia Zayn. El moreno no se veía nervioso mientras se encogía un poco y miró hacia Niall, y pudo ver en los ojos de Zayn que no estaba seguro cómo responder.

"No lo recuerdo". Zayn finalmente respondió con indiferencia. "Supongo que simplemente empezamos a hablar y luego... nos hicimos amigos".

El alivio en la respiración de Niall fue interrumpido cuando Harry resopló.

Todos los ojos se movieron hacia el más joven en la mesa, y Niall miró a Harry diciéndole claramente: '¿que diablos, Harry?'.

Harry rodó los ojos y resopló, mirando a otro lado mientras comía con el ceño fruncido. Niall se obligó a tragar la comida en su garganta y miró hacia su madre con una tímida sonrisa.

Unos minutos pasaron y la madre de Niall siguió conversando sobre todo con Zayn, Niall estaba tranquilo como una tumba y Harry aún peor. Niall podía sentir la tensión bajo la superficie y cuando Harry finalmente no soportó más, Niall lo vio venir.

La madre de Niall estaba en medio de preguntarle a Zayn sobre su familia y Niall estaba realmente curioso sobre lo que Zayn diría cuando Harry empujó con fuerza la silla y se puso de pie.

"¿Harry?". La mamá de Niall miró al muchacho más joven.

"Olvidé que mi mamá que quería en casa temprano. Gracias por la cena". Harry murmuró antes de caminar rápidamente.

El estómago de Niall se revolvió y se puso de pie. "Lo voy a acompañar". Le dijo a su madre, un poco nervioso acerca de dejarla con Zayn, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo con Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry". Niall trató de captar la atención de Harry mientras el chico más joven alcanzó su chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta y golpearla al cerrar.

Niall tomó su abrigo y siguió al más joven. Niall tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzar las grandes zancadas de Harry. "Hey, Harry, ¡Harry!". Niall lo llamó ansiosamente cuando por fin lo alcanzó, pero Harry ni siquiera lo miró, siguió caminando.

Al final, Niall tuvo que pararse frente a él para detenerlo, pero incluso entonces, Harry trató de caminar. "¡Harry!". Exclamó Niall y agarró al chico más joven fuertemente alrededor del brazo.

Harry finalmente se detuvo y miró a Niall. Niall lo estudió nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir, porque Harry estaba obviamente molesto.

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?". Él sabía que no debió de haber dicho eso al segundo en que el rostro de Harry se retorció con furia.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿qué pasa?". Repitió, su voz estaba llena de incredulidad y Niall se encogió ante su ardiente mirada. "No sé, Niall. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?". Escupió con sarcasmo.

Era obvio que Harry estaba molesto con Zayn, pero no era como si Niall lo hubiera invitado; había llegado por voluntad propia. Miró con cautela a Harry, con miedo a que cualquier palabra o movimiento lo hiciera explotar.

"Estar tanto tiempo contigo me está dañando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir". Harry habló después de unos segundo de silencio. Hubo un ligero titubeo en su voz y en sus palabras pero algo de la dureza en sus ojos desapareció. "Casi no puedo reconocerme". Dijo Harry y negó con la cabeza, mirando a lo lejos antes de pasarse una mano a través de sus rizos. "Y diablos, estoy tan enfermo y cansado de esto...". Se veía tan frustrado que Niall se sintió encoger por la culpa. "Yo solo quiero que esto termine".

Niall se puso rígido, con los ojos cada vez más amplios. No le gustaban esas palabras si querían decir lo que querían decir y la expresión amarga de Harry confirmó sus sospechas.

Hasta cierto punto, o incluso en mayor media, Niall podría entender completamente lo que Harry quería decir. El muchacho más joven había estado a su alrededor desde lo que había sucedido con el hermano de Zayn a pesar de que eso lo estaba lastimando, y Niall nunca se había permitido pensar en ello. Niall ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar como era amar tanto a alguien que no pudieras renunciar a ello a pesar de que sabías que sentía lo mismo por alguien más y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más dolía su pecho,

"Harry, mírame". Dijo Niall suavemente y se acercó al muchacho más joven, no estando del todo seguro de que decir. Harry negó con la cabeza huyendo de su toque.

"No puedo... no quiero seguir haciendo esto". Dijo, con los ojos clavados en los de Niall. "Estar contigo todos los días sabiendo que no puedo tenerte es una tortura... no es saludable. Y tú hiciste que esto fuera peor cuando me besaste. Terminé con esto, Niall".

En todo caso, Harry sonaba como si estuviera rompiendo con él y como no estaban juntos, Niall supuso que estaba rompiendo con su amistad. Tragó saliva y de repente se sintió muy asustado ante la idea de perder a Harry.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?". Susurró con voz ronca.

Harry no respondió, solo le dio una mirada que valía más que mil palabras. Miró hacia abajo y trató de pasar por delante de Niall, pero el rubio lo agarró. "¡Harry! Yo no puedo amarte de la manera en que tú quieres, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. No puedes simplemente irte". Suplicó, pero Harry se rió sin humor. Niall se estremeció ante la falta de calor en su risa.

"Ojalá fuera así de simple, Niall". Dijo Harry. "Me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a ser como antes, confía en mí, he estado rezándole a Dios pero creo que lo que siento por ti no puede simplemente desaparecer. Entre más lo intento, peor se siente".

"...yo... lo siento". Susurró Niall.

"... yo también". Respondió Harry con una sonrisa forzada antes de alejarse y dejar a Niall sintiéndose extrañamente vacío e impotente.

 

....

 

Fue un Niall cabizbajo el que regresó a la mesa donde Zayn y su mamá estaban platicando.

"Niall. ¿Dónde has estado? No es de buena educación dejar a tus invitados". Su mamá lo reprendió, ajena a la atmósfera sombría del rubio.

"Como digas". Gruñó y miró a Zayn. El moreno lo miraba con preocupación y Niall le dio luz verde para que lo siguiera.

Tener a Zayn en su habitación volvió a sentir extraño y raro a pesar de que solo era un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que había estado allí —aunque se sentía mucho más tiempo— y sin duda se sintió mal cuando Zayn procedió a tomar cuidadosamente asiento en la silla en vez de tirarse en la cama como lo hacía antes.

Niall se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a Zayn mientras trataba de empujar los pensamientos sobre Harry a la parte superior de su mente; no podía soportar la idea de que posiblemente había perdido a Harry y se calmó diciéndose que Harry solo necesitaba dormir y todo estaría bien mañana por la mañana.

"Tu mamá es muy linda". Dijo Zayn, arrancando a Niall de sus pensamientos. Niall parpadeó y se centró en Zayn, quien lo estaba estudiando con sus oscuros ojos; Niall ignoró el calor familiar en su vientre.

"Sí, sobre todo cuando no está enojada". Respondió Niall con un pequeño resoplido.

"Deberías apreciar a tu mamá, Niall". Dijo Zayn con una irónica sonrisa, pero había un tono grave en sus voz y Niall se sentó un poco más recto cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte". Niall miró a Zayn con cautela. "¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?". Niall debatió si era una pregunta que se podía formular a su ex o si estaba siendo demasiado curioso; algo le dijo que incluso cuando estaban juntos, esto sería un tema casi tabú.

Zayn no se veía muy sorprendido por la pregunta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando pensativo. "Bueno, mi mamá se fue cuando yo tenía alrededor de 4 años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de ella". Zayn entrecerró los ojos.

"... ¿por qué se fue?". Preguntó Niall suavemente. Zayn inhaló profundamente y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

"Supongo que se hartó de las mentiras y engaños que venían con estar en una familia rica". Dijo Zayn a la ligera y se encogió de hombros. "Ella solo era una Malik por estar casada con mi papá, por lo que es comprensible que no pudiera entender las cosas como lo hizo mi papá. Hubo un período en el que peleaban mucho... un montón de gritos, hasta que ella solicitó el divorcio. Por supuesto, mi papá consiguió la custodia mía y de Nathan, pero no estoy seguro si ella intentó pelear. Nunca la he visto desde entonces".

"Oh". Fue todo lo que Niall pudo decir, sorprendido por esta nueva pieza de información. "¿No habla contigo?". Preguntó, y Zayn negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No". Dijo y se encogió de hombros. "Lo último que he visto o escuchado hablar de ella fue cuando estaba empacando sus maletas".

Niall no estaba seguro de qué decir o si quería decir algo. No podía pensar en un padre —o una madre— que nunca se pusiera en contacto con sus hijos. Zayn parecía bastante tranquilo al respecto, pero Niall se preguntó si en realidad era un acto; si esto le hubiera sucedido a Niall, él se hubiera sentido traicionado y estaría preguntándose todo el tiempo por qué su madre lo abandonaría.

"¿Te has... ¿te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería conocerla?". Preguntó en voz baja, tentativamente y Zayn se quedó pensativo por un momento.

"Mentiría si dijera que no hubo momentos en mi vida donde yo deseaba poder reemplazar esa imagen de ella en mi cabeza con una persona real, pero como crecí... bueno, como crecimos sin ella, ese sueño infantil de verla aparecer por la puerta... se esfumó".

Zayn apartó la mirada. Niall por su parte se sorprendió por lo mucho que Zayn comenzaba a hablar de sí mismo sin necesidad de que Niall lo convenciera. Él desearía desconfiar de esto, pero estaba ocupado con la sensación de simpatía hacia Zayn, porque era una de esas raras ocasiones en que Zayn salía de su máscara de rudeza para revelar su lado más vulnerable.

Niall estaba cerca de moverse y abrazarlo, pero no estaba seguro si era lo apropiado de hacer —podrías abrazar a tu ex ¿no? Así que con torpeza terminó palmeando la rodilla de Zayn, rompiendo los pensamientos del moreno.

Zayn miró la mano de Niall en su rodilla, con los ojos un poco vacilantes y parpadeó una vez, dos veces y cuando miró a Niall, la máscara estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Niall apartó la mano y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, y los ojos de Zayn se suavizaron un poco.

"Yo... no sé qué decir, Zayn". Niall negó con la cabeza. "No puedo imaginar lo que debe ser como no saber dónde está tu madre... si incluso está muerta o viva o si...". Niall se detuvo cuando la cara de Zayn cayó un poco, y podría haberse abofeteado a sí mismo antes sus desconsideradas palabras.

Niall debería haber sabido que el pensamiento probablemente había cruzado la mente de Zayn, que tal vez la razón por la que su madre no tenía contacto con él era porque ella sencillamente no podía. Niall tragó y se lamió los labios como un hábito nervioso.

"Zayn, yo no tenía la intención de hacerte preocupar, estoy seguro que ella está bien y...". Niall estaba divagando y estuvo más que agradecido cuando Zayn lo interrumpió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

"Eso no fue de lo que vine a hablar". Dijo y puso una mano sobre la otra, con la mirada seria cuando observó a Niall, y el rubio se enderezó un poco. La garganta de Niall se sentía seca mientras miraba a Zayn con aprehensión, no estaba seguro si le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir o no. "Me deshice de Nathan". Dijo Zayn y Niall parpadeó sorprendido, sus cejas se unieron con confusión y miró a Zayn de una manera en que le pidió que se explicara mejor.

Zayn pensó un poco antes de hablar.

"Tuve pruebas de él participando en algunas actividades ilegales". Finalmente dijo Zayn y Niall pudo escuchar cómo él estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Niall lo miró fijamente todavía confundido. "Evidencia suficiente para enviarlo directamente a la cárcel".

"¿Qué?—". Dijo Niall al mismo tiempo que Zayn lo interrumpió con un 'pero'.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos ya que aparentemente esperaban que el otro terminara la frase. Niall hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a Zayn que terminara.

"¿Pero?". Preguntó el rubio.

"Pero no lo hice". Zayn movió su lengua por su labio inferior y Niall se encontró a sí mismo mirando, pero las palabras de Zayn hicieron que lo mirara sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?!". Exclamó Niall con incredulidad. "¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!". Niall no sabía qué demonios tenía Zayn más grande que el casi abuso sexual que había cometido sobre Harry para meterlo a la cárcel, la curiosidad era demasiado grande, pero no importaba lo que era ¿por qué Zayn no había tomado esa oportunidad para meter a ese desgraciado tras las rejas?

Zayn parecía demasiado tranquilo para la comodidad de Niall mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"... porque me aseguré de que saliera de la ciudad con lo que tenía de él, realmente no tenía otra opción". Explicó Zayn y se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes por él. No va a molestar más a tus amigos o a ti. Me aseguré de eso".

"¿Qué?... No entiendo". Niall negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tienes de él Zayn? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Asesinó a alguien o qué?". ¿Cómo Niall estaba seguro que Nathan tenía la capacidad de matar a alguien?, se estremeció un poco.

"No, no lo hizo". Zayn tenía un brillo casi divertido en sus ojos. "No debería de estar diciendo eso, pero tal vez necesitas saberlo. Estaba usando la compañía de la familia para encubrir el tráfico de drogas. Pensó que nadie se enteraría, y su exceso de confianza con el tiempo se convirtió en un problema".

Niall miró boquiabierto a Zayn, porque eso era una gran cosa; tal vez no tan grande como matar a alguien, pero aun así. "Deberías decirle a la policía, Zayn". Dijo Niall nerviosamente. "Podría regresar y de alguna manera destruir cualquier evidencia y sobre todo hacerte daño".

Pensar en que Zayn saliera dañado asustó a Niall, porque si Nathan estaba involucrado en el comercio de drogas ¿de qué más iba a ser capaz?

"No te preocupes por Nathan". Dijo Zayn, su voz era segura mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás. "Está fuera de la foto. Confía en mí".

"Pero—".

"Dije, confía en mí". Zayn se había inclinado repentinamente hacia adelante para que su rostro estuviera más cerca de Niall, sus ojos tan oscuros se clavaron intensamente en Niall. Las palabras de protesta murieron en la lengua de Niall cuando se perdió en esos familiares ojos, sin tener en cuenta los latidos de su corazón. Definitivamente, podía ser ser capaz de percibir el olor a humo y a loción de Zayn. "Sé que puede ser mucho pedir después de todo lo que pasó". Dijo Zayn, sin romper el contacto visual. "Pero déjame esto a mí y no pienses más en ello, ¿sí?".

A su pesar, Niall se encontró asintiendo en silencio.

"Bien". Dijo, con la voz un poco ronca  y se aclaró la garganta mientras sus ojos se clavaron en otro lado, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Zayn por un segundo más.

Zayn murmuró algo en voz baja y a Niall le gustó pensar que fue un 'gracias'.

La silla crujió un poco bajo el peso de Zayn mientras se movía para sentarse un poco más recto y Niall le devolvió la mirada.

"Ahora que aclaramos eso... vamos a hablar". Zayn tomó una pequeña pausa y cerró los ojos. "Sobre nosotros".

Niall se movió un poco nervioso donde estaba sentado, enderazándose un poco y tratando de parecer tan tranquilo como Zayn a pesar de que los nervios lo consumían. Había estado esperando esto desde que Zayn entró en la casa y no sabía si todavía quería hacer eso... ¿había algo de qué hablar?

"Yo no tengo nada más que decir...". Dijo Niall verazmente y jugó un poco con los dedos. "Habla tú".

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Niall miró a Zayn y Zayn le devolvió la mirada con un tinte de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Luego suspiró en voz baja, se pasó una mano por el perfecto cabello oscuro y se sentó un poco hacia atrás en la silla.

"Tienes razón... está bien". Dijo en voz baja y miró a Niall. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pidiéndole en silencio que hablara de una vez.

Entonces Zayn tomó una profunda entrada de aire y exhaló profundamente antes de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, mirando a Niall directamente a los ojos.

"... tenías razón acerca de mí... nosotros... esto". Dijo Zayn lentamente, con cuidado, midiendo la expresión de Niall. Niall trató de mirar hacia atrás con calma a pesar de que el nudo de temor en su estómago estaba expandiéndose cada segundo; tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto. "Yo lo supe todo el tiempo... que yo no... yo no te merecía". Dijo Zayn con los ojos cerrados, y los ojos de Niall crecieron más ante la sorpresa de las inesperadas palabras; ¿Zayn realmente acababa de decir eso? "Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería que lo ignoré... no puedo decir que me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.. además de cuando eché a perder las cosas una y otra vez... pero.. es como soy. Solo quiero que sepas que... lo siento". Dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba a Niall, que por cierto no sabía qué pensar de esto, y tenía que procesar es que era la primera vez que Zayn pedía disculpas por algo. "... por todo. Por haberte arrastrado a este complicado lío que soy... mi vida.. mi hermano... Niall... yo no soy bueno para ofrecer disculpas, pero tú lo mereces más que nadie".

Zayn se detuvo mientras Niall miró fijamente al muchacho que estaba sentado delante de él, teniendo difícil creer que se trataba de Zayn, porque Zayn no hablaba mucho tiempo, no de esa manera o pedía disculpas por su comportamiento. Niall se sintió mareado y cauteloso y sabía que esto no iba a lugares que le gustarían.

Él sin hablar, esperó a que Zayn continuara.

"Como dije.. tú tenías razón". Dijo Zayn y distraídamente golpeó un dedo contra el delgado brazo de la silla. Niall solo siguió mirando porque al parecer había perdido la voz. "No soy bueno para ti... no puedo ser como Harry... no soy él". Cuando Zayn dijo esas palabras, parecía tan incómodo y fuera de lugar que Niall quiso darle un abrazo.

"Nunca quise que fueras como él Zayn". Niall dijo rápidamente, con la voz un poco ronca cuando captó los ojos de Zayn y le sonrió suavemente. Si quería que Zayn fuera como Harry entonces él iría a Harry. "Todo lo que quería era que funcionáramos".

Zayn sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, pero al parecer no pudimos". La mirada de Zayn se entristeció y Niall quería decirle que tal vez podrían seguir intentandolo, pero se contuvo.

Zayn pareció dudar un poco con sus siguientes palabras mientras lamía sus labios y sus ojos se movieron al rostro de Niall.

"Tienes razón. Es mejor si nos mantenemos alejados... si ponemos distancia uno del otro".

Algo duro y pesado golpeó el pecho de Niall: ¿dolor?, ¿angustia?, ¿asombro? No estaba seguro de qué era pero su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta y algo familiar y cálido apareció en sus ojos. Apretó la sábana de la cama, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, mientras recordaba cómo respirar.

¿Zayn estaba haciendo lo que él realmente pensaba que estaba haciendo? No había duda en sus palabras y Niall ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no debería de estar reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo.

"Pensé sobre esto la última vez, ¿sabes?". Zayn se frotó las manos una contra otra como si estuvieran frías y evitó los ojos de Niall mientras estudiaba sus pies. Tomó una inhalación que causó un tirón en su pecho y finalmente miró a Niall, quien estaba luchando con sus emociones. "Y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado todo este tiempo. No tengo ningún derecho en mantenerte conmigo... así que te estoy dejando ir".

Y allí estaban, las lágrimas que borraban la visión de Niall. Aunque trató de mirar rápidamente hacia abajo para ocultar su rostro, Zayn pudo notar la pareja de lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

"¿Niall?". Zayn expresó inseguro y preocupado.

Niall se encontró deseando que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara para no tener que hacer frente a esto. No debería estar llorando, así que apretó los ojos con fuerza, tomando una respiración inestable de aire, recordándose a sí mismo que esto era lo que quería ¿no?

La cama se hundió junto a él cuando Zayn se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado y Niall luchó débilmente contra la mano de Zayn cuando la envolvió alrededor de su barbilla, forzando a que lo mirara.

Niall ni siquiera se molestó en controlar la vergonzosa corriente de lágrimas. Se quedó en silencio odiando a Zayn, odiando a todo el mundo.

"Hey... hey ¿qué pasa?". La voz de Zayn era suave, su tacto fue sutil cuando trató de secar las lágrimas solo para que nuevas las reemplazaran. Niall se dijo que no había extrañado el toque de Zayn pero entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de llorar?

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Niall se apartó del toque de Zayn y frenéticamente se secó los ojos, dejándolos rojos e hinchados.

"¿Niall?".

"No... no es nada... nada". Susurró Niall y se mantuvo lejos de Zayn, incapaz de mirarlo sin sentir que algo estaba desgarrándole el pecho. Se burló un poco de sí mismo y mordió su labio. "Por alguna razón pensé... diablos que patético soy". Niall miró a Zayn y él estaba mirándolo con preocupación. "Pensé que habías venido a pedir otra oportunidad... y pensé que yo no quería esto... y... era lo que yo quería.. y yo.. soy tan estúpido". Niall sabía que estaba divagando y no le importaba, en realidad no le importa nada en este momento.

Zayn apartó el flequillo de sus ojos y Niall pensó en cómo se atrevía a tocarlo así cuando esto estaba sucediendo. No debería de estar tan cerca de él; no debería estar tan cerca que Niall podía distinguir su aliento, su olor, su calor.

"Supongo que finalmente me di cuenta de que yo era el único emocionalmente envuelto en esto". Niall negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas mojadas. "... que yo era el único". Niall no terminó la frase, no creía que Zayn parecía volver a escucharla.

"Hey vamos... eso no—". Zayn nunca terminó porque Niall lo interrumpió.

"No... olvídalo". Niall dijo con voz ronca, sintiéndose un poco más patético.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por Niall olfateando con furia para evitar seguir llorando.

"Niall... lo hice". La voz de Zayn era apenas un susurro y Niall levantó su rostro para mirarlo. Zayn pareció vacilar y agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual por un momentos antes de que finalmente levantara la vista.

"Lo hago". corrigió y logró sonreír débilmente y Niall se dio cuenta de que no terminó de conocer a Zayn; nunca lo haría.

Las siguientes palabras de Zayn podrían haber sido también un puñetazo para su estómago.

"Te amo".

Y todo se vino abajo.

Niall literalmente expulsó todo el aire, tratando de conseguir respirar. Dos pequeñas palabras. Es todo lo que Zayn necesitó para voltear el mundo de Niall al revés, y en medio de todas las emociones que luchaban dentro de él, lo único que podía pensar era en ¿por qué hasta ahora?

Esas dos palabras eran todo lo que Niall siempre había querido escuchar de Zayn, pero en este momento, se dio cuenta de que era lo último que necesitaba oír. Eran como sal en la herida abierta en su corazón. Fue como si Zayn deliberadamente tratara de romperlo completamente.

"Y es por eso que no puedo seguir haciendo esto".

Y entonces Niall fue un desastre de lágrimas y Zayn estaba allí, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho de manera que no debería de hacerlo y Niall se aferró a él de una manera que tampoco debería de ser.

Yo lo amo, él me ama y esto está más jodido que nunca.

Niall renunció a pensar y se limitó a escuchar a Zayn. Se concentró en la sensació de sus largos dedos moviéndose por su pelo; preparándose para lo inevitable.

Dejar ir a Zayn.

"Lo siento". La voz de Zayn era profunda y cálida, su aliento hacía cosquillas en los oídos de Niall.

Niall apretó los ojos ahora secos fuertemente y dejó escapar un suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Yo también lo siento".

Y entonces observó a Zayn mirarlo por última vez por encima del hombro y entonces supo que el moreno no se iba solo.

Él se iba con todo lo que Niall tenía para ofrecer.

Dejándolo atrás con nada más que un espacio vació donde su corazón solía estar.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, yo sugeriría que si no quieren sufrir más, consideren este como el último capítulo de la historia. Ahora, si son fuertes y quieren saber como termina, todavía hay un capítulo más para leer.

El próximo mes se fue demasiado rápido entre estudiar, sobredosis de cafeína, noches en vela y exámenes. Niall apenas tuvo tiempo para estar de luto por la pérdida de las dos personas más cercanas en su vida. Aunque todo parecía increíblemente mal sin Zayn y Harry, nunca se permitió pensar mucho en ello. Las interminables noches en las que derramó una lágrima o dos eran su propio secreto.

Comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con Liam y era una gran comodidad porque compartían muchas clases y Liam era inteligente y un gran amigo cuando Niall lo necesitaba. Aunque él no vio a Zayn ni a Harry, los pequeños encuentros con ellos por los pasillos o en la cafetería fueron suficientes para que su corazón sintiera nostalgia y dolor.

Cuando los exámenes terminaron, todo se sentía como un recuerdo lejano. Niall no había hablado con cualquiera de ellos porque era obvio que lo evitaban. Niall trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, hasta que en la graduación de Louis él y Harry fueron obligados a estar juntos.

Niall se encontró sentado a un lado de Harry en la ceremonia, pero podía sentir al más joven tenso. "Hey, Harry". Susurró mientras el decano decía el discurso y Harry apenas lo miró cuando él respondió 'hey'.

Niall suspiró.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir fingiendo que no existo?". Preguntó.

Esta vez Harry suspiró.

"No lo sé". Murmuró. "Hasta que no me haga daño mirarte".

El corazón de Niall se encogió.

"Harry—".

Una señora enfrente de ellos se dio la vuelta con una expresión molesta y los hizo callar. Harry se miró aliviado y Niall se dejó caer en su asiento en silencio hasta el nombre de Louis fue llamado.

Luego empujó sus pensamiento y silbó  y aplaudió. Una sonrisa genuina apareció por primera vez en su rostro después de una semana mientras Louis subió al escenario mirándose más que feliz cuando recibió su diploma. Eso había marcado el final de un momento. Niall no podía imaginar la escuela sin Louis allí.

En silencio se preguntó cómo Harry iba a hacer frente cuando él sería el único que quedara una vez que Liam y él se fueran; por lo menos ahora se tenían entre sí.

La siguiente persona por la que Niall se molestó en aplaudir más duro fue para Cassandra, quien se distinguía entre las personas por su pelo azul. Niall escuchó el aullar familiar de Chad y automáticamente miró hacia él. Se encontró con Chad y Zayn, de pie a un par de filas de distancia, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando sus emociones pudieron más que él.

La ceremonia terminó y todos se fueron a felicitar a Louis y Niall trató de ignorar la tensión entre él y Harry; hoy estaba aquí por Louis.

La última fiesta de los graduados era absolutamente loca; era como si todos los adolescentes se volvieran seres salvajes que bebían alcohol como locos. Niall se preguntó por qué había permitido que Liam lo arrastrara hasta ahí cuando torpemente se puso de pie en una esquina, con la misma cerveza en la mano que tenía durante la última hora, su mirada vacilante se movía nerviosamente alrededor, observando cómo se desarrollaba todo.

En algún momento decidió que encontraría a alguien, a cualquiera para pasar el rato, porque estaba solo. Deseo haberse quedado en su lugar cuando se encontró con Harry y una chica comiendose mutuamente la cara. Aturdido y rojo por la vergüenza, tartamudeó una disculpa. Captó los ojos de Harry antes de salir y la mirada vacía del más joven lo asustó.

"¡Niall! ¡Niaaall!". Una voz gritó sobre la fuerte música y Niall se vio envuelto en un abrazo aplastante.

"Chad". Niall exclamó sorprendido y trató de desenredar al moreno de su ser.

"¡No te había visto en todo este tiempo! ¡Estabas bastante perdido!". Dicho Chad en voz alta con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un vaso en la mano.

Niall lo empujó un poco fuera de su espacio y Chad casi se hubiera caído si Niall no lo hubiera agarrado a último segundo. El tipo estaba completamente perdido.

"Probablemente deberías sentarte antes de que te hagas daño". Niall sugirió. Chad negó con la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Vamos!".

Antes de que Niall pudiera protestar, Chad lo arrastró a donde la gente estaba haciendo el ridículo; moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Niall suspiró y cedió.

Después de bailar hasta sudar, él y Chad se derrumbaron en un sofá. "Sabes, me gustaría que estuvieras todavía con Zayn". Dijo Chad, con una nueva bebida en la mano y Niall se tensó; Chad estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta. "Había mejorado, pero ahora es como si estuviera recayendo en sus viejos hábitos". Chad arrastró las palabras. "No habla de ti y se pone mal con la sola mención de tu nombre, ¿pero sabes algo Niall Horan?".

Chad intentó centrarse en Niall.

"Creo que realmente te ama".

Niall aspiró por la nariz y miró hacia otro lado.

"Lo sé". Susurró, aunque sabía que Chad no podía escucharlo.

"¡Y eso es como realmente grande!". Anunció Chad. "¡Como así de grande!". Dijo, abriendo los brazos para demostrarlo y en el proceso derramó un poco de cerveza en Niall. "Debido a que Zayn nunca ha estado enamorado y tú eres su primer amor". Chad se echó a reír. "¡Eso es taaaan dulce!".

"Necesito aire". Anunció Niall y no esperó la respuesta de Chad. Se puso de pie y huyó. Una vez fuera, Niall secó algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose cuándo había sido que su vida había tomado este rumbo.

"Heeeey, niño bonito".

Niall alzó la mirada para ver a un tipo que vagamente recordaba. "Déjame en paz". Dijo, no estaba de humor para esto. El hombre se tambaleó hacia él, completamente borracho como todo el mundo en esta fiesta, se apoyó en la pared junto a Niall y le sonrió.

"¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?". Le preguntó y sus dedos corrieron por el brazo de Niall, y el rubio le golpeó la mano.

"No". Gruñó Niall, pero el chico aparentemente no aceptó su respuesta y todavía estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Niall.

Cerró una mano con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Niall y se apoyó en él. "No te hagas del rogar". Dijo en su oído y Niall arrugó el rostro con disgusto cuando su aliento apestoso a alcohol golpeó su nariz.

"¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes?". Dijo Niall y lo rechazó pero el chico no se movió; al parecer no estaba tan borracho como Niall pensó.

"Que lo dejes". Dijo una voz oscura detrás del chico y tanto él como Niall se volvieron hacia ella. El corazón de Niall se detuvo cuando vio quién era.

"Zayn".

El chico rodó los ojos y finalmente liberó a Niall, tambaleándose a la distancia mirando a Zayn. Una vez que él se había ido, Zayn se dio la vuelta y miró a Niall.

"¿Estás bien?".

Niall asintió en silencio.

"Bien".

"Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no debes de estar aquí solo. Este lugar está lleno de chicos borrachos". Lo reprendió suavemente y Niall apartó la mirada no sabiendo cómo actuar. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habían hablado. "Vuelve a dentro".

Niall quería decir algo, realmente. Quería hacer tantas cosas. Quería decirle a Zayn que no podía hacer eso, que quería estar con él, estar a su lado, sentirlo. Quería abrazarlo, agarrar el cabello oscuro de Zayn y besarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada de esto y regresó a la fiesta para buscar a Liam para que lo llevara a casa. No podía soportar ver a Zayn, al ver que lo había perdido; lo quería más.

Un par de semanas después de las vacaciones de verano, los padres de Louis celebraron la graduación del amigo mayor de Niall con una fiesta. Invitaron a familiares y amigos cercanos. Fue una fiesta bastante relajada y Niall y Louis estaban pasando tiempo en la alberca cuando de repente, Louis se puso serio.

"Sabes, me voy a ir en un par de semanas". Louis comenzó y Niall gimió.

"No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Te vamos a echar de menos".

Louis sonrió.

"Sí, pero, quiero que me prometas algo". Dijo y  miró a Niall a los ojos. Niall lo observó sumamente nervioso, no del todo seguro si quería escuchar lo que Louis tenía para decir.

"¿Sí?".

"Cuida de Harry, ¿por favor?".

Los ojos de Niall buscaron automáticamente al muchacho de pelo rizado. Estaba de pie en la parrilla ayudando a la madre de Louis. El pecho de Niall se sintió pesado; sentía que no conocía más a Harry. Bien podrían ser extraños.

"Yo... lo intentaré". Murmuró Niall, mirando a Louis.

Louis frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?". Preguntó y Niall se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé". Respondió honestamente el rubio.

Louis suspiró.

"¿Te dijo que se va a España a visitar a su papá el próximo viernes?".

Los ojos de Niall se agrandaron.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!". Dijo y miró conmocionado a Louis.

Louis se encogió de hombros y sacó los pies del agua. "Bueno, lo va a hacer, así que te aconsejo que arreglen sus problemas antes de que se vaya". Dijo antes de zambullirse en el agua, dejando a Niall mirándolo.

Sí, ya era hora de que hablara con Harry.

Tuvo la oportunidad más tarde ese mismo día cuando todo mundo se había ido a casa y Niall, Harry, Louis y Liam eran los únicos que quedaban en el patio, descansando.

"Liam y yo vamos a tomar unas cervezas". Louis dijo tomando la mano de Liam, mirando a Niall antes de asentir hacia Harry que estaba enviando un mensaje en su teléfono. Niall asintió comprensivamente.

Liam y Louis desaparecieron y Niall metió con cautela al agua primero un pie y después el otro para sentarse al lado de Harry. No pasó desapercibido para él como el más joven se tensó.

"Hola". Dijo en voz baja y Harry levantó la vista de su teléfono, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hola". Respondió, antes de seguir en su teléfono.

El silencio se extendió cuando Niall trató de averiguar por dónde empezar, a tal punto que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

"¿A quién le escribes?". Preguntó finalmente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"A un amigo". Murmuró, y era dolorosamente obvio que no quería hablar. Niall sin embargo no se desanimó.

"Escuché que saldrás este viernes para España".

Harry se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Sí". Contestó secamente y Niall lo miró fijamente. Suspiró cuando Niall no le hizo caso.

"¿Me lo ibas a decir?".

Harry no respondió, no lo miró y no dejó de escribir en su teléfono.

"¿Así es como van a ser las cosas entre nosotros?". Preguntó Niall al borde de la desesperación. No podía creer que tener una conversación con Harry se había convertido en algo tan difícil.

Harry siguió sin responder y Niall estaba frustrándose.

"Harry... por favor, habla conmigo". Suplicó y tocó ligeramente su brazo, lo que hizo que Harry dejara de escribir y, finalmente se encontrara con la mirada de Niall. "Esto me está matando. Siento que no te conozco. Lo siento por todo lo que ha sucedido. Por favor, solo dime qué hacer para que todo esté bien de nuevo".

Los ojos de Harry estaban vacíos en lugar de brillantes como siempre y Niall haría cualquier cosa para volver a traer esa chispa en ellos.

"No creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes". Harry suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo; afortunadamente había colocado su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Niall quería abrazarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería buena idea.

"Puede que parezca de esa manera... pero quiero creer que podemos volver a estar bien. No puedo imaginar no tenerte en mi vida. Siempre has estado ahí, quiero que estés ahí... siempre". Niall había intentado transmitir cuánto significaba Harry, que él nunca sería reemplazable.

Harry se mordió el labio y se quedó en silencio. Niall esperó pacientemente. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Harry lo tomaron por sorpresa.

"Podría quedarme un año en España". Dijo en un suspiro y miró rápidamente a Niall.

La boca de Niall se abrió y su corazón dejó su pecho.

"¡¿Qué?!".Exclamó y Harry respiró pesadamente.

"Mi papá lo sugirió. Mi mamá pensó que sería una buena idea, ha estado preocupada por mí. Ella pensó que sería bueno un poco de tiempo lejos de aquí".

¿Un poco? Era un maldito año.

"No". Niall agarró a Harry alrededor de la muñeca, con los ojos llenos de pánico. Harry hizo una mueca y se encontró con los ojos de Niall.

"Te lo ruego". La voz de Niall estaba cargada de emociones. "No".

Harry entró en conflicto, sus ojos se movían del rostro de Niall hacia otro lado.

"Niall, por favor no—".

"No, por favor". Rogó Niall. "No puedo perderte. No puedo simplemente dejar que te vayas. Harry, mírame".

"No puedo". Susurró Harry. "Si te miro puedo ceder y no quiero".

Niall agarró la barbilla de Harry y forzó su rostro hacia él. Por un momento, no dijeron nada. Solo se miraron uno al otro.

"No he decidido aún". Finalmente dijo Harry, con voz ronca. "Te lo haré saber".

Niall asintió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza; no quería dejarlo ir.

Con el tiempo, no tenía elección. Cuando llegó el viernes, Niall no pudo hacer nada más que estar de pie a un lado y ver a Harry cargar con su maleta. Cuando Harry sonrió y lo abrazó para despedirse, luchó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Vas a volver, ¿verdad?". Le susurró y Harry asintió.

"Si, voy a volver".

Unas semanas más tarde fue el turno de Louis de empacar sus maletas y salir de la ciudad que había conocido como su hogar durante toda su vida. Cuando Liam y Niall derramaron lágrimas, se rió y les dijo que no estaba muerto, que iba a volver, que dejaran de actuar como niñas, pero Niall podía verlo lloran también a él. La vida continuaba y todos estaban creciendo.

El resto del verano tomó un giro interesante cuando Niall, Liam y algunos otros de la escuela pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo en la playa. Al parecer, Zayn, Chad y Cassandra también estaban por ahí y encontrarse de vez en cuando era inevitable. Cuando lo hicieron, Zayn los saludaba y sonreía y a Niall le gustaba pensar que significaba más; decidió que todo lo que quería era regresar con Zayn al final del verano.

Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando Cassandra tuvo ojos para Liam y la chica descaradamente coqueteó con él. Esto obligó a los dos grupos a pasar más tiempo juntos y Niall vio más y más a Zayn. Aunque él no se quejaba en absoluto porque podía ver a Zayn medio desnudo cada dos días pero no poder decir 'él es mío' a cada chica o chico que lo comía con los ojos lo estaba matando.

Lo que más disfrutaba Niall era cuando iniciaban una pequeña fogata en la playa y traía su guitarra y tocaba mientras Liam cantaba y Zayn lo miraba intensamente logrando que Niall se enamorara de nuevo.

Se acercaba el final del verano, cuando todo se vino abajo.

Fue una noche cuando Niall regresa de estar con Liam y estaba a punto de dormir cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió. Niall casi tuvo un ataque al corazón antes de darse cuenta que era Zayn.

"¡¿Zayn?!". Exclamó sorprendido y miró al chico de pie en la habitación como si perteneciera a ella.

Zayn lo miró disculpándose mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Hubiera tocado la puerta, pero no quiero despertar a tu mamá". Explicó y Niall asintió lentamente antes de darse cuenta de que Zayn no se veía bien.

De inmediato dejó caer lo que tenía sus manos y avanzó hacia Zayn.

"¿Está todo bien?". Preguntó preocupado, inspeccionando de cerca.

Zayn lo miró ansiosamente y Niall nunca lo había visto de esa manera; se estómago se revolvió con pavor.

"¿Zayn?".

"... Niall. Vine a decir adiós". Dijo en voz baja, y Niall parpadeó. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, sin comprender plenamente lo que estaba diciendo o tal vez su cerebro lo rechazaba.

"¿Adiós? ¿Qué quieres decir?". Dijo Niall, su voz era extrañamente plana.

Zayn lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Me voy de la ciudad esta noche".

Niall sintió como su interior se congelaba y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Trató de respirar, se obligó a hacerlo mientras miraba el rostro inmóvil de Zayn. De pronto, se sintió enfermo.

"¿Qué?". Susurró conmocionado.

"Mi papá me está volviendo loco. Está constantemente sobre mi espalda". Dijo Zayn y sus ojos se endurecieron un poco. "Sigue insistiendo en que trabaje en la empresa, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Me amenazó con desconocerme y simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí. Me tengo que ir".

Zayn estaba claramente molesto y Niall estaba profundamente conmocionado. ¿Qué clase de padre amenazaba a su propio hijo? Niall entendía la manera en que Zayn se sentía. Respiró hondo y trató de no ser totalmente egoísta.

"¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?". Preguntó con preocupación, porque después de todo, Zayn era todavía joven y Niall no estaba seguro de lo que podía soportar sin el apoyo de sus padres.

"Tengo mi fondo financiero". Explicó Zayn. "Voy a tener que empezar de nuevo y a pesar de que odio a mi papá el dinero es un mal necesario".

Niall sintió el entumecimiento esparcirse dentro de él, pero continuó con valentía.

"¿A dónde estás planeando ir?".

"Me voy a Londres, por ahora. No estoy muy seguro dónde voy a terminar". Dijo pensativo.

"¿No puedes vivir con Cassanda o algo así?". Preguntó Niall y su última esperanza desapareció lentamente.

Zayn sonrió irónicamente y él negó con la cabeza.

"Ella se va a ir en un viaje por Europa y luego va a ir a la universidad". Dijo y Niall podía sentir su corazón apretado en su pecho hasta que el dolor fue insoportable.

¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo?

Por supuesto, su primer instinto fue rogar y llorar y aferrarse a Zayn haciendo que se quedara. Niall podría convencer a su mamá para que Zayn se quedara con ellos, pero sabía que sería inútil.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión, ¿verdad?". Preguntó, con la voz cargada de tristeza y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

Zayn lo estudió por un momento, sus ojos estaban nublados por la misma situación. Solamente negó con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no".

Niall dio un tembloroso suspiro.

"¿Y yo qué?". Susurró, hubo un ligero movimiento en su voz y añadió. "¿Qué hay de nosotros?".

Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos azules y miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

Podía sentir la mirada de Zayn sobre él. No podía mirar hacia arriba, no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba. Sin embargo, se vio obligado cuando Zayn tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

La mirada de Niall subió y se encontró con los ojos de Zayn y nunca los había visto tan crudos, tan abierto, tan llenos de emociones que le quitó el aliento.

"Ven conmigo". Dijo Zayn de repente, con sus ojos suplicantes. "Vamos a empezar de nuevo, juntos".

Niall se quebró después de eso. Le devolvió la mirada y no sabía si alguna vez se le había presentado algo tan tentador; una nueva vida con Zayn, un nuevo comienzo, lejos de todo. Era muy, muy tentador, pero...

"No puedo". Dijo Niall y sus lágrimas cayeron, calentando sus mejillas y la cara de Zayn tambaleo. "Quiero, Zayn. Quiero". Susurró, y extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de Zayn. "Pero no puedo. No ahora...todavía no".

Zayn se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo entiendo". Dijo. "No debería haber preguntado".

"¿Te veré de nuevo?". Preguntó Niall, su corazón latía en dolorosos golpes. Zayn lo miró y sonrió.

"Sí". Dijo. "Un día".

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente, desdibujando los ojos de Niall y él tragó un sollozo, entrelazó su mano con la de Zayn y él la apretó con fuerza.

"Te voy a extrañar".

"También yo te voy a extrañar". Respondió Zayn y se inclinó y lo besó.

El beso celebró todo lo que implicaba un adiós y se abrazaron con fuerza, con sus bocas juntas por un largo tiempo. La mano de Niall recorrió el pelo de Zayn, por cada mechón y trató de memorizar su olor.

Finalmente separaron sus bocas pero apoyaron sus frente una contra la otra e inhalaron aire. Niall miró los ojos húmedos de Zayn y su corazón se rompió en pedazos y se obligó a dejarlo ir.

Dio un paso atrás y observó a Zayn dudar antes de dar la vuelta e irse. Se acercó a la puerta del balcón y Niall susurró.

"Te amo, Zayn".

Zayn se detuvo, y miró a Niall y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Yo también te amo". Le susurró. "Siempre lo haré".

Zayn caminó y se inclinó, capturando los labios de Niall en un último beso.

"Adiós".

"Adiós".

Niall lo vio salir por la puerta del balcón y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a recuperarse.

 

\------ Dos años más tarde -----

 

"¡Niall! ¿No eres tú el responsable de los comestibles?". Gritó Kyle desde el otro lado de la cocina una vez que encontró la despensa casi vacía.

"¡No! ¡Era el turno de Shane!". Gritó Niall mientras agarraba su ordenador portátil y pasaba por encima de las piernas de Shane, quien las tenía encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Gruñó Shane y Niall rodó los ojos.

"Olvidaste de comprar comida, ¡otra vez!". Informó Niall a su compañero de piso. "Buena suerte con la ira de Kyle. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la despensa está vacía".

"Oh mierda". Murmuró Shane y se frotó la frente.

Niall se rió cuando escuchó las blasfemias de Kyle desde la cocina y él se escapó a su cuarto.

Saltó sobre la cama y volvió a su computadora, entrando rápidamente a Skype. Un segundo después, fue invitado a una conversación y la pantalla se dividió en tres: Harry, Louis y Liam aparecieron en ella.

"¡Niall! ¡Por fin! ¡Llegas tarde!".

Niall sonrió.

"Lou, lo siento. El tren se atrasó, largo día". Dijo y lo demostró bostezando.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas en Nueva York?". Preguntó Harry mientras agitaba su cabello.

"Genial, el clima es maravilloso y la gente es agradable. Kyle y Shane son geniales". Dijo Niall con una sonrisa y se convirtió en una carcajada cuando escuchó un golpe y un gritó desde la sala; sí, eran geniales cuando no estaba tratando de matarse uno al otro.

"¿Todavía vives con el gordo y el perdedor?". Preguntó Louis con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Se agradable, Louis!". Exclamó Liam horrorizado y Louis rodó los ojos.

"Me gustaría que el clima fuera genial aquí, el cielo siempre está gris aquí en Birmingham". Gimió Harry y demostrativamente miró por la ventana.

"Comparto tu deseo, Haz". Dijo Louis. "Es lo mismo aquí en Londres. Por cierto,  ¿vas a venir este fin de semana?".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, jugando con una baraja de cartas.

"Sí".

Louis sonrió.

"¡Bien! También los extraño a ustedes dos". Dijo Louis. "¿Cómo está Escocia, Liam? ¿Todos los hombres usan faldas?".

"Deja los estereotipos, Louis". Dijo Liam. "De hecho, aquí es bastante agradable, aunque no comparto el desafortunado tiempo".

"Todavía vamos a ir a casa todos en las vacaciones, ¿verdad?". Preguntó Harry con indiferencia, pero estaba claramente ansioso.

"Definitivamente". Aseguró Niall.

"Por supuesto". Añadió Louis.

"Vamos a estar ahí". Dijo Liam.

"Espero con ansia verlos a todos de nuevo". Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sus hoyuelos se presentaron.

"Basta de eso". Dijo Louis con un pícara sonrisa. "¿Cómo van en su vida amorosa? ¿Alguien tiene ya alguna persona en la mira?".

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y Louis se quejó.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!". Exclamó. "Es como si todos se hubieran convertido en monjes. ¿Ya perdieron su chispa?".

Todos murmuraron algo en voz baja.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar la conversación uno por uno y Niall cerró la computadora con un bostezo. Estiró las piernas y miró a su alrededor.

Había pasado un año desde que se graduó. El primer año se había ido a Londres, compartiendo un departamento con Louis mientras estudiaba producción musical. Había sido mucha diversión durante el primer año y tener a Louis con él había sido lo mejor. Liam había conseguido una beca en Escocia y estudiaba Administración de Empresas, mientras que Harry se quedó en Delevan para terminar su último año.

Después de que Harry llegó de España al final de las vacaciones de verano, había sido como si hubiera transformado en una nueva persona. Las cosas se arreglaron con respecto a su amistad, antes de pensarlo, estaban de vuelta en la forma en que solían ser. Cuando Niall tuvo que dejar la ciudad para ir a la universidad, se veían con regularidad cada fin de semana, Londres estaba a diez horas en coche desde Delevan.

Una vez que Harry se graduó, se fue a Birmingham para estudiar Derecho y Niall dejó a Louis en Londres para estudiar un año en Nueva York. Aquí había conocido a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de habitación: Shane y Kyle. Ambos con dos personalidad extrañas, pero le gustaban, no obstante.

Niall no se permitía pensar en ello, pero no había visto a Zayn desde la noche en que había salido de la ciudad. Los primero meses fueron devastadores, pero el dolor disminuyó constantemente hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron recuerdos de lo que solía ser.

Niall había intentando no pensar en él, pero siempre se preguntaba en qué parte del mundo estaba, si era feliz, si pensaba en él como Niall lo hacía. A mitad del último año, Niall había decidido buscarlo, pero no tuvo suerte.

Dondequiera que fuera, solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que algún día volvieran a verse.

Niall trabajaba en la cafetería de la zona como camarero para hacer algo de dinero. Cuando Niall limpió la mesa que acababa de desocuparse, sonrió cuando vio la generosa propina y el pequeño trozo de papel con un número y un 'llámame' escrito rápidamente. Había sido dejado por un chico muy guapo y Niall consideró hacerlo.

Se trasladó a la siguiente mesa mientras sacaba el bloc de notas y el lápiz detrás de su oreja.

"¿Estás listo para ordenar?". Preguntó y miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que el cliente levantó la vista del menú.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el mundo entero de Niall se derrumbó.

Dejó de moverse, de respirar y se congeló.

El otro par de ojos estaban en el mismo estado. Niall parpadeó rápidamente no muy seguro si estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo o simplemente era un fragmento de su imaginación porque ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Parecía un poco diferente, un poco mayor. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta con un poco de barba, sus ojos eran profundos, del mismo ámbar. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro y un flequillo cubría su frente.

"Zayn". Alcanzó a decir Niall con la boca extrañamente seca.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de reunirse con Zayn después de dos años en un pequeño café en las afueras de Brooklyn?

De verdad, ¿cuáles eran?

Simplemente estaba destinado a ser.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un largo tiempo la traducción concluyó y espero que a pesar de lo triste, complicada y angustiante que fue la historia, la hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes dejaron comentarios o kudos. Muchas gracias Ana por ser parte de esto, por estar siempre dispuesta a ayudarme con las revisiones y sobre todo por disfrutar conmigo la historia, sabes cuanto lo aprecio.

Niall se detiene en el estacionamiento demasiado familiar y mira hacia el gran edificio que tiene grabadas las palabras: Preparatoria Delevan, sobre la puerta principal y piensa que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo desde que se graduó hace diez años.

Con solo mirar el edificio lo inundan recuerdos de su juventud. Casi puede verse a sí mismo, a Harry, Louis y Liam de pie en la entrada, sonriendo despreocupadamente ante alguna broma de Louis. Siente una punzada de nostalgia y cierra los ojos por un momento solo para perseguir los recuerdos y sentimientos. Voltea a verse en ese espejo del coche y se encuentra con un rostro nervioso. Su cabello es rubio pero con un poco de marrón. Ahora está un poco más controlado, ya no es desordenado como antes. Sus ojos son del mismo azul, quizá no tan brillante como antes, pero apenas es perceptible. Ha perdido la cara de bebé y su rostro es más agudo y definido. Su mandíbula y barbilla están sin una pizca de barba, porque nunca ha crecido lo suficiente para que sea decente. Piensa que todavía parece joven para su edad, ahora tiene 28 años, ahora es un hombre, por lo tanto no puede permitirse ser lo que antes era.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está allí sentado y mirando hacia la fachada de su antigua escuela hasta que su teléfono empieza a sonar, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa. Saca su teléfono y ve la pantalla. Una sonrisa tira de sus labios cuando ve el nombre y presiona el botón de respuesta.

"Hola, Harry". Saluda, recostándose un poco.

"Niall". La voz de su mejor amigo de la infancia retumba desde la otra parte, Niall puede escuchar las risas en el fondo. "¿Creí que habías dicho que venías? No me digas que no, porque todo el mundo está aquí preguntando por ti".

Niall se traga el nudo en su garganta y toma su tiempo para responder.

"¿Está ahí?". Se escucha a sí mismo preguntar y él jura que no es lo que quería preguntar, pero había estado en el fondo de su mente desde que había recibido la invitación hace un par de meses. ¿Iba a estar allí? y si era así, ¿significaría algo?

Hay una pausa en el otro extremo y por un momento, Niall piensa que no hay nadie en el otro lado, pero luego Harry habla.

"Niall". Le dice con un suspiro. "La pregunta es ¿importa? Todos tus amigos estamos aquí, tienes que venir. Orlando y Nikki están juntos, ¿puedes creerlo?".

Niall sonríe, le resulta divertido escuchar a Harry hablar de sus viejos compañeros. "Lo digo en serio. Estás en camino, ¿verdad?". Pregunta Harry y Niall deja escapar un suspiro.

"Ya estoy aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando?". Pregunta Harry sorprendido. Media hora, responde Niall mentalmente porque no quiere que su amigo descubra lo patético que es.

"Acabo de llegar". Miente.

"Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya a encontrarte?".

"¡No! ¡no!". Dice rápidamente Niall. "Estaré allí en un minuto".

"Está bien, te veré luego". Dice Harry y cuelga. Niall hace lo mismo con un profundo suspiro mientras deja caer su mano de la oreja. Mira hacia el edificio y traga de nuevo.

 

+

 

Toma su tiempo para caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, tomando el camino más largo hacia la sala donde se celebra la reunión. Los pasillos están oscuros y Niall se imagina a sí mismo, diez años más joven, corriendo a clases con su cabello despeinado y con su mochila colgando en su hombro. Sonríe con tristeza. Encuentra el camino a su viejo armario y se detiene momentáneamente, usando su tiempo pasando un dedo por el metal recién pintado. Se pregunta de quién es ahora, la historia de ese chico. Suspira de nuevo, apoyando la frente contra el frío metal y otra serie de recuerdos lo golpean; él y sus amigos de pie contra el armario, hablando de la gente que pasa y una vaga imagen de un chico de pelo oscuro besándolo pasa a través de su mente. La mandíbula de Niall se aprieta un poco y empuja los recuerdos lejos.

 

+

 

Incapaz de postergarlo por más tiempo empuja la puerta doble del gimnasio y entonces reconoce a sus antiguos compañeros de clases. Todos han cambiado, algunas han aumentado de peso, otros lo han perdido, algunos se ven casi igual que hace diez años mientras que otros parecen mucho más viejos.

Sus ojos automáticamente buscan un cabello oscuro pero lo primero que encuentra son a sus amigos. Liam, Louis y Harry lo ven al mismo tiempo y caminan hacia él inmediatamente.

"¡Niall! ¡Pensé que te habías regresado al aeropuerto!". Dice Harry, sus rizos están contenidos por pañuelo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Abraza a Niall y le da un beso en ambas mejillas.

"¡Niall! ¡Han pasado muchos meses!". Louis dice, sus ojos se arrugan cuando empuja a Harry del camino para darle a Niall un abrazo.

"Niall, me alegro de verte, amigo". Liam sonríe cálidamente y también lo abraza.

"¿Cómo están?". Niall les pregunta, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios sintiendo una felicidad agradable, vibrante y burbujeante al reencontrarse con sus amigos.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ahora dime algo, ¿cómo te va en Singapur?". Dice Louis, lanzando un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras caminan hacia la multitud.

 

+

 

Él no está allí.

Niall lo descubre cuando se pone al día con sus viejos compañeros de clase. Liam y Danielle volvieron a reunirse después de que terminaron la universidad y ahora, Danielle está esperando su primer hijo, su vientre y su cara brillan intensamente. Harry tiene a su bella novia de tres años con él, Ivy Blade, con la que se va a casar esta primavera. Louis acaba de pasar por un desagradable ruptura, pero parece seguro de volver con su novia a finales de la semana (Niall está bastante seguro de que eso no era saludable, pero bueno, no debería de estar hablando, ¿verdad?).

Chad está allí. Tan fuerte y temerario como Niall recuerda y tira de Niall en un abrazo aplastante, parloteando sobre lo mucho que extrañó ver su rostro. Niall espera que él traiga la conversación, pero no lo hace y solo flota en el aire ya que ambos ignoraron el tema, esperando que el otro diga algo primero. Al final, ninguno de ellos dice nada cuando Niall se aparta de Louis.

Todos están listos para ir a la fiesta que celebrarán en algún tipo de restaurante o al menos los que no tienen niños que atender en casa o algún otro negocio importante.

Niall se da la vuelta y camina.

Y así nada más, siente como su corazón está en su garganta y como si tuviera diecisiete otra vez. Él está un poco diferente de la última vez que lo vio —hace cuatro años— el pelo está más corto y le ha crecido una pequeña barba. Por un lado de él, está una mujer joven y hermosa de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Niall siente como se desinfla su corazón cuando escucha los murmullos de un grupo de mujeres que está cerca.

Zayn lo encuentra de inmediato entre la multitud, porque siempre ha sido bueno en encontrarlo ¿no? Sus ojos se encuentran por un momento o tal vez solo en el mundo de Niall. Deja de respirar y se ve reflejado en los ojos color ámbar y simplemente no puede creer que todavía lo hagan sentir de la misma manera que hace una década.

Niall es el primero en romper el contacto visual.

 

+

 

Niall ha planeado salir de aquí para comprar un boleto de avión y escapar de su pasado. Sin embargo, sus amigos tienen otros planes y junto a otras personas lo arrastran a esa estúpida fiesta. Ahora está obligado a verla justo al costado de Zayn, riendo ante los comentarios de las mujeres a su lado."Eres tan afortunada, Zayn era tan incansable en la escuela". Una de las mujeres dice y Niall suprime un resoplido y se aparta.

Contempla la intención de permanecer un poco más de tiempo y luego salir a hurtadillas una vez que todos están demasiado ocupados y, por supuesto, para evitar ver a Zayn con ella. Pero el destino nunca ha estado de su lado. Los encuentra caminando hacia él y no puede hacer nada si no estar quieto y tenso.

"¡Niall! ¡Sabía que eras tú!". Exclama ella con una sonrisa forzada una vez que llegan a su lado. "¡Es encantador verte de nuevo!". Dice y besa sus dos mejillas.

"Lo mismo digo, Perrie". Dice Niall, tan falsamente como ella. Ella sonríe casi cínicamente, pero por supuesto, rápidamente la disfraza con una dulzura enfermiza y coloca una mano sobre el brazo de Zayn y Niall se obliga a mirarlo.

Como siempre, es imposible saber lo que Zayn está pensando, incluso después de todos estos años.

"Niall". Dice él, su voz está un poco ronca y se lame los labios rápidamente antes de evitar sus ojos.

"Zayn". Responde Niall con voz apagada. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está Daisy?". Pregunta con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, cerrando su mano con más fuerza alrededor de su bebida.

"¡Oh, ella está muy bien; saludable y feliz!". Responde Perrie. "Deberías visitarnos alguna vez. Nos encantaría pasar tiempo contigo y estoy segura que Daisy estaría más que contenta de verte de nuevo". Mira fijamente a Perrie, los tres saben que es una gran mentira y ella está diciendo estas cosas porque sabe lo mucho que lo afectan.

La mira fijamente por un momento y él solo puede ver esa sonrisa sádica debajo de todo ese falso maquillaje. Mueve su mirada y se encuentra con Zayn mirando a otro lado, obviamente incómodo.

"Sí". Dice Niall, con voz tensa. "Probablemente debería". Pero nunca lo haré, pero ya sabes eso ¿verdad?

"¡Genial!". Dice con falso entusiasmo y le ofrece una última sonrisa falsa antes de arrastrar a Zayn con ella. Niall se da la vuelta y pide otra copa.

 

+

 

Se queda mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, el agua que había estado salpicando su cara ahora está goteando por su barbilla. Resopla dejando escapar un suspiro y pasa una mano por su cabello.

Son cuatro años ya.

¿Y ha sido su culpa? ¿De Zayn? ¿De los dos? Por alguna razón, todo es borroso y vago; todo se disuelve en una nube de gritos y portazos.

¿Se arrepiente de ello?

Lo hace y probablemente será así por el resto de su vida.

La puerta cruje al ser abierta y Niall no levanta la vista. Alguien entra y cuando Niall encuentra los ojos de Zayn en el espejo, no se inmuta, no se mueve, no respira. Solo mira y Zayn lo observa fijamente. Se quedan así por lo que parece una eternidad, pero probablemente es por unos segundos. Zayn se ve en conflicto, como si no estuviera seguro de hablar o irse. Abre la boca,pero Niall no lo deja decir ninguna palabra.

Se da la vuelta y lo agarra por la estúpida playera a rayas que está usando —probablemente es del horrible gusto de Perrie— y los ojos de Zayn se amplían cuando Niall lo arrastra a uno de los cubículos y lo lanza contra la pared, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los ojos de Zayn son grandes y está respirando pesadamente mientras mira a Niall con cautela.

Niall lo mira por un segundo para observar lo que ha perdido, lo que dejó ir años atrás, solo para torturarse un poco antes de dar unos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tomando sus labios con fervor.

Zayn responde inmediatamente. Devuelve el beso con tanta pasión, abriendo su boca para la lengua húmeda de Niall y Niall gime ante la sensación familiar de la boca de Zayn. Sus besos son descuidados, húmedos y sucios, pero Niall no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Los dedos de Niall impulsan hacia arriba la chaqueta de Zayn, haciendo estallar el botón de su camisa y después hace su trabajo con el cinturón y el pantalón. Zayn gime en su boca durante todo el tiempo mientras él también trabaja en la ropa de Niall. Zayn mueve su boca por el cuello de Niall, la clavícula. Besa, lame y deja marcas, haciendo a Niall tirar la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

"Oh Dios". Gruñe Niall cuando Zayn pone una mano en su pantalón. Su mano es grande y callosa y tan jodidamente perfecta que Niall está seguro que se vendrá con el primer golpe.

"Esto está mal". Dice Zayn contra su oído, mientras trabaja en Niall con sus maravillosos dedos y besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, con suavidad, con dulzura. "No debería... no deberíamos".

"Lo sé". Niall lo interrumpe, raspando los dientes a lo largo del cuello de Zayn, haciéndolo temblar antes de morder y dejar una marca; mi Zayn, siempre mío. Piensa posesivamente. "Pero te deseo... demasiado". Y no es algo más que un polvo rápido, pero esto es lo único que conseguirá así que va a tomarlo.

  
Niall gime cuando Zayn cambia su posición, golpeándolo contra la puerta. Zayn traga el gemido que sale de la boca de Niall con un beso caliente. "Dios, Niall". Dice. "Deseo... deseo".

"No". Susurra Niall, con voz ronca. "No. Por favor". No quiere pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Lo que ambos quieren, pero nunca llegó. Es jodidamente doloroso. "Por favor, vamos a fingir". Le pide, tirando el pelo de Zayn. "Vamos a fingir que tenemos diecisiete años de nuevo y tenemos el mundo bajo nuestros pies".

Zayn deja escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"... pero Niall, ya sabes, eres tú... yo te a—".

"No". Lo interrumpe Niall bruscamente, porque no puede oír eso, ni ahora, ni nunca. Él va romperse en un millón de pedazos y no puede permitirse eso.

Zayn traga y asiente.

"Lo siento". Susurra y besa a Niall en los labios, es corto y dulce y Niall puede degustar la disculpa. Las lágrimas pican en sus ojos, pero no las dejará caer.

Y Zayn tira su pantalón hacia abajo y levanta una de sus piernas.

Y si, tal vez no tienen diecisiete años, tal vez tuvieron sus oportunidades y las dejaron ir, pero siempre se puede fingir y estar con Zayn se siente bien, se siente tan bien que lo hace sentir de nuevo como un adolescente enloquecido.

Zayn lo hace sentirse joven, ingenuo y.... enamorado.

Tal vez ellos van de la mano, tal vez no.

Pero una cosa es segura, el destino tiene otros planes y nunca serán _NiallyZayn_.

No importa cuánto lo deseen.


End file.
